Destinos Cruzados
by Tekkaman Zero
Summary: Sailor Moon / Megaman X - "Con cada minuto que pasa nuevos sucesos influyen en las diversas realidades que existen, Y en una de ellas dos Guerreros de mundos distintos, Dos destinos diferentes están por encontrarse..."
1. Introducción: Nota Inicial del Autor

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

_**UN FANFIC CROSSOVER  
DE MEGAMAN X/SAILOR MOON  
****POR: TEKKAMAN ZERO**_

_**.**_

_**-INTRODUCCIÓN-**_

_**.**_

Antes que nada, saludos a todos los que están leyendo esto! Mi nombre es César Sandoval, pero pueden llamarme Tekkaman Zero. Bueno, al fin me he decidido a sacarme este fanfic de la cabeza y plasmarlo en texto, es la única forma de liberar algo de las ideas locas de mi cabeza, por lo tanto aquí va! Antes deben saber que este es mi primer fanfic, así que antes de juzgarme, tenlo en cuenta... Si te gusta, tienes dudas sobre él, me equivoque en algo de las series, te da asco, lo odias, piensas que soy un imbécil, o simplemente deseas ver mi cuerpo sin vida clavado en una estaca... ¡ESCRÍBEME!

Responderé a los mails según sea el caso, o según se me antoje hacerlo Jeje!... por cierto si envían virus, personalmente me encargare de enviarle ántrax digital a sus CPU, iniciar un complot político - gubernamental en su contra y matar a su perro...

Si te quedan dudas sobre leerlo porque piensas que solo es otro crossover mas piénsalo de nuevo! Te prometo que este se sale de lo común y no solo mezcla simplemente SM y MMX, me he esforzado en darle todo el toque de originalidad que he podido, así que dame una oportunidad, solo te pido leer por lo menos los dos primeros capítulos, si después de eso no te atrae la historia pues ni modo.

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation y Kodansha; Megaman X y todos sus personajes son Propiedad de Keiji Inafune y Capcom LTD; confío en que no me demandaran aunque no les guste el fanfic, pero por las dudas: NO ME DEMANDEN, OK?. El resto de los personajes son fruto de mi imaginación, de la influencia de la sociedad moderna y de la TV.

Soy un gran fan de ambas series y espero poder combinar tanto la comedia, el drama y el romance de S. Moon como la acción, suspenso y aventura de MMX, o sea que pueden esperar un fanfic que tiene de todo, espero no decepcionar a nadie.

Ahora haré un breve resumen tanto de Sailor Moon como de Megaman X, para aquellos fans de MMX que no sepan nada de S. Moon y viceversa; si son expertos en ambos mejor salten los siguientes párrafos hasta el que empieza por "Uff! Me can...".

Primero las damas: el manga/anime Sailor Moon trata de cinco chicas con poderes mágicos, conocidas como las Sailor Scouts, estas son la reencarnación de las guardianas del "Milenio de Plata" un reino antiguo en la luna. La serie se desarrolla en el Japón de los 90's y su protagonista es Serena alias Sailor Moon, quien obtiene el poder del "Cristal de Plata Lunar" para luchar y junto a sus amigas, que obtienen el poder de los planetas del sistema solar, asegurar al futuro del Japón, o sea "Tokio de Cristal", no especificare mas, pues creo que S. Moon es mucho mas conocida que MMX, aun a los que no le gusta tienen una idea de lo que trata.

El vídeo juego Megaman X, nos traslada al mundo mas allá del año 2100; MMX es aparentemente la continuación de la saga de Megaman; en esta el maligno DR. Albert Wily trata de dominar el mundo con la ayuda de sus robots guerreros, en repuesta el DR. Thomas Light que había creado a dos robots llamados Rock y Roll, decide hacerle frente; Rock se ofrece como voluntario para ser modificado como un robot de batalla llamado "Megaman" y derrotar a Wily, mientras su hermana Roll decide auxiliar al DR. Light en su trabajo. Después de muchas batallas en las que aparecen varios robots, como Protoman, Bass, King, etc. Y Megaman y Wily se enfrentan en repetidas ocasiones, siendo Megaman siempre el vencedor y llevándolo a la justicia, luego de su ultima derrota en el juego "Rockman & Forte" no se ha sabido de el, y Capcom aun no ha lanzado otro juego de este personaje.

Retomando a Megaman X, tenemos al mismo personaje en una versión mejorada, en un mundo aun más futurista (21XX), en el que los humanos conviven con los Reploids, Robots de alta tecnología capaces de razonar, sentir y actuar como humanos, debido a esto son capaces de ser malignos o bondadosos, estos fueron creados a partir de Megaman X, un robot de alta tecnología encontrado en una cápsula por el DR. Cain. Mejor conocido como "X", este reploid fue creado por el ya fallecido DR. T. Light, equipado con un gran sentido de la justicia, un corazón bondadoso y un gran poder de combate. Debido al aumento de los reploids malignos se crea un equipo de cazadores para controlar la seguridad en general, estos reploids son conocidos como "Hunters", y los reploids malignos son conocidos como "Mavericks", Sigma el Reploid más poderoso se convierte en el líder de los Maverick Hunters, después de esto se encuentra un reploid llamado "Zero", este estaba fuera de control como todos los Mavericks, pero fue derrotado por Sigma y puesto en control bajo su tutela; poco después Sigma se vuelve Maverick y ante la amenaza que representa Zero se convierte en el nuevo líder de los Hunters y, con la ayuda de X deciden luchar contra Sigma, en la batalla Zero muere, pero es reconstruido poco después mientras X es el Nuevo líder de los Hunters, desafortunadamente Sigma también retorna varias veces y encabeza nuevas guerras en las que se pierden incontables vidas inocentes, como la de Iris, una Reploid de la cual Zero se había enamorado; se descubre que Sigma resucita porque su verdadera forma es la de un virus de computadora, X y Zero son nombrados capitanes de sus propias unidades y el reploid Signas es nombrado líder de los Hunters entre otras cosas...

Uff! Me canse! Bueno me salió algo largo, pero lo creí necesario, más detalles de las historias los iré dando si lo creo indispensable. Este fanfic se desarrolla después del juego de Megaman X4, como historia alterna al X5; y después de la saga de Sailor Moon R, antes de Sailor Moon S, después de que Rini volviera al futuro. Por cierto muchos de los que escriben fics de Megaman X acostumbran a incluir a personajes del Megaman original como Protoman, Roll, Rush, Bass, Treble, etc. Bajo la excusa de la reconstrucción, yo no lo haré pues aun no se ha presentado un juego que una ambas sagas y confirme el destino de estos... además de que son robots antiguos y no se mencionan para nada en MMX o sea que no existen en este ni tienen gran importancia en su historia; además de que al incluir a estos se tiende a alterar la personalidad de X a la infantil del Megaman original, y esto para fines de este relato no quedara nada bien. Esta historia puede tener escenas violentas y algo de erotismo super extra ligero, pero no tendrá Hentai ni pornografía de ninguna clase, por lo que sí esperaban algo tipo Lemon, borren esa idea de sus mentes enfermas... (Aunque puede que en un futuro lejano escriba un Lemon, pues no tengo nada en contra de este tipo de material) este es material clasificación PG, o sea todas las audiencias (aunque personalmente creo que es para un publico adolescente).

Bueno, ¡es todo! ¿Están listos? Por que yo si, ¡aquí les va!, por cierto:

**"..."** Se usan cuando un personaje habla.  
_**"..." **_Cuando piensa.  
**'...'** Para 'resaltar' alguna los sonidos,  
**(...)** Para comentarios del autor (O sea yo...) en el texto.

**¡READY!**

**¡Aquí vamos!**


	2. Prólogo: La Eterna Batalla

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

_**FANFICTION CROSSOVER  
MEGAMAN X / SAILOR MOON**_

_**.**_

_**-ZERO-**_

_**.**_

_...Cada noche tengo el mismo sueño, la batalla ha terminado pero, ¿Por qué razón el pasado continúa atormentándome? ¿Por qué no se termina esta pesadilla?_

_...Soy un Hunter, he jurado proteger a Humanos y Reploids, por eso es mi deber acabar con todos los Mavericks..._

_...Pero al mismo tiempo, una oscura parte de mí sabe que es mi destino destruir a mi amigo algún día._

_Sólo somos dos personas distintas._

_Con dos destinos diferentes._

_He tomado mis decisiones... Ya no puedo mirar atrás ni tener remordimientos. El futuro no esperará por mí, he elegido hacer las cosas a mi manera... Aunque esto nos lleve a ambos a la tragedia._

_Sin embargo, El Futuro se acerca..._

* * *

_**-PRÓLOGO-**_  
"_**La Eterna Batalla"**_

* * *

Año 21XX D.C.  
Nexus Labs.  
Ruinas de DopplerTown.

Los ecos de sus rápidas pisadas resonaban mientras los guerreros corrían por los pasillos del antiguo laboratorio… Ambos Hunters prestaban atención la voz femenina que les hablaba por su comunicador, preparándose para lo que fuera…

"_Sigan por la derecha en la siguiente entrada, luego continúen hasta el final del pasillo y encontraran la cámara de control, el sistema de rastreo confirma una extraña señal en ese lugar..."_

"Entendido Alia, vamos en camino..." Respondió el que iba más adelante; a pesar de la batalla reciente su armadura aun conservaba su brillo rojizo, y su largo cabello rubio se agitaba con cada paso que daba.

"Zero, ¿acaso crees que Sigma este detrás de todo esto?" Preguntó su compañero apresurando sus pasos, mirándolo fijamente sin dejar de correr.

Él se quedó callado, volteó para ver al individuo de armadura azul por un instante y luego fijo su vista de nuevo al frente. "Es probable, X… El que comandaba a los Mavericks que protegían la entrada era Dark Dizzy, uno de los hombres de Sigma que se había estado escondiendo por tres años, es muy sospechoso que apareciera hasta ahora..." Respondió por fin…

"_Los scanners confirman una señal muy poderosa al frente, pero aun no puedo verificar si se trata de Sigma… El equipo de ese lugar emite demasiada interferencia con la data como para poder analizarla libremente"_ Se excusó Alia con los Cazadores que se aproximaban a su destino cada vez más.

"Sigma es un virus, no puede ser visto o analizado correctamente como otros datos…" Exclamó Zero, "Hay cosas en este mundo que no pueden ser analizadas, deben sentirse en nuestro interior... La única forma para encontrar a Sigma es sentir su energía maligna..."

"Ya veo, tienes razón Zero... Puedo sentirla... La maléfica presencia de Sigma se encuentra por todo este lugar..." Murmuró X, _"¡Rayos! ¿Es qué acaso nunca lograremos vivir en paz?"_

Ambos finalmente llegaron al final del pasillo, donde una enorme puerta metálica se erguía ante ellos. _"¡Es aquí!, Las lecturas extrañas emanan de esta habitación, pero debo prevenirlos... Una vez adentro no podré mantener la comunicación abierta, debido a la gran cantidad de interferencia..."_ Advirtió la navegante mientras ellos observaban fijamente la imponente entrada...

"Despreocúpate, X y yo podemos cuidarnos solos."

"Claro, ¡no tienes por que ser tan sobreprotectora!"

"_Entiendo, esta es su misión y sé que no puedo detenerlos... ¡Pero por favor, sean cuidadosos! ¿De acuerdo?"_

"Seguro, cambio y fuera..."

Su primera idea fue derribar la puerta, pero al acercarse los Hunters esta se abrió por sí misma… Sin duda alguna esto volvía las cosas aun más sospechosas, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Debían cumplir con su deber y proseguir sin importar nada, tal y como los legendarios Guerreros lo hacían siempre...

Al traspasar la entrada se encontraron en un inmenso laboratorio… Dentro del enorme cuarto se podían observar enormes monitores, avanzadas computadoras, cápsulas de apariencia extraña y otros instrumentos de uso científico. A pesar de su antigüedad el lugar se miraba bastante operacional, alguien lo había restaurado casi en su totalidad, pero ¿Con qué fines? De repente ambos observaron al fondo de la habitación, ahí se encontraba de pie un sujeto de apariencia familiar…

Él medía por lo menos dos metros y medio, portaba una capucha de color negro que cubría su cuerpo y algo de su rostro, y les daba la espalda mientras miraba atentamente a una especie de pantalla de obscuro color.

"Así que eras tu... Siempre eres tu." Dijo Zero a la misteriosa figura...

"Lo sabia, tú eres... ¡Sigma!" Exclamó X apretando su puño.

"Conque ustedes fueron los que hicieron todo ese ruido..." Murmuró Sigma mientras se volteaba para encarar a sus eternos adversarios, "¡Mis perseverantes y valerosos Hunters! Realmente empiezo a hartarme de ustedes…"

"Todos esperábamos que el espacio exterior fuera tu tumba, pero como siempre tenías que volver para estropear nuestra preciada paz..." Reclamó X mientras alzaba su índice hacia el sujeto, "¡Soy yo quien esta harto de tus tretas!"

"¿Qué rayos estas tramando esta vez, Sigma?" Preguntó Zero, llevándose una mano a la espalda para sujetar fijamente el mango de su sable.

"¡JAJA! Vamos, ustedes dos… ¿Realmente creen que hablaré tan fácilmente?"

"Tus tropas han sido derrotadas, ahora todo queda entre nosotros" Dijo X, con tono desafiante.

"¿En serio?, Pero que gran hazaña para Megaman X y Zero, ¡los invencibles Maverick Hunters!" Respondió Sigma sarcásticamente, "Dark Dizzy y el resto de esos inútiles no eran nada más que una pila de chatarra, ¡su único fin era entretenerlos mientras yo consumaba el primer paso hacia mi victoria definitiva!"

"¿A qué demonios te refieres con eso?"

"De acuerdo, seré generoso… Les diré mi plan como un obsequio de despedida... De todas formas ustedes dos ya no podrán detenerme..." Aseguró por fin Sigma con una enorme sonrisa, "¿Están familiarizados con las investigaciones del Dr. Nexus?"

"¡La teoría del desplazamiento Realidad-Tiempo!" Exclamaron los cazadores al unísono, sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar.

"¡Jajaja, correcto!" Afirmó Sigma con su maligno tono de vos, "¡Mediante el uso de esta tecnología me encargaré de viajar a realidades alternas, que luego conquistaré! ¡Solo imagínenlo!, Mundos totalmente nuevos, donde solo mis hermanos reploids prevalezcan tras la aniquilación de sus habitantes originales, ¡y lo mejor de todo!, Ustedes fastidiosos Maverick Hunters no estarán ahí para arruinarlo todo... ¡Al fin la superioridad reploid dominara todas las dimensiones bajo mi sabio mandato! ¡Yo seré el gobernante del imperio más poderoso que jamás haya existido!"

"¡De ninguna manera!" Clamó X furioso, mientras convertía su brazo en el poderoso X-Buster, "¡La maquinaria para el viaje entre dimensiones fue clasificada como tecnología prohibida y clausurada debido a maníacos como tu!, ¡Jamás permitiremos que tus malignos actos destruyan a otras realidades!"

"¡Por supuesto!" Agregó Zero al momento en que desenvainaba su Sable-Z, "¡Te derrotaremos aquí y ahora, antes de que quebrantes la paz de otros universos…! ¡Prepárate a ser destruido de nuevo, Sigma!"

"¿Qué vas a destruirme?" Dijo Sigma mientras le sonreía al reploid de roja armadura, "Jejeje ¿Igual como destruiste a la pequeña Iris?"

Zero rechinó los dientes, enfureciéndose terriblemente al escuchar ese comentario, "¡Cállate, tu no tienes derecho alguno de pronunciar su nombre!" Gritó mientras se lanzaba hacia Sigma blandiendo su sable láser y haciendo agitar su larga cabellera.

Sigma detuvo la potente estocada de Zero con una guadaña láser, las chispas saltaron del choque entre las hojas de ambas armas. Luego de que los filos de estas batallaran por un rato, Sigma dio una fuerte patada a Zero mandando al Hunter a volar debido a la fuerza de la misma, golpeando uno de los muros rompiéndolo totalmente… X abrió fuego con su poderosa arma de plasma, pero Sigma se desvaneció rápidamente de su vista, reapareciendo detrás de él y tomándolo por la cabeza lo envío contra el suelo, enterrando en el mismo la parte superior del cuerpo del Hunter azul...

De un salto, el poderoso Maverick volvió a su anterior posición, "¿Es eso todo lo qué tienen? realmente esperaba que fueran mejores adversarios. ¡Vamos, alégrenme el día! ¡Que nuestra perpetua lucha sea épica, tal y como siempre lo ha sido!" Exclamó mientras observaba a los golpeados cazadores.

"No te confíes maldito..." Dijo X, levantando del suelo su maltrecho cráneo…

"Aun no comenzamos a pelear en serio..." Añadió Zero alzándose de entre los escombros del muro.

"Eso espero, mis queridos Maverick Hunters, eso espero..."

"Ya lo veras..." Refutó X, "¡Force Armor, actívate!" Gritó mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a él y un brillo blanco recubría todo su cuerpo, cuando este desapareció su tradicional y sencilla armadura azul había sido reemplazada por una mas detallada armadura blanca, roja y dorada, cambiando en su totalidad el aspecto del Hunter y brindándole una apariencia más poderosa… Al ver esto Sigma solo volvió a sonreír.

"Muy bien, se acabó el calentamiento... ¡A luchar X!" Proclamó Zero a su compañero, mientras nuevamente se ponía en posición de ataque.

Sigma se anticipó a su ataque, desapareciendo de nuevo y reapareciendo frente al Hunter carmesí, tomándolo desprevenido le dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago que lo dejo de inmediato en el suelo; mientras pedazos de su armadura caían de la herida, _"Ugh… ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo puede moverse tan rápido?"_ Pensó mientras yacía a sus pies.

"Admítelo, Zero… ¡Tu sabes que esto está mal!" Farfulló Sigma, "En el fondo de ti lo comprendes muy bien... Así como yo no soy tu verdadero enemigo, este tampoco es tu verdadero ser..."

"Cof… ¿De qué estas hablando...? desgraciado..." Repuso el androide de rojo tratando de ponerse en pie.

"Si no quieres comprenderlo, ¡entonces no me queda mas que mostrártelo a base de golpes!" Respondió Sigma alzando su arma en alto.

"¡Zero!" Gritó X al ver esto, y comenzó a disparar contra Sigma de nuevo… Pero este esquivaba cada uno de sus disparos fácilmente, a pesar de que el poder de su X-buster se había incrementado.

"Interesante truco X, pero también demasiado viejo..." Comentó Sigma, "Déjame mostrarte uno nuevo." Dijo sin parar de moverse rápidamente, en ese momento su brazo izquierdo se convirtió en un gran escudo con una esfera de cristal en su centro, y con el empezó a detener cada uno de los disparos de X; mientras lo hacía el escudo absorbía la energía y luego de un rato los devolvió directamente a su fuente…

En respuesta Megaman X intentó esquivar sus propios disparos que ahora eran lanzados en su contra; logrando hacerlo con la mayor parte dando un gran salto hacia arriba y manteniéndose en el aire, todo gracias a unos propulsores en sus botas, volando el tiempo suficiente para evitar la mayoría del ataque y resistiendo el resto con su nueva armadura.

"_¡Rayos! Si tan solo pudiera igualar su velocidad…"_ Pensaba X frustrado por la agilidad del enemigo, "Debe haber alguna forma... _¡Lo tengo!_ ¡DARK HOLD!" Al gritar esto, el cuerpo de X despidió una gran cantidad de luz, la que al inundar la habitación paralizó el movimiento e invirtió los colores de todo en esta, incluyendo al mismo Sigma… Volviendo toda la escena como el negativo de una fotografía donde solo él y Zero permanecían activos.

"¡Bien pensado X, ahora eliminemos a ese malnacido de una vez por todas!" Dijo el androide de largos cabellos levantándose, para luego correr hacia Sigma preparándose a partir su cuerpo en dos… Su sorpresa fue máxima cuando vio como este bloqueaba el sablazo con su escudo y lo golpeaba directamente en la cabeza, rompiendo parcialmente el casco del cazador rojo y mandándolo contra la pared nuevamente mientras gritaba de dolor…

"¡No, Zero!" Clamó el Hunter azul al ver a su amigo reducido a la impotencia.

"Así que copiaste la inútil Data ADN de Dark Dizzy..." Suspiró Sigma mientras encaraba a X de nuevo, "Ingenuo, deberías saber que un arma tan obsoleta como el Dark Hold de ese idiota no tendría efecto sobre mí."

"¡Maldito, Toma esto!" Pronunció X, mientras su cuerpo entero brillaba debido a la acumulación de energía en su sistema, comenzando a disparar de nuevo su X-Buster contra el Líder Maverick. Ahora las ráfagas del arma eran mucho más grandes y al chocar contra algo generaban una descarga de plasma que permanecía en el lugar del impacto destruyendo todo en él… Sin embargo, Sigma seguía evitándolas hasta que pareció aburriese de ello, entonces decidió detener el resto de estas con su propio brazo, sin usar siquiera su escudo.

"Tus ataques se han vuelto más fuertes, pero aun así puedo soportarlos sin que me hagan mayor daño." Dijo al sorprendido androide, "Me pregunto si tu puedes hacer lo mismo..." En ese momento Sigma descubrió sus anchos hombros, estos se abrieron mostrando dos enormes paneles circulares que empezaron a brillar acumulando una gran cantidad de energía...

Zero se puso finalmente en pie, el golpe aun resonaba en los circuitos de su cabeza, pero lo que a continuación vio le hizo olvidar el dolor… El Renegado abrió fuego contra X con dos poderosas ráfagas de plasma que absorbieron por completo el cuerpo del Hunter de azul y causaron una gran explosión al chocar contra él… Tan solo pudo gritar desesperadamente, esperando que su compañero estuviera aun con vida…

"¡X!"

Cuando el resplandor de la explosión se disipó, Zero pudo ver que él aun seguía en línea, pero a duras penas. Su cuerpo se encontraba tumbado de rodillas mientras apoyaba un brazo en el suelo y el otro en su pecho, su armadura estaba totalmente destruida y el cristal rojo de su casco parpadeaba de forma incandescente, indicando que el Hunter se estaba quedando sin energía.

"Vaya X, eres bastante resistente pero… ¿Podrás aguantar otro ataque como ese?" Preguntó el Maverick al desvalido androide.

"_¡Demonios!, Mi armadura está severamente dañada, si me dispara de nuevo seguro sera mi fin... ¿Cómo diablos se habrá vuelto tan poderoso?"_ Pensaba X mientras observaba como Sigma se disponía a repetir el ataque.

"¡SIGMAAA!" Gritó Zero al momento que apuntaba su Z-Buster a su enemigo, "¡NO PERMITIRE QUE LO DAÑES!"

Él simplemente no lo vio venir… Tan solo sintió el repentino corte y vio como la guadaña de Sigma se clavaba a su lado mientras su Z-Buster caía al suelo, las chispas saltaron de la herida y Zero sujeto con su otra mano el pedazo de brazo que aun le quedaba.

"¡ZERO!" Exclamó X, abriendo sus ojos con expresión de shock…

"Jejeje… ¿Acaso no es divertido, Zero? Realmente creíste que podrías atacarme por sorpresa... ¡Es cierto! Tu me hiciste lo mismo hace mucho tiempo... ¿Lo recuerdas? Ahora dime, imbécil… ¿Cómo te sientes sin tu preciado brazo?" Inquirió el villano conteniendo la risa…

"_Demonios... Tan solo está jugando con nosotros_..." Pensó el cazador rubio, mientras el cristal azul de su casco comenzaba también a indicar su falta de poder…

"¿En verdad están completamente en mis manos, no es así? Gracias a él mi fuerza es ahora demasiado grande para ser controlada por ustedes, patéticos Hunters..."

"_¿…Él?"_

"_¿A quién se refiere…?"_

"…Sin embargo, odiaría desperdiciar su enorme potencial. Si me juran lealtad tal vez considere perdonar su ridícula vida."

"Lo lamento, Sigma... ¡Pero jamás me convertiré en tu esclavo!" Respondió X.

"Prefiero ser reciclado como Hojalata antes que ser uno de tus asquerosos Mavericks..." Exclamó Zero.

"Pobres estúpidos, se ve que aun no entienden el verdadero destino de la raza Reploid... ¡Que desperdicio!" Musitó Sigma asumiendo una expresión totalmente seria y activando nuevamente sus armas, "¡La hora de jugar se terminó! Ya que tanto así lo desean... ¡Ahora mismo acabare con su fastidiosa existencia!"

En el momento en que Sigma se disponía a atacarlos una pequeña luz verde empezó a parpadear en su pecho, al verla él la oprimió, activando su comunicador.

"_Lord Sigma, todos los preparativos se han completado, podemos partir cuando usted lo ordene…" _Informó la voz al otro lado de la señal.

"Estaré ahí en un momento, entonces partiremos… Debo encargarme de unos insectos primero… Cambio y fuera."

Sigma sacó un pequeño dispositivo de su cintura, parecía ser un control remoto… Al presionar uno de sus botones la gran pantalla al fondo del laboratorio se activó, despidiendo al principio una intensa luz blanca y luego convirtiéndose en una especie de torbellino de energía... Él volteó a ver a los dañados guerreros y contemplando al sorprendido X le dijo: "Y para ti, mi no muy estimado némesis… aun tengo un ultimo obsequio..."

Presionando otro botón del control, una especie de antena de transmisión emergió del techo del laboratorio y, como si ese fuera su blanco, empezó a moverse hasta apuntar hacia X y al tenerlo en la mira comenzó a cargar un rayo de energía… X aun no se había dado cuenta de nada, mientras Zero observaba el torbellino desvío su mirada hacia arriba y se dio cuenta del peligro que se cernía sobre su mejor amigo…

El rayo se disparó, Sigma sonrío como jamás lo había hecho en su vida al ver que el ser que más odiaba en el mundo sería por fin aniquilado… Justo unos momentos antes de que la ráfaga golpeara al desprevenido androide, Zero se abalanzó sobre él. "¡X, A UN LADO!" Gritó el Hunter de rojo mientras tacleaba a Megaman X y el golpe lo enviaba fuera del peligro, pero desafortunadamente para Zero, él quedo en la zona de fuego.

X se levantó confundido después del embate, aun sin saber lo que lo había golpeado, lo que después vieron sus ojos lo horrorizó… El rayo que había impactado en Zero lo tenía ahora encerrado en un campo de energía extraña, totalmente obscura, y en su interior su amigo estaba sufriendo terriblemente.

"¡AHHHHH!" Gritaba el cazador mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se colapsaba de adentro hacia fuera, y X podía observar como el cuerpo de Zero era atravesado por cientos de fragmentos de esa energía temible, y como estos formaban agujeros dentro de él, que luego se cerraban para ser reabiertos luego por otro de los extraños rayos...

"Maldición..." Murmuró Sigma al ver que su objetivo se había salvado y luego procedió a recoger su guadaña del sitio en que había quedado empotrada, "Como siempre el valiente Zero se ha sacrificado por ti… ¿Cierto, X? Bueno, uno es mejor que nada... De todas formas asumo que ha de ser muy divertido para ti ver como tu amigo es destruido y reconstruido infinitamente... ¿O no?"

"¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?"

"Simplemente lo encerré en lo que se conoce como una 'Realidad Nula', es un espacio vacío entre dimensiones alternas que ocasionalmente suele formarse, como una burbuja en un estanque… Por supuesto que al ser un espacio donde la realidad no tiene un sentido definido como la nuestra, ningún ser puede sobrevivir dentro de ella por mucho, ni siquiera nuestro amigo Zero..." Respondió el Maverick con una enorme sonrisa que demostraba la alegría que esto le causaba.

"¡Resiste Zero...! ¡Yo te sacare de ahí!" Exclamó X apuntando su arma hacia la antena en el techo.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tu, X..." Advirtió Sigma bastante entretenido con lo que estaba pasando, "Si destruyes ese dispositivo acabaras con lo único que mantiene a esa dimensión y a Zero como parte de nuestra realidad, ¿Estás seguro de querer correr el riesgo y reventar la burbuja?"

"Maldita sea... Zero..."

"La verdad yo tramaba eliminarte a ti con eso, por eso los esperé en este lugar… ¡En fin! Otros asuntos más importantes me requieren… Así que me despido por ahora X, pero te prometo regresar para acabar contigo de una buena vez. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos encontremos de nuevo, después de todo ese es siempre nuestro Destino... ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, por si te interesa los vacíos dimensionales no suelen durar poco más de una hora, así que de ser tú disfrutaría de mis últimos instantes en compañía de Zero... ¡Y recuerda, que pronto esta y todas las realidades se estremecerán al ser abatidas con el verdadero poder Maverick! ¡JE JE JE, JA JA JA JA JA JA!" Sigma atravesó el torbellino haciendo sonar el eco de su diabólica risa por toda la habitación antes de desaparecer...

"¡DESGRACIADO!" Gritó X y comenzó a disparar su X-Buster contra su enemigo, pero él se había marchado ya y el torbellino se había disipado, dejando solamente el portal para ser destruido por una de las ráfagas de plasma del Hunter.

De repente uno de los monitores a la par de X se encendió, mostrando el letal ultimátum: _"SECUENCIA FINAL DE AUTODESTRUCCION INICIADA... T – 10:00 MINUTOS PARA LA DETONACION DEL EDIFICIO"_, El contador comenzó a andar en reversa y una grabación empezó a sonar por todo el laboratorio: _"...Saludos, X y Zero… Mis estimados Maverick Hunters. Si están oyendo esto es porque alguno de ustedes ha sobrevivido... O mejor dicho le he permitido sobrevivir, pero no se preocupen, no será por mucho tiempo... ¡JA JA JA!"_

"_¡Maldición! Jamás pensé que la última voz que escucharía en mi vida sería la de Sigma..."_ Pensaba X mortificado, "Alia... ¿Me escuchas? ... ¡ALIA!"

"_BBZZZZZZZ...BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...BZZZZZZZZZ"_

"Es inútil... No hay señal para la comunicación, entonces tampoco funcionara mi sistema de teletransportación... ¡Demonios!, Creo que esta vez si estoy en serios problemas..." Suspiró el Hunter de azul al ver toda esperanza esfumarse...

"_T – 08:24 MINUTOS PARA LA DETONACION DEL EDIFICIO…"_

"¡DEMONIOS!"

"¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gruñó Zero al aumentar su dolor, Megaman X volteó sus consternados ojos hacia el inmediatamente, abrumado por la impotencia…

"¡ZEROOOO!"

_**.**_

_**-FIN DEL PRÓLOGO-**_

_**.**_


	3. Capítulo 1: Un Día Como Cualquier Otro

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

_**FANFIC XOVER  
MEGAMAN X**__** / SAILOR MOON  
POR: TEKKAMAN ZERO**_

_**-1-**_

Año 1994 D.C.  
Distrito de Juuban.  
Tokio, Japón.

El sol se alza en el cielo al nacer el nuevo día, y la mayoría de los ciudadanos se disponen a sus labores cotidianas sin que nadie espere novedad, sin embargo, en una apacible casa la más singular de los habitantes de por aquí aun seguía dormida. En la habitación observamos a una chica aun en su cama, las sabanas con dibujos de conejitos están regadas por todo el piso y la jovencita habla dormida sin importarle mucho la idea de levantarse... Mientras tanto, vemos a una gata negra que se trepa a su lecho y comienza a avanzar hacia su rostro, dejando ver una peculiar marca en forma de luna creciente en su felina frente. "Serena, otra vez se te hizo tarde... ¿Acaso no piensas ir a la escuela hoy?" Dijo la gata a la adolescente que seguía en los brazos de Morfeo. "Hum... Oh Darien... Claro que acepto ser tu esposa..." "Serena... ¿Oíste lo que te dije?" Repuso el felino mientras una gran gota de sudor bajaba por su frente..."Mi querido Darien... Me haces tan feliz..."

"¡YA LEVÁNTATE HARAGANA!" Gritó finalmente la gata muy enojada por haber sido constantemente ignorada.

"¡AYYYY! ¿QUÉ, QUIEN, COMO, CUANDO?" Exclamó la chica mientras abandonaba la cama de un salto. "¡Oye Luna, ¿con qué derecho me despiertas de esa manera tan brusca?"

"¿Por casualidad ya viste que hora es, Serena?"

"¿La hora?" Dijo Serena mientras volteaba hacia su reloj despertador, "¡AYYY, NO PUEDE SER! ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE A CLASES!" Gritó mientras salía a alistarse a toda velocidad, dejando a Luna con una ya típica mirada de preocupación mezclada con desilusión en su rostro, la mágica felina no estaba para nada asombrada con la escena...

"Claro… No querrás perder esa 'buena' costumbre tuya…"

* * *

_**-CAPÍTULO 1-**_  
"_**Un Día Como Cualquier Otro"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Momentos después podemos ver a la joven corriendo a toda prisa por las aceras de la ciudad, ella llevaba puesto un uniforme de secundaria y su largo cabello rubio estaba arreglado en dos coletas hacia los lados sostenidas por unos moños. Su rostro reflejaba una combinación de dos preocupaciones: estar retrasada y tratar de no atorarse con la tostada que aun llevaba en la boca en un intento de 'desayuno express'… Si señor, ella es Serena Tsukino y definitivamente es una chica sin igual, puesto que ella también es Sailor Moon, la defensora del bien quien lucha por el amor y la justicia en Juuban.

"¡Serena, por Dios! ¿Que acaso nunca vas a romper ese mal habito tuyo de llegar tarde a clases?" Dijo Luna quien corría exhausta a la par de la chica.

"No comiences con eso, ¿No sabes que soy una chica muy ocupada?"

"Si, como no..."

Mientras tanto, en el firmamento de la ciudad nadie podía observar un objeto extraño que sobrevolaba esta como un ave de presa, y a la vez nadie podía imaginar que este traería la desgracia a este mundo, y peor aun, que solo era el principio de una gran catástrofe que repercutiría en la vida de todas las personas muy pronto.

Dentro de este se observan cuatro siluetas que admiran todo el panorama a través de un enorme ventanal en el costado de la nave, explorando y analizando cada parte de la tranquila Juuban, maquinando su diabólico plan...

"Así que esta es 'La Fuente' que El Maestro ansía poseer con tanto afán..." Dijo una de las sombras misteriosas.

"No parece la gran cosa, no entiendo que puede ver El Maestro en este arrabal." Repuso una segunda silueta.

"Solo mira este patético sitio, se nota que sus ridículos habitantes están aun en la prehistoria... ¡No me cabe en la cabeza que un mundo tan primitivo pueda ser 'La Fuente' que hemos sido enviados a conquistar!" Dijo un tercer individuo.

"Para mí es solo un montón de porquería... ¿Por qué mejor no nos divertimos un poco eliminando esta basura de mundo con los imbéciles que lo habitan? Preguntó él último de los invasores.

"¿Siempre te encuentras impaciente por derramar sangre verdad?"

"¡Un amante de la cacería como yo jamas descansa!, además debe haber por ahí abajo alguna pieza digna de mi colección de trofeos..."

"Recuerda que no podemos tomar decisiones sin que El Maestro las apruebe, y en todo caso no veo la necesidad de destruir a seres que no se comparan con nosotros en cuanto a poder se trata... ¡No hay honor alguno en eliminar a un rival más débil que tu!"

"No me vengas ahora con tu estúpido código de honor, ¡esas cosas son para guerreros fracasados, no para campeones de mi nivel!"

"¡Atrévete a repetir eso!"

"¡Con mucho gusto, FRACASADO!"

"¡SILENCIO!" Grito el primer individuo, a lo que el resto obedeció al momento "Por favor Hermanos, no olviden que nuestro único deber es servir al Maestro, no despedazarnos entre nosotros... Reserven su energía para cumplir con nuestra encomienda, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Como tu digas..."

"Si, si… Como sea."

"Excelente… No desesperen Hermanos míos, nuestra paciencia seguro será bien recompensada; Además, según los reportes que se nos han dado este mundo ya ha resistido algunos ataques de invasión con la ayuda de unos peculiares Defensores, así que como ven, tal vez si haya adversarios dignos de nosotros en este primitivo planeta..."

"¡Ja, eso espero!"

"¿Cuándo recibiremos el siguiente reporte, Hermano?"

"El Emisario se presentara ante nosotros una vez que hayamos aterrizado." Respondió el primer individuo, "Muy pronto La Fuente estará en manos de nuestro Maestro… ¡Este mundo y sus Defensores serán doblegados por nosotros, La Hermandad del Dominio!"

"¡Por la valiosa sangre y el frío dolor, QUE SE NOS CONCEDA LA JUSTA VENGANZA!" Exclamaron los sujetos al unísono mientras su extraño vehículo se perdía en los cielos de Tokio…

Volviendo con Serena quien seguía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por las aceras de la ciudad y con la no muy contenta Luna a su lado, ambas sin aliento, se encontraron con alguien muy familiar al doblar en una esquina...

"¡Hey, Mina!" Gritó a una chica de su misma edad que corría frente a ella, esta tenia su largo cabello rubio suelto, con un moño rojo en su cabeza y vestía un uniforme ligeramente diferente al de Serena, su porte era casi idéntico al de la primera joven; incluso a su lado también corría un preocupado felino de color blanco, con la misma marca de la luna en su frente.

"¿Eh?... ¡Hola Serena!" Respondió ella mientras bajaba algo la velocidad para ser alcanzada por su amiga, "¡Buenos dias!"

"¡Buen día!, Así que también te quedaste dormida..."

"Si... Es que se me olvido que era día de clases..." respondió Mina apenada mientras sonreía a la chica.

"Jeje, Estas dos nunca cambian... ¿No es cierto Luna?" Preguntó el gato blanco.

"Desgraciadamente no Arthemis, se parecen tanto que hasta podrían ser gemelas..." respondió la gata de mala gana.

"¡Imagínate, cuando quise despertar a Mina arrojo su despertador hacia a mí y casi me decapita!"

"¡Ya basta Arthemis, ya te he pedido perdón por eso hasta el cansancio!, Además solo fue un accidente..."

"Si... Un accidente que ya ha pasado tres veces esta semana..." Repuso el gato.

"Vamos chicos... Lo pasado, pasado." Dijo Serena.

"Por cierto Serena, Te estuve llamando toda la noche pero tu mama dijo que no estabas... ¿Dónde andabas?"

"Salí a comer con mi querido Darien." Suspiró la chica con la mirada empañada de amor.

"¡Oh, Que envidia!"

"Si, te fuiste a cenar muy tranquila sabiendo que tenias que levantarte temprano, y estoy más que segura que no estudiaste para esa prueba de matemáticas de hoy... ¡No puedo creer que la futura Neo Reina Serena vaya a ser una mujer tan irresponsable!" Dijo Luna muy enfadada.

"No me regañes Luna... ¡Te preocupas demasiado!" Replicó Serena, "A propósito Mina, ¿para qué me estabas llamando anoche?"

"Ah sí, lo que pasa es que las chicas y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir al cine a ver una nueva película, y queríamos saber si quieres venir con nosotras..."

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué tal si nos vemos después del colegio?"

"_Ahí va de nuevo... Escapando de sus estudios..."_ Pensó Luna frustrada.

"¡Fantástico! Entonces nos veremos en Crown's a la salida..." Dijo Mina mientras observaba al camino de nuevo, "Bueno, aquí nos separamos... ¡Que te vaya bien!"

"¡Adiós!" Respondió Serena observando como Mina y su felina escolta tomaban otro camino y ella seguía el rumbo hacia su colegio...

Habían transcurrido unas semanas desde que la batalla con El Gran Sabio y la familia Black Moon había concluido, La pequeña Rini, o sea la futura hija de Serena y Darien había retornado sana y salva a su época y al parecer Tokio de Cristal seria una bella realidad... En este momento a Serena no le preocupaba mucho ser la futura 'Neo Reina' de este mundo, La 'tranquila' ciudad no había recibido mayores daños y todo progresaba según lo natural... Y lo más importante, por fin ella podía ver que su sueño para sus amigas y para si misma parecía volverse realidad... Aunque fuera solo por este día común y corriente.

"_Al fin... ¡Una vida de chica normal!"_

"Serena..."

"Dime Luna."

"¿No crees que seria bueno ir más aprisa?"

"¡CIERTO, LAS CLASES!" Gritó la chica aumentando de 0 a 100 Kilómetros por Hora en menos de tres segundos...

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Habían transcurrido unas dos horas desde la llegada de los invasores a Juuban, hábilmente estos ocultaron su nave dentro de una enorme bodega abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad... En la oscuridad de la edificación se podía observar vagamente la forma del extraño vehículo, el cual seguía flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo, esta tenia el tamaño de un edificio de tres pisos, su forma era la de un ovalo alargado hacia arriba, la cabina se asomaba inclinada hacia el frente en la parte superior de la nave mientras unas pequeñas alas emergían a sus costados en su parte baja.

Dentro de la misma los cuatro desconocidos estaban esperando, tenían cerca de media hora sin dirigirse palabra alguna, tan solo aguardaban en silencio hasta que lo que tanto esperaban sucedió... Al fondo de la habitación se observó el intenso brillo de una luz blanca, al desaparecer este un nuevo individuo se hizo presente entre ellos...

"¡SALVE, OH EMISARIO!" Clamaron los invasores arrodillándose al notar que el recién llegado se presentaba ante ellos.

El Emisario no correspondió el saludo, solo se acerco con un frío silencio hacia ellos dajndose ver por completo. Este media cerca de 1.70, portaba una larga capucha de color azul marino con adornos rojos que lo cubría enteramente, incluyendo su rostro en el cual solo se dejaba ver uno de sus ojos brillando en un extraño tono rojo.

"El Maestro exije saber los detalles de su llegada..." Dijo con una voz que inmediatamente denotaba maldad al ser escuchada.

"Nuestro arribo se efectúo con éxito, no ha habido ningún inconveniente desde entonces..." Contesto el primer sujeto, "En cuanto a la operación empezaremos en cuanto usted brinde la orden y nos instruya al respecto."

"¡Excelente! El Maestro estará complacido..."

"Disculpe mi Lord..." Exclamó el segundo individuo, "¿En realidad se requiere la presencia de los cuatro para apoderarnos de La Fuente? Los habitantes de este mundo no demuestran estar al nivel adecuado para combatirnos..."

"¿Acaso insinúas que no piensas obedecer los mandatos de El Maestro?" Preguntó El Emisario haciendo brillar aun más su ojo a través de la oscuridad del manto.

"¡Claro que no mi Lord! pero pienso que uno de nosotros es mas que suficiente para esta encomienda... Enviarnos a todos seria como enviar a una manada de leones a cazar un montón de hormigas..."

"No seas tan presuntuoso... Aun así olvidas que un solo hormiguero tiene mas soldados que una manada de leones." Dijo El Emisario mientras se acercaba no muy contento al sujeto, "Además, creo haberlos informado sobre que este mundo no esta tan indefenso como lo aparenta..."

"Así es mi Lord, les comunique su reporte a todos, pero por lo visto toman sus palabras a la ligera."

"¿Y tu que opinas, también crees que son falsos mis avisos sobre este mundo?"

"Si algo aprendí en mi mundo mi Lord, es que nunca se debe subestimar al oponente, sea cual sea su apariencia..."

"Es por eso que El Maestro te eligió a ti como la cabeza de esta Hermandad..." Dijo El Emisario satisfecho con la respuesta, "Y si bien tu solo podrías hacer el trabajo, junto a estos tres deberías ser invencible, el poder de los cuatro seria suficiente para encargarse de este mundo y sus débiles habitantes de no ser por aquellos seres que lo defienden... Sin embargo ustedes parecen no estar dispuestos a luchar."

"Con su permiso Emisario..." Repuso el tercer sujeto. "Respecto a estos defensores, ¿Quiénes son y cual es su gran poder, que hizo decidir a nuestro sabio Maestro que los cuatro debíamos ser enviados a este patético mundo, que no parece ser la valiosa Fuente que tanto necesitamos?

"Créeme, lo es..." Dijo el Emisario mientras se aproximaba al misterioso individuo, "Y respecto a sus protectores... sera su primera encomienda averiguar quienes son..."

Todos quedaron algo confundidos con esta respuesta, a excepción de la última silueta que entonces se dispuso a participar en la charla. "A que te refieres, ¿Tratas de decirnos que debemos ser cuidadosos con estos supuestos defensores y ni siquiera los has visto?

"Hay muchas maneras de percibir las cosas aparte de verlas..." Repuso El Emisario. "Cuando El Maestro y yo monitoreabamos las realidades en búsqueda de La Fuente, este mundo mostró serlo en todos los parámetros... El Maestro decidió entonces someter este a un periodo de análisis de un año durante el cual se detecto muchos eventos demasiado extraños para el nivel de este mundo..."

"¿A que se refiere mi Lord?"

"Al inicio solo se encontraban pequeños aumentos en una extraña energía que esta presente en una pequeña cantidad en este mundo... La mayoría extrañamente se enfocaban en esta ciudad... Luego un suceso de proporciones extraordinarias se dio en el polo norte del planeta; Era como si dos energías de un nivel mucho mas elevado que cualquiera de este mundo batallaran entre sí, Luego cuatro poderes más se unieron a una de ellas eliminando por completo a la otra."

"¿Supongo que esos eran los Supuestos Protectores frustrando el intento de una patética excusa de invasión...?" Dijo la cuarta silueta.

"Así es, Sin embargo los sucesos singulares no pararon ahí..." Comentó El Emisario. "Luego del combate todas las energías desaparecieron de este mundo... murieron. Pero con el tiempo, aproximadamente a un mes de la batalla los cinco poderes fueron de nuevo detectados en esta ciudad... Realizando despliegues de energía de una magnitud similar, o incluso mayor a la anterior... Acabando con dos nuevas invasiones."

"Por lo visto los Defensores son 'inmortales' aparte de poderosos..." Comentó riéndose el tercer sujeto.

"¡Entonces es nuestro deber conquistar a La Fuente y acabar con estos cinco guerreros, para la gloria del Maestro!" Exclamó el segundo individuo.

"¡Lo único que a mí me interesa es probar la fuerza de estos insectos que llaman guerreros, para ver si son dignos de que sus cabezas adornen mi salón de trofeos!" Repuso el tercer individuo con una enorme sonrisa.

"Comprendo Emisario, es nuestra primera encomienda llamar la atención de estos protectores para evaluar si serán o no un estorbo a nuestra causa..." Dijo el hombre al que el Emisario se había referido como el líder.

"Correcto, antes de proceder con la localización y extracción de la fuente deben medir fuerzas con las posibles defensas de este mundo... Más no creo necesario que todos se muestren al enemigo, con uno de ustedes bastara para llamar su atención y analizar su capacidad…"

"¡Ya oyeron al Emisario!" Exclamo el primer sujeto a las otras tres siluetas. "¡Decidan cual de ustedes sera el primero en luchar!"

"¡La decisión estaba tomada desde el primer momento que llegamos aquí!" Exclamó el hombre sediento de sangre, mientras sus compañeros lo miraban sin mucho cuidado. "Mi presa me espera… ¡Estén de acuerdo o no seré yo el que salga a cazar a esos supuestos Defensores!"

"Muy bien, tu serás el que se encargue de esto… No lo eches todo a perder solo por tu arrogancia..."

"¡ARROGANTE YO! Pero 'Jefe', me insulta con esas calumnias" Repuso la silueta mientras se volteaba para susurrarle algo a sus compañeros. "Lo ven idiotas, solo alguien tan poderoso como yo puede realizar este primer mandato."

"Recuerda, tu misión solo es llamar la atención de los defensores y medir su fuerza... No te vayas a pasar de listo." Dijo El Emisario en forma solemne.

"Por supuesto, mi Lord..."

"¡Eso es todo, en cuanto se realice lo dicho los contactare de nuevo para instruirlos sobre La Fuente!" Exclamó El Emisario mientras se alejaba lentamente hacia el fondo de la habitación, Los cuatro volvieron a arrodillarse.

"¡QUE SE NOS CONCEDA LA JUSTA VENGANZA!" Proclamaron estos mientras al frente al emisario parecía aparecer una grieta luminosa. Esta creció hasta romperse en fragmentos que dejaron al descubierto un portal por el cual El Emisario desapareció, Luego este se desvaneció, cerrándose mientras los cuatro lo observaban fijamente.

"Jaja... Parece que habrá una fiesta exclusivamente para mí esta noche..."

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.  
4:00 PM.

"_A todos los pasajeros provenientes del vuelo 214 de la ciudad de Nueva York, Bienvenidos sean a la ciudad de Tokio, por favor arribar por la puerta doce..."_ Avisó la recepcionista con su típica voz sexy aumentada por los altavoces de la terminal.

Una multitud de personas entraban al aeropuerto proveniente en el recién llegado vuelo. En el mismo venían todo tipo de personas, desde bebes hasta ancianos de edad avanzada; Sin embargo nuestra atención se situara en los dos que ven por uno de los ventanales de la terminal a la ciudad no muy lejana...

"_Repetimos, a todos los pasajeros provenientes del vuelo 214 de la ciudad de Nueva York, se les comunica arribar por la puerta doce..."_

"Así que esto es Japón... Tokio, la verdad no es mucha la diferencia con Norte América..." Observó el joven a su compañero.

"Quizás, pero si lo que he oído es cierto, entonces si hay una gran diferencia con nuestro anterior hogar." Contesto amablemente un hombre de edad madura.

"Dígame Doc, ¿Esa tal 'Juuban' se encuentra muy lejos?"

"Realmente no... Si nos damos prisa estaremos desempacando para la cena, ¡vamos! Debemos rentar un automóvil si es que queremos llegar rápido."

"¿Acaso la fundación no le tiene un vehículo preparado aun?"

"Descuida, lo tendrán listo en un par de dias... Por el momento viajaremos así, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Por mi no hay problema, en marcha entonces..."

Ambos sujetos se alejaron hacia una de las puertas de la terminal sin decir nada más...

Para ellos que se conocían hace un buen tiempo, esta era solo la punta del iceberg de la aventura que les esperaba.

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en algún lugar de Juuban nuestras heroínas esperaban al resto de sus amigas para cumplir sus planes de diversión de esta tarde... Frente a la famosa cafetería Crown's podemos observar a Serena con un rostro evidente de preocupación, a su lado vemos a una chica de su misma edad, esta portaba el mismo uniforme que ella y portaba su cabello azul en un estilo corto, ella parecía estar muy interesada leyendo un enorme libro cuando Serena se digno a hablar.

"¡No puede ser! Creo que volví a reprobar en matemáticas..." Dijo al borde del llanto.

"¡Eso te pasa por no estudiar lo suficiente Serena!" Repuso la chica sin quitar la vista del libro, "Si fueras un poco mas aplicada no estarías tan preocupada ahora..."

"Dices eso por que a ti siempre te va bien... ¡Me das envidia!"

En esos momentos otra joven salió de la cafetería, ella portaba un uniforme diferente al de las otras dos, y era considerablemente mas alta a pesar de que su edad era la misma; su porte era firme, aunque no por eso menos femenino como dejaban ver sus pendientes modelados como rosas… Sus ojos eran como brillantes esmeraldas y su largo cabello castaño oscuro estaba arreglado en una cola de caballo que se agitaba ligeramente con el viento...

"¿Aun no aparecen?" Preguntó al estar frente a sus amigas.

"No deben tardar en llegar..." Respondió la estudiosa joven que aun seguía leyendo su enorme libro a la par de la llorona Serena.

"¿Qué estas leyendo Amy?" Pregunto mientras la recién llegada posaba sus ojos verdes en el gran libro que Amy examinaba con tanto afán...

"Estoy estudiando para la prueba de Física..." Respondió ella poniendo una mirada de asombro en los ojos de sus amigas y haciendo que Serena dejara de llorar...

"¡Pero si la prueba de Física es dentro de una semana!" Repuso la rubia.

"Si... Pero quiero estar preparada desde ahora."

Ambas solo sonrieron fingidamente ante tal objeción…

"A propósito Lita, ¿cómo te fue en la prueba de hoy?" Preguntó Serena.

"Pues... No tan mal, pero pudo irme mejor." Respondió Lita algo desilusionada, pero siempre sonriente.

"¡Hey, chicas!"

Ellas voltearon a ver sonrientes a las dos adolescentes que se acercaban, Una de ellas era Mina a quien acompañaba una chica de largo cabello negro, su apariencia era más seria y elegante, y vestía con un estilizado uniforme gris diferente al de todas ellas...

"Vaya, ya era hora..." Dijo Serena, y al oír esto la chica de cabello negro empezó a reír. "¿Oye Rei, se puede saber por que te estas riendo?"

"¡Oh! Por nada, es solo que ese comentario es muy gracioso viniendo de una persona tan 'puntual' como tu, Serena... " Respondió Rei sarcásticamente.

"¡Pues por lo menos llegue a tiempo aquí!"

"¡Claro, pero por que Lita y Amy te venían arrastrando!"

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

"¡Ya, ya! ¡Cálmense chicas!" Dijo Lita tratando de separar a las enfurecidas adolescentes. Ambas fruncieron el ceño y se mostraron la lengua mientras entre ambas aparecía una pequeña escena de relámpagos chocando entre sí.

"Bueno... ¡Sera mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos llegar al cine a tiempo!" Dijo Mina interrumpiendo a las otras.

Todas se pusieron en marcha, Mina y Reí aun algo enfadada, al frente, mientras atrás iban Amy, Lita y Serena aun frustrada por las palabras de Rei.

Cuando iban a medio camino Amy se acordó de preguntar algo. "Dime Lita, ¿Sobre que quería Andrew hablar contigo?"

"Lo que sucede es que están pensando añadir algunas cosas al menú en el Crown, Y Andrew quería saber mi opinión al respecto de sus elecciones..."

"Claro, eso es por tu fama como gran cocinera… ¡Tus sugerencias deben serle muy valiosas!"

"¿Seguro que Andrew no quería invitarte a una cita?" Preguntó Serena de forma irreverente.

"¿Eh? ¡Claro que no!"

"¡Vamos! ¿Acaso ya no encuentras a Andrew atractivo?"

"No es eso Serena, es solo que él ya no me interesa mas..." Repuso algo apenada la alta muchacha.

"Ignora a esa entrometida Lita, ya sabes que Serena ni siquiera piensa lo que dice." Replicó Rei en tono burlón.

"¡Ya vas a empezar de nuevo!" Dijo Serena.

"¡Claro! ¡Tu no tienes por que meterte en la vida amorosa de nadie!"

"¡Dices eso por pura envidia! ¡Ya que yo tengo a Darien y tu no tienes novio!"

"¡Pues créeme que si no hubiera visto a Rini con mis propios ojos no creería que una chica como tu se fuera a casar!"

"¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?"

Lita y las demás chicas suspiraron al desatarse de nuevo la pelea entre las amigas que 'tanto se querían', en fin, tal vez Rei no envidiaba la relación entre Serena y Darien, Pero Lita sabía muy bien que muchas veces ella si lo había hecho sin poder evitarlo… Realmente el ver como ella y Darien habían estado juntos desde su vida pasada en el Milenio de Plata, y a pesar de tantas batallas y dificultades llegarían a casarse y tener una familia con una hermosa hija le provocaba cierta envidia secreta por su amiga.

Ella no envidiaba al novio de Serena, sino el tener a un amor tan fuerte y estable como el de ellos dos, un amor que incluso sobrepasaba las barreras del tiempo y siempre estaba destinado a reunirlos… El único chico que ella había amado de todo corazón la abandono precisamente el día en que ella pensaba declararle su amor, dejándola con el corazón roto en mil pedazos, y los demás chicos de quien se había interesado pasaron desapercibidos en su vida, o resultaron ser monstruos o extraterrestres... Mientras ella caminaba el pensamiento de que nunca encontraría el verdadero amor cruzo por su mente, dándole un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo que la hizo sentirse algo triste...

"_¡No seas tonta Lita! Ya veras que eso nunca pasara contigo, ¡Animo!"_ Pensó ella mientras trataba de olvidar los pensamientos tristes que le traían los fracasos y frustraciones, negando los malos recuerdos y disponiéndose a pasarla bien con sus amigas.

Así fue como las cinco jóvenes estudiantes se dirigieron a pasar una tarde de viernes común y corriente, olvidándose momentáneamente de las peleas, los monstruos, incluso del colegio (Bueno, todas menos Amy), olvidando que eran Sailor Scouts para vivir como cualquier chica lo haría en su mundo, disfrutando de una película romántica de estreno, 'Romeo y Julieta' en una versión nueva, dejando que el tiempo transcurriera sin siquiera llegar a imaginar que al caer el ocaso todas ellas estarían vistiendo el uniforme de Sailor Scouts de nuevo, para defender su mundo en contra de uno de sus peores enemigos hasta el momento… Y que todas y cada una verían su vida cambiada una vez más ante la amenaza de la aniquilación que tan solo asomaría un poco de su poder ante ellas, dejando oculto momentáneamente al verdadero enemigo y su inmenso poder...

* * *

=DC=

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse ese día dejando caer el manto nocturno sobre Juuban, desde uno de los altos edificios de la ciudad un individuo observaba a las personas que transitaban tranquilamente por las calles y la plaza, preparándose a mostrar su violenta naturaleza a todos ellos sin ningún remordimiento.

"Jaja, Adversarios dignos o no... ¡Es hora de que empiece la fiesta!"

Por una de las aceras nuestras heroínas paseaban tranquilamente, la película había terminado y ahora cada una se dirigiría a sus hogares, claro no sin antes comentar dicho film…

"Oh chicas, ¿Acaso no fue hermosa esa película?" Preguntó Serena con su típico acento soñador.

"Pues a ultima hora se paso un poco de cursi..." Señaló Rei.

"Sabia que dirías eso..."

"La verdad no estuvo tan mal, pero la historia de Romeo y Julieta estaba muy alterada a la original de Shakespeare, exageraron con sus cambios en ella..." Alegó la siempre culta Amy.

"¡Dirán lo que quieran pero Romeo estaba guapisimo!" Exclamó Mina.

En el momento en que Lita se disponía a aportar su opinión una enorme explosión llamo la atención de las cinco adolescentes.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" Exclamó Rei.

"Viene de la plaza, ¡chicas vamos ver que sucede!" Dijo Lita con la voz firme.

"¡De acuerdo!" Respondieron todas mientras apresuraban sus pasos al lugar del suceso que únicamente comenzaba...

Ellas corrieron entre la gente que escapaba del lugar del ataque, a pesar de sus intentos nadie se detuvo a contestar lo que sucedía ahí, así llegaron hasta la plaza donde al internarse un poco descubrieron al causante de dicha explosión.

Era un hombre alto y fornido, vestía botas, pantalón militar y un chaleco de cuero color claro con el pecho descubierto; Sus dos brazos eran enteramente metálicos, y al observar su rostro se dieron cuenta que su ojo izquierdo también lo era; su cabello corto era color blanco y estaba peinado de forma alborotada mientras que en todo su rostro se reflejaba una aterradora y malvada sonrisa...

"¡JA JA JA! ¡ESO ES! ¡HUYAN DE MÍ, BASURAS! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAN AHORA SUS MALDITOS PROTECTORES?" Gritaba salvajemente el sujeto mientras de uno de sus brazos salía una ametralladora que disparaba sin pensarlo hacia todos lados, aterrorizando a la gente hasta el punto de que huyeran gritando y poniendo en grave peligro a los que estaban tan asustados como para correr.

"¡Esto no puede ser!" Exclamó Serena agitada.

"¿Quién rayos es ese psicópata?" Pregunto exaltada Mina.

"¡Debemos detenerlo inmediatamente!" Dijo Lita mientras apretaba uno de sus puños.

"¡Cierto chicas! ¡Es hora de transformarse!" Dijo certeramente Rei a sus compañeras.

"¡Por supuesto!" Respondieron estas, _"¡Rayos! Adiós vida de chica normal..." _Pensó Serena desilusionada mientras las cinco corrían hacia un lugar donde nadie pudiera ver su transformación.

"¡Por el poder estelar de Júpiter!"

"¡Por el poder estelar de Marte!"

"¡Por el poder estelar de Mercurio!"

"¡Por el poder estelar de Venus!"

"¡Por el poder del Cristal Lunar!"

"¡TRANSFORMACION!" Gritaron las chicas alzando cada una su pluma de transformación mientras Serena hacia lo propio con su broche. Así fue como las cinco Sailor resurgieron después de su mágico cambio para combatir con el maligno invasor.

"¡Bah! Esto se esta poniendo demasiado aburrido..." Dijo el violento sujeto cesando el fuego sobre la plaza y viendo con satisfacción la destrucción que había causado. Se dirigió hacia una persona herida que estaba cerca de él y, levantando al hombre por el cuello lo elevo hasta sus ojos. "Dime sabandija, ¿Dónde demonios se esconden los defensores de esta porquería de mundo?" Preguntó haciendo brillar su ojo izquierdo.

"Yo...yo n, yo no se na.. da, po... por fa.. vor" Dijo el hombre tratando de hablar mientras el misterioso individuo le apretaba el cuello.

"¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ¿Es que acaso te estoy sujetando muy fuerte?" Preguntó el sujeto con una sonrisa.

"¡Déjalo en paz, malvado!"

"¿Eh?" Exclamo el sujeto confundido mientras volteaba a ver a las cinco chicas que lo observaban fijamente.

"¡Los ciudadanos de Juuban son gente buena y trabajadora, no permitiré que un sujeto malo como tu interrumpa sus horas de descanso! ¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna!"

Un pequeño momento de silencio se desato entonces entre las Sailors y el invasor que con la mirada confundida soltó al hombre que estrangulaba. Luego el silencio se acabo.

"...je, je je ja JA JA JA JA JA!" Comenzó el individuo misterioso a reír desconsoladamente ante el enfado de las Scouts y más aun de Sailor Moon...

"¡Óyeme! ¿Que te hace tanta gracia?"

"¡JA JA! ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Es lo más ridículo que he visto en años! ¡JA JA JA!"

"¡¿RIDICULO?" Exclamo ofendida Moon ante el sujeto que no paraba de reír.

"¡Ya veremos si esto te divierte tanto! ¡Fuego de Marte, enciéndete!" Grito Mars mientras de sus dedos disparaba una ráfaga llameante a toda velocidad hacia el invasor.

Este abandono la risa y de una manotada desvió el ataque de Sailor Mars poniendo en llamas a un arbusto cercano.

"¡No puede ser! ¡Mi poder!"

"Vaya, vaya... Al parecer no solo son ridículas, me pregunto pequeña ¿como habrás hecho eso?"

"¡Toma esto! ¡Rayo creciente de Venus!"

El sujeto solo inclino la cabeza un poco para que el rayo de Sailor Venus pasara sin lastimarle. _"Pero esto si es extraño, ¿Acaso estas estúpidas mujeres en minifalda son los 'Protectores' de los que El Emisario nos previno?" _Pensó extrañado.

"¡Rayos! Lo esquivó..." Dijo Venus lamentándose de perder su disparo...

"¿Quién es este hombre?" Pregunto Mercury.

"¡Oh! Tonto de mí... ¡Olvide Presentarme!" Dijo con tono sarcastico el misterioso individuo. "Mi Nombre es Zanathos, ¡y ese muñecas sera el ultimo nombre que escucharan!"

Entonces Zanathos saco una de sus ametralladoras y sonriente la apuntó de nuevo hacia el sujeto herido que huía no muy lejos de él, "Pero primero terminare con la miseria de ese imbécil..."

Cuando el cyborg se alistaba a disparar un proyectil se dirigió a su brazo, Zanathos desactivando su arma lo atrapo con el puño. "¿Una Rosa?" Se preguntó mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el lugar del que la afilada flor provenía; Encontrando a un sujeto vestido elegantemente con una larga capa y antifaz que se encontraba de pie sobre un poste de alumbrado...

"Las noches de la ciudad son para el amor y el romance, no para que seres como tu destruyan la belleza de la vida y la pasión ¡Yo, Tuxedo Mask no te lo permitiré!"

"¡Es Tuxedo Mask!" Exclamó Sailor Moon con un enorme par de corazones reflejados en sus soñadores ojos...

Pero antes de que Tuxedo Mask pudiera hacer o decir nada, Zanathos convirtió su brazo en una escopeta que disparo un potente disparo hacia el poste donde se encontraba el encapotado, derrumbando el mismo y dejando a Tuxedo Mask inconsciente por la caída...

"Cada vez aparecen más payasos..." Dijo mientras soplaba el humo del cañón de su arma...

"¡OH, NO!" Grito Serena mientras corría hacia su amado.

"¡Mercury, ve a revisar a Tuxedo Mask! ¡Nosotras nos encargaremos!" Dijo Sailor Jupiter a la Sailor del agua.

"¡De acuerdo!"

Mercury saco su confiable mini computadora y realizo un diagnostico que despreocupó a Sailor Moon. "Tranquila, solo esta inconsciente..."

Las otras tres chicas se prepararon para luchar mientras Zanathos las observaba despreocupadamente. "¡Muy bien nenas! Llego la hora de jugar rudo..." dijo mientras de sus hombros aparecían dos pequeños cañones...

"¡BOMBAS RESPLANDECIENTES!" Gritó mientras dos brillantes descargas se disparaban a toda velocidad hacia las Scouts, quienes apenas pudieron esquivar el ataque que destruyo un hidrante cercano.

"_¡Rayos, por poco nos mata!"_ Pensó Jupiter.

"¡Es un monstruo!" Exclamó Venus.

Mientras algo lejos de la acción Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercury observaban el panorama, Mercury había activado su visor y desde hacia un rato estaba examinando la pelea.

"Mercury, ¿Has encontrado el punto débil de ese sujeto?"

"Aun no, no puedo analizar bien su cuerpo..."

"¡Cielos! ¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada!" Dijo Moon dejando al inconsciente Tuxedo Mask y acercándose al lugar de la batalla.

"¡Tiara Lunar, Acción!" Gritó lanzando su tiara rápidamente hacia el adversario. Zanathos pudo sentir el ataque y esquivarlo con la velocidad justa para que no lo golpeara por sorpresa, al estar fuera de peligro sintió algo corriendo por su rostro y llevo su mano hasta él para verificar que era...

"¡SANGRE!" Expresó contemplado el liquido rojo entre sus dedos, era la gota que derramo el vaso, si en algún momento había tenido una fracción de paciencia con las Scouts esta se había esfumado. Ahora el odio tomaba total control sobre él...

Y volviéndose hacia la ahora preocupada Sailor Moon exclamó: "¡TU GRANDISIMA DESGRACIADA! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE CUANDO FUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE MI CUERPO SANGRO?"

"_¡Cielos! ¡Ahora si la hiciste grande Serena!" _Pensó Moon asustada.

"¡PREPÁRATE, AHORA SABRAS LO QUE LE PASO AL ULTIMO QUE ME HIZO SANGRAR!" Gritó Zanathos totalmente enloquecido mientras corría hacia la Sailor que cerró los ojos debido al miedo...

Zanathos entonces se lanzó tras ella pasando a toda velocidad bajo el agua que afloraba como fuente del lugar del hidrante roto. Al ver esto Jupiter decidió atacar.

"¡Trueno de Júpiter, Resuena!"

El ataque de la Sailor del Trueno provoco una interesante reacción entre el agua que caía en los metálicos brazos de su atacante, produciendo una gran descarga que lo aturdió momentáneamente, haciéndolo sentir evidentemente un gran dolor en su cuerpo; Sin embrago la alegría no le duro mucho a las chicas que vieron espantadas como Zanathos se levantaba como si nada hubiera pasado...

"¡No puede ser!"

"¡BASTA! ¡YA ME HARTE DE USTEDES MALDITOS ENGENDROS DE HALLOWEN!" Gritó totalmente dominado por la ira. "¡PREPÁRENSE A CONOCER A SU CREADOR MALDITAS BASTARDAS!"

Entonces se enfoco en su objetivo, y corriendo hacia Sailor Jupiter a una velocidad que le impidió reaccionar se dispuso a partirle la cabeza de un solo y certero puñetazo, ante la vista de las demás que nada podían hacer ya para ayudarla...

"¡ES SUFICIENTE, ZANATHOS!"

Todos los presentes voltearon hacia una de las azoteas donde el tipo que había hablado estaba de pie con sus dos compañeros...

"¡Ya has cumplido con tu encomienda! es hora de regresar..."

"¡Pero aun no acabo con estas bastardas! ¡Yo solo puedo eliminarlas ahora!" Exclamó Zanathos que había cesado su envestida y ahora se encontraba molesto por la actitud de su superior.

"¡Tu trabajo solo era descubrir y evaluar a los defensores, tu presencia ya no es necesaria aquí!"

"¡Pero yo...!"

"¡Te atreves a ignorar mis ordenes!"

Zanathos se mordió los labios ante tal amenaza, pero iracundo se atrevió a seguir su intento de acabar con Sailor Jupiter haciendo brillar su ojo rojo.

"¡¿ACASO DEBO RECORDARTE QUE NINGUNO DE USTEDES ES INDISPENSABLE?" Gritó el sujeto recién llegado.

Zanathos sin duda se atemorizo ante tal expresión, ya que abandono el intento de golpe a solo unos centímetros del rostro de Jupiter, y ante la mirada sorprendida de las Scouts dio un gran salto y se sitúo junto a sus compañeros.

"¡Maldita sea!" Exclamo mientras se encontraba aun en el aire antes de juntarse con lo suyos.

"¡Impresionante Sailor Scouts! Aunque en realidad su pequeña demostración de poder no fue la gran cosa, es increíble que hayan podido herir a Zanathos..." Dijo el sujeto.

"¿Quiénes son y que quieren aquí?" Preguntó Moon.

"¡Ustedes pequeñas pueden llamarme Forbes!" Dijo uno de los recién llegados, este era un hombre menos fornido que Zanathos, tenia el cabello rojo peinado en una larga trenza y ojos azules; su vestimenta le daba un aspecto de hechicero, ropa holgada negra acompañada de un estandarte que colgaba en su hombro izquierdo.

"¡Saludos, Sailor Scouts! ¡Mi nombre es Vanguard!" Exclamó el otro individuo, este portaba una ligera armadura de tonalidad azul celeste con una capa blanca ondeando a su espalda, y su largo cabello rubio permanecía suelto mientras salía de su casco hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran color amarillo oscuro y en su cintura traía una enorme espada sujeta con cadenas.

"¡Y yo soy Kenryu, Líder de la Hermandad Del Dominio!" Proclamó el sujeto que había estado dando órdenes a Zanathos, este era igual o más fornido que él, y su vestimenta era cubierta por una gran capa negra que salía de su enorme par de hombreras en forma de garras. Sus brazos permanecían cruzados; su corto cabello era color negro y sus ojos cafés.

"¿Hermandad del dominio?" Se preguntó Mercury.

"¿Por qué han venido a atacarnos?" Los interrogó Mars.

"¡Hemos venido a apoderarnos de La Fuente! ¡Y les recomiendo que no intenten detenernos!" Respondió Kenryu sin perder su porte serio.

"¿La Fuente?"

"¡Así es, Sailor Scouts! Y ya están advertidas, no tiene caso que se opongan a nosotros. No estamos aquí para perder nuestro tiempo con chiquillas, así que lo mejor para ustedes sera no intervenir, ya que ni todos sus poderes son suficientes para derrotarnos y no vale la pena que desperdicien su vida por este patético mundo..."

"¿Cómo te atreves?" Repuso Jupiter furiosa.

"¡Pronto conquistaremos este mundo para gloria de nuestro Gran Maestro! ¡Entrométanse en nuestra encomienda y serán eliminadas!" Exclamó finalmente Kenryu. "¡Hasta la próxima, Sailor Scouts!"

"¡Por la valiosa sangre y el frío dolor, QUE SE NOS CONCEDA LA JUSTA VENGANZA!" Gritaron los miembros de la Hermandad del Dominio mientras se desvanecían en el aire.

Las Scouts quedaron extremadamente confundidas con todos estos sucesos, una nueva batalla se desencadenaría pronto y ellas parecían no ser lo suficientemente fuertes para evitarlo, el propósito de esos extraños individuos era confuso para ellas y el golpeado Tuxedo Mask que recién despertaba, todos decidieron marcharse del lugar para pensar las cosas y decidir que hacer ante la nueva gran amenaza que estaba a la puerta de su vida como luchadoras del amor y la justicia.

Mientras ellas se marchaban el lugar quedaba totalmente desolado, y no quedo nadie para ver al sujeto que estaba de pie en la azotea de uno de los altos edificios, y que desde hacia un buen rato observaba todos los eventos que se manifestaron en la batalla...

La misteriosa silueta permanecía con sus brazos cruzados, oculta en las sombras de la noche, un pequeño reflejo azul se apreciaba en su frente al ser iluminada por la luz de la luna, cuando de repente un fuerte viento hizo ondear su larga cabellera...

"Sin duda, todo esto va a ser muy interesante..."

_**.**_

_**-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1-**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Miedo y confusión… Después de ver nuevamente roto frente a nuestros ojos ese sueño de vivir en paz, todas buscamos la forma de abordar esta inevitable crisis. _

_Suceda lo que suceda, yo lucharé. Jamás vacilare en proteger a este mundo y a mis amigas… ¡Mi trueno resonará con valor frente a cualquier enemigo, Así me juegue la vida!_

_La guerra se levanta ante nuestros rostros de manera violenta y sigilosa, desalmadas personas y planes se ponen en marcha aún sin que nos demos cuenta de ello… ¿Acaso está fuera de nuestro alcance prevenir que se derrame la sangre de este planeta una vez más?_

_¿O simplemente estamos siendo aplastadas bajo el peso de lo inevitable? El destino incierto sigue mostrándonos sus caprichos incomprensibles, como si de un sádico juego se tratara… _

_¿Lo sabes tu, desconocido? Me pregunto si este guerrero carmesí que aparece frente a nosotras tendrá las respuestas que buscamos… ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? ¿A quién ves cuando posas tus ojos en los míos? ¿Me dirás al menos tu nombre?_

_Destinos Cruzados: Capítulo 2_  
"_El Cazador"_

_Dime… Al terminar la batalla, ¿En quién se posa tu mirada solitaria?_

_

* * *

_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y bien, ¿qué les ha parecido hasta ahora?

Si, si, ya sé que tendrán varias preguntas… Verán, todo es parte del misterio que es básico en toda buena historia, y en el principio de este fic verán varias situaciones de este tipo, pero todas serán aclaradas a su debido tiempo, ¡Así que por favor, no desesperen!

Ahora debo aclarar algunas cosillas del prologo y el capitulo 1:

- El X-buster es el arma principal de Megaman X, consiste en que X transforme su brazo derecho en un cañón de energía de plasma, este es mucho más poderoso que el Z-Buster (Arma secundaria de Zero), y tiene la capacidad de cargar una enorme y potente ráfaga en todo el cuerpo de X (el de Zero solo lo carga en su brazo) y también copiar los datos DNA de otros reploids para asimilar sus armas.

- El Z-Saber o Sable-Z es el arma principal de Zero, consiste en un sable de energía que puede cortar prácticamente cualquier cosa, excepto otro sable o arma del mismo tipo, Zero lo usa considerablemente más que su Buster. Su hoja es Curva y Zero lo sostiene con una sola mano al estilo de una Katana para dar golpes rápidos y seguros.

- Espero estar manejando las personalidades de cada personaje como realmente lo harían hasta el momento, si crees que lo hago mal escríbeme. O demándame jaja.

Como siempre para dudas, sugerencias y quejas aquí les queda mi mail: zero_red_, ¡Escríbanme que no muerdo!

**NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPÍTULO 2...**


	4. Capítulo 2: El Cazador

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

_**FANFIC XOVER****  
MEGAMAN X / SAILOR MOON  
POR: TEKKAMAN ZERO**_

_**-2-**_

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Rei se encontraba caminando por un desolado paraje, todo lo que quedaba de la ciudad estaba totalmente en ruinas… Mientras subía por un pequeño risco desvío su mirada hacia el suelo, y entonces vio el mensaje escrito en sangre:

Elaborados y antiguos kanjis componían la frase escrita con la sangre de los inocentes que habían sido sacrificados en la batalla, sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda que le obligo a ponerse de pie, Rei pudo ver a lo lejos… Ahí estaban los nueve de pie, las cinco Sailor Scouts y la recién llegada Hermandad del Dominio.

Todos estaban observándose simplemente inmóviles, eran como estatuas que no mostraban signo alguno de vida, entonces ella dio un paso hacia delante y una inmensa explosión le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer, fue cuando el fuego empezó a caer de los cielos...

La infernal lluvia arraso con lo poco que quedo de Juuban, Rei se vio a sí misma envuelta en las llamas que poco a poco arrasaron con todo incluyendo a los nueve combatientes. Desde donde se encontraba pudo ver como todas sus amigas eran consumidas por las llamas, estaba sumida en el terror cuando todo volvió a la calma, las llamas y todo lo que quedaba se desvaneció dejando solo un ambiente de muerte y un sepulcral silencio...

Mientras ella caminaba podía sentir el frío toque de la muerte a su espalda, a cada paso observaba detenidamente lo edificios en ruinas que ahora yo no le eran familiares para nada… Eran extraños para ella en su forma, sin duda alguna ya no estaba en Juuban. Lo que quedaba de esta ciudad mostraba que tampoco había pasado nada bueno.

Al pasar por detrás de un de lo extraños autos logro ver al causante de todo…

En la punta de un enorme pico pudo ver a la terrorífica sombra, mostrando su capa desgarrada y el brillante filo de su enorme guadaña, posando sus brillantes ojos azules en el horizonte que había destruido y entonces fijo su mirada en Rei, esta se asusto y emprendió la huida mientras la sombra la seguía entre los escombros… Fue entonces cuando la chica los encontró...

* * *

_**-CAPÍTULO 2-**_  
"_**El Cazador"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dos siluetas que dejaban ver vagamente su verdadera forma: Una era de su misma estatura y su brazo derecho brillaba con una energía extraña; la otra tenía larga cabellera, era más alta y portaba un sable luminoso en sus manos,… Ambos individuos pasaron de largo sin siquiera voltear a verla, en dirección a su perseguidor, al tenerlos al frente la sombra empezó a reír, su risa diabólica fue lo que más asusto a Rei, pero la vista de las dos misteriosas figuras de alguna extraña manera lograba darle algo de tranquilidad. Ambas siluetas se lanzaron sobre la sombra negra y una brillante luz le cegó todo el panorama a la chica.

Entonces la terrible visión termino.

Ella se despertó sintiendo de nuevo el calor de las llamas en su rostro, había tratado de ver el futuro como sus antepasados lo hacían en el sagrado fuego del templo, pero lo que había percibido no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo, se llevo la mano a la frente para limpiarse el frio sudor y se levanto del suelo.

"Sera mejor que me arregle un poco..."

El resto de las Scouts no tardarían en llegar, desde la noche anterior habían quedado de acuerdo en que debían discutir sobre este nuevo peligro y como siempre el templo Hikawa seria el lugar del debate, pero lo que sus poderes de clarividencia le habían mostrado le hizo entender que no habría más buenas noticias por lo pronto. Decidió que ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones y trato de olvidar su confusa visión para encargarse de sus deberes de sacerdotisa antes de que ellas llegaran, y poniendo todo su esfuerzo en mantenerse calma partió a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

* * *

=DC=

* * *

En una de las habitaciones de la nave de La Hermandad del Dominio uno de sus integrantes se encontraba verdaderamente furioso... El cuarto se mantenía casi a oscuras, iluminado solo por unas tenues velas ardiendo, resaltando aun más el terrorífico aspecto que ya poseía. Por todas las paredes de la habitación se pueden ver armas de todo tipo, pieles de distintos animales y lo peor de todo, cabezas empotradas en cuadros, todas diferentes, no solo de animales sino de seres con aspecto desconocido y algunos incluso con aspecto humano... Todos tenían el terror reflejado en el rostro, indicando que su muerte había sido lenta y dolorosa.

"¡Malditas bastardas!" Exclamo Zanathos entre dientes, llevaba largo rato de pie en el centro del cuarto, apretando tanto su puño que incluso se apreciaba que salían chispas de su metálico brazo, no paraba de maldecir el día de ayer que había sido tan humillante...

No había dejado de pensar toda la noche en como unas chiquillas lo habían avergonzado de esa manera, ni en como Kenryu le ordeno retirarse sin siquiera matar a una de ellas, ¡Qué vergüenza! Uno de los mejores asesinos a sueldo de su mundo debía dejar la batalla frente a unas estúpidas niñas en minifalda.

Vio su rostro reflejado en uno de los estantes de las armas, y aprecio cuidadosamente y lleno de ira la herida que Sailor Moon le había hecho anoche, ¡esto no se iba a quedar así! Furioso, el mercenario dio un puñetazo al cristal del estante y lo rompió en mil pedazos...

Tomo un paño de una mesa, y activando su rifle se dispuso a limpiarlo. Sonriendo vagamente al pensar en el placer que iba a sentir cuando arrancara la cabeza de esa tal Sailor Moon, que se había atrevido a derramar su sangre... ¡Sí! La de ella y la de Sailor Jupiter, quien también había osado propiciarle dolor... Entonces alguien toco la puerta de la habitación.

"¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?"

"Hermano Zanathos, El Emisario llegara en cualquier momento, sera mejor que salgas o el Hermano Kenryu se va a molestar más contigo." Respondió Forbes con acento burlón.

"De acuerdo... _¡Maldita sea! Algún día ese bastardo también me las va a pagar... ¡pero por el momento solo me interesa eliminar a esas perras! _...Voy enseguida."

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Universidad Tecnológica Azabu.  
10:00 AM.

Vemos a un chico alto y de cabello negro que camina por uno de los pasillos pensando en todo lo que aconteció anoche, o mejor dicho tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido. Todavía tenia algo de jaqueca debido al la caída que Zanathos le había causado, pero sin duda alguna lo que más le dolía era el orgullo, su alter-ego Tuxedo Mask no había sido muy útil en la batalla, y de no haber sido por las otras chicas su adorada Serena pudo haber sido herida gravemente… Bueno, haya pasado lo que haya pasado, sin duda en el Templo Hikawa se enteraría de todo. Habiendo concluido esto tuvo un encuentro prematuro con una de las Scouts en la esquina del pasillo.

"¡Buenos días, Amy!" Saludó cortésmente a la chica que aun no lo notaba.

"¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, Darien! ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Si... Solo una pequeña jaqueca, ¡nada de que preocuparse!"

"¡Me alegro!"

"¿No deberías ir en camino al templo? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Hace unos dias tome prestado un libro de física de la biblioteca, y ya que me quedaba de camino pase a devolverlo..."

"Ya veo... ¡Bueno! ¿Ya que estas aquí que te parece si te llevo al templo?"

"Bueno... Ya que vas por mi camino" Contestó Amy sonriendo.

Ambos emprendieron el camino, uno a la par del otro, al pasar frente a una de las ventanas Amy sintió curiosidad por el par de sujetos en la calle, los mismos que había visto cuando entraba a la biblioteca universitaria... Uno de ellos era un hombre de unos 70 años, de cabello gris canoso y lentes, vestido elegantemente y subiendo a una camioneta azul. El otro era un joven de aproximadamente la misma edad que Darien, vestía una chaqueta de cuero y su rostro estaba cubierto por un casco negro, este estaba montado en una motocicleta del tipo de carreras.

"Dime Darien, ¿Tienes idea de quienes son ellos?"

"¡Por supuesto! Él es el Dr. Kirk, llego ayer desde Nueva York para impartir una serie de seminarios en Tokio, un par de ellos se harán aquí en la universidad."

"¡¿Él es el famoso Dr. Alexander Kirk? ¿El alabado experto internacional en sistemas de computación e inteligencia artificial?" Preguntó ella sorprendida.

"Si, ¿no lo habías visto en persona verdad?"

"La verdad solo había leído sobre él, pero no conocía su rostro." Repuso Amy, y fijando su vista de nuevo en el joven del casco pregunto: "¿Y ese chico, quien es?"

"La verdad no sé su nombre, todo lo que he oído de él es que tiene cierto parentesco con el Dr. Kirk, y que él uso sus influencias para que la universidad lo admitiera a estas alturas del periodo regular de clases..."

"Vaya... ¡Debe gustarle estudiar!" Dijo Amy observando como el joven se iba a toda velocidad en su motocicleta seguido por la camioneta del Dr. Kirk.

"¿Quién sabe? Bueno, lo mejor sera que nosotros también nos vayamos." Alegó Darien observando su reloj.

"Tienes razón, ¡En marcha!"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

En el amplio salón principal de la nave, los cuatro miembros de la Hermandad del Dominio aguardaban sigilosamente. Kenryu solo observaba fijamente donde su esperado invitado debía aparecer, mientras Forbes y Vanguard no decían palabra alguna y al fondo de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, Zanathos todavía rugía de enojo para sus adentros...

Una blanca luz se aprecio en una pared, y el ya acostumbrado portal se materializo, dejando al esfumarse a la figura de El Emisario.

"¡SALVE, OH EMISARIO!"

Como era también acostumbrado, El Emisario no contesto al saludo de los cuatro sujetos ahora arrodillados, simplemente hizo brillar su ojo rojo y se acerco a Kenryu...

"¿Y bien? Repórtame lo ocurrido"

"Mi Lord, Zanathos se encargo de cumplir con su primera encomienda, las defensoras han sido identificadas y su potencial evaluado satisfactoriamente..."

"Olvido decir que también fuiste derrotado por esas mocosas..." Dijo Forbes ante la furia de Zanathos.

"¡SILENCIO!" Gritó el Emisario, haciendo callar a ambos sujetos. "Prosigue..."

"Las protectoras de este mundo son cinco jóvenes que se hacen llamar Sailor Scouts, parecen tener ciertas habilidades para la lucha y usan extraños poderes con una energía misteriosa, su líder es una tal Sailor Moon, sin embargo ni siquiera ella demostró habilidades superiores a las nuestras o que valiera la pena, ni aun atacando en conjunto... Fuera de ellas ninguno de los seres de este mundo es extraordinario..."

"Olvidas al tipo del antifaz... el tal Tuxedo Mask." Agregó Vanguard.

"Es basura, ¡incluso es más débil que las Sailor Scouts!" Exclamó Zanathos.

"¡Je Je!, Mira quien habla..." Dijo Sonriendo Forbes.

Zanathos solo mostró los dientes, si El Emisario no estuviera presente le hubiera volado la cabeza a Forbes en ese preciso momento, sin siquiera pensarlo...

"Magia..." Exclamó de repente El Emisario atrayendo de nuevo la atención.

"Disculpe mi Lord, ¿a qué se refiere?"

"Es la fuente de poder de las Sailor Scouts, la verdadera magia es una energía misteriosa que se encuentra en pequeñas cantidades por todo este mundo, algunas veces reside incluso en personas, sin embargo, parece que en estas chicas se concentra en una cantidad mayor a cualquier sujeto de este mundo..."

"¿Magia? ¿Acaso no sabes algo de eso Forbes?" Preguntó Vanguard.

"Soy un guerrero psíquico, no un vil mago de fiesta de cumpleaños... No se tu, pero en mi mundo la magia solo eran trucos con sombreros y espejos..."

"En mi mundo se le conoce como hechicería, y descubrimos hace tiempo que esa fuerza como tal solo reside en criaturas demoniacas, los humanos que se jactaban de usar magia eran charlatanes o herejes…"

"Sin embargo la Magia controlada por las personas es una fuerza real en este mundo..." Agregó El Emisario. "Pero lo que realmente quiero saber es si estas 'Sailor Scouts' son capaces de detener nuestra preciada misión..."

"En lo absoluto Mi Lord, ni siquiera las cinco pueden igualar nuestros poderes, si llegan a intervenir le aseguro que serán eliminadas. Además, usted conoce bien mi potencial..."

"Eso espero, Kenryu... Entonces pongan atención que ahora mismo los instruiré sobre La Fuente."

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie observando como una gran pantalla se materializaba de la nada, en esta se mostró un mapa de la ciudad, donde un punto rojo brillaba incandescentemente.

"Como ya saben El Maestro necesita poseer la inagotable energía de la Fuente para realizar La grandiosa Purificación, y también para que ustedes obtengan su anhelada revancha... Sin embargo ya que la energía de La Fuente no se encuentra en una forma conocida, sino que es una variación de antimateria, esto dificulta su rastreo y extracción..."

"_Es por eso que se tardo un año en determinar que esta era La Fuente."_ Dedujo Kenryu en su mente.

"Sin embargo las evaluaciones nos han mostrado sin margen de error que el brote principal de La Fuente se encuentra en esta ciudad; aunque aun así es difícil su rastreo esta computadora analiza constantemente este mundo mostrando posibles puntos donde se ubique el pozo principal de la energía de La Fuente. Cuando un punto probable sea descubierto sera mostrado en este mapa, así que su trabajo sera probar cada uno de estos puntos hasta que la verdadera salida del poder de Fuente sea descubierta..."

"Mi Lord, ¿Cómo se supone que hagamos tal cosa?" Preguntó Forbes.

A la par del emisario se manifestó una extraña urna, su base era en forma de serpiente y dentro del recipiente de cristal se observaba múltiples esferas plateadas, del tamaño de una pelota de tennis.

"Estos dispositivos les serán de utilidad..." Dijo tomando una de las esferas. "una vez en el lugar indicado ellos harán todo el trabajo, su función básica es rastrear y tratar de extraer la energía de La Fuente, si acaso el punto no es el brote principal no se hará gran alboroto, pero si lo llega a ser… Bueno, digamos que ese día esta y todas las realidades serán Purificadas con el gran poder del Maestro..."

"Y la venganza sera por fin nuestra..." Completó Vanguard.

"Ya lo saben, Honren al Maestro y serán recompensados, defráudenlo y... Bueno, ustedes ya saben el resto..." Dijo El Emisario con un tono de risa en su diabólica voz. "Queda en tus manos Kenryu, ¡Si esas chicas interfieren deben ser aniquiladas!"

"Como ordene Mi Lord..."

"¡Por la valiosa sangre y el frío dolor, QUE SE NOS CONCEDA LA JUSTA VENGANZA!"

Cuando el Emisario se marcho por el portal los cuatro invasores se pusieron de pie, Kenryu avanzo hacia la urna y entonces habló, "¡Es hora de trabajar!"

"No hay honor en esto..." Intervino Vanguard.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"¡Solo son unas débiles adolescentes! Ni siquiera mujeres aun, no es digno de un guerrero encarar a este tipo de adversarios."

"¡Eso a mi no me importa!"

"Pero..."

"¿Olvidas la gran deuda que tenemos para con El Maestro?"

Al oír esto Vanguard simplemente guardo silencio, sin duda alguna le debían todo al Maestro... De no ser por su inmenso poder ninguno de los cuatro continuarían con vida, todos hubieran compartido el destino de sus respectivos mundos de origen... ¡Es mas! El Maestro incluso había incrementado sus habilidades, liberándolos del cansancio, del hambre, de la sed, etc. Dándoles la cualidad de la teletransportación. Todo para que pudieran vengarse, con la única condición de servirle en su búsqueda de La Fuente.

"Parece que ya lo has meditado mejor... Mas te vale no volver a olvidar nuestra deuda para con El Maestro, seria una pena tener que eliminarte."

"De acuerdo..."

"Recuerda, cuando El Maestro posea toda la energía de La Fuente nos ayudara con su ilimitado poder, una vez que Él sea invencible esos malditos que destruyeron nuestros mundos y a los que los habitaban, ¡Serán eliminados tal como lo merecen! El Maestro nos vengara por lo que se atrevieron a hacernos..."

Zanathos no presto atención alguna al pequeño discurso de Kenryu, avanzó cuando él hablaba hasta la urna y tomo una de las esferas en sus manos. "Yo seré el primero en ir..."

"¡De ninguna manera! Tu falta de control sobre tus emociones podría arruinar la operación, y para que la energía de La Fuente nos sea útil debe recibir el menor daño posible, ¡El Hermano Forbes se encargara de esto!"

"¡YO SOY EL QUE DEBE ELIMINAR A ESAS SABANDIJAS!"

"¡YO SOY EL QUE ESTA AL MANDO Y NO PERMITIRE ERROR ALGUNO! No te sugiero desafiar mi autoridad, tendría que entregarte al Maestro y el no es tan benevolente como yo lo soy..."

Zanathos soltó un último gruñido, apretó uno de sus puños y se desvaneció en el aire ante la presencia de sus tres compañeros llevándose una de las esferas.

"¿Quieres que lo detengamos?" Preguntó Vanguard.

"No... Le daré a ese imbécil una ultima oportunidad de ser útil a nuestra causa."

Mientras tanto fuera de la bodega donde se ocultaba la nave dos empleados caminaban después de un día de trabajo pesado...

"Y dime, ¿qué le vas a regalar a tu mujer para su cumpleaños?"

"Aun no lo sé, ya sabes lo difícil que es complacer a las mujeres."

"¡Y me lo dices a mí! Por cierto, ¿qué hay con esta gran bodega?"

"Hace tiempo que esta abandonada... Mira eso, ¿quien sera ese extraño sujeto?" Preguntó observando a Zanathos de pie a un costado del edificio.

"¡Oye amigo! ¡¿No crees que se te hizo tarde para el carnaval?"

"¡Je Je! Déjalo, ¡tal vez nos invite a la fiesta de disfraces!"

Mientras los obreros reían Zanathos mostró una mirada de furia que los hizo callar, de uno de sus puños emergieron tres afiladas garras y, abalanzándose sobre uno de ellos le enterró estas en la cabeza. Al ver como su compañero caía muerto el otro hecho a correr gritando, sin embargo no llego muy lejos pues su huida fue detenida cuando Zanathos le arranco el corazón por la espalda...

Mientras permanecía de pie sobre ambos cadáveres se llevo el corazón aun latiente a los dientes y lo mordió como si fuera una manzana, mientras masticaba sonreía vagamente, ¿A el que le importaba la venganza de los otros o la Gran Purificación que realizaría del Maestro?, La única revancha que ahora lo motivaba era contra dos Sailor Scouts, a quienes les esperaba una muerte más terrible que a estas dos alimañas... Y ni Kenryu ni el mismo Emisario le iban a quitar ese placer... Entonces escupió el bocado en su boca y se dispuso a eliminar lo que quedaba de los cuerpos mientras su ojo mecánico brillaba.

"¡Diablos! ¡Este el corazón más asqueroso que he probado en toda mi vida!, Espero que la carne de esas pequeñas desgraciadas sea más apetitosa..."

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Con la mirada perdida y bastante pensativa, Lita subía tranquilamente por las largas escaleras que llevaban al templo, había estado así desde anoche, ni siquiera había podido conciliar el sueño, aunque lo mas seguro era que ninguna de las chicas pudo dormir bien ayer... Sin embargo ella era la que más tenía motivos para preocuparse, no solo por la amenaza de estos cuatro sujetos, sino por lo que le había ocurrido...

Ayer literalmente casi 'perdió la cabeza', de no ser por la intervención de ese sujeto Kenryu, Zanathos le hubiera evitado permanentemente la molestia de arreglarse el cabello. Escasos centímetros le hicieron falta para destrozarla de un puñetazo, sin embargo ese incidente era el que menos le molestaba... Si había algo que enfurecía a Lita Kino en este mundo era el ser totalmente inútil en una batalla... Y si que estaba furiosa ahora. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de lastimar gravemente a ese sujeto con su poder, tampoco había sido lo suficientemente hábil para esquivar su ataque, y ese era un error enorme en un combate, uno que Lita simplemente no se podía perdonar.

Ella siempre trataba de proteger a sus amigas en batalla, en especial a Serena, no tanto por orgullo o porque se creyera la mas fuerte de todas, sino porque lo consideraba su deber. Todas y cada una de ellas eran sus únicas amigas de corazón, sabía que podía confiar en cualquiera de ellas y viceversa, es por eso que no toleraba la idea de que no podía protegerlas cuando la llegaran a necesitar… El saber que esos sujetos pudieran derrotarla tan fácilmente si que la estaba alterando por completo, aunque de ninguna manera le iba a hacer ver esto a las otras, no tenía pensado poner más preocupaciones en la cabeza de sus amigas… Decidida a esto subió la última de las escaleras y se dirigió al templo...

Al llegar adentro se encontró con Darien y el resto de las Scouts, con la única excepción de Serena, cosa que no le sorprendió mucho que digamos...

"¡Buen día, chicas!" Dijo tomando asiento a la par de Mina que tenia al buen Arthemis echado sobre su hombro.

"¡Buenos días, Lita!"

"Dime Darien, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¡Estoy bien! No te preocupes... ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Las chicas ya me contaron todo lo que sucedió cuando ese sujeto me mando a dormir, y sé que te dio algunos problemas también..."

"¡Solo fue un buen susto!, Estoy bien." Respondió con una sonrisa.

Todas ellas estaban algo inquietas en realidad, les preocupaba el hecho de que quizás esta fuera la mayor amenaza que hubieran enfrentado hasta el momento, y la verdad no estaban tan equivocadas al respecto... Mientras todos mantenían el silencio una familiar voz los sacó de su meditación.

"¡Uf!... Oye... Rei... Realmente deberías instalar... un elevador." Dijo Serena entre jadeos mientras se sentaba en el suelo para intentar recuperar algo de aire.

"Eso te pasó por subir corriendo..." Agregó Luna que venía en sus brazos. "Si hubieras sido puntual no te tendrías que apurar tanto a ultima hora."

"No importa Luna, de todas maneras solo llegó 20 minutos tarde... Para Serena eso es un nuevo récord de puntualidad, ¡todos esperábamos a que llegara hasta dentro de cuatro horas!"

"¡En cuanto recupere... la respiración... me las vas… a pagar!"

Luego de esta pequeña escena, vemos a nuestros héroes sentados a la mesa, mientras la sacerdotisa les servia algo de té a sus invitados...

"Oye Rei, ¿le pasa lago a tu abuelo?" Preguntó Mina.

"¡No! El esta muy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es que por lo general él es quien siempre viene a servirnos el té, ya sabes: 'Buenos dias lindas jovencitas, les traje un poco de té'..." Respondió Mina tratando de imitar el rostro del viejo verde.

"¡Jeje!, Si... Lo que sucede es que el abuelo se encuentra de viaje ahora, no creo que regrese hasta dentro de dos meses, en parte es bueno, pues así no me preocupo por que me moleste ni por su seguridad."

"Ya veo... ¿Y qué hay de Nicholas?"

"¡Ese tonto se fue con el abuelo!, O mejor dicho él se lo llevo arrastrado... Ya saben que apenas se le ocurre alguna locura Nicholas es el primero en apoyarlo."

"¿Y dime, le diste un gran beso de despedida?" Preguntó pícaramente Serena.

"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¿Por qué habría de hacer tal cosa?"

"¡Pues porque lo amas, boba!"

"¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡No seas entrometida!, ni siquiera sabes que estas diciendo..."

"Okey… _¡Mentirosa!_ Si tú lo dices..."

Rei puso una mirada de enojo para disimular un poco su nostalgia interna, sabía que parte de ella lo extrañaba, pero sin duda otra estaba feliz de que se alejara, si había forma de describir su relación con Nicholas no se le ocurría ninguna en este momento. A pesar de que sí le tenía cierto cariño especial, no se podía decir que lo amaba como a una pareja, en un tiempo había podido considerar un noviazgo con alguien como él, pero su forma de ser le había sacado esa idea de la cabeza a la chica hace tiempo.

Siempre tomando sus sentimientos a la ligera, siguiendo todas y cada una de las ocurrencias de su abuelo desmedida e irresponsablemente, como si fuera su lacayo o algo así, definitivamente el no era el tipo de chico con el que ella pasaría el resto de su vida, ni siquiera sabia si durase un año a su lado, y sí bien muchas veces él era todo un ángel con ella, también en muchas ocasiones la había abandonado para seguir alguna de las locuras de su 'maestro', prefiriéndolo a él que a ella como era el caso actualmente... ¿Por qué no podía atraer ella a un chico responsable, un verdadero hombre? Un novio como Darien que incluso la tonta de Serena había logrado conseguir, en resumen: lo único que la alegraba de Nicholas ahora era el hecho de que él tampoco correría peligro estando de viaje...

Al notar su conflictivo rostro, sus amigas esbozaron una sonrisa comprensiva… Era agradable, considerando la preocupación que todas ellas cargaban en su alma por la inevitable lucha, poder reír y chismear como adolescentes comunes, aun si todo ello es solamente una fachada para escapar de su triste realidad… Un pequeño respiro en medio de una tormenta.

"Eh... Chicas, creo que estamos perdiendo el hilo del verdadero problema aquí." Señaló oportunamente Luna.

"Tienes razón..." Agrego Arthemis. "Lo que realmente debemos discutir es sobre el nuevo enemigo que ha aparecido."

"Ese sujeto de anoche era terriblemente poderoso..." Dijo seriamente Mina.

"Si... El solo causo muchos destrozos y heridos en tan solo unos momentos."

"Por suerte las ambulancias llegaron unos minutos luego de que él y sus amigos se marcharan." Añadió Serena.

"Si, pero según las noticias hay heridos de gravedad..."

"¡Diablos!, Lo peor de todo es que son cuatro, y sin duda todos son igualmente poderosos..." Exclamó enojada Lita.

"O incluso más poderosos..." Señaló Rei. "Recuerden lo asustado que se puso ese sujeto cuando el tal Kenryu lo amenazo de esa forma."

"Si, y según Amy ellos podrían ser muy resistentes a nuestros poderes..."

"Por mas que lo intenté no pude encontrar su punto débil, alguna especie de interferencia volvió loca mi computadora cuando quise analizar a ese tipo."

"¡Esto es toda una contrariedad!, Y aun desconocemos las habilidades de los otros tres sujetos." Añadió Rei.

"Si, pero sin duda deben ser terribles... Recuerden como Zanathos esquivo todos nuestros ataques..." Señaló preocupada Mina.

"Lita consiguió golpearlo con su poder, pero el se levanto como si ni siquiera lo hubiera sentido."

"Lo que más me preocupa es lo que ellos puedan hacernos a nosotras, o a los ciudadanos de Juuban..." Repuso Lita.

"No lo entiendo... ¿Cuáles son sus propósitos en realidad? ¿Porque vienen a romper la paz de nuestra ciudad?" Se preguntó abatida Serena.

"Mencionaron algo como apoderarse de 'La Fuente', y sobre entregarle este mundo a su Maestro..." Dijo Amy.

"¿A que o quien se referirán con eso de 'La Fuente'...?"

"No lo sé... ¿Creen que tenga algo que ver con el Cristal de Plata?"

"Espero que no... ¿Y quien sera su Maestro? ¿Por qué desea nuestro mundo?"

"¿Acaso entonces estos sujetos serán Extraterrestres?"

"Puede ser... Pero no se miraban tan diferentes a los seres humanos, ¿acaso vendrán de otra dimensión?" Repuso Rei.

"No lo creo... No se miraban, ni actuaban como lo hacían Ann y Allan, ¡Ni mucho menos como miembros del Negaverso!"

"Cierto, ellos robaban la energía de las personas... y estos sujetos solo parecen haber venido a destruirlo todo, lo único que sabemos son sus malévolas intenciones, pero nada que nos venga de ayuda inmediatamente..." Dijo Amy.

"¡Parece que estamos justo donde empezamos!"

"Temo que no queda mas que esperar a que nos ataquen de nuevo..."

"¿Por qué tenia que ocurrir esto? Ya habíamos logrado llevar una vida normal... ¡No es justo que debamos luchar de nuevo!" Exclamó tristemente Serena.

"Tranquila... Ya veras que todo estará bien, ya hemos vencido en el pasado, ¡Seguro podremos con estos sujetos también!" Dijo Darién tratando de calmarla.

Un molesto silencio se hizo presente seguido de la discusión, haciéndole ver a todos y cada uno de ellos que ya no tenía caso seguir rompiéndose la cabeza en ello... No tenían la información suficiente para crear un plan o concluir algo que fuera de ayuda, por mucho que les pesara era todo lo que podían hacer por el momento.

"Bueno... Obviamente no vamos a llegar a ningún lado si seguimos así." Dijo Luna. "Lo mejor sera que nos marchemos, Arthemis y yo veremos si podemos reunir algo de información por nuestra cuenta."

"De acuerdo, veré si encuentro algo con la computadora... ¡cuídense chicas!" Respondió el felino siguiendo a la gata negra que ya se había marchado.

"Creo que tienen razón, sera mejor que nos marchemos y pensemos las cosas con calma..." Dijo Mina poniéndose de pie.

"Es cierto... Entonces yo también me voy, ¡Hasta luego chicas!" Agregó Lita.

"Yo veré si puedo corregir el que mi computadora este funcionando mal por la influencia de esos sujetos..."

"¡Adiós! Y por favor cuídense mucho..." Exclamó Rei escoltándolos a todos hasta la entrada del templo.

"¡Tu también Rei!"

"¡Nos vemos!"

Desde la entrada Pudo ver como todos se marchaban, cada cual por su camino dirigiéndose a las escaleras del templo... ¿Pensar las cosas con calma? Eso no iba a ser fácil para ninguna de ellas, Rei Hino conocía muy bien a sus amigas, y sabía que aunque lo disimularan todas estaban muy alteradas por esta nueva amenaza...

Observando el cielo azul sobre la ciudad penso de nuevo en su visión de esta mañana, y en el mensaje escrito con sangre que había visto en ella; Había decidido no contarle a nadie sobre su premonición, no al menos que llegara a ser absolutamente necesario... Después de todo ni ella comprendía muy bien lo que había visto, ¿para qué preocupar a las otras innecesariamente? Esta vez Rei había decidido cargar con esta cruz por si misma, evitando una mayor molestia para todos aquellos a quienes quería y por quienes se preocupaba.

Trato de recordar detenidamente todas las imágenes que pudo, la devastación de Jubaan, la lluvia de fuego, La terrorífica sombra de la guadaña, los escombros de aquel lugar desconocido, con sus extraños edificios y vehículos deshechos... y como podía ver en las calles desoladas numerosas piezas de metal que asemejaban partes humanas: brazos, piernas, ¡incluso cabezas! ¿El trabajo de algún escultor tal vez? No lo creía, eran demasiadas como para haber sido robadas de un museo de arte moderno... Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran las dos siluetas que vinieron a su auxilio cuando era perseguida por la diabólica sombra... Eso y las palabras escritas en sangre.

Siendo una sacerdotisa sintoísta era uno de sus deberes el estudio de la escritura japonesa antigua, y a pesar de que no era muy instruida en cuanto al tema si pudo reconocer de inmediato el amenazador significado de la frase. Observando nuevamente al cielo lo pronuncio para sí misma mientras pensaba en lo terrible que podría llegar a ser el futuro de su mundo de llegar a cumplirse su espantosa premonición.

"Han llegado los cuatro príncipes de la oscuridad..."

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Zanathos corría vertiginosamente por sobre los edificios, Acercándose cada vez mas al posible brote de La Fuente que señaló la computadora de la nave, sabía que de alguna manera cuando ejecutara su misión las Sailor Scouts llegarían ahí para detenerlo... ¡Y entonces él las eliminaría a todas! Haciéndolas sufrir por la humillación que le habían causado... ¡Y como lo iba a gozar!

"_Espérenme muñecas... ¡En unos momentos me estarán suplicando por sus asquerosas vidas!"_

Mientras tanto, habiendo bajado las escaleras del templo, Lita se disponía a ir a su apartamento para meditar mejor la situación tal como Mina lo había sugerido, hasta que alguien la detuvo...

"¡Lita espérame!"

"¿Eh... Que sucede Serena?"

La chica de las coletas se detuvo frente a ella. "Es que... ¡Necesito que me hagas un gran favor!"

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué se te ofrece?"

"Mira lo que sucede es que... Bueno, Hace unos dias salí a cenar con Darien, y entonces se me ocurrió que seria grandioso si yo pudiera prepararle una comida exquisita alguna día, Pero tu ya sabes que no soy muy buena cocinando..."

"Sí... _¡No eres para nada buena!_ Ya sé."

"¡Lita! ¿Me enseñarías a prepararle una comida deliciosa a Darien? ¡Tú eres la mejor cocinera del mundo! ¡Seguro que con tus sabios consejos hasta yo puedo mejorar mi manera de cocinar!"

"Pues, la verdad creo que puedo compartir algunas de mis técnicas contigo..." Respondió Lita poniendo su mano en su mentón y asumiendo un ligero aire de orgullo y presunción.

"¡¿De veras?"

"¡Seguro! Dime Serena, ¿Estas preparada para aprender a cocinar una gran cena al 'Estilo Kino'?" Exclamó Lita con un profundo eco en su voz, Poniendo sus manos en su cintura mientras al fondo se veía la escena de una poderosa tormenta eléctrica.

"¡SÍ! Gritó serena mientras ponía sus manos en las mejillas y en sus enormes ojos aparecían dos brillantes estrellas"

"¡Entonces joven aprendiz, EN MARCHA!" Exclamo Lita una vez mas con un eco en su voz, Apuntando hacia el horizonte mientras la tormenta eléctrica a sus espaldas partía un árbol con un relámpago.

"Pero... ¿Adonde vamos?" Pregunto Serena al momento en que Lita se iba de golpe al suelo y toda la escenografía volvía a la normalidad...

"Pues al centro comercial..." Respondió levantándose. "Para preparar la mejor comida se necesitan los mejores ingredientes, ¡así que vamos de compras primero y luego podremos comenzar con tu entrenamiento jeje!"

"¡De acuerdo!"

Entonces ambas adolescentes se marcharon al nuevo centro comercial, sin siquiera imaginar que justo ahí sus planes serian bruscamente cambiados; y que hoy seria el día en que un nuevo y misterioso personaje entraría en sus vidas, marcándolas para siempre...

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Centro Comercial 'Son Son'  
2:00 PM.

Lita y Serena caminaban juntas con una bolsa de supermercado cada una, ya habían estado en varias tiendas y prácticamente habían recorrido todo el edificio...

"Dime Lita, ¿Nos falta mucho?"

"No desesperes, ¡ya casi tenemos todo!"

No había duda de que Lita estaba mucho más despreocupada ahora, al notar esto Serena se sintió muy contenta por ella, tal vez ella era un poco tonta a veces, pero sin duda ella se preocupaba mucho por el bienestar de sus amigas, Nadie podía discutir el hecho de que esta chica tiene un gran corazón…

Por su parte Lita en serio estaba mucho más tranquila, si había algo que siempre la relajaba era el cocinar, siempre se sentía muy bien cuando lo hacía, y el ayudar a Serena a hacerlo mejor también la relajaba por igual, era algo que ella misma no podía explicarse… Tal vez era el hecho de que su madre era una estupenda cocinera, y a pesar de que Lita era muy pequeña cuando ese terrible accidente aéreo le arrebato a sus padres, podía recordar vagamente como desde que era un bebe su madre la llevaba a la cocina para que estuviera junto a ella cuando preparaba sus platillos, este era uno de los recuerdos que ella mas atesoraba...

En otro de los extremos del centro comercial, Zanathos observaba desde lo oculto a las personas que inocentemente realizaban sus compras.

"_Miren a esos insectos, ¡tan tranquilos y despreocupados! Bueno, ya me encargare de aniquilarlos... Primero los negocios y luego el placer."_

Saco la esfera plateada que El Emisario les había entregado, y contemplado su reflejo en ella sonrío apreciando de nuevo la herida en su mejilla.

"Estoy seguro de que este es el lugar, veamos si al juguete del Emisario no se le han acabado las baterías..."

Entonces un punto verde comenzó a brillar en la superficie de la esfera, la que prácticamente se le escapo a Zanathos de la mano y, flotando hasta llegar al nivel del suelo empezó a transformarse, apareciendo de ella cuatro largas patas y una especie de ojo en su superficie, asemejando a una araña mecánica… Al concluir su cambio comenzó a caminar, moviendo su ojo e inspeccionando sus alrededores, al llegar a cierto punto su ojo brillo de nuevo, y entonces sus cuatro extremidades comenzaron a girar rápidamente como taladros, enterrando todo el dispositivo profundo en el suelo...

"Vaya, eso es algo que no se ve a diario..." Exclamó Zanathos sorprendido por el singular aparato.

En ese momento todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar el edificio, pero asustó tanto a todas las personas que se encontraban en este que comenzaron a correr por el pánico, entonces del agujero donde la esfera se había enterrado comenzó a salir una columna de brillante luz dorada, que se elevo hasta lo mas alto del techo y lo traspaso hasta seguir directo al cielo...

"¡AYYY! ¡Lita, ¿qué sucedeee?" Gritó Serena perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo.

"¡No lo sé! Serena, ¡Mira eso!" Exclamó Lita señalando a la columna de luz.

Las chicas se acercaron a ver más detenidamente y ambas se sorprendieron al notar al sujeto en lo alto del techo.

"¡Pero si es...!"

"¡Maldición! ¡El de nuevo!"

Todos observaron por unos momentos más el suceso, lo suficiente para presenciar como el temblor cedía y la columna de luz se desvanecía hasta quedar nada...

"_Por lo visto esta encomienda fracasó, no era en realidad el brote principal de La Fuente... ¡En fin! ¡Es hora de que yo me divierta!"_

Lanzándose desde lo alto hasta llegar al suelo Zanathos activó su rifle y empezó a dispararles a las personas que aun quedaban mientras reía desquiciadamente. Entre tanto todos trataban de escapar, menos Lita y Serena que observaban en silencio.

"¡Rayos! Debemos detenerlo, Serena ¡Hay que transformarse!"

"¡De acuerdo!"

Pero era demasiado tarde para que ellas buscaran un sitio donde ocultarse, porque en ese momento Zanathos fijo su mirada en ambas.

"¡Hey, ustedes basuras! ¿Realmente estaban pensando esconderse de mí?"

"_¡Diablos! ¡Ya nos vio!"_

"¡Solo por esa estupidez creo que las eliminare primero antes que mis invitadas de honor aparezcan!" Exclamó Zanathos apuntando su rifle hacia ellas.

"¡Vamos Serena, Huye!"

"Pero yo..."

"¡Deprisa! ¡Avísale a las Sailor Scouts!"

Ella vio la mirada decidida de Lita, y se dio cuenta de que era lo mejor, debía darse prisa para transformarse y poder ayudar a Lita que se usaba a sí misma como señuelo, entonces salió corriendo hacia uno de los pasillos para pedir refuerzos...

"¡Detente sabandija!" Exclamó Zanathos preparándose a disparar...

"¡ÓYEME GRANDISIMO IMBECIL!" Gritó Lita. "¡Solo un vil cobarde como tu se atrevería a dispararle a una chica por la espalda!"

"¡Ja Ja! ¡Bien dicho pequeña! Veamos si sigues hablando así en el otro mundo..."

Lita no pudo mas que retroceder mientras el enorme individuo avanzaba hacia ella con su arma al frente, sabía que lo que hizo era prácticamente suicidio, pero si Serena se apresuraba Sailor Moon vendría al rescate, y además era más probable que ella pudiera resistir una pelea con él a que Serena lo hiciera... Sus preocupaciones aumentaron cuando su espalda llego a estar contra la pared.

"¿Que sucede, linda? ¿Se te acabo la ruta de escape?"

"_¡Rayos!"_

"Despreocúpate cielo, prometo que no te dolerá más de lo necesario..." Dijo Zanathos sonriendo mientras apuntaba su arma directo al rostro de la chica.

"¡Alto ahí, villano!"

"Ya era hora..." Susurró Zanathos encarando a quien tanto esperaba.

"¡Esa chica solamente planeaba disfrutar sus compras como el resto de las buenas personas de este lugar, No voy a perdonar que un malvado como tú la siga molestando! ¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna!"

"¡Castiga esto, mal nacida!" Exclamó Zanathos mientras disparaba una ráfaga de balas sobre la asustada Sailor Moon, quien no pudo más que empezar a correr tratando de esquivar la mortal lluvia ante el gozo de su atacante...

"¡JA JA! ¿Qué te pasa maldita? ¿Hoy no tienes ganas de derramar mi sangre?"

"_¡Lo dice como si fuera tan fácil!"_ Pensó Moon sin dejar de gritar y correr.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Lita vio la oportunidad de escapar para transformarse y ayudar a su amiga, se dispuso a correr pero entonces su atacante se dio cuenta de ello, sacando sus afiladas garras y clavándolas en la pared frente a ella...

"¿Te vas sin despedirte?"

Entonces vio como el cyborg cesaba su ataque de Moon para volver a apuntarle a ella con una ametralladora, no pudo más que cerrar los ojos cuando el cañón de esta comenzó a girar... "¡Lo mejor sera que te envíe primero al infierno!" Dijo él, sin embargo su ataque fue nuevamente detenido cuando sintió un proyectil que se acercaba velozmente hacia él, desactivando el arma partió la rosa en pedazos con sus garras...

"¡Escupe otra porquería sobre el romance y juro que esta vez te enviare a dormir permanentemente!" Gritó Zanathos apuntando su rifle hacia el elegante recién llegado.

"¡Es Tuxedo Mask!"

"De acuerdo, no diré nada... ¡Solo actuare!" Respondió el enmascarado lanzando todas las rosas afiladas que tenía consigo mientras el cyborg las despedazaba todas con sus garras... Entonces se dirigió a Sailor Moon.

"¡Esta distraído! ¡Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon!"

"¡Si! ¡Por el cetro de la Princesa de la Luna, TRANSFÓRMATE!" Gritó Moon lanzando la energía de su más poderoso ataque sobre Zanathos, al ver este que ese poder no era como los otros, se cubrió con ambos brazos metálicos, mientras era consumido por la luz del ataque y Lita se alejaba de él.

Cuando el resplandor del poder desapareció todos observaron sorprendidos como Zanathos seguía de pie aunque algo aturdido por el ataque...

"¡Mucho mejor! Pero no me harás morder el polvo con eso…"

"_Rayos… No conseguí derrotarlo ni purificar su ser… "_

"La verdad fue un buen golpe, pequeña desgraciada, ¡Llego a dolerme un poco! Pero aun te quedas fuera de mi liga..." Dijo el cyborg sacudiéndose, entonces dos cañones emergieron de sus hombros. "¡BOMBAS RESPLANDECIENTES!"

La explosión resultante de ambas descargas dejo a ambos defensores en el suelo, cuando Zanathos se disponía a rematarlos sintió como Lita le pateaba fuertemente el estomago, sin embargo eso no fue una buena idea...

"Vaya, vaya, vaya... Parece que a la muñeca le gusta pelear." Dijo este sujetando a Lita por el cuello y poniéndola contra la pared. "Sin embargo debes hacer algo mejor que eso si quieres lastimarme..."

"¡Suéltame... Cerdo!"

"¡No lo creo pequeña! He retrasado demasiado tu muerte..." Respondió Zanathos mientras acariciaba con sus garras una de las mejillas de Lita, y bajándolas luego lentamente hasta su pecho. "¿Sabes? La verdad eres una chica muy linda..."

"Des... graciado..."

Zanathos entonces comenzó a cortar la blusa de Lita lentamente, mostrando poco a poco su pecho y con la intención de exponer la redondez de sus senos, mirándola enfermizamente a sus verdes ojos, con su ojo metálico brillando intensamente. "Que desperdicio... Pero al menos esa Linda cabeza tuya se vera muy bien adornando una de las paredes de mi salón de trofeos..."

"¡Y LA TUYA SE VERA MUY BIEN TRES METROS BAJO TIERRA!"

"¿Quién dijo eso?" Exclamó Zanathos deteniendo su acoso al instante mientras volteaba hacia la voz que provenía desde lo alto...

Entonces el vidrio del masivo tragaluz del edificio se rompió repentinamente, junto con los múltiples cristales que caían resplandecientes al suelo la figura de un sujeto descendió rápidamente, hasta caer de pie en el suelo y situarse frente a frente con el cyborg y la chica.

Era un chico de unos 19 a 21 años, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una brillante armadura roja con partes blancas; su largo cabello rubio estaba sujeto en una larga cola que llegaba casi hasta a sus tobillos, Posaba sus ojos azules con una mirada extremadamente fría en el atacante, Tenia dos cristales redondos color verde incrustados en su pecho y un cristal azul brillaba en su casco; en la izquierda de sus hombreras esféricas se podía ver una insignia en forma de Z.

"¿Quién demonios eres?"

"Estas prácticamente muerto, ¿De qué te sirve saberlo?"

"¿QUE? Muy gracioso imbécil, ¡PERO ESA BROMA TE COSTARA LA VIDA!"

"¡Deja en paz a la chica!"

¡No sé quien demonios te crees que eres, pero solo hay una cura para los imbéciles como tu!" Exclamo Zanathos preparándose a atacar. "¡BOMBAS RESPLANDECIENTES!"

Las brillantes descargas se acercaron nuevamente al recién llegado estallando justo en el blanco y provocando una enorme explosión.

"Lento..."

"_¡QUE!"_ Pensó asombrado el cyborg al voltear a sus espaldas y encontrase cara a cara con el desconocido, velozmente intentó asestarle un golpe con su enorme puño, pero el misterioso sujeto lo detuvo seco en su mano. Lita observaba asombrada como la fuerza de Zanathos era contenida tan fácilmente hasta que el chico de la armadura volteo a verla a los ojos...

"¿Qué esperas? ¡Huye!"

Entonces ella reaccionó, se levanto y rápidamente caminó hasta el pasillo donde se refugió de la vista de los demás. _"Tal vez Lita huya... ¡Pero no Sailor Jupiter!"_ Pensó decidida sacando su pluma de transformación.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask miraban todo asombrados... El cyborg había lanzado otro golpe contra el sujeto, pero este lo esquivo inclinado su cabeza y dejando que siguiera de lado.

"¡¿Quién es este chico?" Preguntó confundida Moon.

"No lo sé... Pero sin duda es bueno que se haya unido a la pelea."

De vuelta en la batalla Zanathos no podía creer como el desconocido esquivaba fácilmente sus potentes puñetazos, no podía permitir que siguiera burlándose de él... Desplegó sus dos pares de garras y empezó a lanzar cortes mientras el solo retrocedía rápidamente burlando su ataque... De repente dejo de esquivar y paro las garras del cyborg con sus brazos.

"Dudo que puedas cortar el metal de mi armadura, ¿O sí? Te lo advierto, ¡Si no comienzas a pelear en serio te eliminare sin que te des cuenta de ello!"

"¡MALDITO! ¡Toma esto!" Gritó Zanathos lanzando una ágil patada, que fue igualmente bloqueada por su contrincante... Entonces, separándose del desconocido convirtió ambos brazos en armas y se alisto a disparar. "¡Sabandija! ¡Ya me canse de ti!"

"¡CENTELLA RELAMPAGUEANTE DE JÚPITER!"

La descarga eléctrica de Jupiter chocó velozmente con el cyborg, aturdiéndolo y logrando que cesara su ataque, cuando el fugaz golpe acabo levanto la mirada encontrando a la Sailor del trueno, y sonriendo malignamente con una expresión de ira. "Así que al fin las dos desgraciadas están aquí... Soy 25% máquina, pero aun si tratas de sobrecargar mis sistemas… ¡SERAS TU LA QUE MORIRA EN MIS MANOS!" Gritó lanzándose rápidamente contra Sailor Jupiter y dispuesto a clavar sus garras en su pecho...

Jupiter una vez mas no pudo reaccionar al inevitable ataque, cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos se encontraba sujeta por el desconocido que la había sacado velozmente de peligro y ahora la dejaba en un lugar seguro lejos de Zanathos.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Eh... Sí, gracias."

Ninguno de los espectadores supo como lo hizo, Sailor Moon solo pudo notar como el misterioso sujeto se 'deslizaba' velozmente por enfrente del enemigo y salvaba a Jupiter del ataque. Por supuesto que a Zanathos no le gustó para nada.

"¡Maldito seas! Ya me harte de que interrumpas mi revancha... ¡Veamos si puedes salvarla a ella también!" Gritó disparando su ametralladora contra Moon, Tuxedo Mask pudo empujarla lejos de la línea de fuego y cayó al piso mientras su capa era perforada por la mortal lluvia de balas...

Cuando Sailor Moon reacciono por fin tenia a Zanathos listo para partirla en dos, hasta que nuevamente el chico de rojo detuvo su ataque sosteniendo los brazos de Zanathos.

"¡Rápido! ¡Muévete de una vez!"

"Eh... _¡Cielos, es rápido!_ ¡Por supuesto!"

Entonces el recién llegado soltó al cyborg y empezó a asestarle rápida y certeramente golpe tras golpe ante el asombro de todos y mas aun de su contrincante, nadie podía creer como el musculoso Zanathos era obligado a retroceder a fuerza de puñetazos por ese individuo que era mucho mas pequeño y delgado que el... El joven termino su ataque con un fuerte golpe en su quijada que fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la ira de Zanathos estaba ahora totalmente concentrada en el...

"¡BASURA! ESTOY DISPUESTO A OLVIDAR A ESAS MALDITAS CON TAL DE HACERTE PAGAR POR ESTA OSADIA... ¡TE MANDARE AL INFIERNO!"

El cyborg salto y alejándose del desconocido extendió su mano hacia él, esta se abrió por la mitad y una especie de linterna quedo al descubierto...

"Toma esto... ¡RAY SPLASHER!" Gritó Zanathos cuando su mano empezó a lanzar toda una ráfaga de luces que comenzaron a destruir todo con cuanto chocaban, teniendo como blanco al joven de rojo, este comenzó a esquivar rápidamente todas estas, mientras lo hacia pasó debajo de un balcón del centro comercial, al ver esto el cyborg desvío el fuego hacia él destruyéndolo en segundos y consiguiendo enterrar al desconocido entre toneladas de concreto y acero...

"¡JA! ¡ESO ERA LO QUE TE MERECIAS SABANDIJA! ¡AHORA PÚDRETE EN EL AVERNO!"

Las Scouts y el sujeto del antifaz observaron desconcertados el aparente final del desconocido guerrero, lo más preocupante era que ahora seguían ellos en la lista del enemigo.

"_¡Cielos! ¿Y ahora que haremos?"_

"_¡Desgraciado! A pesar de lo fuerte que era, ni él pudo detenerlo..."_

"_¡Debo sacar a las chicas de aquí antes que les suceda algo!"_

En ese momento Zanathos apunto su mano hacia los tres defensores, "Al fin me encargare de ustedes... ¡RAY SPL...!"

Los escombros del balcón comenzaron a moverse asombrando a todos y logrando que el cyborg olvidara el ataque, presenciando como de entre el concreto el joven desconocido emergía caminando sin heridas aparentes y conservando su fría mirada en sus ojos azules...

"¡IMPOSIBLE! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ERES TU?" Preguntó Zanathos con una enorme expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

"¡Solo un Maverick Hunter que pasaba por aquí! Pero dudo que eso tenga algún significado en este mundo..."

"Seas lo que seas... ¡TE ANIQUILARE!"

El Hunter desvío su mirada hacia las Sailor Scouts y entonces les habló: "¡NO INTERVENGAN MAS EN ESTA PELEA, YO ME ENCARGARE DE EXTERMINAR A ESTE SUJETO!"

"_¿Sera capaz de hacer tal cosa?"_

"_¡Pero si ese maldito es demasiado poderoso...!"_

"_¿Está siendo amable o solo condescendiente?"_

"¿Qué vas a exterminarme? ¡Ja Ja! Quiero ver si en serio puedes lograr tal cosa..."

"Entonces... ¡No te quedes ahí parado como idiota y pelea!"

Ambos guerreros se lanzaron rápidamente uno contra el otro ante la expectación de las Scouts, al fin Sailor Moon pudo ver como el 'Maverick Hunter' Lograba impulsarse tan rápidamente, desde la suela de sus botas una pequeña turbina pareció darle un impulso que lo hizo deslizarse velozmente hacia el cyborg. Al confrontarse ambos combatientes el intercambio de golpes y patadas comenzó, aquellos que asestaban el golpe provocaban un fuerte sonido en el cuerpo del adversario mientras que los que fallaban hacían agujeros en el concreto de alguna pared o del suelo, entonces todos se dieron cuenta de que el poder del desconocido era igual o mayor al de Zanathos, ya que era este ultimo quien recibía mas golpes, y era mucho más afectado por el poder del Hunter.

Al final el joven de rojo dio una fuerte patada en el estomago del cyborg que lo envío contra un muro, rompiéndolo totalmente… Mientras Zanathos se levantaba del suelo se limpio la sangre que corría por su labio y le sonrío al Hunter.

"Así que al fin he encontrado a un guerrero digno de convertirse en mi mas valioso trofeo... Maverick Hunter... ¡TE ARRANCARE LA CABEZA!"

"¡Puedes intentarlo! Pero no serás ni el primero ni el último…"

Zanathos dio entonces un potente salto, y clavando sus garras en una de las altas paredes del centro comercial quedo sujeto en esta, extendió su mano hacia el Hunter y se preparo a atacar...

"¡RAY SPLASHER!"

Sailor Jupiter vio entonces como el joven de rojo alzaba su brazo hacia el cyborg y este se convertía en una especie de cañón, luego observó como el Hunter hacía un potente disparo de energía hacia Zanathos que no solo evito su ataque sino que lo bajo de las alturas.

"¡MALDICIÓN!"

Nuevamente en el suelo Zanathos comenzó a atacar con sus garras, siendo nuevamente burlado por el desconocido y atacado de cuando en cuando con su Buster, la ira lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco, ¡No podía seguir soportando esta humillación! Era hora de acabar con él antes de que siguiera lastimando su cuerpo y su orgullo...

"¡MUERE BASTARDO!"

Ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, un destello ilumino el lugar y cuando este desapareció uno de los brazos metálicos del cyborg callo al suelo arrancado de tajo. Zanathos estaba de rodillas sujetando su mayor herida, ya que todo su cuerpo había sido lastimado por el Hunter... No solo su cuerpo sino también su reputación como asesino y su propio autoestima, un ser como él hace mucho que había olvidado lo que era sentir el miedo, pero este sujeto se lo recordó con intereses, sin duda ahora estaba sumido en el pánico, combatió con todas sus fuerzas y ahora incluso su espíritu había sido vencido...

"Ha llegado tu hora, miserable asesino..."

"¡MALDITA SABANDIJA! ¡JURO QUE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!"

"¡Sera mejor que te relajes Hermano Zanathos!" Exclamó desde lo alto una familiar voz.

Todos voltearon al techo y se encontraron con Kenryu que observaba todo lo acontecido en el combate y la total derrota de Zanathos.

"¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO! ¡YO SOLO ME ENCARGARE DE MATAR A TODOS!"

"¡Realmente no se me ocurre como lo harás! ¡El Despiadado Zanathos ahora no es más que un vil perdedor!"

"¡CÁLLATE! Ya veras que aun puedo eliminar a estas basuras..."

"La verdad no tengo tiempo para esto, imbécil… ¡Desde el principio supe que tu arrogancia sería tu final! ¡Solo te acepte en nuestra hermandad por tu supuesto poder, y ahora que has sido reducido a nada tu poca utilidad ha terminado!"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¡Digo que El Maestro estará complacido si no lo molesto, librándome yo mismo de un estorbo a la gran Purificación!"

Entonces el Líder de la Hermandad del dominio extendió su mano hacia Zanathos y con un malévolo brillo en su mirada, esta comenzó a arder con una gran llamarada roja...

"¡PERDICIÓN FLAMEANTE!"

El fuego de Kenryu se disparo de su mano y alcanzo a Zanathos como si fuera un rayo, envolviendo todo su ser en las llamas que ardían a una temperatura sobrenatural, consumiendo cada parte de su cuerpo incluyendo a las metálicas... El fuego estaba acabando lentamente con su existencia.

"¡Eso le sucede a los que cruzan el limite de mi paciencia! ¡Ahora sabrás de antemano lo que te espera cuando llegues al infierno! ¡Seguro te vas a sentir más cómodo ahí, maldito bastardo!"

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Se escuchaban los últimos gritos del mercenario sobre este mundo, las Scouts presenciaban este terrible suceso mudas por el miedo mientras Kenryu y el joven de rojo lo observaban fríamente, hasta que unos momentos después todo acabó y de lo que fue el terrible Zanathos solo quedaron cenizas...

Cuando el fuego se extinguió Kenryu volteó hacia las Scouts. "¡Se los diré una ultima vez, mocosas! ¡No intervengan en nuestra búsqueda de La Fuente o compartirán el destino de ese malnacido!"

Y volteando luego hacia el joven de rojo lo miro fijamente a los ojos "¡Y tu también 'Maverick Hunter', si osas desafiarnos no dudare en combatirte y eliminarte!"

"¡Eso mismo te advierto yo!" Respondió fríamente mostrando un gesto de seriedad en su mirada.

"¡Jum!"

Todos observaron detenidamente como Kenryu se esfumaba en el aire, especialmente el Hunter que parpadeo pensativo...

"Esta presencia… Es de..."

"Disculpa..." Interrumpió Sailor Moon acercándose al desconocido. "Gracias… Por toda tu ayuda hoy… ¿Puedo saber quien eres y que deseas aquí?"

"¿Acaso crees que he venido a hacerles daño como esos asesinos?"

"¡Claro que no! Te agradecemos de corazón lo que hiciste por nosotros, es solo que quisiéramos saber si podemos confiar en ti..."

"¡Je! Pues que extraña forma de gratitud... Mi historia es muy larga y ustedes no necesitan saberla..." Respondió el Hunter alejándose de ellos.

"¡Un momento!" Exclamó Tuxedo Mask bloqueando el camino del desconocido con su brazo. "No es de buena educación ignorar la pregunta de una dama..."

El joven aparto el brazo del caballero con su puño y miro fríamente al sujeto del antifaz, "El que quiera responderle o no es mi decisión... ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a tomar ordenes a un restaurante?"

"¡¿Qué dices?"

"Por favor Tuxedo Mask, déjalo tranquilo." Repuso Sailor Jupiter interponiendose entre ambos y evitando la pelea. "Él nos ayudo mucho el día de hoy, si no desea decirnos quien es, supongo que está en su derecho..." Agregó mirando al encapotado a los ojos. Luego volteó hacia el desconocido y sonriéndole le habló: "No me importa quien seas... Te agradezco lo que hiciste por nosotros, sin ti no hubiéramos podido salir con vida de esta batalla."

El Hunter solo vio a los ojos de la chica, notó su sinceridad reflejada en sus esmeraldas y en su hermosa sonrisa. Por unos momentos Jupiter creyó ver algo de calidez en la frialdad de su mirada... Entonces el volteó sin decir palabra alguna y comenzó a caminar alejándose del trío. Luego de unos cuantos pasos el desconocido se dispuso a hablar sin siquiera voltear a verlos...

"Mi nombre es Zero..."

"¿Zero?"

"Escuchen… La verdadera guerra apenas empieza... Es seguro que nos veremos de nuevo."

Sailor Jupiter quiso hablarle nuevamente al Hunter, pero en ese momento Zero se desvaneció de la presencia del trió convertido en un rayo de luz roja, el cual se elevo a las alturas y desapareció en el tranquilo cielo de Juuban, dejando a los tres individuos con mas dudas y algo confundidos al repecto, todo se había complicado una vez mas, y la llegada de este sujeto solo traía mas preguntas para los protectores de Juuban... Los tres guardaron silencio observando el firmamento por donde el posible aliado se había fugado... Meditando sobre la 'verdadera guerra' que según el Hunter solo estaba comenzando...

"Una Guerra… Espero que te equivoques... Zero."

_**.**_

_**-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2-**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Estoy listo._

_Nuevamente he sido llamado a luchar… Aun si es por un mundo extraño o contra seres que no conozco, Mi destino siempre ha sido forjado en el campo de batalla._

_Sin descanso, sin pena ni gloria… ¡Pelearé contra cualquiera que sea mi adversario! Me es indiferente si es humano o reploid, cualquiera que se me oponga es un Maverick en lo que a mí respecta… ¡La maldición de Sigma no podrá derrumbarme!_

_Daré caza a aquellos que derraman la sangre de los indefensos, aun si ellos persiguen sus propias metas o tienen desconocidas razones, mi deber es exterminarlos… Desde que tengo memoria, las luchas son siempre mi única opción, así parezcan a veces victorias vacías, aun si con ello me gano el odio de aquellos que me observan… Es todo lo que soy… Todo lo que tengo…_

_Los demás… Sus ojos me juzgan, mientras otros me aborrecen… No es importante, ya estoy acostumbrado a ello… Aun así ella es diferente, su mirada es la única que no le trae peso a mi alma… Esos ojos, se parecen tanto a…_

_Destinos Cruzados: Capítulo 3_  
"_La Justa Venganza"_

_Bajo ese fuerte exterior tuyo, ¿Qué dolor encadena tu frágil corazón?_

_

* * *

_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

'Kanji' es el nombre de los símbolos que se utilizan primordialmente en el idioma japonés escrito. Son de herencia china y hay más de 5000, de los cuales necesitas conocer al menos 2000 para leer un diario.

El nombre del centro comercial es el de una tienda que aparece en uno de los escenarios del videojuego "Street Fighter Alpha" de Capcom.

Los que son fans de MMX se preguntaran porque Zero simplemente no partió en dos a Zanathos con su Z-Saber, la respuesta la encontraran en la descripción de Zero donde con algo de atención se darán cuenta de que el Zero que apareció esta en su forma original, ¡o sea la que creo Wily! que aparece únicamente en el MMX antes de que muera y sea reconstruido en MMX2, Él porque de esto:

- Necesito que Zero tenga esta apariencia para unas escenas en el futuro de la historia.

- Intenté reducir el poder de Zero para que sea más equivalente al de las Scouts, y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que devolverle su primera forma.

- Este cambio en retrospectiva se aclarara cuando se responda como Zero sobrevivió a la realidad nula en el prologo.

- Desde que idee la historia de este fic Zero iba a tener esa apariencia al principio.

Como siempre no olviden escribirme si tienen alguna duda, queja o sugerencia, así que les reitero mi E-mail: zero_red_ ¡Espero sus correos!

**NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPÍTULO 3...**


	5. Capítulo 3: La Justa Venganza

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

_**FANFIC XOVER****  
MEGAMAN X / SAILOR MOON  
POR: TEKKAMAN ZERO**_

_**-3-**_

En el cielo cubierto de estrellas la Luna brilla en todo su esplendor, han pasado unas horas desde el fin de la batalla, y todo en el lugar del combate ha recobrado la calma... Lejos de allí, Zero observa a la ciudad desde una de las altas azoteas. Pensando detenidamente en su pasado y en lo que ahora sucedía en su presente... Sin siquiera poder imaginarse que rumbo tomaría su futuro. Cuando miraba fijamente a la luna creciente, la voz de un hombre de edad avanzada interrumpió su meditación…

"_¿Hoy también piensas patrullar hasta medianoche?"_

"¿Por qué no? La noche es joven y no tengo nada mejor que hacer... " Respondió el Hunter a la voz en su transmisor.

"_Sería mejor que descansaras de la batalla con ese sujeto."_

"Despreocúpese Doc, ya le dije que ese tipo no fue la gran cosa... A fin de cuentas su propio líder me ahorró la molestia de acabarlo."

"_Todavía no puedo creer que su propio compañero lo haya asesinado... ¡No cabe duda que estos sujetos son unos monstruos!"_

"En realidad no es tan difícil comprenderlo... Ese tipo de individuos siempre desean librase de cualquier estorbo, sea amigo o enemigo."

"_Disculpa, pero la crueldad de esos tipos no parece asombrarte tanto..."_

"Tiene razón... Creo que es porque a diferencia de usted, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones... Ahora que lo pienso esas chicas tampoco parecen estar habituadas a este tipo de batallas…"

"_Umm... ¿Acaso estoy detectando un poco de preocupación por esas jóvenes?"_

"...Otra vez está malinterpretándome, no me preocupan esas chicas ni mucho menos lo que quieran esos tipos en este lugar, Tengo amenazas mucho más grandes por las que inquietarme; Así como enemigos mucho más poderosos..."

"_¿Te refieres a Sigma, cierto? ¿Acaso su poder es tan grande como lo describes? Porque si es así realmente puede ser una calamidad enorme..."_

"Me temo que así es... Estos tipos son pequeñeces comparados con ese desgraciado. Eso lo sé muy bien, porque en nuestra última batalla X y yo casi perdemos la vida tratando de derrotarlo..."

"_Debió ser una pelea terrible para ambos, sin duda Sigma es un oponente Abominable..."_

"¡Es un demonio! Y lo peor de todo es que se encuentra libre... ¡Maldición! ¡Lo que más me enfurece es que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que ese asesino le este haciendo a otras dimensiones, o de lo que pueda hacerle a esta!" Expresó el Hunter furioso apretando fuertemente su puño; reprimiendo las imágenes en su mente de la destrucción que son capaz de lograr las armadas de Sigma, y de las posibles victimas de su insana ambición…

* * *

_**-CAPÍTULO 3-**_  
"_**La Justa Venganza"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_¡Tranquilo! Ya ha pasado un año desde que llegaste a este mundo, ¿No crees que si Sigma fuera a atacar esta realidad ya lo habría hecho?"_

"...Lo conozco, ese infeliz no estará conforme hasta que haya hecho suyos todos los mundos que pueda... La tecnología del viaje Realidad-Tiempo no estaba perfeccionada aun, pero si él llega a manipularla por completo tendría el tiempo y el espacio a su merced, ¡Podría conquistar cualquier dimensión en cualquier época!"

"_Eso no suena para nada alentador... Pero no creo que sea una batalla que debas luchar solo, todo indica que las Sailor Scouts no permitirían que ese sujeto se apoderara tan fácilmente de esta dimensión."_

"Admito que no son chicas ordinarias, pero no soportarían una lucha contra él... No son oponentes para sus ejércitos de Mavericks... La verdadera Guerra empezara una vez que Sigma alcance a esta realidad, y por triste que sea, esas chicas podrían ser aniquiladas por sus tropas junto con esta dimensión..."

"_No es por desanimarte, pero recuerda que tu poder no es lo que solía ser... Si llegas a enfrentarte de nuevo con Sigma seguramente será peor que la ultima vez, ¿no piensas que tu también podrías ser asesinado?"_

"Odio admitirlo Doc, pero puede ser... Todo por causa del Desfase Dimensional que sufre mi cuerpo... Sin embargo, No permitiré que otro mundo sea llevado al caos de la guerra por culpa de ese malnacido; Pase lo que pase soy un Hunter, y aunque este no sea mi mundo, yo estaré listo para cumplir mi deber..." Respondió decididamente.

"_No me gusta cuando hablas de esa manera... Te conozco, a veces me da la impresión de que no valoras tu vida; pero algo me dice que las Sailor Scouts actuarían igual que tú... Si fueran tus aliadas habría menos riesgo para ustedes que si lucharan por su propia cuenta, nadie puede ganar una guerra solo..."_

"No vine aquí a hacer amigos... Además prefiero a aquellos ajenos a mi mundo lejos de los Mavericks, Como Hunter que soy no puedo poner a ningún ser humano en riesgo, incluyendo a esas chicas."

"_Sigo notando que te preocupas por ellas..."_

"...Como sea..."

"_Por lo visto no te haré cambiar de opinión, pero yo confío en que estas jovencitas pueden cuidarse muy bien por si solas, y sé que en el fondo tu piensas lo mismo."_

"Quizás... Algo en ellas me hace sentir que no han mostrado todo su poder aun... Dígame Doc, ¿ya averiguó algo mas sobre esas chicas?"

"_No mucho, pero parece ser que las Scouts son bastante populares en Juuban, ¡prácticamente son tan famosas como estrellas de cine! Y los ciudadanos las respetan, admiran y confían en ellas de manera ciega."_

"_¿Conque respeto y fama? Eso no sirve de nada a la hora de pelear..." Pensaba el androide._

"_Es tanta su popularidad que puedes encontrarlas en videojuegos, muñecas, y todo tipo de mercancía... ¡Je Je! Si te lo propusieras incluso tu podrías ser así de famoso..."_

"...No es mi intensión volverme imagen comercial, estoy mejor sin mi rostro por todas partes... Ya sabe que prefiero pasar desapercibido hasta que regrese a mi propio mundo." Dijo sonriendo vagamente.

"_Si, seria imposible cambiarte... Sé que te he preguntado esto muchas veces... pero, ¿Aun tienes la esperanza de volver a tu dimensión? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que has estado lejos de ella por mucho tiempo."_

"No es esperanza, es confianza... X juró que hallaría la manera de llevarme de vuelta, y su palabra me es suficiente... Además están Alia y Douglas y ese par no se rinde tan fácilmente... Pase lo que pase sé que nos veremos de nuevo... Pero primero debo encargarme de estos sujetos, y entonces acabaremos juntos con ese desgraciado de Sigma."

"_Recuerdo que algo te molestaba sobre uno de estos tipos, dime, ¿Qué es lo que piensas?"_

"No sé si realmente vale la pena pensar en ello, pero este sujeto... Kenryu; Al verlo sentí que no era la primera vez que lo hacia, su presencia se me hizo muy familiar... Es una sensación extraña, aunque no estoy seguro de ella."

"_Si que es extraño. Además él es un hombre poderoso ¿no? Pero bueno, es mejor que lo olvides por ahora... Insisto en que debes tomarte un descanso, recuerda que no debes sobrepasarte, tu sabes bien a que me refiero..."_

"Usted gana Doc... Descuide, no me preocupa que tan fuerte sea ese tipo, pero si quiero asegurarme que todo queda tranquilo en los alrededores... No se inquiete por mí, recuerde que soy un Reploid, es usted el que no se esta poniendo mas joven."

"_¡Je Je, eso no te lo discuto! Nos veremos después..."_

"Cambio y fuera..." Concluyó Zero apagando el comunicador, echó un vistazo final a la luna y se dispuso a iniciar un último patrullaje; Meditando sobre las cinco chicas que luchaban valientemente por este mundo y en el juramento de un amigo en el suyo... Así el Hunter comenzó nuevamente su recorrido por sobre la ciudad, desapareciendo en la penumbra nocturna.

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el lugar de la lucha las autoridades habían hecho por fin acto de presencia; el ahora desalojado centro comercial estaba rodeado de patrullas y ambulancias, con sus ocupantes haciendo su trabajo y uno que otro curioso estorbando a la labor... A unas cuadras de distancia, nuestras cinco heroínas se encontraban comentando las novedades de la batalla en uno de los puentes del parque de la ciudad.

"Fue un gran alboroto el del centro comercial, por lo menos esta vez fueron mas los daños al local que a las personas..." Dijo Rei observando hacia dicho lugar.

"Eso fue porque la mayoría de la gente salió a causa del temblor, ¡Me alegra que fueran pocos los que fueran heridos por ese despreciable individuo!" Agregó Amy.

"¡Veamos el lado bueno chicas! ¡Ahora tenemos un enemigo menos de que preocuparnos!" Exclamó Mina, sonriendo de mala gana.

"Cierto, Ojalá todos esos sujetos terminaran destruyéndose entre ellos..."

"Pero por otro lado, aun no sabemos nada sobre esa energía dorada que apareció al momento del temblor... Ni mucho menos del nuevo extraño" Intervino Amy.

"¿Te refieres al chico de armadura no?, Serena, seria bueno que nos contaras todo de nuevo con mas detalle."

"Eso lo sé Rei, solo esperaba a que todo se tranquilizara..."

"Lastimosamente estábamos muy lejos cuando pediste refuerzos, sino hubiéramos podido conocer al tal 'Zero', quien peleó contra ese molesto sujeto..."

"Realmente No creo que debas preocuparte por eso, él dijo claramente que nos veríamos de nuevo."

"¿En serio?, Y dime Serena... ¿Era un chico guapo?" Preguntó Mina mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en la frente de sus amigas.

"Pues... No estaba mal, pero realmente no lo vi tan detenidamente, ¿sabes? eso es lo último que te pasa por la cabeza cuando un loco te dispara con una ametralladora..." Respondió Serena un poco avergonzada.

"Vamos, ¿Dinos como era él?" Preguntó Mina mostrando aun más interés.

"Ya se los dije, era rubio y de ojos azules, llevaba esa extraña armadura y casco rojos y tenía el cabello bastante largo; Casi como el mío... Pero solo se presentó un momento y realmente se porto bastante grosero con nosotras."

"Así que era un chico rudo… ¡Cielos, por como le describes sin duda que debe ser apuesto! ¡Debo asegurarme de estar ahí cuando él reaparezca!" Exclamó sonriendo Mina.

"¿Ni siquiera lo has visto y ya lo anotaste en tu lista?" Repuso Amy apenada.

"Yo no me molesto con esos pequeños detalles, ¡Cuando Mina Aino, la diosa del amor se lo propone no hay chico que se resista a sus encantos!"

"Pues la verdad Mina no esta tan equivocada Amy." Dijo Serena. "Porque la verdad era bien parecido..."

"¡Ejem!"

"Tranquila Mina, aun no pienso dejar a Darien..."

"¡Okey, solo confirmaba!"

"Realmente debería ser muy guapo para que yo me fijara en un chico llamado 'Zero'; Pero ya en serio, realmente no sabemos nada de él... ¿A qué se querría referir con eso de 'Maverick Hunter'? Se preguntó Rei conflictivamente.

"La traducción más apropiada sería 'Cazador de Renegados'..." Agregó Amy "A lo mejor eso se refiere a encargarse de la 'Hermandad del Dominio'..."

"¿Cazador de Renegados eh? Quizás Amy pero, la verdad parecía ser la primera vez que peleaba con esos tipos, ellos tampoco lo conocían... " Aclaró Serena.

"Oigan chicas, ¿No sienten como que aquí falta algo?" Añadió confundida Mina.

Todas voltearon a su izquierda, donde Lita estaba tranquilamente apoyada sobre una de las barandas del puente, con la vista perdida sin decir palabra alguna... Las cuatro adolescentes se inclinaron frente a ella y la observaron detenidamente, esperando de su parte cierto comentario bastante acostumbrado, relacionado con cualquier joven integrante del género masculino que se aparecía ante su amiga...

"Lita, ¿no tienes nada que decir?"

"..."

"¿Lita?" Preguntó de nuevo Serena agitando la palma de su mano ante el rostro de su amiga, quien siguió en trance hasta que Rei le chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos, regresándola entonces a la realidad.

"¿Eh? ¡Oh, Discúlpenme chicas! ¿Que era lo que me decían?"

"Vaya, ¿Disfrutaste el paseo en la luna?" Alegó Mina, entrecerrando los ojos.

"¡Queremos saber tu opinión sobre ese tal Zero!"

"Si... Solo por casualidad, ¿No hay la pequeña posibilidad de que te recuerde a alguien?" Preguntó Serena mirándola fijamente, a lo que todas ellas se inclinaron aun más sobre la interrogada adolescente.

"Pues... La verdad no me recuerda a nadie en especial..."

"¡¿NO?" Exclamaron sorprendidas las cuatro jóvenes.

"¡Para nada!" Repuso Lita.

"¡¿ES EN SERIO?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Dijo Lita totalmente seria. "La verdad chicas, deberían dejar de insistir tan molestamente y preocuparse por cosas más importantes, como ese sujeto que va ahí." Agregó señalando a un individuo que cruzaba el puente en ese momento, manteniendo en todo momento su seria expresión, ahora algo inquietante.

Las adolescentes, ahora algo perturbadas por el serio gesto de Lita, voltearon a ver al alto sujeto mientras se alejaba; Vestía una larga camisa blanca y pantalones rojos, levaba una faja de cuero amarrada en las piernas y una chaqueta negra con una luna creciente en su espalda, mientras que sus rojizos cabellos peinados al frente apenas dejaban ver una cara de muy pocos amigos.

"Lo ven, ¡No me digan que ese individuo no les parece raro!"

"Pues si se ve algo sospechoso, pero la verdad no me parece haber visto nunca a ese sujeto extraño..."

"Míralo, parece que justo viniera de darle una paliza a alguien... ¿Será peligroso?"

"¿Vieron la expresión de su rostro? Era como la de un asesino..."

"¿Crees que debamos preocuparnos, Lita? ¿Piensas que ese tipo tenga relación con el enemigo?"

"Pues eso no lo puedo asegurar, pero al verlo..." Respondió Lita con una expresión de suspenso "... ¡Me recordó al chico que me rompió el corazón!" Respondió sonriendo mientras las cuatro jóvenes se caían de espaldas haciendo temblar el suelo con el tremendo golpe...

"_Deberíamos haber sabido que Lita nos iba a salir con eso…"_ Pensó Serena mientras se levantaba sobándose el área del golpe.

"¡Eso lo hiciste a propósito!" Reclamó enfadada Rei.

"¡Ja Ja! Tal vez chicas, ¡Pero debieron ver la expresión en su cara, Ja Ja!"

"Eso no fue para nada gracioso..." Dijo Amy visiblemente molesta.

"¿También puedes ser mala, eh? ¡No me gusta ese lado tuyo!" Exclamó Mina.

"¿Saben que? Mejor hacemos como Darien y nos vamos a casa..." Dijo Rei.

"Si, además el no es el único con tareas pendientes." Agregó Amy.

"¡Ok! Serena y yo les contaremos el resto en el camino." Propuso Lita dejando de reír. Así todas se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares, dejando para después los problemas y la incógnita de la identidad del recién llegado... esperando sinceramente que sus preocupaciones sobre él fueran innecesarias.

Más tarde, recostada en su cama y con su brazo cubriendo sus ojos cansados, Lita pensaría fugazmente en la insistencia de sus amigas y la frase que tanto esperaban oír de sus labios… Sin embargo, después de tanto meditar sobre el recién llegado, su fría mirada, su violento estilo de pelea, su presencia intimidante y sus cortantes palabras… Solo había una conclusión posible para la Sailor del Trueno.

"Él es todo lo contrario al chico del que me enamoré…"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Era cerca de la medianoche, y en todo el paraje que lo rodeaba no se percibía sonido alguno... Esto no era algo que perturbara a un sujeto como Kenryu, sin embargo, ese continuo sentimiento desconocido seguía molestándolo internamente. Algo grande iba a ocurrir, de eso no había duda, ¿Pero qué?... El Líder de La Hermandad del Dominio no tuvo que esperar mucho por su respuesta...

Observó hacia el horizonte y fijo su mirada en la imponente ciudad, una gran metrópolis de luces brillantes y grandes edificios, iluminados algunos por la luz de los reflectores que apuntaban al firmamento, hacia una pequeña ciudadela que flotaba fijamente en el cielo... Repentinamente un gran destello ilumino todo; Al desvanecerse este la tranquilidad se esfumó, y la metrópolis flotante en el cielo era ahora abatida por miles de explosiones, mientras caía rápidamente como una enorme bola de fuego; La cual impactó en la ciudad destruyéndola por completo, arrasando todo rastro de vida con un inmenso mar de llamas...

La noche se esfumo junto con las vidas de miles de inocentes; Dejando solo a Kenryu caminando sobre los escombros de la matanza, rodeado por las ruinas aun ardientes de la ciudad, impregnadas totalmente del desagradable olor de la sangre vertida por sus habitantes. Él contempló el amanecer ahora opacado con la asquerosa peste de la muerte, mientras un enorme monstruo alado comenzó a sobrevolar el area de la catástrofe...

"Ken... Kenr... ¡Kenryu!"

"¡Kenryu, levántate!"

Él despertó repentinamente al oír la voz de Vanguard, vio al sujeto de armadura seudo medieval observándolo fijamente desde la puerta de su habitación, y se levantó entonces del enorme sillón en que reposaba desde hacía un buen rato.

"¿Acaso dormías?"

"No me preguntes estupideces, sabes muy bien que ninguno de nosotros necesita dormir."

"Tienes razón, discúlpame..."

"Olvídalo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó Kenryu dándole la espalda, observando por un monitor en la pared una vista de la ciudad de Juuban.

"Solamente vine a informarte que la computadora no ha señalado ningún nuevo punto aun..."

"Está bien, entonces deberemos ser mucho más pacientes... ¡Retírate!"

Vanguard salió entonces de la habitación sin decir nada mas, mientras su líder miraba confundido la pantalla... ¿Dormir? Gracias a los dones que El Maestro les había conferido no precisaba dormir, beber o comer; Ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de hacerlo... Sin embargo, claramente había estado soñando. Lo sabía porque él jamás había tenido una visión o alguna patraña de ese estilo, no creía en ese tipo de basura... Soñar despierto, ¡Solo esto le hacía falta! Una situación extraña más para agregar a su lista...

Primero estaba la aparición del 'Maverick Hunter', un defensor no previsto por El mismo Emisario, quien debía saber todos los detalles de esta misión, y que incluso las Sailor Scouts desconocían... Ese sujeto quien al tenerlo enfrente le hizo sentir esa presencia tan familiar, como si se tratara de alguien que Kenryu hubiera conocido hace mucho tiempo... Ese extraño encuentro había dejado en él un sentimiento que desconocía, pero que sin duda continuaba fastidiándolo desde entonces... Luego podemos agregar el hecho ese extraño sueño, y su significado si es que debía tenerlo; la verdad no era la primera vez que Kenryu era testigo de una masacre, y realmente no esperaba que fuera la última; Ya que la muerte había sido por mucho tiempo su manera de vivir, matando y viendo morir a otros, ese estilo de vida jamas cambiaría para él...

Y por ultimo la mas molesta de todas esas situaciones, la cual era ocasionada por todo lo que le rodeaba; toda la condenada ciudad, todo este maldito mundo... Observó fijamente a la imagen de Juuban y trato de recordar el pasado, mucho antes del Emisario y la Hermandad del Dominio, mucho antes de ser elegido por El Maestro; Quiso recordar su mundo natal, como era su vida en el lugar que fue su hogar, pero casi nada vino a su mente, tal y como siempre sucedía cuando lo intentaba... Era algo que ya no lo molestaba, pero si algo si recordaba muy bien, era el que Jubban era muy parecida a su mundo, casi idéntica en cada pequeño detalle que podía rescatar de su mente...

Decidió que era suficiente por hoy, el día no había sido tan improductivo al final, ya que pudo librarse del imbécil de Zanathos y presenciar una pelea entretenida, y a un rival que tal vez seria digno de desafiar a un duelo... Aunque eso lo decidiría hasta que el Maverick Hunter probara representar una amenaza para Kenryu, solo así seria merecedor de pelear contra él, ¿y si no lo fuera? Entonces simplemente dejaría que otro lo eliminara, por eso era el Líder... Habiendo tomado una decisión se retiró tranquilo y despreocupado en espera de la siguiente aparición del Emisario en 24 horas, de quien esperaba una respuesta o dos sobre lo que se haría de ahora en delante...

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Secundaria Juuban.  
A la mañana siguiente...

Ya casi es la hora del almuerzo y los alumnos están cada uno en sus respectivos salones de clase, en uno de los tantos vemos como una poco atenta Lita observa por la ventana al patio exterior, divagando mientras el Maestro de física desperdicia su saliva en una aburrida explicación...

La física no era importante para la adolescente en ese momento, pues ella seguía pensando en la pasada pelea, Y también en el recién llegado... Ayer ese guerrero misterioso había aparecido justo en el momento preciso para ayudarla a ella y a Serena, desde entonces Lita pensaba en quien podría ser él realmente, ella había conocido algunos hombres fuertes, pero nunca uno como ese guerrero, quien en verdad peleo de una manera que ella jamás había presenciado antes...

"_Zero... Debe ser el nombre más extraño que jamás haya oído."_

Ese era el singular nombre del auto proclamado Maverick Hunter, era un tipo envuelto totalmente en el misterio, pero bastante poderoso a pesar su sombría y ruda actitud... ¿Será alguien de confianza? Se preguntaba ella, tal vez se había mostrado demasiado agradecida con él, quizás lo mejor hubiera sido interrogarlo tal y como Tuxedo Mask lo intentó antes de que ella interviniera, aunque lo más probable es que no les hubiera dicho nada, pensó recordando lo que el Hunter le había respondido al Encapotado...

"_Mí historia es muy larga y ustedes no necesitan saberla..."_

Sin duda él no era alguien del tipo amigable, era un sujeto grosero y antisocial; Sin embargo toda la atmósfera de suspenso que lo rodeaba hacía que la chica siguiera intentando descubrir de donde pudo salir alguien como Zero, no obstante había algo sobre el que más que intrigarla la preocupaba, y bastante en realidad.

"_La verdadera guerra apenas empieza..."_

¿Guerra? Esa no era precisamente una hermosa palabra... Bien era cierto que las Sailor Scouts habían luchado contra enemigos poderosos, pero sinceramente hablando ella jamas había considerado sus luchas de esa manera, en verdad el Negaverso y la Familia Black Moon habían presentado ataques que afectaron a la ciudad, pero no podrían considerarse una guerra estrictamente hablando, ese era un termino militar para Lita, algo que involucra mas de una nación y sus habitantes en una escala enorme, no solo a Juuban y a las Scouts como anteriormente había sucedido, un conflicto de matar o morir; Las guerras solo traen muerte y devastación a gran escala, tanto para los combatientes como para los desafortunados inocentes que son involucrados en la pelea... En ese momento ella realmente esperaba que Zero se hubiera equivocado al usar tan terrible palabra...

"¿TODAVIA ESTA USTED CON NOSOTROS, SEÑORITA KINO?"

"¡AYY!" Gritó la joven, quien saltó asombrada del asiento al tener repentinamente frente a su rostro el del enfadado maestro, quien había acabado con su divago al notarla no muy atenta a sus explicaciones.

"¿Parece ser que el patio le es más interesante que la Física, no señorita?" Preguntó el profesor a la apenada Lita mientras el resto del aula se reía incansablemente de ella...

"¡No señor! Es que... Bueno, esteee..."

"¡Nada de excusas jovencita! Ya que prefiere salir de la clase con gusto me encargare ello, solo espero que el pasillo le parezca tan atractivo como el patio" Exclamó el maestro señalando la puerta del salón.

"Como diga señor..." Respondió Lita de mala gana saliendo del aula mientras sus compañeros seguían riéndose.

"¡Vaya Kino, si que es raro que te envíen al pasillo!" Gritó uno de ellos.

"¿Quiere hacerle compañía señor Sakaguchi?" Repuso el Profesor molesto.

"¡Eee, No maestro!"

Y así fue como Lita paso de pie en el pasillo hasta la hora del almuerzo, sosteniendo un par de cubetas con agua y con un letrero al cuello que rezaba 'No puse atención a la clase', mientras no muy al fondo del mismo pasaje vemos a Serena, con un letrero al cuello con tantas frases escritas como una pagina de la Biblia, quien al notar a la desafortunada Lita le sonrió, Saludándola con un grito a pesar de su precaria situación...

"¡HOLA LITA! ¡ES BUENO VER UNA CARA CONCIDA POR AQUI!"

"¡SERENA!" Gritó la maestra desde el interior del salón, "¡QUIERES QUE AGREGUE 'ESCANDALOS EN EL PASILLO' A ESA TABLA DE SURF QUE LLEVAS COLGADA AL CUELLO!"

La chica de las coletas guardó entonces silencio mientras bajaba la cabeza y se ponía a llorar; Lita observó el triste cuadro y se llevó una mano a la frente...

"No me cabe duda, este debe ser el fondo..."

Tiempo después...

A la hora del recreo vemos como nuestras desventuradas heroínas se reúnen con su amiga Amy a almorzar como ya es costumbre; y también como ya es costumbre, Serena esta llorando...

"¡BUUUUAAAAHHH!"

"¡Por Dios Serena, cálmate!" Intervenía Amy, "El que hayas reprobado matemáticas no es el fin del mundo..."

"SNIF No es eso... Amy..."

"Pues, ¿Qué te sucede?"

"Es que... ¡POR SALIR APURADA ESTA MAÑANA OLVIDE MI ALMUERZO! ¡BUAAAAHH!"

"_Por Dios…"_

"Ya cálmate Serena... Toma, puedes comerte este." Dijo Lita entregándole una caja de almuerzo su hambrienta y llorona amiga.

"¡OH, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS LITA! ¡Me has salvado la vida de nuevo!" Exclamó ella al casi arrancarle la mano a la joven en su ansia por empezar a comer...

"¡Cielos! no sé que sucederá primero, Que Serena se acuerde de traer su almuerzo a la escuela o que Lita muera de hambre por darle siempre el suyo..."

"Descuida Amy, Serena ha olvidado tantas veces su almuerzo que ahora preparo uno extra para ella..."

"Mmm... Biemd pemfado Lidda, ¡hum! Ezddo esbba delikiozo... chomp" Agregó Serena devorando sin cesar, evitando apartar el rostro de la comida...

"¿EH?"

"Creo que dijo que estaba delicioso... Serena, ¿Podrías tragar antes de hablar?"

"Sceguddo... mmm"

"Mejor olvídalo... De hecho Lita, hay algo sobre ti que me preocupa mucho."

"¿Qué sucede Amy?"

"¡Pues nada mas que te castigaran por ignorar al maestro! ¡Por Dios, Lita! No me digas que Serena te contagió lo irresponsable, ya es demasiado para mí lidiar con ella como para que tu también empieces a actuar así; Francamente no podría con dos como Serena..."

"Je je... Despreocúpate Amy, créeme que no tengo ninguna intención de imitar a Serena en eso..." Respondió Lita rascándose la nuca bastante apenada, "Simplemente estaba un poco distraída, te prometo que no volverá a pasar..."

"Eso espero... ¡Cielos, si desde anoche se nota que estas en las nubes!"

"Pues eso es muy normal..." Exclamo Serena quien por fin había acabado de devorar su almuerzo, "Después de todo lo que le pasa a nuestra amiga Lita es demasiado obvio..." Añadió sonriendo picaramente.

"Serena, tienes la cara llena de arroz..." Replicó Amy extendiéndole un pañuelo.

"¿Se puede saber a que te refieres?" Preguntó Lita bastante seria.

"¡Vamos, no te hagas la tonta conmigo! ¡Si se nota a kilómetros que te has enamorado perdidamente del tal 'Zero'!"

"¡¿QUEEEEEE? ¿DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO?" Replicó Lita extremadamente molesta.

"¿Es eso cierto, Lita?" Cuestionó Amy.

"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡YA SABES COMO LE GUSTA A SERENA DECIR TONTERÍAS!"

"¡Vamos Lita, No lo niegues!" Repuso la chica de las coletas limpiando su rostro con el pañuelo de Amy, "Yo personalmente no te culpo, ¡Sin duda te enamoraste cuando apareció para rescatarnos con esa entrada heroica, a pesar de su apariencia extraña se veía muy apuesto, casi como un caballero de brillante armadura y larga cabellera!, Enfrentando al villano para rescatar a las hermosas doncellas..." Exclamó la joven con sus grandes ojos brillando como estrellas, mientras ambas chicas la miraban con una gota de sudor en su frente.

"¿Segura que es Lita la que se enamoro de él, Serena?"

"¡ESTAS HABLANDO PURAS INCOHERENCIAS!" Reclamó Lita, "Si he estado algo distraída, es porque me preocupa lo fuerte que es el enemigo, no porque este derritiéndome por un tipo que ni siquiera sabe mi nombre..."

"Tienes razón, Serena siempre exagera mucho las cosas..."

"Esta bien me callaré, Pero estoy mas que segura que algo te gustó de él, ¡Aunque no sea tan guapo como mi queridísimo Darien!"

"Di lo que quieras Serena, Pero yo no soy así... Además recuerden que la 'Caza Hombres' del grupo es Mina..."

Lejos de allí en otra Escuela Secundaria...

"¡ATCHUUUU!"

"¿Se encuentra bien señorita Aino? No esperara que le dé otra excusa para ir a la enfermería, después de haberla encontrado coqueteando con el capitán del equipo de Fútbol la ultima vez, ¿O sí?"

"¡No maestra, me siento muy bien!" Respondió la rubia muy apenada, _"Alguien debe estar hablando mal de mí..."_

De vuelta con Serena y Compañía...

"Pues la verdad hay algo que a mí si me llama la atención sobre ese individuo 'Zero'..." Dijo Amy con su característico tono meditante, "...Es sobre la descripción que nos dieron de él... Según ella no parece un ser humano..."

"¿A que te refieres?" Repuso Serena algo consternada.

"Pues es simple, ¿Acaso no te preguntas como podía moverse tan rápidamente y atacar de una manera tan precisa vistiendo esa armadura? Por lo que me contaron esta cubría todo su cuerpo, y por sus dimensiones debe ser extremadamente pesada, sin mencionar que a cualquiera le resultaría un estorbo para pelear más que una protección... Lo que estoy diciendo es que debes ser sobrehumanamente fuerte para poder moverte tan fácilmente con esa armadura de la manera que él lo hizo, como un luchador de Sumo o algo así; un hombre de la complexión física y estatura de 'Zero' no poseería semejante fuerza..."

"Tienes razón." Añadió Lita, "Yo he conocido a chicos de esa edad que practican artes marciales, y ni los mas avanzados son tan fuertes o hábiles como para lograr tal cosa... Además había cosas sobre él que eran realmente anormales."

"Si... como su brazo transformándose en un arma, o la forma en que desapareció convertido en un rayo de luz..." Replicó Serena, "Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, en eso se parece mucho a esos malvados sujetos... "

"Ciertamente, pero no sé si tengan relación alguna..." Agregó Amy, "lo único que puedo concluir ahora es que el tampoco pertenece a este mundo, si es un extraterrestre, o pertenece a otra dimensión, eso es algo que no sé; pero la verdad no creo que debamos confiar mucho en él..."

"Te comprendo, además él menciono algo muy inquietante, ¿Recuerdas Serena?"

"La verdadera guerra apenas comienza..."

"Sin duda ese tipo sabe algo que nosotras desconocemos, por eso no podemos decir con certeza si es nuestro amigo o enemigo..." Concluyó Amy dejando a sus amigas bastante pensativas...

"¡En fin! Si nos preocupamos mas por eso solo nos haremos daño a nosotras mismas." Propuso Lita.

"¡Tienes razón! Ya resolveremos todo juntas cuando él se muestre de nuevo..." Añadió Serena, "Nos reuniremos mañana con las demás para discutirlo, además de esa extraña energía que emanaba de la tierra..."

"Es una buena idea, le avisare a las demás. Por ahora todas tenemos prioridades que cumplir, ¿No chicas?"

"Jeje! A propósito de eso Amy..." Repuso Vergonzosamente Serena, "Me sería de gran ayuda si me dejaras estudiar contigo para el examen de Física..."

"¡OH NO SERENA! ¿Otra vez? ¿Que acaso no te das cuenta de que atrasas mis estudios? Además siempre pones excusas para holgazanear en ves de leer..."

"¡POR FAVOR AMY! ¡SI NO ME AYUDAS LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE REPRUEBE COMO EN MATEMÁTICAS!" lloró la chica con sus manos juntas y con una mirada lastimera de cachorro triste.

"¡Oh cielos! ¡Deberías aprender de Lita, ella nunca me molesta con esos favores de última hora!" Replico Amy, menos enfadada...

"Esteeee..." Repuso Lita con el rostro rojo de vergüenza y una sonrisa entrecortada, "La verdad Amy yo quería pedirte eso mismo..."

"¡Santo Dios¡" Exclamo Amy dándose cuenta que estaba entre la espada y la pared, "Ah, de acuerdo... ¿Qué irá a ser de ustedes cuando yo ya no esté por aquí?" Dijo ella aceptando de muy mala gana.

"¡Eres la mejor Amy!"

"¡Te prometo que no te decepcionaremos!"

"¡Pero no crean ni por un momento que yo haré todo el trabajo! Las dos van a esforzarse para que valga la pena... Lita, te daré una lista para que vayas a la biblioteca de la universidad por unos libros que necesitaremos... En cuanto a ti Serena, vendrás conmigo a estudiar inmediatamente después de clases."

"De acuerdo."

"¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué a Lita le toca hacer un simple encargo, y a mí comenzar a sufr...? Digo, ¡¿Estudiar desde está misma tarde?"

"Pues es simple, tu caso es especial y necesitaremos un horario intensivo..."

"¡Ja! Que suerte la mía..." Respondió Serena con ganas de volver a llorar...

En la tarde de ese mismo dia...

Lita se encontraba en camino hacia la casa de Amy, llevando con ella los libros que está le había encargado, estos no eran muy gruesos, pero el solo leer el titulo en su cubierta bastaba para saber que eran extremadamente complicados, por suerte Amy era su tutora, así que no había de que preocuparse, si hay algo que Amy hace bien, es enseñar, a lo mejor les exigiría mucho a Serena y a ella, pero es mejor que sea estricta, ya que si no su ayuda no les serviría de nada...

Mientras caminaba por las aceras no podía evitar pensar en los comentarios de Serena, algo enfadada y un poco entretenida a la vez… Ella enamorarse de Zero, ¡Ja! Sin duda le hacían algo de gracia las molestas divagaciones de su entrometida amiga...

"Sí, ¡cómo no!" Dijo pensando en voz alta, "Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que babearme por tipos groseros y antipáticos." Sin embargo, su preocupación de esta mañana seguía inquietándola aun ahora...

"La verdadera guerra... ¿Qué será lo que ese chico sabe que nosotras desconocemos?" Suspiró para sí mientras iba avanzando pensativa, meditando sobre si Zero en realidad sería como la Hermandad del Dominio, y si su presencia a la larga les traería más problemas a sus amigas y a ella... En ese momento se dio cuenta de que esta no iba ser una lucha nada fácil, y que talvez, solo talvez, ellas corrían el riesgo de perder mucho mas que unas simples batallas... reflexionando profundamente, no pudo darse cuenta que el lugar donde se había parado a meditar era el centro de la carretera...

"¡ROOOUUUUMMMMM!"

El violento rugido de un motor la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, notando que estaba de pie en media calle y viendo a una motocicleta parada justo a su lado; sin contar a su molesto ocupante, quien había estado tratando de llamar su atención desde hacia unos minutos, viéndola fijamente...

"Óigame señorita, ¿Le importaría mucho si el resto de los conductores y yo usamos su carretera?" Preguntó el chico de la moto sarcásticamente, visiblemente enfadado, a pesar de que su rostro seguía cubierto por el oscuro visor de su casco...

"Eh... ¡Lo siento mucho! Es que he estado un poco distraída este dia..." Respondió ella muy apenada, subiendo nuevamente a la acera...

"¿Un poco? Señorita hágame un favor a mí y al resto de la sociedad, y cuando necesite meditar sobre cualesquiera que sean sus insignificantes problemas, quédese en casa... Así nos ahorraría tiempo a todos los que no lo tenemos, y usted evitaría morir aplastada por un auto." Reclamó rudamente el sujeto.

"¡Óigame, ¿cómo se atreve? Si tan apurado está, ¿porque no pasó de lado? No es como si yo ocupara toda la calle..." Profirió Lita enfadada por la actitud del individuo de la moto...

"Pues no en realidad; Pero debería agradecer que le advertí o cualquier otro pudo haberla arrollado mientras usted 'reflexionaba sobre sus telenovelas'..."

"¡Ja! ¡Solo eso me faltaba! ¡Ahora debo agradecerle a un 'idiota sobre ruedas' que me halla ofendido en plena calle!"

"Diga lo que quiera... Yo me largó, pero espero que lo reflexione 'señorita problema', claro en un lugar mas seguro para usted, como los rieles de un tren o algo por el estilo..." Repuso el tipo, echando a andar su motor y marchándose rápidamente, mientras el viento hacia ondear su chaqueta de cuero y la enfadada Lita lo miraba molesta, en parte porque si se hubiera quedado le habría pateado el trasero, tal como lo hacía con los tipos groseros de su clase. ..

"_Amy tenía razón... Estoy demasiado distraída y esto me saco por eso_..." Pensó ella mientras el grosero sujeto se perdía en el horizonte. "¡Je! Estúpido..." Susurró la joven mientras seguía con su camino...

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Dentro de la nave de la Hermandad del Dominio se respira una atmósfera de expectativa, los tres sujetos esperan ansiosamente la visita de El Emisario, que sin duda ocurrirá de un momento a otro... En ese instante el esperado portal se abrió revelando a la siniestra figura y detonando el casual saludo...

"¡SALVE, OH EMISARIO!"

El siniestro personaje se situó frente a los tres sujetos arrodillados, escrutando curiosamente el amplio salón...

"¿Dónde esta el imbécil?" Preguntó al notar la ausencia de Zanathos.

"Yo lo asesiné, Mi Lord..." Respondió fríamente Kenryu, "Desobedeció muchas de mis ordenes directas, además de que su falta de habilidad me obligó a prescindir de él..."

"Hiciste bien, ese animal era un verdadero estorbo..."

Vanguard y Forbes no estaban muy sorprendidos del desprecio que El Emisario y Kenryu le brindaban a un sujeto como Zanathos Bloddia; Sin duda nadie iba a extrañarlo para nada, bueno talvez un poco Forbes, pero esto era porque ya no tenía a nadie de quien burlarse y reírse en su cara, jamás trataría de hacerlo con Kenryu, eso sería suicidio, y Vanguard pues... Él era un sujeto demasiado aburrido como para inspirar broma alguna. Por su parte este último encontraba a Zanathos extremadamente irritante, y sin duda agradecía el hecho de que ahora estaba muerto, ya no podría mofarse de su código de honor nunca mas...

"¿Que hay sobre el brote de energía?" Preguntó El Emisario repentinamente.

"Falsa alarma... Un poco de energía fue liberada, pero se disipó rápidamente." Respondió inmediatamente Kenryu.

"Entonces, deberán seguir buscando hasta que el verdadero brote aparezca."

"Mi Lord, la computadora no ha brindado informes sobre ninguna nueva ubicación todavía..."

"Ten paciencia, claramente te dije que la energía de La Fuente es muy difícil de rastrear... No esperen que los puntos se les den uno tras otro." Aclaró el sujeto mientras se disponía a partir nuevamente...

"Espere Mi Lord, debo comentarle algo..." Intervino Kenryu deteniendo la salida de El Emisario.

"Mas vale que sea interesante." Respondió este con su sombría voz...

"Es sobre los Defensores..." Repuso Kenryu, "Usted menciono solo a las Sailor Scouts, sin embargo un nuevo oponente apareció ayer..."

"No veo el problema, las Scouts son los seres más poderosos de este mundo, cualquier otro individuo no debería ser molestia alguna."

"Al contrario Mi Lord, este sujeto parece ser mas fuerte que las Scouts..." Replicó Kenryu alzando su mirada, "Es mas, fue él quien me mostró la incompetencia de Zanathos, cuando sin mucho esfuerzo estuvo a punto de matarlo..."

"¡Imposible! Investigue extensamente esta realidad y ninguno de sus habitantes puede tener tal poder, mucho menos vencer incluso hasta un inútil como lo era Zanathos..." Repuso El Emisario alzando su voz.

"Pues este sujeto sin duda pudo, y lo hizo... Aparte de eso parecía ser un desconocido incluso para las Sailor Scouts."

"¿Cómo es él?"

"Es un hombre de armadura roja y larga cabellera rubia, desconozco su nombre, pero él proclama ser un 'Maverick Hunter'..."

Al oír las palabras de Kenryu el ojo de El Emisario emitió un brillo rojo y el tono de su voz se volvió extremadamente grave...

"No puede ser... Zero..."

Los tres sujetos se asombraron con las palabras de su superior, captando al instante que él sabía mucho más sobre el recién llegado de lo que había admitido.

"Mi lord, ¿Usted lo conoce?" Cuestionó Kenryu intrigado...

"¿Cómo fue que el se presento?" Repuso El Emisario ignorando la pregunta.

"Zanathos peleaba con dos de las Sailor Scouts, justo en ese momento el Hunter apareció para ayudarlas y pelear contra Zanathos..."

"Creí haberte dicho que si esas chicas se interponían deberías eliminarlas..."

"Lo sé Mi Lord, pero no me estorbaban para nada, fue el estúpido orgullo de Zanathos el que ocasionó la batalla... Además esas mocosas no son nada para mí, sin embargo el Hunter parece ser una historia diferente, su habilidad de combate es considerable... Es por eso que le pido que me diga lo que sabe de él..." Preguntó nuevamente el aun más intrigado Kenryu.

"Esta bien..." Respondió el sombrío sujeto, "¡Jamás pensé que él aparecería en este mundo! Ni mucho menos que debería hacer esto... Díganme ¿Acaso se han preguntado lo que les sucedió justo antes de haber sido elegidos por El Maestro?"

Los tres lo miraron confusamente, sabían muy bien la respuesta, ya que era algo que todos habían hecho miles de veces, algo que por más que trataban de recordar parecía no existir en su memoria, algo que sin duda los tres querían averiguar...

"Entonces... ¡YO ME ENCARGARE DE LIBERAR SU MEMORIA!" Gritó El Emisario alzando su palma hacia ellos, de esta apareció una luz intensamente brillante, que cegó a los tres sujetos mientras se cubrían el rostro y gritaban sorprendidos por el acto mientras eran envueltos por el resplandor...

Cuando Kenryu volvió en si se encontró tirado en una acera de la ciudad, al ponerse de pie vio los edificios de aquel que era su hogar, aquel paisaje tan parecido a Juuban, que ahora recordaba hasta en su más mínimo detalle, se encontró a sí mismo frente al lugar donde él vivía junto con su hermana Eliza, a quien hasta este momento pudo recordar claramente y que ahora estaba muerta... Y en ese mismo momento la batalla vino a su mente, el recuerdo largamente olvidado del que fue su último día con vida, el fin de su mundo...

La poca gente que aun estaba viva huía despavorida por las calles, algunos de ellos, los que sabían que no había escapatoria alguna se suicidaron o se abandonaban a la muerte segura, mientras solo unos pocos peleaban hasta el final contra el imparable enemigo, los poderosos invasores que conquistaron al planeta en tres días y acabaron con las fuerzas armadas de todo un mundo en menos de doce horas, nadie supo jamás de donde vinieron ni quienes eran, ni siquiera los ataques nucleares los detuvieron... Simplemente los ayudaron a destruir su ya acabado mundo... En un desolado callejón, Ante el cadáver de Eliza Kenryu pelea consumido por el odio y la tristeza, gracias a su increíble poder ha logrado asesinar a muchos, sin embargo ni el podrá derrotarlos, debe saber mas de ellos antes de que lo eliminen, por lo menos quiere saber la razón de tal ataque contra su hogar y su mundo...

Sostiene a uno de los invasores por el cuello mientras este agoniza, las ropas de Kenryu están manchadas con la sangre de los que ha matado, sin embargo él sabe que eso no es sangre por mas que lo parezca, y que el enemigo no es un ser humano a pesar de su apariencia... ¡No son ni siquiera animales! Solo son máquinas asesinas, después de haber desmembrado a tantos, y de haber palpado su interior de cables, metal y circuitos él lo sabe muy bien... "¡¿POR QUÉ?" Le pregunta lleno de furia al sujeto que esta a punto de morir...

"¡COF! Es... Simple..." Exclama el invasor, "Son las... ordenes de... Lord... Sigma..." Responde la máquina a su interrogador.

"¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES SIGMA?"

"Jeje... Morirás antes de... saberlo..." Respondió el sujeto guardando silencio por fin, ante la mirada rabiosa de Kenryu, quien lo soltó al percibir que lo observaban, y entonces miró hacia los techos de los edificios...

Ahí su mirada se cruzo con la de otro de los invasores, Un sujeto de estatura mediana, al igual que todos su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura, que era de color negro... En su hombro derecho sobresalía un enorme cañón y en el izquierdo un pequeño lanzamisiles; En su casco, completamente cerrado, una insignia con la letra V, sus brazos permanecían cruzados y su oscuro visor en forma de T ocultaba la fría mirada que le brindaba a Kenryu en esos momentos. Al verlo el desconocido se retiro convertido en un rayo de luz que se perdió en los cielos, y lo mismo ocurrió con el resto de las tropas enemigas, que inmediatamente dejaron el combate para teletransportarse lejos de todo...

"¿Qué diablos sucede, Acaso están huyendo?" Se preguntó Kenryu confundido por la repentina retirada del enemigo...

"Idiota... el fin ha llegado... para ti y tu raza..." Respondió entrecortadamente el individuo que Kenryu había estado interrogando...

"¡Jum! Así que aun estas con vida... "

"Ese era Vile... La mano derecha... De Lord Sigma..." Repuso el enemigo lentamente, "Su presencia aquí... Solo significa una cosa... El 'Ángel Caído'..."

"¿A QUE DEMONIOS TE REFIERES?"

"Este mundo... Ahora le pertenece a Sigma... Ninguno de ustedes... Malditos Humanos... Sobre... vivirá..."

Kenryu miro fijamente al sujeto, sabiendo que ese repentino silencio indicaba que por fin había muerto... De pronto los cielos se oscurecieron, y la poca luz del sol abandonó la tierra, él miró hacia arriba al igual que los pocos sobrevivientes que gritaban y lloraban de terror, en ese instante comprendió las ultimas palabras de la máquina, y también supo que su vida había llegado a su fin... Todo en el breve instante del juicio final, observando a la inmensa sombra que cubría el firmamento, y recordando como su última vista la del símbolo en una de sus enormes alas... la insignia de la cabeza de un lobo, en cuyo interior se apreciaba la letra griega 'Σ'…

"El Ángel Caído..."

En ese momento la luz de El Emisario se disipó, y Kenryu y los demás dejaron la visión del recuerdo y volvieron al presente; Los tres se vieron unos a otros consternados, sabían muy bien que todos habían presenciado la última memoria de su vida anterior, y también que sus mundos natales habían corrido el mismo trágico destino...

"¿Lo vieron verdad? Ahora sus memorias están completas..."

"¡Pero, ¿Por qué Emisario? ¡¿Por qué no podíamos recordar nada de esto?" inquirió Vanguard extremadamente exaltado.

"Por decisión de El Maestro, el sabía muy bien que si conservaban esos recuerdos sería demasiado desconcertante para ustedes..."

"Pero aun así, ¡Teníamos el derecho a saber!" Exigió Forbes violentamente.

"¡No cuestiones el juicio de El Maestro!" Renegó El Emisario mientras su ojo brillaba, "¿Olvidas que gracias a él renacieron con dones maravillosos?"

Todos guardaron silencio ante esas palabras, mientras Kenryu miraba fijamente al suelo, aun consternado por la visión...

"Esos sujetos eran..."

"¿Cómo el Hunter cierto?" Dijo El Emisario terminando la oración.

La respuesta era conocida por todos...

"Son Reploids, una raza de máquinas vivientes creada por los seres humanos de uno de los miles de universos que existen paralelamente..." Prosiguió El Emisario, "No son invasores con armaduras y alta tecnología, ni mucho menos robots ordinarios, como ahora recuerdan... Son Asesinos, viajan de una realidad a otra conquistando y eliminando a los habitantes de sus mundos, todo por mandato de su líder... Sigma."

"Entonces el Hunter, ¿Fue enviado por Sigma?"

"No. Desconozco como llego aquí, pero no fue enviado por Sigma..."

"¿Cómo lo sabe, Mi Lord?"

"Existen dos clases superiores de Reploids, Los Mavericks y los Hunters... Sigma y sus Mavericks han viajado a través de las dimensiones como un imparable ejército conquistador, sin embargo los Hunters no, pero ellos son la causa directa de la cruzada de Sigma... Megaman X y Zero, los dos Hunters más sobresalientes fallaron en un intento de arrebatarle la tecnología del viaje interdimensional a Sigma, Zero debió haber sido destruido por una anomalía dimensional en esa ocasión, pero al parecer sobrevivió y de una forma u otra ha llegado a este mundo..."

"¿Cómo sabe tanto de él, Mi Lord?" Preguntó Forbes intrigado por el relato.

"Averigüé sobre ellos mientras rastreaba a La Fuente, y un poco más al saber quien fue el responsable de la destrucción de sus mundos..."

"Según su relato, Los Hunters no parecen ser malignos..." Repuso Vanguard.

"No podrías estar mas equivocado..." Aclaró El Emisario, "Mavericks y Hunters son exactamente iguales... su único propósito es eliminarse entre sí, sin importarles quien o que sea destruido en el camino, ambos acabaron con incontables vidas en sus guerras, tanto humanas como las de los mismos Reploids... y ustedes han visto muy bien a lo que me refiero..."

"Es cierto..." Repuso Kenryu recordando a Eliza, "La presencia del Hunter no es buena señal..."

"Sin duda, si Sigma se entera de que él esta aquí, este mundo será su próximo blanco..." Añadió Vanguard.

"Es por eso que debemos encontrar La Fuente antes de que eso suceda." Exclamó el Emisario, "Una vez que lo hagamos, El Maestro será todo poderoso, y así como los resucitó y formó esta hermandad, usara su poder para purificar a este y a todos los universos, y se encargará de destruir a quien se oponga, o a quien nos haya perjudicado..."

Los tres reconocieron a su enemigo en común y a su verdadero propósito, no les importaba este mundo ni ningún otro, lo único que tenia significado era su Revancha contra cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, Humano, Reploid o lo que fuera, ellos obedecerían las ordenes de El Maestro fueran cuales fueran, sabiendo que así lograrían su tan ansiado objetivo y vengarían la muerte de sus mundos y sus seres queridos...

"¡Nosotros cumpliremos la voluntad de El Maestro!" Dijeron al unísono.

"¡Excelente!" Vitoreó El Emisario, "Les daré nuevas ordenes... Su encomienda ya no se limita solo a la búsqueda de la fuente, ¡Quiero que encuentren a todos los defensores de este mundo y los eliminen, tanto a las Sailor Scouts como al Maverick Hunter, que sea cuanto antes!" El ojo de El Emisario brilló entonces en un rojo más intenso que la misma sangre.

En ese momento las palabras que El Emisario dijo el día que llegaron a este mundo resonaron en la mente de Kenryu, _"Un solo hormiguero tiene mas soldados que una manada de leones."_ Pensó mientras se daba cuenta de que el poder combinado de Las Scouts y el Hunter podía representar una seria amenaza.

"¡Por la valiosa sangre y el frío dolor, QUE SE NOS CONCEDA LA JUSTA VENGANZA!" Gritaron al ver al Emisario dejar su presencia, mientras se ponían de pie Kenryu les dirigió unas palabras, pensando si su sueño de esta mañana tendría algo que ver con el recuerdo de su pasado...

"Y bien Hermano Forbes, ¿Te gustaría aceptar la siguiente encomienda?"

"Por supuesto, yo me encargaré..." Respondió sonriendo el hombre pelirrojo.

"He visto parte del poder del Hunter, aunque no creo que sea reto para ninguno de nosotros, recomiendo que no te confíes."

"De acuerdo, sea cual sea su poder, Yo me encargaré de eliminar a los defensores." Dijo Forbes Sonriendo maléficamente a sus compañeros... "Y creo que sé la forma perfecta de hacerlo..." Añadió mientras el atardecer teñía el paisaje de la ciudad en rojo.

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Al presentarse el ocaso los habitantes de Juuban emprendían el regreso a sus hogares, entre los múltiples peatones vemos a nuestra conocida Rei Hino, quien algo preocupada con los últimos hechos, observa la pantalla de un televisor en una vitrina de una tienda...

"_Ahora una actualización sobre los extraños hechos que han abatido a la ciudad..."_ Leyó seriamente la reportera del noticiero local, _"Seguido de un repentino temblor en el nuevo centro comercial, otro ataque de violencia azotó ayer a nuestra querida Juuban; Aunque el motivo de estos extraños hechos aun no se ha esclarecido su repentina aparición sin aviso alguno preocupa tanto a las autoridades como a los miembros de la sociedad... El numero de heridos ha ascendido a 40, mientras que se han reportado ya 2 personas muertas, veamos que opinan los habitantes al respecto..." _En ese momento la cámara mostró a varias personas dando su opinión, _"No hay de que preocuparse, ¡Sailor Moon acabará con los chicos malos!"_ Exclamó un niño de unos seis años, _"¡Las Sailor Scouts se encargaran de todo!"_ Proclamó un ama de casa, _"Esperemos que las misteriosas vigilantes conocidas como 'Sailor Scouts' se encarguen de esta inquietante situación... en otras noticias, un par de obreros trabajadores de una fabrica local han sido reportados desaparecidos por sus respectivas familias..."_ Continuó la Reportera, mientras Rei recomenzaba su andar hacia su casa.

"_¡Rayos! Espero que en verdad seamos capaces de enfrentar esto..."_ Pensó mientras los comentarios de la gente aun resonaban en su cabeza, confiando en que ella y sus amigas no decepcionarían a nadie más.

Sentada en una banca de un pequeño parque, miró hacia el cielo de Juuban, contemplando el ocaso. Tratando de hallar alguna respuesta que le diera tranquilidad... Sin embargo, lo que encontró la sorprendió mucho más...

Desvió su mirada hacia el techo de un edificio, y ahí estaba él… Un sujeto que observaba fijamente a la ciudad como escudriñándola, y que aun no notaba que ella lo miraba... Largo cabello rubio hasta los tobillos y armadura roja, sin duda que ese era 'Zero'. Rei corrió a esconderse en uno de los callejones, y una vez ahí inició su transformación, sabiendo que era el momento de que interrogara al supuesto 'Maverick Hunter'...

"_Veo que hoy empiezas a patrullar temprano_..." Dijo la voz en el comunicador del Hunter.

"Sí... Esta tranquilidad me incomoda. Me gustaría saber que están tramando esos individuos..." Respondió Zero mientras volteaba, dándose cuenta que alguien se aproximaba hacia él...

No muy lejos, Sailor Mars se acercaba corriendo por sobre los tejados, estaba dispuesta a preguntarle un par de cosas al Hunter, y no tenía planeado ser ignorada tal como lo fue Serena.

"_Muy bien amigo... ¡Vas a escucharme ahora!"_

"Le hablaré luego Doc, tengo compañía en este momento..."

"_¿Un enemigo?"_

"Peor... Una chica entrometida." Repuso Zero apagando su comunicador, y emprendiendo la huida por sobre los edificios. Al verlo escapando Mars aumentó la velocidad, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente…

Mientras ambos corrían por sobre los edificios los dos compartían sentimientos muy diferentes, ella estaba furiosa con la actitud del Hunter, sabía muy bien que no le temía, simplemente la estaba tomando a la ligera, tal y como hizo con las otras... Por su parte Zero sonreía vagamente, le parecía algo entretenida la persecución que la chica había comenzado...

"_¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de jugar con ella_?" Preguntó él Hombre en el comunicador a Zero, _"Si lo hubieras querido la hubieras perdido hace mucho..."_

"Por supuesto, pero quiero saber hasta donde puede llegar ella..."

Luego de continuar la carrera por un rato el Hunter se detuvo por fin, justo en un desolado paraje a la par de los rieles del metro de la ciudad, al verlo Mars se detuvo justo frente a él, mientras algo exhausta lo observaba cruzar sus brazos.

"... ¡Vaya! Debo reconocer que tu velocidad es buena..." Exclamó la Scout con la voz entrecortada, viéndolo directamente a sus ojos azules.

"..."

"¿Acaso no vas a decir nada?"

"¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que este tan empeñada en seguirme, señorita...?"

"Sailor Mars..."

"Claro... _Me imagino que todas tienen esos nombres extraños..._"

"Voy a hacerte un par de preguntas, y espero oír las respuestas."

"Pregunta lo que quieras, pero no te aseguro responderte nada..."

Mars supo de antemano que esa sería la constante oposición del Hunter, sin embargo prefirió ignorarla, empeñándose en sacarle algo de información.

"¿De qué lado estás? ¿Del nuestro o el de esos sujetos?"

"No soy ni amigo ni enemigo..."

"¿De veras? Entonces, ¿Quién eres en realidad?"

"¿No te lo dijeron tus amigas? Mi nombre es Zero..."

"¡Sabes muy bien a que me refiero! No esperaras que crea que andas por ahí con esa apariencia todo el día..."

"¿Y por qué no? Sin duda sería menos vergonzoso que andar por ahí con tiaras y minifalda..." Respondió El Hunter sonriendo.

"¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!" Exclamó Mars bastante enfadada.

"Escucha, no me importa si tu y tus amigas son tímidas reporteras de dia y vigilantes justicieras de noche, Pero no todos poseen 'identidades secretas'... Lo que ves es lo que soy y nada más. A diferencia tuya yo no estoy ocultando mi verdadero ser..." Repuso Zero descruzando sus brazos.

"Imposible, ¿Tratas de decirme que 'Zero' es tu verdadero nombre?"

"Seguro que el tuyo no es 'Sailor Mars', porque sino..."

"¡¿SI NO QUÉ?" Gritó ella ahora mas molesta.

"Olvídalo..." Replicó el Hunter, "Ya se lo dije a tus amigas, no he venido a hacer daño, así que despreocúpate... Sin embargo no las quiero en mi camino, así que háganme el favor de no molestarme de nuevo." Dijo finalmente mientras observaba que el tren del metro se acercaba rápidamente...

"¡Hey espera! ¡Aun no termino contigo!" Reclamó la Sailor del Fuego en el momento justo en que el tren pasaba junto a ellos, y desconcertada vio como Zero estiraba su brazo hacia uno de los vagones, sosteniéndose fuertemente de uno de los tubos de acero… Ella esperó ver como este le arrancaba el brazo, sin embargo solo vio como el Hunter se alejaba colgando del tren, mientras le sonreía y con su brazo libre le hacia una seña de despedida...

"_Rayos..."_ Pensó ella mientras el tren se alejaba más y más, "Ese tipo sin duda es increíble, ¡pero es un grosero desgraciado!"

Muy lejos de ese lugar, el Hunter carmesí se soltó del tren y cayó en una de las desoladas calles de la ciudad, la noche empezaba a caer y no esperaba encontrarse con ninguna molestia más por ese dia...

"_No debí exponerme a patrullar antes de la noche, así no me hubiera encontrado con esa curiosa mujer..."_ Pensó mientras un fiero dolor comenzaba a abatir su cabeza, "¡MALDICIÓN! ¡No...! ¡De nuevo!"

Un imparable zumbido parecía taladrar su cráneo mientras el dolor crecía más y más, El cayo de rodillas al suelo gritando y tratando de aplacar el sufrimiento… Sujetaba su cabeza fuertemente, cuando no pudo soportarlo mas soltó un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, enterrando su puño profundo en la calle y rompiendo el pavimento en mil pedazos...

"Mierda..." Exclamó jadeando mientras el dolor por fin comenzaba a calmarse, "¿Porque sigue sucediéndome?..." Dijo poniéndose nuevamente en pie...

"_Rayos… A veces me es muy difícil controlar estos ataques... Maldito desfase dimensional..."_ Pensó observando el hoyo que había hecho en la carretera, "No puedo permitir que nadie salga herido si esto se sale de mi control, es por eso que debo alejarme lo más que pueda de cualquier ser humano, incluyendo a esas chicas..." Susurró para si mientras observaba el cielo nocturno, y determinadamente se marcho de ese lugar saltando por las azoteas de los edificios...

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Es una fría noche como cualquier otra, no era la primera vez que Lita regresaba a su apartamento a esta hora, así que el ir totalmente sola por las calles de Juuban no le preocupaba, de todas maneras si había alguien que no necesitara de un guardaespaldas esa era ella...

La chica y Serena habían estudiado hasta la noche con Amy, fue una tarde productiva y después de acompañar a Serena a su casa era el turno de ella para regresar a su hogar, sin embargo las desoladas calles no son el mejor lugar para una joven estudiante de secundaria...

Tres extraños sujetos de estatura considerable, y reputación dudosa emergieron a sus espaldas de uno de los oscuros callejones, ella supo al instante que la seguían, y se dispuso a apresurar el paso. Los tres tipos hicieron lo mismo, cuando al llegar a una esquina otro sujeto apareció y le cerró el paso a la joven, esta se encontró acorralada entre los cuatro hombres...

"¿Se les ofrece algo?" Preguntó ella sin perder la calma.

"¡Por supuesto nena!" Respondió lascivamente uno de ellos, "¿Qué te parecería pasar un buen rato con nosotros?"

"Tan tentadora como suena su oferta, temo que debo rechazarla..." Repuso ella sonriendo, "Tengo mejores formas de perder mi tiempo..."

"¡Huyyy! Parece que esta jovencita está molesta, hermanos..."

"¡No hay problema, me gustan violentas!"

"¡Sí! Es mas entretenido si se resisten..."

"¡Vamos dulzura! no te vas a arrepentir..." Dijo uno de ellos acariciándole el rostro, la respuesta de Lita no seria ninguna tierna caricia...

Ella rápidamente soltó una fuerte patada en los genitales del hombre, quien cayo al suelo llorando de dolor, y una vez ahí Lita lo dejo inconsciente con un puñetazo en el rostro...

"¡Al próximo que me ponga sus sucias manos encima le irá peor! ¿Comprenden Imbéciles?" Exclamó ella soltando su bolso de escuela y cuadrándose para pelear.

"¡MALDITA PERRA!"

"¡PAGARAS!

Los tres sujetos restantes se lanzaron contra la joven, ella sonrió y mostró su mirada furiosa, al tiempo que le daba una patada en el estomago a uno de ellos, y este caía al suelo sin sentido. Esquivando los golpes de otro, de un puñetazo lo hizo caer con la mano en el rostro y la nariz rota, para luego enfrentarse al último de ellos...

"¿Y bien? ¡Ven por lo tuyo!" Dijo ella sonriendo.

El tipo temblaba de miedo, le echo una mirada a sus tres amigos tendidos en la calle tras ella, y tomó la mejor decisión que pudo: Salir huyendo...

"Marica…" Repuso ella riendo mientras se sacudía el polvo de su uniforme y recogía su bolso... _"Creo que estos chicos no aprecian mis caricias..."_ Sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que el sujeto al que le había roto la nariz se ponía de pie a su espalda, y que con su mano aun llena de sangre sacaba una afilada navaja...

"_¡Zorra Desgraciada! Te cortaré el cuello..."_

En ese momento el sonido de un motor los hizo voltear, el faro de una motocicleta que se acercaba velozmente los deslumbro, y lo próximo que ella pudo ver fue la navaja del mal viviente cayendo al suelo, mientras este era jalado por su camisa por el conductor de la moto, quien la frenó violentamente en uno de los callejones y lo envió a volar contra un montón de botes de basura, donde el pandillero quedo tendido inconsciente...

Lita miró fijamente al hombre de la moto, un poco sorprendida de su repentina aparición... Abrió su boca, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir palabra alguna él se le adelantó...

"Por lo visto solo sirves para atraer problemas..."

Lita reconoció inmediatamente la voz del individuo y recordó su apariencia, no podía creer que era el mismo sujeto con quien se había topado esa tarde...

"Increíble, ¡Pero si eres el idiota sobre ruedas!"

"¡JA! De nada..." Respondió él, apagando el motor de su vehículo.

"¡Para tu información, lo que menos necesitaba era tu ayuda!"

"Claro, de hecho empiezo a creer que ayudé a la persona equivocada..." Repuso el joven Mirando a los hombres que yacían sin sentido en la calle, "Sin embargo estoy seguro de que el tipo de la navaja te hubiera causado molestias..."

"Como sea..." Replicó la chica de cabello castaño.

"De todas formas..." Dijo él mientras se quitaba su casco, revelando por fin su apariencia, era un chico de unos 19 años, rostro serio y cabello rubio un poco largo hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran color azul. "Incluso un monstruo karateca como tu no debería caminar sola a estas horas..."

"¡No me digas! Puedo cuidarme sola, y si aun lo dudas... Pues tus comentarios te están ganando una paliza de mi parte..."

"Creo que paso... Pero si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa..."

"¡Ja! Ni loca... ¿No tienes otras chicas a que atormentar?"

"Ok, sé reconocer donde no me quieren, pero mejor cuídate… señorita problema..." Sugirió él poniéndose de vuelta su casco y echando a andar su motocicleta, para luego perderse por una de las calles.

"¡CRETINO!" Le gritó Lita mientras lo observaba marcharse nuevamente.

Después de tan alborotada noche ella dio gracias a que por fin estaba llegando a su hogar, mientras se acercaba a su edificio de apartamentos no pudo creer lo que sus ojos miraban, cuando vio que el sujeto de la motocicleta se acercaba hacia ella caminando por el camino opuesto, y cuando por fin se encontraron frente al edificio no pudo evitar hablarle molesta…

"No puedo creerlo... ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?"

"¡JE! Si tuviera tiempo para andar acosando mujeres, seguro sería a alguna con mejor carácter..." Repuso él, igual de molesto.

"Entonces explícame, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?"

"¡Es simple, yo vivo aquí! Me mude esta mañana a uno de estos apartamentos..."

"Genial..."

"Puedes decirlo dos veces."

Mientras subían por el ascensor del complejo no se dirigían palabra alguna, ambos estaban ansiosos por bajarse o que el otro se bajara, sin embargo eso no sucedería, porque para su desgracia mutua ambos iban para el mismo piso... Entonces una pregunta obligada surgió en la mente de Lita.

"¿Qué paso con tu moto?"

"Este edificio no tiene estacionamiento, así que tuve que dejarla en uno a un par de cuadras de aquí..."

Después de eso él frió silencio volvió a reinar...

Una vez en su piso Lita caminó hacia la puerta de su apartamento, cuando se disponía a sacar llave y entrar vio con horror que al otro lado del estrecho pasillo, en el apartamento de enfrente, el chico de la chaqueta hacia lo mismo...

"¿No es esto sádicamente gracioso?" Preguntó él, seriamente.

"¡OH, por Dios! Debe ser una broma..."

"Eso quisiera yo 'vecina'. Bueno, que tengas buenas noches, señorita problema…"

"¡Deja de llamarme así! Tengo un nombre, ¿Sabes?" Reclamó ella furiosa.

"¡Tranquila!" Refutó él fríamente, "Bueno, ya que ambos estamos en esta condenada situación, supongo que lo menos que podríamos hacer es presentarnos formalmente..."

"De acuerdo..." Repuso ella visiblemente molesta. "Soy Lita Kino, perdóname si no te doy la mano..."

"Descuida, yo tampoco estoy tan emocionado con la idea de vivir frente a ti..." Respondió él igual de enfadado. "Me llamo Zackary Kirk, pero mis amigos solo me dicen Zack."

"Bueno 'Zackary', espero no verte tan pronto..." Exclamó ella entrando a su hogar y cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

"Lo mismo digo..." Respondió él, imitándola.

Zack entró a su apartamento y encendió las luces, _"Por lo menos no me dijo 'Idiota sobre ruedas'..."_ Pensó mientras tiraba su chaqueta sobre una silla, revisó su maquina contestadora y encontró un mensaje, mientras lo reproducía se asomó a una ventana para contemplar a la ciudad y su paisaje nocturno...

"_¿Zack? Soy yo, el Dr. Kirk... ¿Qué tal tu nuevo hogar? Aun no entiendo que ya no quieras vivir conmigo en las instalaciones de la compañía, pero comprendo que necesitas tu privacidad... En fin, he estado haciendo más investigaciones sobre el asunto, y creo haber encontrado algo, así que pasa por los laboratorios mañana para que lo discutamos en persona... Por cierto me he encargado de monitorear la ciudad, así que si algo raro ocurre te avisare de inmediato, o mejor dicho le avisaré a Zero... Eso es todo, espero que duermas bien así que te veré mañana."_

Al oír el fin del mensaje Zack sonrió, _"¡Vaya con el Doc! Sabe perfectamente que jamás duermo bien..."_ Pensó observando la ciudad, en ese entonces su inquietud de siempre volvió, y parpadeó pensativo mientras se decía unas palabras a si mismo...

"Si… Si algo raro ocurre, Zero se encargará de todo..."

Y mientras Zack continuaba observando por la ventana, no podía saber de ninguna forma que lejos en ese paisaje, en las alturas de Juuban, la siniestra silueta de Forbes observaba a la ciudad, tramando desquiciadamente sus maléficos planes...

"Sean pacientes, Defensores… Muy pronto los eliminaré de nuestro camino."

_**.**_

_**-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3-**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Para mí tu existencia es tan solo una blasfemia contra todo lo que considero valioso. Dímelo, pedazo de metal sin vida… ¿Ha sido divertido jugar al héroe todo este tiempo?_

_Puedes engañarlas a ellas con tus acciones, ¡Puedes incluso engañar al mundo entero! Pero nunca a mí… La Hermandad y yo conocemos en carne viva lo que tu mal llamada 'especie' es capaz de lograr. Los demás verán en tu imponente figura a un protector… Pero yo te veo en cuerpo, mente y alma, y sé bien que tan solo eres un vulgar asesino…_

_¿No es grandioso saber qué tenemos algo en común? No me considero un cazador como tú, pero es verdad que ambos disfrutamos eliminar a seres inferiores… Sino, ¿Cómo explicas la sangre que mancha tus manos? ¿Cuál es la defensa que usaras contra las Scouts cuando yo les muestre tu oscura verdad?_

_Las batallas se vuelven más intensas, los riesgos mayores… ¡Adoro esto! Aun si Kenryu no me lo ordenara, no lo pensaría dos veces antes de lanzarme en contra de esta ciudad y los que intentan defenderla…_

_Después de todo; las encomiendas del Emisario, La revancha de la Hermandad, Los deseos del Maestro… Todo eso es irrelevante para mí… Lo único que mi corazón desea, ¡es el caos! Eso es lo único que le trae placer y gozo a mi valiosa persona… ¿No piensas igual?_

_Destinos Cruzados: Capítulo 4_  
"_Las Dos Caras De La Moneda"_

_Sonríe, Zero… ¿No te divierte dejar de reprimir tus más oscuros deseos?_

_

* * *

_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Como ven Zero no esta solo en este mundo, y tan poco esta del todo bien, pues la batalla en el prologo realmente lo dejo en muy mal estado. Más detalles sobre Zero y el 'Desfase Dimensional' que sufre su cuerpo los revelaré mas adelante...

Creo que ahora saben un poco más de la Hermandad del Dominio, y de lo que Sigma, Vile y el resto de los Mavericks han estado haciendo, así que imagino que su curiosidad estará satisfecha por el momento.

El nombre de la letra griega "Σ" es "sigma", y es la número 18 del alfabeto griego; A aquellos familiarizados con el universo de MMX, sabrán muy bien que una letra Σ encerrada en la cabeza de un lobo es la insignia de Sigma y sus Mavericks...

Creo que es todo lo que hay que aclarar, para saber mas del futuro de esta historia, Zero, las Sailor Scouts y las habilidades del Resto de La hermandad del Dominio manténganse al pendiente de este fic, y para comunicarme sus dudas, quejas o sugerencias, ya conocen mi e-mail: zero_red_¡Escríbanme! Todo a excepción de virus es bien recibido...

**NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPÍTULO 4...**


	6. Capítulo 4: Las Dos Caras de La Moneda

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

_**FANFIC XOVER  
MEGAMAN X / SAILOR MOON  
POR: TEKKAMAN ZERO**_

_**-4-**_

AÑO 21XX D.C.  
Maverick Hunter H.Q.  
Abel City.

En el interior de un imponente edifico hecho casi en su totalidad de cristal, situado en el corazón de la futurista y fascinante metrópolis, se encuentra el centro de operaciones principal de una de las fuerzas mas reconocidas en este mundo, Los Maverick Hunters... Precisamente en el centro de comando, entre cientos de computadoras y pantallas de análisis, rodeado de múltiples oficiales de información y operadores, un corpulento reploid observa fijamente a uno de los monitores, el Comandante y Jefe de los Hunters...

Mide aproximadamente 1.90, su armadura de colores azul oscuro, dorado y blanco esta modelada a la apariencia del uniforme de un oficial militar, en su pecho brillan seis cristales de color verde y en su cabeza uno rojo.

"Jamás creí que este lugar nos traería tantos problemas de nuevo..." Dijo con un tono sereno y calmado mientras observaba las ruinas de DopplerTown por el monitor, meditando con sus brazos cruzados…

En ese momento una joven reploid entró por una de las compuertas, su apariencia es la de una atractiva chica de unos 18 años, cabello rubio sujeto en un moño y ojos azules, porta una liviana armadura de colores rosa, blanco y negro, además de portar una diadema con micrófono que la distingue en su cargo de operadora y navegante...

"¡Signas...! ¡LifeSaver y Douglas acaban de contactarnos! Parece que al fin todo está listo..." Exclamó la chica con una evidente expresión de éxito, acercándose rápidamente a él mientras organizaba unos reportes en su regazo.

"¡Excelente, Alia!" Dijo Signas dándose la vuelta evidentemente complacido, pero sin perder su calmado porte, "¡Avisa cuanto antes a X!" Agregó comenzando a caminar hacia una de las salidas.

"Descuida, ya lo hice..." Repuso Alia caminando a su lado, "Él nos encontrara en el laboratorio."

"Perfecto, Alia... Necesito preguntártelo una vez más, ¿Qué opinas sobre ese sujeto?" Cuestionó Signas con un semblante preocupado, volteando a ver fijamente a la chica reploid mientras momentáneamente dejaba de caminar.

"Pues... Comparto tu preocupación..." Suspiró ella seriamente, "Sin duda él le guarda mucho rencor a los Hunters... En especial a mi, Pero también es cierto que él es un Genio en todos los aspectos, y sabe perfectamente bien el peligro que representa Sigma ahora, incluso para él..." Completó ella segura de sus palabras, y demostrando una mirada que reflejaba sentimientos de melancolía, del tipo que uno prefiere desdeñar para siempre.

"Cierto... No hay duda de que tu ex-colega es un hombre lleno de odio por humanos y reploids igualmente, pero su ayuda ha sido muy valiosa hasta ahora. Solo espero que sigamos así..." Concluyó por fin el Líder Hunter abandonando el salón. Alia se quedó de pie tras la puerta que se cerraba, viendo tristemente el paisaje por una de las enormes ventanas y reflexionando en silencio, reprimiendo el dolor de una era que ella jamás podría olvidar.

"_Gate... Tu tampoco has podido dejar atrás el pasado, ¿No es así?"_

_

* * *

_

_**-CAPÍTULO 4-**_  
"_**Las Dos Caras De La Moneda"**_

_**

* * *

**_

AÑO 1994 D.C.  
Distrito de Juuban.

"¿Zero, dices?"

"Así es..." Respondió serenamente Rei, dándole un sorbo a la pajilla de la bebida que cargaba hace un rato... Ella y sus amigas se habían reunido después de clases en uno de los centros comerciales de la ciudad. Todo con el fin de hablar sobre un par de cosas...

"¡Rayos, Parece ser que ese chico solo aparece cuando yo no estoy!" Dijo algo desilusionada Mina.

"Y... ¿Qué opinas sobre él?" Preguntó Serena.

"Es un imbécil..."

Serena respondió con una sonrisa fingida y una gran gota de sudor en su frente.

"¡Es en serio! El sujeto es prepotente, indiferente y grosero... ¡Créeme Mina, no te estás perdiendo de nada!"

"Eso depende Rei... ¿También es guapo, no?" Repuso la rubia sonriendo picaramente ante el rostro de desconcierto de las demás chicas que por un momento perdieron su equilibrio...

"Parece ser que a las dos nos toco lidiar con idiotas ayer..." Pensó Lita en voz alta.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?" Cuestionó Rei.

"¡Oh! Nada en especial... Luego les cuento..."

"Dinos, Rei..." Intervino curiosamente Amy, "¿Te dijo algo sobre él o quien es en realidad?"

"¡Oh! de que habló, habló… Pero no dijo nada que respondiera eso por completo..." Contestó ella con una mirada seria, dándole otro sorbo a la bebida. "Dijo no estar ocultando su verdadera apariencia, y que no es nuestro enemigo ni ha venido a dañar a nadie, pero que tampoco es nuestro aliado..."

"¡Cielos, Ese sujeto si que adora causar misterio!" Murmuró Serena.

"No oculta su apariencia real... ¿Es justo decir entonces que él definitivamente no es de este mundo?" Repuso Amy.

"Pues si me preguntas a mi, ¡Sin duda no lo es!" Exclamó Rei recordando la hazaña del tren.

"Supongo que habrá que preguntarle de nuevo..." Sugirió Mina.

"Lo dudo, También dijo que no nos quería en su camino."

"¡Ja! Vaya con el tal 'Zero'..."

"Como dije antes... A pesar de que nos ha ayudado, Lo mejor es no tenerle mucha confianza a ese tipo."

"Pasando a otra cosa..." Agregó Amy algo desconcertada, "¿Qué hemos sabido últimamente de 'La Hermandad'?"

"Tienes razón... Es preocupante, Desde ese día no han vuelto a mostrarse siquiera..." Dijo Lita caminando con la mirada perdida.

"Si... ¿Qué rayos estarán planeando esos hombres?" Comentó Serena para nada aliviada con los últimos días de tranquilidad.

"Seguro que nada bueno... Y todo ese embrollo de 'La Fuente' y aquella energía dorada saliendo del suelo no me parece precisamente algo agradable tampoco..."

"Sin mencionar eso de 'La Gran Purificación'..."

"¡Diablos! Y sin duda que esos tipos están bien escondidos... Ni siquiera nuestros 'peludos detectives', Artemis y Luna, han averiguado nada sobre ellos..."

"Mejor descartemos la idea de poder encontrarlos tan fácilmente..."

"¡Tienes razón Amy, creo que solo nos queda estar pendientes de su próximo ataque y detenerlos sea como sea!" Comentó Lita.

"Si... Tengo un par de teorías por mi cuenta, pero prefiero investigar un poco mas antes de adelantarme a sacar conclusiones..."

"¡En fin! Será mejor olvidarnos de esto aunque sea por unos instantes, mientras podamos chicas..." Propuso la joven de cabello negro terminando con su refresco.

"¡Totalmente de acuerdo, Rei!" Exclamó Serena con una gran sonrisa, "¡Vamos chicas, las invito a Crown's! Creo que todas podríamos disfrutar de algo de comer... ¡Quizás saludar a Andrew y tener una charla normal para variar!"

"¡Vaya esa si que es una sorpresa, Serena! Es lo mas consciente que te he oido decir en un buen tiempo..." Dijo sonriente la Sailor del Fuego.

"¿Verdad? Solo hay un problemita... ¡La verdad casi no tengo dinero y cada quien va a tener que pagar lo suyo! Incluso talvez invitarme..." Replicó la chica de las coletas con una sonrisa sin nada de humor y mostrando sus bolsillos completamente vacíos.

Todas las jóvenes suspiraron con pena ajena, exclamando el ya conocido '¡Ayyy Serena!'; Con la excepción de Rei que se quedo observando a su amiga bastante enfadada, apretando los dientes y con una mirada casi asesina mientras una enorme vena le brotaba en la frente.

"¡ESTÚPIDA!" Le gritó finalmente, arrojándole el vaso de cartón del cual bebía hace rato a la frente... "¡Debí saber que nos saldrías con otra de tus tonterías!"

"¡ÓYEME, LA INTENCIÓN ES LO QUE CUENTA!"

"¡SI, PERO EN TU CASO NI TODA LA BUENA INTENCIÓN DEL MUNDO CUENTA PARA NADA, CABEZA DE CHORLITO!"

"¡RETIRA LO DICHO!"

"¡OBLÍGAME!"

Ambas adolescentes quedaron fuera de control en medio de otra clásica pelea, al final Mina y Lita tuvieron que intervenir para detener el alboroto que atrajó rápidamente la curiosidad de todos en los alrededores... Amy, en medio de todo el desorden solo se llevo una mano a la frente, roja e la vergüenza…

"_Con amigas así, no creo que haga falta preocuparse por la Hermandad ni por Zero..."_

_

* * *

_

=DC=

_

* * *

_

El día en Juuban transcurre como es acostumbrado, no hay nada en el aire que preocupe a los que habitan la ciudad, sin embargo hay seres para los que este mundo es totalmente extraño, y en algunos casos, repulsivo e insultante...

Y nadie lo encuentra más ofensivo que él, Forbes VanPrice, quien orgulloso y arrogante observa al cielo unirse con el horizonte mientras avanza la tarde, de pie sobre la enorme bodega que le sirve a él y sus camaradas de guarida.

"Para ser alguien que considera a esté un mundo obsoleto, seguro que lo observas demasiado..."

Forbes ni siquiera le dio la cara a la voz, la cual reconoció al instante como la de Vanguard, quien se plantó fijamente a su izquierda.

"¡Por supuesto que es obsoleto! Es un mundo hecho por primates para los primates, sus habitantes no son completamente humanos... ¡Incluso creo que compararlos con los Monos resultaría ofensivo para estos últimos!" Repuso riendo.

"Si eso es realmente lo que crees..." Agregó Vanguard molesto, "¿Por qué lo vigilas tanto?"

"Por mera obligación... Hermano" Respondió él, titubeando antes de pronunciar lo último, "Ahora que este primitivo mundo será mi campo de juego, es mi deber conocer cada uno de sus asquerosos rincones..."

"_¿Campo de juego?_ ¡No seas arrogante! ¿Acaso crees que porque estos humanos son primitivos puedes tratarlos como peones en un juego de ajedrez?" Replicó el caballero en un tono de voz elevado.

"¡Claro que no! El ajedrez es un juego para criaturas superiores, estos simios a lo mucho son como fichas de Domino para mí..." Aclaró el pelirrojo sabiendo perfectamente que esto enojaría a su camarada.

Y Vanguard seguro que se enfureció, tuvo el ligero impulso de desenvainar aquella arma que cargaba en el cinto, la cual hace mucho permanecía en su funda, sin embargo lo olvido pensando en su misión de revancha… Forbes, quien parecía haber adivinado el instinto del sujeto simplemente le volvió a sonreír...

"¿Qué sucede Hermano, Acaso he ofendido el sagrado Código de Honor del valeroso Vanguard Sabine?" Preguntó después sarcásticamente, casi riendo.

"Tu nunca has conocido el Honor, así que limítate a no mofarte de mi creencias..."

"Hay cosas mucho mas beneficiosas para uno que el Honor, amigo Vanguard... Sin embargo no pretendo que alguien como tu lo entienda." Dijo Forbes adoptando nuevamente una expresión seria, "¿Se puede saber por qué rayos has estado espiándome?"

"A Kenryu le molesta tu inactividad, se pregunta por que no has cumplido la encomienda de acabar con los Defensores aun... Igual que yo."

"Y sin duda que al Emisario también, ¿Verdad?" Replicó el hombre sonriendo de nuevo con su expresión siniestra, "Como te lo dije antes, esta ciudad es mi campo de juego... Y si quiero controlar el juego debo conocerla a fondo, ¡pero despreocúpate! Ahora tengo toda la información necesaria, y todo comenzara cuanto antes..."

"_¡Estúpido Arrogante!_ ¿Con que así es, eh? ¿Y cual es tu 'estrategia de juego'...? Hermano." Preguntó el otro ahora siendo él quien vacilara antes de llamarlo así...

"¡Es bastante simple, incluso para ti! Como dije para mí todo en este lugar son como fichas de domino, Todo es cuestión de empujar la ficha adecuada y esta se encargara de tirar a las demás una tras otra... Y yo sé perfectamente cual ficha debo empujar..."

Vanguard no entendió perfectamente el significado de tal comparación, sin embargo no quiso seguir en compañía de tan desagradable sujeto y se dio por complacido con su respuesta, abandonando el tejado de la bodega y volviendo al refugio de su nave... Forbes se quedó nuevamente solo, sonriendo orgulloso mientras terminaba de afinar mentalmente los últimos detalles de su plan...

"¡Vaya! Me pregunto si usted sí querrá jugar conmigo, señor Maverick Hunter..."

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"¡Vaya chicas, como siempre es un gusto tenerlas aquí!"

Las cinco jóvenes devolvieron el saludo con una amable sonrisa, la cual fue respondida por él, un joven rubio de unos 20 años que vestía sobre su ropa un delantal, herramienta esencial en el trabajo de una Cafetería...

"Dinos, ¿Cómo has estado Andrew?"

"¡Bastante bien Lita, gracias! Por cierto, aquellos consejos que me diste sobre el menú el otro día fueron de gran ayuda, ¡Muchas gracias!"

"¡Cuando quieras!" Respondió la joven de cabello castaño sonriendo.

"¡Hey, Andrew! ¿Habrá alguna mesa disponible que puedas ofrecernos?" Preguntó alegremente Mina guiñándole un ojo.

"¡Claro que si, aquí en el Crown's siempre hay mesas disponibles para muchachas lindas! Síganme..." Repuso él haciendo un ademán con su mano.

Una vez cómodamente sentadas, las cinco Scouts se sintieron extrañamente relajadas, sin duda en esa pequeña cafetería siempre podían sentirse seguras y cómodas, sin importar lo difícil que la situación estuviera, ellas siempre tenia ese sitio como refugio...

"Y bien Lita, ¿No nos debes una historia?" Preguntó Rei con aires de detective.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"¡No finjas demencia!" Dijo Serena en un tono curioso, "Claramente dijiste que te habías encontrado con un 'idiota' ayer, y puuueeesss..."

"¡Ah, eso! La verdad no vale la pena contarles eso, amigas..."

"¡Nada de eso!" Alegó Mina, "Sea como sea, creo que todas queremos tener una platica normal estos días..."

"¡Jeje, bueno! Pues para hacer el cuento corto, ayer mientras buscaba unos libros para Amy me tope con un tipo en una motocicleta, con el cual me la pase _desgraciadamente_ encontrándome el resto del día. Normalmente no me quejaría, pero este sujeto es totalmente un fastidio, ¡y bastante altanero y pedante para completar el paquete! Sin mencionar que el idiota incluso se mudo a mi edificio y acabo siendo mi vecino de enfrente..."

"Créeme 'Señorita Problema', ¡al idiota no le hace la menor gracia tampoco!"

La Sailor del Trueno no pudo mas que fruncir el ceño al reconocer esa voz, ella fue la última de las jóvenes que puso su mirara detrás de ella, encontrándose ahí con el serio gesto de Zack y un ya conocido acompañante.

"¡Darien!" Exclamó alegremente Serena, mientras las demás -en especial Lita- solo observaban confundidas a los dos jóvenes...

"¡Hola chicas! Parece ser que ya conoces a Zack, ¿no Lita?"

La chica seguía cruzando la mirada con la del joven, ambos en un gesto para nada amigable.

"Para mi desgracia, sí..."

"Bueno pues..." Dijo el joven de cabello negro con un tono de voz suave, para aflojar un poco la tensión del encuentro, "Entonces te presentare al resto, ellas son Rei, Mina, Amy y mi novia: Serena..." Concluyó luego señalando con la mirada a cada una de las chicas.

El Joven de cabello rubio les dio una mirada general a las cinco jóvenes, comenzando con la expresión de disgusto de Lita, los rostros relajados de Mina y Rei, la serena mirada de Amy y el rostro de felicidad de Serena ante su amado, tratando de sacar un juicio preliminar sobre aquel diverso grupo de jóvenes, y pensando en como un universitario como Darien Chiiba tenia por novia a una chica tan joven, simplemente decidió no alterar mucho su frío gesto de costumbre, y dar un saludo algo inexpresivo...

"Mucho gusto..."

Las chicas sonrieron levemente para no ser groseras, pero sin mucho animo ante el nada emotivo saludo de Zack.

"Espero que la comida sea buena como dijiste, Chiiba..." Dijo esté caminando hacia una mesa pequeña algo separada de la de las jóvenes, con su chaqueta al hombro. "Ya que parte de la compañía no parece muy amigable." Agregó haciendo un ademán de despedida con su mano, sin voltearlos a ver.

Darien tomó asiento a la par de Serena, ella y las chicas aun observaban disimuladamente a Zack, en especial Lita, quien se daba por aludida y no estaba nada contenta con la actitud del sujeto… Por primera vez le veía sin esa chaqueta y pudo apreciar su ropa, una camisa roja de vestir y unos pantalones negros, este pequeño detalle simplemente le llamó la atención.

"¡Buenas tardes! ¿Que puedo ofrecerle?" Preguntó alegremente una de las chicas que servia de mesera en la cafetería, Zack tomo el menú que esta le ofrecía y se lo devolvió educadamente.

"Supongo que no tienes cerveza, ¿o sí?"

"¡Jeje! No, lo lamento... ¡Tendrás que conformarte con soda!" Repuso ella en un tono de broma.

"Olvídalo... Solo tráeme cualquier cosa que pueda comer sin usar palillos ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Enseguida! ¿Qué te parece el especial del día?"

"Seguro... Gracias."

En ese momento las chicas dejaron de observar al joven, y se dispusieron a reiniciar la charla...

"Darien, ¿Cómo rayos es que conoces a ese antipático?" Preguntó visiblemente molesta la Sailor del Trueno.

"Es bastante simple en realidad..." Respondió él serenamente, "Acaba de ingresar a mi universidad, y me fue asignado a mí y a otros amigos como compañero en un proyecto grupal, pero como no es muy sociable que digamos ha sido difícil llevarse con él... En fin, él comentó que saldría a comer y yo le sugerí este lugar porque quedaba cerca de donde estábamos reunidos, y ahí termina la historia..."

"Ya veo... la verdad lo siento por ti." Replicó ella frunciendo el seño.

"¡Jaja! ¿Y porque estás tan molesta con él?"

"Solo digamos que un vecino como él es lo menos que necesitaba ahora..."

"La verdad no creo que sea tan malo, una vez que llegas a conocerlo bien, claro." Dijo Serena abrazándose al brazo de Darien.

"Darien, ¿Acaso él es...?" Intervino curiosa la Sailor del Agua.

"Acertaste... Él es el joven que acompañaba al Dr. Kirk aquel día, unos dicen que es su hijo, otros que su nieto... ¡La verdad el parentesco entre ellos no esta muy claro que digamos!"

"Quien lo diría... En realidad parece un chico decente, sin embargo su habilidad con las personas deja mucho que desear..." Comentó Amy.

"¡¿Eso qué importa? La verdad Lita, no nos habías dicho que era tan atractivo..." Agregó Mina en un tono descuidadamente alto echándole otra mirada nada disimulada al chico, en ese instante todos –incluso Zack- le posaron a la joven una mirada seria. Ocasionando que esta se sonrojara y dirigiera su vista al suelo.

"Tu no tienes remedio..." Murmuró Rei en un tono casi autoritario.

"Si, lo sé..." Respondió la rubia ruborizada con una cara de desconcierto y una mirada triste.

Por su parte Zack solo pudo meditar sobre si en Japón todos sus habitantes serian igual de 'singulares'...

"_¿Por qué no me quede en Norteamérica…?"_

_

* * *

=_DC=

* * *

Esa misma noche...

"¿Qué... QUÉ SUCEDE?"

Muerte, dolor y sangre por todas partes... la débil luz que se filtra dentro de la caverna solo revela el horror de la violenta masacre.

"_¡Ve, destrúyelo! ¡SI NO LO MATAS, ÉL TE MATARÁ A TI!"_

La joven adolescente esta presa por la incertidumbre, no hay escondite, ni escape posible de aquel infernal lugar, todos los que han entrado ahí han muerto, y sabe que si no hace algo para detenerlo pronto, ella será la siguiente...

"¡Dios, ¿dónde rayos estoy?"

"_¡JA JA JA! ¡Ese es tu propósito, ERES MI ÁNGEL DE LA MUERTE!"_

"¿Quién...? ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERES?"

Nadie le responderá, Rei Hino debe afrontar esto totalmente sola... Corriendo entre la oscuridad del amplio lugar el pánico comienza a hacer presa de ella, corre rodeada de los numerosos cadáveres mutilados, los restos de seres que no puede identificar ni como humanos ni como máquinas... Pero cuya sangre baña por completo las paredes y suelo de la cueva.

"_¡ÉL Y SUS CREACIONES DEBEN SER DESTRUIDOS! ¡VAN A PAGAR CARO POR TODO LO QUE ME HAN HECHO!"_

La joven de cabello negro ya no tiene hacia donde correr, agitada por el esfuerzo, y cuestionándose sobre si este terror que siente es realidad o fantasía, entre jadeos y gemidos, el inevitable encuentro por fin se produce…

"¡Tu...! ¡¿Porqué...?"

Ambos sujetos se debaten violentamente, en una lucha donde la vida esta en juego... Por algún extraño motivo Rei no podía distinguirlos bien, pero si lo suficiente como para darse cuenta del resultado de la pelea; El más corpulento yacía contra el suelo, uno de sus brazos había sido arrancado de tajo, mientras que el otro era retorcido bruscamente contra su espalda por el segundo individuo, un sujeto de larga cabellera que reía escandalosa y malévolamente ante los lastimeros gritos de dolor de su contrincante.

"_¡EXCELENTE! Mi áng... No ¡MI DEMONIO! Después de todo tu eres la mejor de todas mis creaciones..."_

Repentinamente el de cabello largo volteó su mirada hacia ella, las tinieblas de ese lugar transformaban su silueta en la de un verdadero ser infernal, una fría sensación recorrió por la espina a la chica al notar que lo único que podía distinguir en su inexistente rostro eran sus ojos, los cuales brillaban con la mirada de un verdadero asesino...

Y en ese momento, el sueño acabó.

Rei se levanto casi de un salto, aferrándose fuertemente a las sabanas del futón, y jadeando mientras el frío sudor corría por su cuerpo y su corazón latía vigorosamente por la impresión de la pesadilla... Poco a poco tomó conciencia de que todo había sido solo un mal sueño y trató de relajarse; se reacomodó un tirante caído de su camisón de dormir, y se levantó para pasear un poco en la habitación, en busca de tranquilidad...

Se acercó a una ventana y la abrió por completo, en busca de refrescarse con el viento que se colaba por ella... No alcanzó a ver el reloj, pero adivinó por el paisaje exterior que el amanecer se acercaba, Y así se quedó, contemplando y aliviando su tensión con la brisa de la madrugada, meditando sobre la horrible pesadilla... Si su primera premonición sobre los invasores la había inquietado, este sueño prácticamente la había traumatizado.

Ahora de verdad ella no sabía que hacer, ni como actuar ante semejantes visiones... Más aun porque a diferencia de la primera, no podía interpretar claramente la relación de la pesadilla con su conflicto actual contra La Hermandad; estaba acorralada por sus propias habilidades sobrenaturales.

Lo que Rei desconoce, es que las habilidades tan especiales como la de ella no se extienden a sus propios portadores, sino que muchas veces se encargan de interpretar los pasados, presentes y futuros de otros individuos que los rodean en una especie de relación empática; y que además pueden ser manipuladas por sujetos que tengan el poder u habilidad necesaria para hacerlo...

Sin embargo esto ahora no importa, y así la joven se queda observando el alba en busca de consuelo, mientras el sol comienza a iluminar su delicada silueta adolescente; Una escena de calma que no logra brindarle por completo la paz que busca... Casi por instinto, ella extiende su brazo hacia fuera, en el cual dos imponentes cuervos se posan luego de volar hacia su ama, como si respondieran a la angustia de la chica y hubieran sentido la necesidad repentina de consolarla.

"Phobos, Deimos... ¡Gracias por venir, amigos míos!" Dijo la joven acariciando dócilmente a las aves, tratando de encubrir la preocupación en su rostro con una expresión de ternura... Sin embargo está no engaña a los cuervos, ni tampoco a ella misma. Volteando nuevamente su vista al horizonte, y ante la mirada profunda y los ligeros graznidos de los pájaros, su meditación sobre el incierto futuro comienza de nuevo.

"Ustedes también la sienten, ¿no es así?... Es la tormenta que se avecina..."

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"¿Cómo...? ¿En donde estoy?"

Aun un poco desorientado, el Hunter por fin se despierta... Lentamente se lleva la mano a los ojos para frotarlos mientras se pone de pie, y observa el amanecer desde el techo de la antigua Iglesia, en la cual aparentemente, había pasado la noche...

"_¿Acaso me quedé dormido aquí?"_

Poco a poco Zero comienza a armar el rompecabezas, estuvo merodeando por la ciudad por más de la cuenta, preocupado por la falta de acción del enemigo y lo que esto pudiera significar... Luego de la exhaustiva jornada llegó hasta esa vieja iglesia, donde seguramente se había quedado dormido por causa de la fatiga.

"Esto me pasa por ser tan necio, Debí hacerle caso al Doc..."

Si no hubiera asumido que no necesitaba descanso, sin duda que no estaría allí ahora, sin embargo el dormir al aire libre es la menor de las preocupaciones del Hunter Carmesí, ahora su mente divaga sobre el sueño que tuvo, el cual sin duda influyo en despertarlo tan de golpe. La constante pesadilla, el mismo sueño que se venia repitiendo desde hace tanto tiempo...

"_Ese sueño... ¿Que diablos significa?"_

Medianamente acostumbrado ya a tener la violenta ensoñación, Zero no le prestó mas importancia de la habitual, sin embargo notó que esta vez algo era diferente, algo bastante singular, es como si no solo él hubiera presenciado la pesadilla, sentía como si había mas gente ahí, observándolo todo. Pero todo esto era simplemente inexplicable para él...

Desde hacia ya un tiempo había decidido no preocuparse mas por estas visiones, pero una pequeña parte de él no podía evitarlo... Se lo había prometido a sí mismo justo después de que aquel temible conflicto acabó, La guerra contra la Repliforce... Aquella maldita guerra donde muchos, incluyéndolo a él, lo habían perdido casi todo…

"_Iris... yo..."_

Peor aun para el Cazador, su tiempo para meditar sobre los recuerdos dolorosos y extraños sueños está a punto de ser concluido.

"¡BROOOUUMMMMMMM!"

"_¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?"_

La violenta explosión capta por completo la atención del Cazador, esta aun hace un pequeño eco no muy lejos, en algún lugar de la durmiente ciudad. Una segunda explosión, igual de intensa, no se hace esperar; Sin embargo esta sirve para informarle a Zero el lugar exacto de su origen...

"¡Rayos, Parece ser que hasta aquí llego la calma!"

Rápidamente el Hunter comienza a seguir el sonido de las explosiones, que aun no se detienen; dirigiéndose sin margen de error al lugar del fenómeno, donde una vez más una batalla esta por producirse...

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Nuevamente el motor de uno de los autos estalla violentamente, el eco de las llamas y los pedazos de metal volando resuenan por el amplio estacionamiento en lo alto de un edificio, por el cual Forbes se pasea serenamente, esperando pacientemente entre los escombros causando daño tras daño, haciendo pleno uso de sus habilidades paranormales...

"_¡Que desilusión! Parece ser que la puntualidad no es una virtud de los héroes de hoy..."_

Sin darle mayor importancia a nada, él continúa con la destrucción por unos minutos mas, hasta repentinamente ser tomado por sorpresa por el veloz disparo. Ágilmente salta hacia atrás evadiendo oportunamente la descarga de plasma que destroza el pavimento, con esto el estandarte en su hombro y sus oscuros ropajes se agitan vigorosamente.

"¡Jajaja! ¿Así que disparas primero y preguntas después?"

"¿Preguntar? ¡Je, no me interesa saber nada de ti!" Respondió Zero, quien emergía de entre el humo de los autos mostrándose decididamente ante Forbes, avanzando hacia él con una actitud totalmente despectiva.

"Que curioso, Imaginaria que a los protectores de esta mala broma de mundo les gustaría interrogarme..." Repuso Forbes serenamente, sonriéndole.

"Imaginas mal, por lo pronto a mi solo me interesa destruirte..." Alegó el Hunter mucho menos animado que él, apuntándole con su Z-Buster.

"¿Entonces pretendes no desear averiguar nada sobre nuestras intenciones?"

"Si he contado bien ustedes son solo tres, así que eso me deja toda la libertad para eliminar a dos sin necesidad de interrogamientos, fácilmente puedo empezar por ti..."

"¡Jeje! ¿De verdad? Realmente eso no me sorprende mucho, después de todo así es como opera un Cazador... ¡¿No es así Capitán de la Unidad de Fuerzas Especiales, Maverick Hunter Zero?"

"..."

"Si… ¡He hecho mi tarea! Sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre ustedes los Reploids, Hunters, y también sobre Sigma y los Mavericks..."

"¡No me digas!" Exclamó Zero sonriéndole aun con algo de desprecio, Ligeramente sorprendido por las palabras de su enemigo, "Imagino entonces que no eres otro de los títeres de Sigma, ¿o si?"

"Creí que no te interesaba interrogarme..." Respondió Forbes serenamente, "No, el nombre de mi Maestro no es Sigma..."

"Bien... ¡Entonces, te veré en el Infierno!" Concluyó el Cazador abriendo fuego contra el enemigo, haciendo gala de su agilidad, Forbes esquivó velozmente el ataque con ágiles saltos hacia atrás, y luego se situó en otro lugar del estacionamiento donde se sintió finalmente seguro, sin embargo eso no era del todo cierto... El Buster de Zero, quien se había desplazado velozmente hasta ahí sin que él lo notara, apareció repentinamente al lado de su rostro, listo para disparar y terminar con su vida...

"...Muere..." Murmuró el Hunter de pie a la par de Forbes, listo para abrir fuego, este sin embargo no se preocupo por ello.

"¡No, gracias!" Clamó Forbes mientras sus ojos brillaban misteriosamente, de la nada, un enorme trozo de metal salió volando directamente hacia Zero, golpeándolo violentamente en el vientre y enviándolo lejos, adonde no pudiera causar daño alguno.

Aun aturdido por el sorpresivo ataque, el Cazador levantó la mirada hacia su enemigo, observando así un increíble suceso... Forbes ahora levitaba sobre el suelo en lugar de estar de pie sobre el, además varios objetos flotaban y giraban formando un circulo a su alrededor, desde piezas de metal de los autos destruidos, hasta pequeñas piedras y la basura del estacionamiento...

"Cometiste un error si creías que podías lidiar conmigo de la misma manera que lo hiciste con Zanathos..." Alegó el sujeto avanzando lentamente hacia el reploid, "¿Sabes? A diferencia de ese bruto sin cerebro, yo siempre he sabido que la mente es mas poderosa que el músculo..."

"¡Jeje! Por lo menos no me aburrirás..." Repuso Zero mientras se ponía de pie, limpiándose el rostro con el puño. Ambos se dedicaron una leve sonrisa, como si con esta reconocieran en el otro a un oponente difícil, sin embargo otros factores estaban por influir en este enfrentamiento.

"¡Alto ahí, malhechores!"

A pesar de haberla oído claramente, ninguno de los dos prestó atención inmediata a la orden, ni siquiera dirigieron su mirada a la fuente de esta.

"¡Los sujetos malignos y escandalosos no son bienvenidos en nuestra tranquila ciudad!"

"¡Somos las Sailor Scouts!"

"¡Y los castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna!"

Un frío silencio recorrió el estacionamiento completo, mientras los ambos combatientes y las recién llegadas Sailor Scouts se mantenían inmóviles... ciertamente no era el efecto esperado por la elocuente Sailor Moon, pero si servia de consuelo, por dentro Zero deseaba que alguien lo matara...

"_Ya era hora..."_ Pensó Forbes complacido pasando por alto la singular presentación, mostrándoles una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada nada confiable a las jóvenes.

"_¿Malhechores? La ultima vez que revisé yo era de los buenos..."_ Pensó por su lado el Hunter, dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina, "¡¿Qué Diablos hacen ustedes aquí? ¡Claramente les dije que no las quiero en mi camino!"

"¿O si? ¡Pues te guste o no Zero, Hemos vendido a acabar con esto, y lo último que necesitamos es el permiso de nadie!" Exclamó imponentemente Sailor Jupiter, mientras que a sus espaldas Sailor Moon se frustraba por haber sido ignorada en su característica introducción, al mismo tiempo que Mars le mostraba una burlona expresión de 'Ya nadie te toma en cuenta'.

"¿Acabar? ¡Al contrario mi pequeña, Con su llegada la verdadera diversión apenas comienza!" Respondió inexplicablemente feliz el hombre de cabello rojo, acomodando sutilmente su larga trenza hacia su espalda con un movimiento de su mano.

"No se que tengas en mente, ¡Pero ten por seguro que nosotras no permitiremos que sigan causando destrozos por aquí!" Reclamó Venus, aunque por dentro ella estaba un poco mas concentrada en otras cosillas... _"¡Lo sabia! A pesar de que ninguna de estas 'amigas' que tengo me dijo nada especifico, veo que como sospechaba Zero está como me lo recetó el doctor...¿me pregunto cómo se verá sin ese casco?"_ Pensó ella mientras escondía una maliciosa sonrisa, Sin embargo se limitó a no comentarle nada a nadie por temor a otro regaño de Mars...

"¡Ni mucho menos dejaremos que lastimes a mas inocentes!" Agregó Mercury sabiendo muy bien porque su compañera se había callado repentinamente mostrando una mirada más que conocida por ella.

"¡Lárguense de aquí, solo me servirán de estorbo!"

"¿Pero por qué Sr. Hunter, acaso no has escuchado el dicho 'Entre mas, mejor'?" Dijo repentinamente Forbes, dispuesto a dejar su comportamiento 'amigable', aprovechando el descuido del androide lo envió a volar contra un auto con sus habilidades psíquicas, las Scouts rápidamente interpretaron esto como una invitación al combate.

"¡A la carga chicas...! ¡FUEGO SAGRADO DE MARTE!"

Los flameantes anillos que formaban la técnica de Sailor Mars se aproximaron velozmente a su blanco, Forbes pudo evadir el ataque nuevamente levitando hacia otro lugar, sin embargo no contó conque alguien ya lo esperaba ahí, nada menos que Sailor Júpiter, quien prontamente lo recibió con un puñetazo, el cual fue apenas bloqueado por el invasor...

"_Eso es, ¡Ya necesitaba un poco de acción!"_ Clamó la Sailor del Trueno para sí misma, mientras que entre golpes forcejeaba con su oponente.

Inmediatamente las otras Scouts se unieron a la pelea y poco a poco, entre golpes y patadas de las atractivas pero nada indefensas chicas, el Pelirrojo fue forzado a adoptar una postura 100% defensiva.

El Cazador Carmesí observaba todo desde el auto que ahora estaba abollado por el violento golpe de hace rato, aclarando así un par de dudas gracias al combate que ahora presenciaba.

"_Parece ser que las sospechas del Doc no estaban tan erradas..."_ Meditó mientras se desprendía a si mismo de la carrocería del vehículo, _"Ellas si pueden defenderse por si solas..."_

"¡Burbujas de Mercurio, ESTALLEN!"

Repentinamente Forbes se encontró a si mismo rodeado e una densa neblina, fruto del ataque de Sailor Mercury... Ahora con él prácticamente ciego las Scouts tenían una valiosa oportunidad para atacarlo.

"_Parece que esto no será tan fácil como lo había planeado..."_

"¡Tiara Lunar, ACCIÓN!"

"¡Trueno de Júpiter, RESUENA!"

Los ataques combinados de Jupiter y Moon dieron certeramente en el blanco, causando un estruendo que inmediatamente disipó la neblina que apresaba al enemigo... Sin embargo estos no tuvieron efecto alguno, ya que el sujeto había formado para si un enorme escudo con las piezas restantes de los vehículos destruidos...

"¡JAJAJAJA, NADA MAL MOCOSAS!" Clamó riendo el Pelirrojo mientras desarmaba su coraza, manteniendo los escombros flotando a su alrededor, "¡Debo admitirlo! Si me hubiera tardado un instante mas en formarme esta barrera me hubieran hecho un daño considerable..."

"¡Rayos!" Repuso frustrada Venus.

"_¡Argh! Si el ataque no tiene efecto, entonces no importa nada..." _Pensó Jupiter.

"¡Cielos, este no es un sujeto común chicas! Miren como juega con esas piezas de metal..." Alegó Sailor Moon con una expresión histérica comenzando a divagar, "¡Debe ser una especie de mutante con poderes magnéticos que se ha propuesto limpiar el mundo de los humanos comunes, para así crear una dictadura sobre todo ser viviente!"

Sobra decir que semejante disparate dejo una expresión seria acompañada de la respectiva gota de sudor en todos los presentes...

"¡¿EL QUEEEE?" Gritó confundida Mercury.

"¡Olvídalo! Obviamente Sailor Moon ha estado leyendo demasiados Mangas... ¡De nuevo!" Repuso Mars dirigiéndole una de sus 'amistosas' miradas a su lider.

"¡No son Mangas! Son 'Comics' estadounidenses... ¡Hay una gran diferencia! ¿Sabes?" Alegó la aludida también molesta.

"¿Poderes Magnéticos? Por favor... ¡¿Acaso no son obvias mis habilidades psíquicas?" Dijo ofendido Forbes uniéndose a la 'sagaz' discusión...

"¿Podríamos POR FAVOR dejar las niñerías para otro día y volver a la batalla?" cuestionó el Cazador con una enorme vena a punto estallar en su frente...

"¿Te sirve esto de respuesta?" Preguntó el Invasor mientras –sin que Zero lo notara inmediatamente- el auto contra el cual lo había golpeado antes se levantaba del suelo a sus espaldas, y se abalanzaba sobre él por los aires.

"¡CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!"

El Hunter volteó inmediatamente y alistó su arma de plasma, sin embargo el vehículo ya no representaba un peligro, pues Zero pudo ver como se había detenido a pocos metros de él gracias a varias cadenas doradas que lo aseguraban a unos postes de alumbrado.

"¿Estas bien 'Ojos Azules'?" Le preguntó sonriente Venus.

"¿Ehhhh...? Pues... Si." Respondió el reploid mientras parpadeaba confundido.

"¡Tu descuida Guapo, te tengo bien cubierto!" Agregó la rubia mientras le guiñaba un ojo seductivamente, esto solo confundió mas al Hunter que observó algo aturdido y pensativo como las chicas se lanzaban nuevamente a pelear...

"_...¿GUAPO?..."_

En efecto, Venus seguida de Moon, Mars y Mercury (Quienes decidieron pasar por alto las palabras y actitud de la Sailor del Amor) reiniciaban su ataque, Sailor Jupiter sin embargo pasó calmadamente dándole una palmada en el hombro al Hunter de rojo mientras caminaba a su lado.

"Ponte más atento, Zero... ¡No podemos ser tus niñeras toda la mañana!" Dijo la Sailor de verde sonriéndole irónicamente, desquitándose así con él por haberlas llamado estorbos hace rato...

El Cazador, quien no ignoraba las intenciones de ese comentario, simplemente la vio con desprecio.

"¿Guapo eh? No es por presumir, pero creo que yo soy un poco mas agradable a la vista..." Dijo el pelirrojo siempre burlonamente, ante Venus y las otras Scouts que se aproximaban a atacarlo...

"Talvez... Pero los Asesinos malvados no son realmente mi tipo." Repuso la joven dejándole ir una patada, la cual fue prontamente rehuida por el sujeto.

"Veamos que tan atractivo te consideras después de esto... ¡Fuego de Marte, ENCIÉNDETE!"

Forbes extendió la mano hacia el ofensivo poder y lo repelió con su mente, justo a unos milímetros de que su propia piel fuera quemada por las llamas.

"Entonces... ¿Ya saben los Power Rangers que ustedes les plagiaron lo del vestuario multicolor?" Preguntó burlonamente el enemigo viéndose rodeado por las jóvenes, a las cuales no les hizo mucha gracia tal comentario.

"Ja ja... ¿Ese es tu plan de ataque, matarnos del aburrimiento con tus malos chistes?" Repuso la Sailor del Trueno lanzándole potentes golpes.

"No... La verdad tenia en mente algo como esto." Exclamó el sujeto bloqueando los ataques, para luego flotar velozmente hacia el fondo del local. Una vez ahí extendió sus brazos y las piezas metálicas que aun flotaban con él comenzaron a girar en un patrón parecido al de la estructura del Átomo; sus ojos brillaron intensamente y en ese momento todos los autos que se encontraban en el lugar comenzaron a temblar y a levitar...

"¡Chiiiiiicasss...! ¡Esto no me gusta nada!" Gritó Moon juntando sus manos en visible preocupación; Las otras Scouts formaron un círculo en medio de todo el estruendo compartiendo la misma opinión de su Líder.

"_¡Jum! No tenía idea de que el poder de este tipo llegara a tal cosa_..." Repasó por su parte el Hunter Carmesí, buscando el mejor curso de acción ante el inminente ataque...

Forbes sonrió nuevamente, hizo un gesto con las manos y los enormes vehículos comenzaron a volar en múltiples direcciones por todo el lugar, surcando violentamente el estacionamiento incluso golpeándose entre si, amenazando con aplastar todo cuanto estuviera a su paso...

"¡Ahh, Demonios!" Gritó Zero saltando hacia un lado esquivando uno de los autos, en medio de la evasión pudo notar como las cinco jóvenes hacían rápidamente lo mismo, pero por supuesto, no había mucha opción...

"¡Dios, estén alerta amigas! ¡Un solo descuido y acabaremos mas planas que las patas de un conejo!" Exclamó Sailor Moon entre saltos y maromas.

"¡¿Qué clase de Comparación es esa?" Alegó Mars haciendo lo mismo.

"¡Chicas, Enfóquense por favor!" Dijo Mercury tratando de poner algo de orden.

"¡¿A Alguien se le ocurre una buena estrategia?" Preguntó alarmada Venus.

"¡YAHHHHHHH!"

Las Guerreras de la Luna voltearon a ver a la fuente de tal alarido, y se encontraron nada menos que con el Maverick Hunter, quien corría velozmente hacia Forbes auxiliado por sus impulsores; cada vez que uno de los vehículos se acercaba a él Zero lo reducía a pequeños pedazos disparándole repetidamente con el Z-Buster, y mientras evadía y destruía cuanto obstáculo se le ponía enfrente se acercaba mas y mas a su enemigo.

"¡Esa parece una buena estrategia para mi!" Clamó Jupiter al momento en que su mirada se afilaba y una especie de antena emergía de su tiara, acumulando una gran cantidad de electricidad...

Mientras en el centro de la conmoción las Scouts descargaban sus técnicas especiales para destruir a los autos flotantes, Zero dio un último salto, y con los brazos cruzados al frente atravesó el único vehículo que lo separaba de su oponente. El androide de larga cabellera cayó frente a frente con el invasor y detuvo su ataque asestándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago, el cual además de sacarle el aire lo obligo a cesar con su ofensiva.

"¡Impresionante! Pero a tu aburrido acto de Levitación le falta mucho para alcanzar el nivel de los de Las Vegas..." Dijo Zero mirando despectivamente al hombre que yacía en el suelo...

"...Je... Je... No te creas... Tengo mas de un truco bajo la manga..." Refutó este aun sonriente, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento...

"¡Ya me harte de tu magia barata! Lo más triste es que por lo visto dependes totalmente de ella, tu fuerza física no aparenta ser la gran cosa..."

"¡Jajaja! ¿Tu crees?"

El pelirrojo se repuso casi instantáneamente, y se enfrasco en un nuevo forcejeo con el reploid de roja armadura, Zero lanzaba potentes puñetazos que eran bloqueados por su oponente, todo gracias a las piezas metálicas que aun mantenía flotando a su alrededor; Las Sailor Scouts observaban el combate fijamente...

"¡Yo digo que nos unamos a la fiesta!" Exclamó Jupiter adelantándose a las demás, sin embargo fue detenida inmediatamente.

"¡Jupiter, espera!" Ordenó Sailor Mars tomándole un brazo.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Pero por qué?"

"Descuida, él puede cuidarse por si solo... Ademas hay algo que quiero comprobar ahora." Replicó la Sailor de Rojo con un gesto de confianza, el cual hizo que su amiga le hiciera caso... "¡Mercury, aprovecha ahora! Analiza a ese tal 'Forbes' para saber si tiene algún punto débil."

"¡Como digas!"

La Sailor del Agua sacó inmediatamente su mini computadora y activando su visor dirigió la mirada hacia el invasor que aun batallaba contra el reploid color sangre.

"¡Rayos! No de nuevo..." Replicó enfadada la chica de corto cabello azulado mientras tecleaba rápidamente algo en su computadora, intercambiando la mirada entre la pantalla de esta y el peligroso invasor; "¡Lo único que obtengo es basura! A pesar de todos los ajustes que le hice al Escáner no encuentro nada... Excepto... ¡No, eso es imposible!"

"¿Qué es?"

"Tiene que ser un error pero..." Agregó ella por fin, "No detecto signos vitales en ese sujeto..."

"¡¿QUÉ?"

"¿Estas segura de eso?"

"Si... No hay pulso sanguíneo, respiración, ondas cerebrales, ¡Nada! ¡Es como si estuviera analizando una piedra! Y no solo es eso... Estoy obteniendo las mismas lecturas con Zero."

"¡No puede ser!"

"¡Claro que puede!" Intervino Mars siendo la única de sus compañeras a la cual no sorprendía el suceso, "Es tal y como yo sospechaba."

"Sailor Mars... tu ya sabías que esto sucedería ¿Verdad?" Cuestionó Mercury desactivando su visor.

"Si... Desde hace un buen tiempo" Respondió ella con un tono algo preocupante, "Para ser precisa, desde que ese tipo 'Zanathos' atacó el parque, y desde que conocí a Zero en ese edificio... Desde Entonces me molestaba el hecho de no poder sentir sus auras, como si ellos no estuvieran con vida..."

Las Scouts no encontraron estas palabras nada reconfortantes, pero sabían que Rei era la única con la habilidad de sentir el aura de las personas, y que ella nunca haría bromas con respecto a esto.

"Tratas de decirnos... ¿Qué esos dos son iguales?" Cuestionó Jupiter.

"Si y no..." Repuso la Sailor del Fuego, "Hay una diferencia, pero lejos de tranquilizarme me preocupa... ¡ah, No hay tiempo para esto ahora! Lo mejor será que se los diga después de que todo esto acabe..."

Sobra decir que las chicas no estaban muy tranquilas con la actitud de su compañera, sin embargo ella tenía razón: había otros asuntos que atender...

Por su lado Zero continuaba su ataque, y ya había logrado destrozar la mayoría de las corazas de Forbes a fuerza de puños, sin embargo le molestaba el hecho de que este aun no dejara de sonreír.

"Dime, ¿Cuándo vas a darte por vencido?"

"¿Porque habría de hacerlo? ¡Jaja, aun no he acabado con lo que he venido a hacer aquí!"

El invasor empujó nuevamente al Hunter lejos de sí, Y observando también a las Scouts que se aproximaban velozmente hacia él decidió poner algo de distancia. Se dirigió hacia al fondo del estacionamiento, donde con su mente comenzó a partir y doblar las piezas de metal que le sobraban, moldeándolas cuidadosamente hasta darles la forma de afilados shurikens que comenzaron a girar vertiginosamente...

"¡JUEGUEN CON ESTO, NIÑAS!"

Las peligrosas estrellas metálicas se dispararon rápidamente contra ellos, una vez más nuestros héroes tuvieron que hacer gala de su agilidad para evitar ser heridos por las artimañas de Forbes.

"Zero, yo la verdad ya sé todo sobre ti..." Inquirió el pelirrojo observando el espectáculo de buenos reflejos que brindaban sus oponentes, "Digamos que he tenido muchos recursos para averiguarlo, sin embargo me gustaría saber cuando le dirás la verdad a estas mocosas..."

"_¿Verdad?"_ Pensó Moon en medio de una complicada maniobra evasiva.

"No tengo idea de que Diablos hablas Imbécil..." Aseguró el Hunter en una situación similar.

"Vamos Sr. Cazador, ¿por qué mientes tanto sobre tu forma de ser?" Reclamó Forbes cerrando los ojos, y al mismo tiempo aumentando la velocidad de los shurikens.

Los guerreros estaban en aprietos, en mas de una ocasión una de las afiladas armas había pasado demasiado rápido, demasiado cerca, como para hacer una herida considerable, el mismo Zero había sentido un par de ellas rayar su armadura, cortarle un par de cabellos... Lo mismo para las Scouts, en quienes ya podía notarse un par de desgarraduras en su revelador uniforme, De hecho Jupiter ya estaba herida, una de las estrellas había pasado justo por su mejilla izquierda, dejándole una larga pero poco profunda herida, Ella podía fácilmente soportar el dolor, sin embargo los trucos de su enemigo comenzaban a sacarla de quicio...

Zero ya estaba demasiado enfadado, "¡PÚDRETE!" Gritó por fin mientras con un brazo golpeaba de vuelta una de las filosas armas hacia el Invasor, quien simplemente la detuvo a centímetros de su rostro.

"¡Cómo quieras...! ¡Entonces se las diré yo mismo!" Reclamó Forbes adoptando por primera vez en la batalla una expresión de furia, al momento en que todas las estrellas de metal se detenían en el aire; "¿Cuánto tiempo creías que podrías ocultarlo? Apuesto a que ellas ni siquiera sospechan lo que eres, ¡¿VERDAD? No saben lo que es un Maverick Hunter, ignoran todo por completo... Sigma y sus mavericks, destruyendo incontables mundos por culpa tuya, ¡TU, el 'Justiciero' que no fue capaz de detenerlos! ¿Lo saben mocosas? ¡¿Saben acaso que este sujeto junto al cual pelean y que incluso han defendido, tiene sus manos manchadas con más sangre que incluso las mías?"

Todos guardaron silencio, las chicas estaban totalmente desorientadas ante tantas cosas que no comprendían del todo, y Zero... El tan solo callaba.

"¿Acaso no tienes el valor de Admitirlo...? ¿REPLOID? ¿Negarás acaso que ustedes los Hunters han acabado con incontables vidas en busca de una mal llamada justicia, que han ignorado y mal juzgado a quien sea que se ponga en su camino con tal de poder prevalecer? ¡¿Qué tu mismo, TU, has acabado con incontables vidas de los de tu propia raza, he incluso de humanos como ellas y yo?"

"_Hijo de Perra..."_ Pensó el Cazador, apretando los dientes.

"¡¿De que diablos estas hablando?" Exigió saber Sailor Moon.

"¡Hablo de que este tipo solo ha traído desgracia a su mundo, he incluso a mis Hermanos y a mí! ¿Tú lo sabes bien, no Sr. Cazador? ¡Una vez que Sigma sepa que estas aquí el y sus incontables legiones vendrán para acabar con todo, tal y como lo hicieron con mi mundo natal!... Y la culpa será tuya, pero es de esperarse, ya que te crearon para ser un Asesino, ¡MALDITAS SEAN LAS MANOS QUE TE ENSAMBLARON! Asquerosa Máquina... ¡Juegas a ser un valiente héroe, UN JUSTICIERO! ¡Pero la verdad es que solo eres un maldito androide que no merece la apariencia humana que representa!"

Un frío viento surcó entre los combatientes, Zero apretaba los puños desquiciadamente mientras las Guerreras Lunares lo observaban intrigadas en espera de una negación o algo, en las mentes de las jóvenes las palabras Máquina y Asesino resonaban con un eco tétrico...

"¡Veamos si en verdad eres un Héroe, MALDITA COSA!" Gritó totalmente fuera de sí el pelirrojo, muchos de los shurikens cayeron secamente al suelo, pero una docena de ellos se junto y se disparo con una velocidad increíble hacia una de las chicas: La Sailor del Agua...

Todo sucedió repentinamente, pero todos ahí lo percibieron como si fuera en camara lenta, el ataque hizo impacto y ocho de las estrellas se clavaron en el pavimento.

"¡MERCURY!" Gritó Sailor Moon, sus amigas tan solo guardaron silencio, estaban en shock.

La adolescente peliazul se levanto adolorida, había caído de espalda fuertemente al suelo, mientras se incorporaba pudo observar las miradas de alivio de sus compañeras, así como al causante de que siguiera con vida.

Zero estaba postrado de rodillas… En su brazo izquierdo, justo donde no hay protección de armadura, cuatro de las filosas armas se habían clavado profundamente, sin embargo gracias a sus reflejos (y a sus bien calibrados impulsores) había logrado llegar justo a tiempo para tumbar a la chica y evitar la mayoría del impacto gracias a su coraza.

"¡Argg, Des... graciado!..." Clamó el Hunter soportando el dolor, al mismo tiempo que se arrancaba una de las estrellas y le dirigía una despreciativa mirada al sujeto pelirrojo. Por su parte este solo sonrío al ver la amplia mirada de asombro con la que las Scouts observaban al androide de larga cabellera.

Y no era para menos, pues ahora el engaño de la apariencia humana de Zero se disipaba frente a ellas... Después de todo el Hunter tenia el brazo prácticamente abierto debido al ataque, y definitivamente esa no era una herida humana, a pesar de que por su brazo fluía generosamente lo que parecía ser sangre, en el preciso sitio de impacto, donde tres de las armas aun desgarraban la piel, se notaban claramente las incesantes chispas eléctricas que brotaban de los cables de alimentación, múltiples circuitos que aun se quemaban por causa del daño y las insinuaciones de una estructura mecánica en lugar de huesos, donde el metal, el silicón, los conductos y el cable prevalecían en lugar de nervios, venas y músculos...

"¡Ahí lo tienen!" Expresó Forbes emocionado, "Han estado tratando de acabar conmigo mientras este ROBOT las engañaba en sus propias narices... ¡JEJE…! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Solo espero 'Sailor Scouts', que no se muestren tan asombradas cuando este mundo sea destruido por la raza de esta cosa en la que tan ciegamente han confiado!... "

Y con estas cortantes palabras el sujeto se desvaneció nuevamente en el aire, por fin la larga batalla había terminado. Sin embargo para Zero un nuevo conflicto empezaba... Las Jóvenes estaban dispuestas a interrogarlo, y se acercaban lentamente mientras le dedicaban una expresión combinada de Asombro y desconfianza.

El reploid de rojo permaneció en silencio unos instantes, bajó la mirada mientras se arrancaba el resto de los shurikens y sus sistemas monitoreaban la magnitud de la herida; Una vez declarada esta como 'daño no letal' se la cubrió con la mano y se dispuso a caminar alejándose, para ese entonces las chicas lo tenían casi rodeado...

"Si, soy un Robot..." Exclamó por fin calmadamente, adivinando la pregunta en la mente de las guerreras, y titubeó por unos instantes antes de completar la frase, "Sin embargo... ¡No soy ningún Asesino!"

"¡Ja, ¿Cómo podemos creerte, no esperarás que sigamos confiando en ti?" Replicó Mars, quien parecía ser la menos calmada al respecto.

"¿Por qué no, Solo porque soy una 'maquina'?" Alegó él dirigiéndole una fría mirada, "¡Hagan lo que quieran! A mí me da lo mismo..." Con estas palabras comenzó a caminar y a meditar sobre en donde estaba parado, si bien no quería a las Sailor Scouts de aliadas, tampoco las quería de enemigas, pero esto ahora -y gracias a la semilla de discordia sembrada por Forbes- parecía inevitable.

"Necesito vacaciones..." Murmuró reanudando su partida.

"¡Espera!" Ordenó Jupiter poniéndose de pie frente a él con las manos extendidas, "No te iras de aquí, por lo menos no hasta que nos respondas de que se trata todo esto, Es hora de que nos digas quien eres y porque estas aquí realmente." Agregó cortantemente, con una mirada seria.

"_Así que tu eres la única que no esta del todo asustada… No me extraña…"_

"Seguro no es nada bueno..." Intervino Mars con un tono de ira, "Sobre todo si lo que ese sujeto nos dijo sobre él resulta ser cierto."

"Jejeje... ¡Que rápido olvidaron cuantas veces les salvé el trasero!" Dijo el Hunter con una risa fingida; Las chicas se ofendieron pero prefirieron no expresarlo.

"¡Oye, te dije que n...!"

"¡Escúchenme!" Interrumpió el Cazador, "Estoy golpeado, cansado y herido... ¡Podrían dejar su rutina de buitres hambrientos para otro día!" Agregó con un tono nada amistoso, "Además, ustedes están en las mismas condiciones que yo..." Al decir esto volteó a mirar específicamente a Jupiter, quien ocultó su rostro cortado.

Ellas observaron a Sailor Moon, quien asintió en silencio visiblemente convencida -aunque aun consternada- por las palabras de Zero, la joven de cabello castaño se aparto dejándolo caminar nuevamente, ante la notable desaprobación de Mars.

"Gracias..." Clamó él por fin, sin siquiera mirarlas...

"Solo no lo olvides, nos debes una historia..." Le dijo la Sailor del Trueno con un tono calmado, comprendiendo que ya todos habían tenido demasiado para un solo día...

"¡Oye! Tu herida..." Exclamó preocupada Mercury, quien si estaba agradecida.

"Olvídalo, se necesita mas que esto para acabar conmigo..."

"¿Estás seguro, 'Ojos Azules'?" Cuestionó Venus aun cavilando sobre todo el asunto del atractivo Hunter siendo realmente un robot... Este solo asintió.

Luego de unos pasos Zero volteo la mirada dispuesto a hablar: "Admito que las he subestimado mucho, Pelearon muy bien hoy..."

"¿Para ser humanas?" Agregó visiblemente enojada Mars.

Zero la ignoro, y continuo con lo que tenia que decir, "Sin embargo espero que no hayan peleado con toda su capacidad, en el futuro las batallas serán mucho peores..." Con esto les dio una mirada general a las chicas; Estaban visiblemente exhaustas, Mars lo miraba con ganas de matarlo, mientras que Moon lo hacia confundida, Mercury y Venus demostraban algo de preocupación y Jupiter... no supo porque, pero la forma en que ella lo miraba le recordó una antigua mirada que solo había visto en el campo de batalla, la cual era compartida por los soldados como muestra de reconocimiento y respeto después de una ardua pelea... Talvez en el fondo, solo ella podía entenderlo…

Zero se elevó entonces a los cielos en forma de un rayo de Luz, dejando atrás a las cinco desconcertadas jóvenes e iniciando así un nuevo capitulo en su historia...

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Año 21XX.

DopplerTown, el lugar donde este relato empezó... El laboratorio era funcional en casi su totalidad, sin duda los Hunters habían hecho un buen trabajo reconstruyéndolo después de la pelea contra Sigma, el enorme portal ha sido renovado, y frente a él, Megaman X, el guerrero de titanio azul posa sus ojos verdes en la nada con una expresión de determinación, en su regazo descansa su casco, y su algo alborotado cabello castaño es visible dándole una apariencia más humana al que es el robot mas avanzado de todos...

A sus espaldas, Signas lo observa siempre sereno y meditativo, sabe que hay probabilidades de fracaso, sin embargo a los Cazadores no les queda otra opción... Convenciéndose a sí mismo de que todo saldrá bien voltea a ver a sus colegas, quienes están realizando los preparativos de último minuto...

A la par de Alia, Douglas aun trabaja en una de las consolas... Su armadura es de color verde, beige y blanco; y la forma en que esta modelada (sin contar su casco que asemeja a una gorra volteada hacia atrás) le da una apariencia de Mecánico, su rostro es de figura gentil y sus ojos se esconden tras unos lentes rojos...

"¡Eso es! Un segundo mas y papi Douglas tendrá todo calibrado para la partida." Exclama él sonriendo sin que Alia le preste mucha atención... Ella si esta preocupada, y no esta de humor para bromas justo ahora.

"Alia... Por favor asegúrate de que todo esta debidamente preparado antes de comenzar, no quiero accidentes innecesarios."

"Descuida Signas, para eso estoy..." Respondió ella mientras seguía tecleando en la terminal, sin perder la concentración...

"¿Qué sucede 'Comandante', Acaso los Hunters ya comenzaron a dudar de mis habilidades?"

Signas volteó en la dirección del comentario burlón, dirigiéndole una mirada fría a su origen, un reploid con la apariencia de un adulto joven, su armadura es primordialmente púrpura con partes plateadas y blancas, tiene un cristal azul en su pecho y otro en la frente, además viste una especie de bata de laboratorio y su mirada, fría y penetrante da muestras de los resentimientos que muy por dentro lo corroen...

"Simplemente me estoy asegurando, Gate..." Respondió finalmente Signas, "No puedes negar que no eres digo de mi entera confianza después de todo lo que haz hecho..."

"¿Y exactamente que ha habido de malo en mis acciones?" Replicó el científico con una expresión menos amigable, "Para ustedes los Hunters soy un simple criminal, sin embargo eso no les impidió sacarme de la Cápsula de Estasis para obligarme a ayudarlos 'voluntariamente'..."

"¡Eres mas que un 'simple' criminal, Gate!... Si no quieres reconocer lo perverso de tus acciones pasadas ese es tu problema, sin embargo no voy a negar que sin ti no podríamos haber llevado nada de esto a cabo, es por eso que fuiste reactivado..."

"¡Por supuesto! Ustedes los Hunters jamás cambiaran, ¡Siguen pisoteando a los reploids y usándolos como Herramientas para su beneficio!"

"Estas equivocado."

"¡¿Lo estoy? ¿Acaso no fueron ustedes mismos los que me desactivaron solo por temerle a mi visión sobre la evolución de la raza reploid? ¡Es una suerte que nunca probaran comportamientos Irregulares en mí, sino seguramente estaría en pedazos en el mismo deposito de chatarra donde ahora descansan mis creaciones! Ahora que lo pienso mi suerte ha sido doble... Ya que de no ser porque antes de trabajar para el maldito Comité de Investigación fui el único colaborador del viejo Nexus, ¡seguramente jamás habría vuelto a ver la luz del día!"

"¡SILENCIO!" Intervino prontamente Alia, deteniendo la fuerte discusión entre ellos, "Gate, sabes muy bien que las cosas no son así... Además, se te ha prometido el Indulto a cambio de la ayuda prestada, ¿acaso no es eso suficiente?"

"¡Jaja! ¡No me hagas reír, Alia! Has llegado a creerte tu propia mentira... Y aun si fuera cierto, un mundo de libertad condicionada, ojos siempre a mis espaldas y tener que renegar de mi investigación no me suena nada seductor... No pretendo sufrir lo mismo que Galileo solo por ser un genio adelantado a mi tiempo."

"¿Genio...? ¿Qué mas puedes decir sobre ti una vez que te has corrompido?" Exclamó X acercándose y uniéndose a la acalorada discusión.

Gate tan solo sonrió.

"Escucha... En realidad a mi no me importa que tantos crímenes cargues contigo, gracias a ti es que tenemos esperanzas de encontrar a Zero con vida y aunque no signifique nada para ti, yo si lo aprecio..." Agregó seguro de sí el Hunter de Azul.

"En efecto, el agradecimiento de un Maverick Hunter no significa nada para mí." Repuso Gate con desprecio.

"¿Sabes? No solo Zero, sino también Sigma está ahí en algún lugar." Replicó Alia con tono severo...

"¿Y a mí que?" Respondió el científico, "Seguramente Sigma es tan poderoso ahora que ni este 'héroe' legendario podrá derrotarlo, ¡Lo mejor sería sentarnos tranquilamente a esperar la muerte!"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"¡Tranquila Alia!" Intervino X, "El no lo dice en serio, tan solo muestra su rencor por lo que sea que le hayan hecho los Hunters en el pasado..."

"¡Tú lo has dicho!" Reclamó Gate elevando la voz, "¡Tu mismo has querido juzgarme sin siquiera saber por lo que he pasado! ¿Quieres que te lo diga 'X'?... Yo era un visionario, ¡durante mi estadía en el Comité mis más grandes logros me llevaron a ver la línea que la raza reploid debía seguir para evolucionar a su máxima expresión! Más allá de los reploids más modernos, ¡más allá de los humanos incluso! Y es por eso que me temieron… Me volví una amenaza y el Supremo Consejo decidió exterminarme a mí y a mi obra, ¡Ustedes Hunters fueron mis verdugos! Por ser más inteligente, ¡Por mi propio intelecto! Fui despreciado... Y hasta Traicionado..." Concluyó observando directamente a Alia con evidente odio.

"Gate... Yo..."

"¡No te molestes Alia!" Dijo Signas interviniendo, "Sus creaciones fueron clasificadas como peligros potenciales, y fueron retiradas precisamente por eso."

"¡PURA MIERDA!" Reclamó Gate aun más alterado, "¡No había peligro alguno en ninguno de los reploids que Yo creé! ¡Su único pecado fue el ser demasiado avanzados para el intelecto primitivo de mis superiores! ¡Esos cobardes tuvieron miedo simplemente porque sus actitudes cerradas no los dejaron ver más allá de sus jodidas narices! Mis reploids eran completamente inocentes, y fueron cazados y retirados como la más baja escoria Maverick... Y este, ¡Este Cazador que esta parado frente a mí!" Gritó luego señalando a X.

"…"

"Mis creaciones fueron asesinadas solo porque no eran entendidas, ¡¿Pero que hay de este Robot? ¡Es una de las máquinas más antiguas que existen y su capacidad rivaliza con los reploids de última tecnología...! ¡A pesar de todos los estudios sus sistemas aun no han podido ser completamente analizados! Justo como mis reploids, sus entrañas son aun un misterio... ¡¿Y acaso alguien lo considera una amenaza? ¡NO! ¡Todos lo idolatran, lo consideran un héroe y podrían besarle los mismos pies! Incluso lo han llamado 'Megaman' como esa antigua leyenda urbana, el mítico héroe que supuestamente existió hace 100 años... ¡Y la verdad es que X podría ser una amenaza aun más grande que el mismísimo Sigma!"

"¡Yo no soy ningún Héroe!" Renegó X molesto, "Como todos los Hunters soy solo alguien que pelea por mantener la paz, y nada tengo que ver con aquellos que me llaman 'Megaman'. Si lo hacen es porque ese nombre les da esperanza... Sabes bien que jamás he buscado ningún provecho ni gloria... ¡Y si he tenido que luchar tantas batallas, contra tantos oponentes, ha sido solo porque sujetos como tu continúan interponiendo su ambición a la seguridad del mundo!"

"¡Por supuesto, Nosotros somos los culpables cuando en realidad tú eres el verdadero asesino! Tu entre todos los Hunters... ¡Me das asco!" Gritó él fuera de sí, listo para abandonar él dialogo y arremeter a golpes contra el Hunter de Azul... Pero su histérico arranque de violencia fue interrumpido por una fuerte cachetada por parte de Alia… Signas y X solo vieron el acto con sorpresa.

"Alia..."

"X, Signas... Yo me encargaré de que Gate se comporte, ustedes vayan con Douglas para chequear los últimos detalles ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo." Respondió el comandante Hunter alejándose, X mostró una mirada algo confusa y partió junto con él...

"¡Jaja! ¿Sabes? No he olvidado la ultima vez que me golpeaste así..." Exclamó Gate sobándose la mejilla con un gesto de nostalgia

"Aun vives en el pasado... Es por eso que te has destruido a ti mismo." Repuso ella con un gesto mezclado entre ternura y tristeza.

"Quizás... Pero ese pasado es muy duro de olvidar, ¿o es que acaso tú lo has logrado?"

Ella solo calló…

"¡En un tiempo fuimos los mejores colegas! Gracias a nuestra investigación conjunta logramos abrir caminos en la ciencia reploid con los que otros ni siquiera soñaban... Pero mientras mi ambición me llevaba a buscar un camino de superación evolutiva la tuya te llevo a obedecer ciegamente a nuestros superiores... Pisoteándome a mí y a los demás..."

"Tal vez obré mal, Pero si lo hice... ¡Fue porque lo creí correcto!"

"Dime Alia, ¿Crees que si le preguntamos a Wolfang, responda lo mismo?" Inquirió él mirándola seriamente a los ojos, "¡¿Qué hay de Turtloid, Heatnix y los demás?"

"¡Deja que descansen en Paz! En el Pasado..." Respondió ella rehuyendo su mirada, "Resguardar el Futuro es lo único que debe importarnos ahora..."

"El problema, mi querida Alia, es que el Pasado es lo único que a mí me queda..."

Ambos guardaron silencio, intercambiando tortuosas miradas, tratando de olvidar sentimientos y acciones que pertenecían a otra época... Y permanecieron así hasta que la voz de Douglas los volvió a la realidad.

"¡Muy bien chicos y chicas, Todo esta listo por acá! ¿Comenzamos?"

Alia se apartó De Gate y rápidamente comenzó a teclear algo en la consola principal...

"¡Nivel de Eficiencia óptimo! Las Coordenadas han sido programadas... Todos los indicadores muestran que proceder es seguro..." Dijo ella desviando luego su mirada hacia su Ex colega... Él solo sonrió, y luego se acercó a otra de las terminales donde también comenzó a teclear numerosas líneas de código...

"Todos los interruptores están en verde... Medidores de energía al 100%, Celdas de poder Estables... Sistemas Operativos en Línea..." Continuó el reploid oprimiendo teclas y repitiendo un lenguaje técnico que solo algunos de los presentes comprendían, "El Generador principal ha sido conectado y en pocas palabras... ¡ABRACADABRA!" Concluyó sonriéndole con una mirada seria a los presentes, quienes no apreciaron su sentido del humor; Y oprimiendo una de las teclas el enorme portal se activó, todos observaron el inmenso remolino de energía blanca que conformaba la puerta a otro mundo.

"¡Este es Douglas, su capitán! A todos los Pasajeros con destino a otras dimensiones se les pide revisar sus pertenencias antes de abordar..." Comentó el reploid de verde intentando ser comediante también.

"¡Muy bien, Llegó la hora!" Exclamó X decidido, cubriéndose nuevamente con su casco y echándole una ultima mirada a su destino antes de proceder, sin embargo la mano de Gate en su hombro lo detuvo...

"¡Espera un momento 'Héroe'...! Yo voy contigo."

"¡¿Qué, Acaso estas loco?"

"Pues, según ustedes... SÍ."

"¡De ninguna manera! Yo voy a traer de vuelta a Zero, SOLO... Además, cualquiera que sean tus intenciones para venir conmigo no creo que sean nada provechosas para la misión..."

"¡Al contrario mi estimado Capitán! Mis intenciones son tan justas que incluso me asombran a mí mismo..." Dijo el reploid púrpura poniendo una mirada de confusión en todos los presentes; "En primer lugar, sé muy bien que si me quedo todos se preguntaran si en lugar de reparar esta cosa la saboteé para destruirte, y yendo contigo pruebo que todo es 100% seguro... Y en segundo lugar, ya que mi investigación sobre la raza Reploid ha sido truncada para siempre, Es mi legítimo derecho aprovechar mi otro campo de investigación, y hacer este viaje también."

Todos callaron, X y Gate sostuvieron entre sí una larga mirada, sobra decir que nadie sabía que comentar ante el repentino anuncio del científico. Por su parte el mismo sonreía, aun tenia algo más que decir para convencerlos...

"Y por ultimo... A pesar de que ya te he facilitado un medio de regreso no tienes experiencia alguna con esta tecnología, ¿Qué nos asegura que en lugar de volver no quedes atrapado en un limbo entre realidades? Yo, por otro lado, soy el único ser viviente que sabe como resolver cualquier contrariedad al respecto... Voy contigo, ¡porque soy tu boleto seguro de vuelta!"

Megaman X seguía sin decir nada, les dio una mirada general a los demás, buscando algún apoyo. Lo encontró en Alia, quien lo miraba inexplicablemente preocupada, y también en Signas, quien asentía con la cabeza resignadamente...

"Ahhh, ¡Esta bien!" Suspiró el Hunter sintiéndose derrotado, "¡Douglas, haz los preparativos! Ahora viajamos dos."

"¡Corrección, X! Viajamos tres..." Añadió sorpresivamente la chica reploid.

"¡¿QUÉ?"

"Lo que oyeron, ¡Yo voy con ustedes!"

"¡¿Alia, te has vuelto loca?"

"¡Loca estaría si los dejara ir a ustedes dos sin supervisión! Seguramente no pasarían ni tres segundos antes de que se redujeran mutuamente a chatarra..." Repuso ella con tono firme y su característica mirada sensata; "Además, ¿Cómo esperan siquiera encontrar un sanitario en un mundo totalmente diferente al nuestro? ¡Mucho menos a Zero!... Saben bien que en toda la organización de los Hunters no hay mejor Navegante que yo, ¿Quién mejor para dirigir una expedición a otra realidad?" Concluyó la joven sin aires de presunción, haciendo valer cada uno de sus argumentos.

"Me parece que tienes razón..." Intervino Signas con su característica expresión de calma, "Pero, ¿Quién ocupara tu lugar mientras no estés? Ahora no solo prescindimos de nuestros mejores oficiales de campo, sino también de nuestra mejor oficial de información..."

"¡Descuida! Tengo todo eso cubierto..." Respondió ella sonriendo mientras presionaba un interruptor, "Galatea, ¿Nos escuchas?"

"¡Fuerte y claro, teniente!" Repuso una voz femenina, al tiempo que una pantalla se activaba frente a todos y la imagen de una joven reploid aparecía en ella... Aparenta unos 17 años, tiene corto cabello de tonalidades azul turquesa le llega a los hombros, porta una ligera armadura de colores zafiro, blanco y negro además de una diadema de las cuales sobresalen una pequeña antena y un micrófono como el de Alia, al verla X se sorprendió gratamente...

"¡Increíble, ¿Realmente eres tú, Galatea?"

"¡Jeje, Apuesto a que jamás pensaste volver a verme en el cuartel ¿Verdad amigo X?" Respondió ella sonriendo alegremente.

"¡Pues... No! Parece que fue una eternidad desde que abandonaste a los Hunters para buscar otros rumbos."

"¡Fueron seis años en realidad!" Aclaró ella guiñándole un ojo, "Además ya sabes lo que dicen, 'Al que se retira en busca de tranquilidad, siempre le urge el dulce retorno'... Muchas cosas han cambiado por aquí, ¡Pero me alegra ver que mi viejo amigo el Capitán de la 17ava Unidad continua siendo como siempre!"

X le devolvió una sonrisa.

"Acabo de hablar con LifeSaver, Esta algo ocupado en el Centro de Reparación pero les manda a decir que no quiere verlos a ninguno de ustedes por allá una vez que vuelvan, ¿comprenden verdad?"

"¡Jaja, por supuesto!"

"En fin... Deben de estar muy apurados por allí, ¡Así qué no te preocupes! Yo me encargaré de cubrir todas las responsabilidades de la Teniente Alia por aquí... ¡Un par de cosas más! Espero que encuentres a ese cascarrabias de Zero en una pieza, y que le digas que deje de meterse en problemas tan complicados cuando lo hagas... Y también cuídate mucho y encárgate de la Teniente, ¿De acuerdo?"

"¡Puedes apostar a que lo haré!"

"¡No les quitare mas tiempo, Cambio y Fuera!" Concluyó ella con una amplia sonrisa, desapareciendo del monitor... Signas estaba mas que satisfecho con la respuesta de Alia, a pesar de que había estado al mando de los Cazadores por poco tiempo sabía por medio de sus predecesores de las altas capacidades de Galatea, después de todo ella fue la predecesora de Alia, además de ser una creación directa del Dr. Caín y una de las desarrolladoras del sistema de Entrenamiento VR. Sabía también como ella fue de gran ayuda durante los incidentes de Alaska, DopplerTown y la Rebelión de la Repliforce... No tendría porque preocuparse.

Observando el rostro de satisfacción de su Comandante y de X, Alia notaba que había hecho la mejor elección en convocar a su predecesora para relevarla, ahora podía partir sin preocupaciones, sin embargo un extraño sentimiento la molestaba... No le gustaba mucho la forma en que X y Galatea se llevaban tan alegremente, aunque no pudo precisar porque esto le molestaba.

Gate tan solo sonreía, no le extrañaba que la chica no lo incluyera en el paquete de 'Cuídense mucho'... No esperaba ni más ni menos de cualquiera relacionado con los Maverick Hunters... El que mostraba una mirada de Asombro era Douglas, el también era personal nuevo y jamás había conocido personalmente a Galatea, sin embargo conocía muy bien los rumores... Por los pasillos del cuartel se contaba que una vez un Novato hizo enfadar a la siempre dulce chica y esta se volvió totalmente loca, unos dicen que entro en un estado Maverick o algo así, y que se encargo de eliminar sádica y violentamente al novato... Al día siguiente alguien encontró una mano del reploid en uno de los basureros, y desde entonces el nombre de la chica fue tan temido en el Cuartel como el del mismo Sigma... Después de verla cualquiera diría que son tonterías, que es solo un mito urbano o algo así, lo cierto es que el Mecánico tendría mucho cuidado ahora que conviviría con ella.

"Alia, todo será muy peligroso, ¿Estas segura de que quieres venir con nosotros?"

"No te preocupes por mí, X… no me meteré en tu camino..."

"No es eso..."

"Estaré bien, Además Gate tampoco es un reploid de combate y no veo que te preocupes por él..."

"Claro, porque en mi caso mi muerte les vendría mejor..." Comentó el Científico siendo ignorado por los demás.

"¡Muy bien! si todo esta listo… X, necesito hablar contigo."

El Hunter de azul se aparto de ellos aun dudoso, en compañía de Signas… Alia y Gate quedaron solos nuevamente...

"¿Sabes? noto en ti demasiada preocupación por ese chico..."

"¿Y eso que? Lo que yo haga con mi vida dejó de ser tu asunto hace mucho tiempo..."

"Estoy consciente de eso, Alia. Sin embargo no recuerdo que fueras así cuando tu y yo... Bueno, ya sabes."

"¡No malinterpretes! Las cosas no son así entre él y yo, además cuando el 'nosotros' aun existía tu estabas tan absorto en tu investigación que jamás apreciaste mi afecto por ti... ¡No trates de hacerlo ahora que ya no hay ninguno!"

Ella partió a reunirse con los suyos, Gate la observó marcharse sonriendo para sí mismo, añorando la figura de la reploid que una vez amó, y cuya traición ahora le traía solo odio... Si, él sabía todo eso. Sabía que se había podrido por dentro, sin embargo para él ya no había arrepentimiento posible.

Unos momentos después todos estaban listos para iniciar el viaje, frente al enorme portal X, Alia y Gate están preparados, más aun el Hunter Azul, quien esta decidido a afrontar cuanto obstáculo se le ponga enfrente...

"¡Aguanta Zero...! ¡Ya vamos por ti!"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Y de vuelta en Juuban...

Una vez mas nos encontramos en la guarida secreta de los Invasores, la Nave de La Hermandad... Sus ocupantes reposan en su interior como siempre, sin cruzar palabra alguna entre ellos, sin embargo algo esta apunto de romper el hielo...

"¡BEEEP... BEEEP!"

Los tres sujetos voltean inmediatamente la mirada hacia la pantalla principal, donde en el enorme mapa de la ciudad la computadora señala un nuevo punto brillante, un posible brote de La Fuente.

"¡FORBES!" Exclama imponentemente Kenryu, haciendo con ello valer una orden.

"¡Enseguida!" Responde el aludido tomando una de las esferas plateadas de su urna y desapareciendo al instante. Inevitablemente una nueva batalla hará eco en la ciudad muy pronto, sin embargo las cosas ahora serán muy diferentes para las protectoras de Juuban, y más aun para Zero...

Lejos de allí, cerca del punto indicado por la Computadora, el pelirrojo observa al cielo en espera de algo...

"¿Se puede saber que rayos haces aquí?"

"¿Tu qué crees?" Respondió Vanguard apareciendo repentinamente a su lado.

"Seguro que Kenryu te ha enviado a supervisarme" Repuso él, sonriendo.

"Precisamente, después de tu fallido intento pasado Kenryu piensa que sin mi ayuda no podrás hacer nada..."

"¡Jejeje! ¿Fallido? ¡Al contrario! Mi plan marcha sobre ruedas Hermano mío..."

"¡¿En serio? Explícate..." Cuestionó el Caballero poco convencido.

"No es necesario..." Contestó Forbes cerrando los ojos, "Sin embargo tu compañía puede serme útil después de todo, ¿quieres colaborar con mi estrategia?"

Vanguard respondió con silencio, no es que tuviera otra opción... Debía obedecer las ordenes de Kenryu a pesar de lo mucho que despreciaba a Forbes y sus artimañas, y diligentemente, escuchó todas y cada una de las palabras del pelirrojo, elaborando así un nuevo plan de batalla...

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Desconcierto total… ¿Conocen ese sentimiento? La horrible sensación de no saber que hacer o como hacerlo, sin saber incluso si lo que hagas finalmente estará bien... Lita Kino sin duda conoce ese sentimiento ahora.

Caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad uno tiene tiempo de meditar, dejándose ir... Pensando claramente sobre sus problemas buscando una solución, sin embargo para esta chica la caminata no ha sido de gran ayuda. Tiene muchas cosas en la mente sobre que meditar, no solo la batalla de ayer, que fue visiblemente mucho más complicada que la que tuvo contra Zanathos, sino también los otros sucesos que se habían presentado ahora, entre ellos la verdadera naturaleza –y posiblemente verdaderas intenciones- del guerrero llamado Zero.

En su cabeza aun dan vueltas las palabras de sus amigas en la discusión pos batalla, Serena aun más desconcertada sobre si sus posibles enemigos se habían multiplicado, Mina y Amy consternadas sobre todo en general, mas que nada por que el poder de la Hermandad y de Zero que no eran de tomarse a la ligera, y sobre todo Rei, quien por fin había decidido contarles sobres sus extrañas premoniciones y sueños... Elevando así el ambiente de preocupación entre ellas.

Cada vez eran más los problemas; independientemente de las veces en que el Hunter las había ayudado, Rei estaba convencida de que era un enemigo, alegando que su conveniente ayuda solo había sido un engaño, una trampa, y relacionándolo con las sombras asesinas en sus sueños declaro que debían encargarse también de la máquina... ¿Máquina? ¿Cómo podía existir un Robot que fuera capaz de pasar tan fácilmente como un ser humano? Eso ella aun no lo comprendía, sin duda la revelación explicaba muchas cosas, como su agilidad con la pesada armadura, su fuerza sobrenatural e incluso tal vez su frío carácter, pero dejaba miles de dudas más en el aire...

Lita lo había visto a los ojos, incluso cruzado palabras con él... Eso... ¿Cómo podía un androide mostrar gestos, miradas y decir frases tan humanas...? ¿Sin ser descubierto? La joven no tenía respuesta para ello, además había muchas cosas más por preocuparse, como Forbes y el Resto de La Hermandad que aun seguían con vida, además de las supuestas desgracias que el Cazador atraería a este mundo.

"¿Sigma, cierto…? ¡Diablos! ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora...?"

Suceda lo que suceda, ella tenía el deber y obligación de pelear, de ser fuerte ante cualquier amenaza, con esto la chica de cabello castaño se decidió a animarse un poco, después de todo ya había llegado a su destino, La Cafetería Crown's, y ese no era un lugar al que le gustara entrar con la cara larga.

Una vez adentro se acercó al mostrador y sin acomodarse aun saludó a su amigo Andrew y pidió algo de beber, Como dije ese no era un lugar para preocuparse.

"¡Afortunadamente en este lugar uno nunca encuentra problemas!" Dijo ella suspirando aliviada.

"¿…Quieres apostar?"

La ya bien conocida voz le hizo voltear a ver inmediatamente hacia el sujeto sentado en la banca a su lado, a quien había ignorado por completo al entrar...

"¿Kirk... ¡Qué Diablos haces tu aquí!"

Zack simplemente la miro de reojo, con su ya característica mirada de enfado mientras le daba un sorbo más a la taza de café que tenia sobre la mesa.

"Pues veamos, Kino... Podría contarte todo lo que hice desde que me levante hasta este preciso momento, o simplemente te diría 'La cafetería no es de tu propiedad y mientras el dueño no me corra puedo estar aquí cuanto yo quiera'... Decisiones, decisiones..."

"¡Ja! Uno creería que al menos los fines de semana la gente como tu descansaría de ser tan antipático..."

"Dime..." Repuso él desviando la mirada de la chica, en cuyo rostro había notado una bandita curativa "¿Qué le paso a tu mejilla? ¿Acaso te heriste masacrando Pandilleros anoche? Parece que a los vándalos de esta ciudad les encantan las chicas con mal carácter..."

Lita simplemente le devolvió la mirada de pocos amigos, le hizo una señal con el dedo muy poco propia de una señorita, y se sentó en otra de las mesas sin decirle palabra alguna, no estaba de ánimos para pelear, y ciertamente no pretendía trapear el suelo del Crown's con el joven, ya que no quería incomodar a Andrew con la golpiza que le provocaba darle a Zack...

Luego de unos instantes él se levanto de su lugar, la Scout del Trueno lo observo fijamente en espera de que se marchara, él le respondió la mirada, como adivinando sus deseos.

"No te emociones... Solo voy al baño."

"_¿Que habré hecho yo para merecer esta suerte?"_ Se lamentó enfadada la joven luego de unos instantes, pero fue interrumpida inmediatamente por la repetitiva alarma en su reloj de pulsera.

"Aquí Lita, ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó ella acercándose el comunicador al rostro.

"_¡Apresúrate!"_ Ordenó la voz de Mina por el auricular, _"¡Donde sea que estés enciende la TV en el canal 23!"_

Ella se levantó inmediatamente, tomó el control remoto del mostrador e hizo lo propio con la TV de la cafetería, prácticamente no había gente en el lugar aun, así que a nadie le molestaría que cambiara momentáneamente ese bizarro Anime –Donde un chico en un Pegaso mecánico, una joven con alas y un robot combatían a un ejercito de monstruosas sombras voladoras- por el urgente canal...

"_¡Estas son las noticias de ultimo momento! Esta tarde en pleno centro de nuestra ciudad un nuevo fenómeno misterioso y violento se ha desatado, el gran alboroto está siendo causado en el área comercial de la ciudad, donde en plena autopista dos sujetos de apariencia extraña están destruyendo todo cuanto tienen enfrente, alarmando a las autoridades y a las personas que transitan por el lugar..." _

La cámara de helicóptero entonces enfocó la zona de la batalla, en donde se notaban destrozos por todos lados mientras que ambos hombres seguían en plena faena de destrucción... Lita reconoció inmediatamente al de armadura celeste como Vanguard, y observó horrorizada a su compañero a quien también reconoció... El Maverick Hunter Zero; Quien con una evidente expresión de maldad disparaba su Buster en todas las direcciones sembrando el terror.

"_¡…Malnacido...!"_ Pensó ella furiosa mientras pasmada seguía sin quitar su atención del televisor.

"_A pesar de que uno de los atacantes no ha sido aun identificado, los testigos oculares confirman que el hombre de la armadura roja y larga cabellera es el mismo causante de los numerosos incidentes dispersos que hemos estado informando de por este noticiero..."_

Inmediatamente Lita observó los fragmentos televisados de múltiples testimonios, donde todas las víctimas, que eran personas de diversas edades y estatus sociales, confirmaban haber sido presas de ataques que atentaron contra su vida, en todos y cada uno de ellos la descripción del atacante coincidía perfectamente con la del Cazador... Ella había oído rumores sobre esos incidentes, pero esta era la primera vez que los miraba y se daba cuenta de quien era el que estaba detrás de ellos.

Finalmente ella vio como Zero –percatándose de la presencia del noticiero- apuntaba su arma hacia la cámara y disparaba, lo que siguió fue solo estática y gritos de los reporteros por la aparente perdida del helicóptero...

La chica apagó inmediatamente la TV, sus dientes rechinaban de la rabia... Dio un fuerte golpe que hundió ligeramente una parte del mostrador, parece ser que sus dudas habían sido trágicamente aclaradas.

Zack regresaba en ese preciso momento, Y con un aire de curiosidad observó como la adolescente se apresuraba a salir del lugar...

"¿Qué sucede 'Señorita Problema'? ¿Alguien encendió la Bati-Señal?"

"¡CALLATÉ!" Replicó ella furiosa desapareciendo por la puerta del local, a Zack no le asombró nada el mal genio de la chica de cabello castaño, así que no le prestó mucha atención al asunto... Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que veía a la chica sin su uniforme escolar, pudo ver bien lo que ella vestía, un traje casual compuesto de una corta falda color verde, blusa y un pequeño chaleco blanco... Este sin duda le daba otra apariencia al cuerpo de la joven muy diferente a la del aprisionador uniforme de secundaria... Luego de esto se preguntó a si mismo porque tal cosa habría de llamare la atención, y volvió a su café... En ese instante Andrew volvía con el pedido de la adolescente.

"¡Hey! ¿Y Lita? ¿Dónde se metió?"

El joven de ojos azules solo ignoró la pregunta encogiéndose en hombros, y luego con un gesto de '¿Y a mí que me importa?' Encendió la televisión.

* * *

=DC=

* * *

El espadachín observa lentamente a su alrededor, sin duda ha hecho un buen trabajo causando caos en todo el lugar, donde aun vemos los evidentes destrozos en el panorama y los restos del helicóptero del Noticiero... Todos los que se encontraban ahí han huido ya, algunos bastante heridos pero todos con vida... Esto era algo que le complacía, ya que a diferencia de sus 'Hermanos', Vanguard no se consideraba a si mismo un asesino. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Forbes se quedo solo en ese lugar, esperando...

"¡Detente, maligno!"

Y la espera había terminado.

"¡Sailor Moon! ¿No es así?" Cuestionó el invasor elevando la mirada, "¿Podrían tu y tus amigas ahorrarse su rutina de presentación, Por favor?... No es por ofender pero ya es demasiado monótona..."

La guerrera Lunar no le halló gracia al asunto, pero ella y las otras cuatro Scouts tenían cosas más importantes que atender...

"¡Por mí esta bien!" Clamó Sailor Jupiter, "¡De todas maneras a lo que vinimos fue a eliminarlos!"

"¿Eliminarnos, dices? La ultima vez que conté yo solo era uno..."

Y en efecto, las cinco defensoras del bien notaron inmediatamente que Vanguard estaba solo.

"¡¿Dónde esta tu amigo, Zero?" Exigió saber la Sailor del Fuego.

"¿Zero?"

"¡No te pases de listo, Sabemos bien que él y tu hicieron todo esto juntos!" Reclamó aun más demandante Mars. El espadachín tan solo levantó los hombros en señal de ignorancia.

"¡Déjenme que le refresque la memoria!" Intervino inusualmente molesta Mercury, "¡FULGOR ACUÁTICO DE MERCURIO!"

El potente caudal de agua se disparó contra el enemigo a gran velocidad, Vanguard en respuesta tomo la espada que tenia en su mano, y elevándola sobre si gritó y dio un potente sablazo con ella en dirección del ataque, cortando literalmente el mismo en dos chorros que se dispararon a sus costados, dejándolo sin daño alguno más que su blanca capa mojada...

Las jóvenes no se dejaron intimidar por tal acción y se lanzaron a la lucha, sin embargo el sujeto de la armadura celeste se limitó a bloquear y evadir los ataques, sin demostrar ninguna intención de agredirlas... Limitándose a usar su espada –que extrañamente según noto Jupiter, no era la que llevaba siempre en su cintura- para defenderse de los golpes. Por último el invasor dio un enorme salto saliendo del alcance de las chicas.

"Nada mal..."

"¿Lo crees así?"

Vanguard noto algo presionándose contra su espalda, volteó ligeramente la cabeza y notó la mirada fría del cazador sobre él... Zero disparó el Z-Buster a quemarropa casi inmediatamente, sin embargo el espadachín no se había quedado esperando la muerte, justo antes del suceso había saltado nuevamente alejándose de su oponente.

"¡Ahí estas, robot Desgraciado!" Gritó Mars al notar al Cazador.

"Sabía que no te caía bien pero... ¿No estas exagerando?"

"¡Deja de hacerte el inocente, vimos claramente cuando hacías destrozos con ayuda de este sujeto!" Alegó Moon.

"¿Estas desvariando? ¡Acabo de llegar aquí!"

"¡MIENTES!" Repuso Jupiter con recelo.

"La verdad yo solo estaba haciendo lo mío por aquí, él estuvo cerca un par de veces pero no intento detenerme, así que deje que el también contribuyera con las hostilidades..." Dijo Vanguard interviniendo calmadamente.

El Hunter Carmesí solo lo observo seriamente, no sabia que estaba pasando en ese lugar pero no le gustaba el sonido de eso...

"¡¿Lo oyes, Aun crees que seguiremos cayendo en tu engaño?" Exclamó Mars dirigiéndose al androide de larga cabellera.

"¡BAH! ¡Al diablo, piensen lo que quieran!" Replicó el reploid luego de un corto silencio, y ocupándose de sus asuntos decidió a lanzarse al ataque sobre Vanguard, quien hizo lo mismo empuñando su espada...

Ambos rivales estaban prestos a asestarse un golpe cuando un afilado proyectil se clavo frente a ellos evitando el conflicto, una rosa roja.

"¡Es Tuxedo Mask!" Exclamó emocionada Sailor Moon ante la llegada del elegante defensor, quien también decidió ahorrarse los discursos para pasar a lo serio.

"Así que el 'Hunter' ha revelado sus verdaderas intenciones..."

"¡Largo de aquí, Pingüino!" Ordenó Enfadado el androide carmesí, "No necesito que tu también me estés estorbando... "

Vanguard sonreía, todo iba según estaba planeado... De un brusco y ágil movimiento pareció esfumarse en el aire. Solo Zero se dio cuenta de que en realidad se había desplazado a gran velocidad hacia otro lugar.

"¡Ten cuidado!"

De nada sirvió el aviso del Hunter, Vanguard reapareció inesperadamente frente al enmascarado, tomándolo por el cuello y arrojándolo violentamente hacia otro lado de la calle, mientras le decía unas palabras.

"Lo siento..."

Tuxedo Mask voló por los aires hasta que cayó sobre el frío asfalto, justo en ese momento Vanguard se había desplazado velozmente al lado de uno de los postes de alumbrado cercanos, el cual cortó con un limpio movimiento de espada dejándolo caer sobre el aturdido encapotado...

"¡DIOS MIO!" Gritó Serena al ver a su amado en peligro,

El enorme poste metálico cayó secamente sobre Tuxedo Mask, quien gimió y gritó presa del increíble dolor que le causó este cuando aterrizó sobre sus piernas, rompiéndoselas al instante...

Las chicas se aproximaron a rescatarlo inmediatamente, Zero le dedico una mirada de desprecio al espadachín, quien tan solo cerró los ojos y habló con tono sereno.

"Lo lamento Defensores, pero solo han estado perdiendo su tiempo conmigo..."

En ese preciso momento un ligero temblor se sintió, y todos ahí presenciaron como una enorme columna de luz se elevó algo lejos hasta el cielo nocturno de Juuban, todo había sido solo un señuelo...

"¡DEMONIOS!" Exclamó Zero comprendiéndolo todo finalmente, y en medio de su enfado inicio la teletransportación, dirigiéndose al verdadero lugar de la batalla en forma de un haz de luz... Acto seguido Vanguard también se esfumo del lugar, mientras las chicas con ayuda de la fuerza de Jupiter ya habían sacado a Darien de su prisión y se cuestionaban sobre que hacer...

"¡Vayan ustedes!" Ordenó Venus abandonando su transformación y volviendo a ser Mina, "¡Yo me encargare de que Darien tenga ayuda medica, ustedes deben averiguar la verdad de todo este embrollo!" Concluyó ella con una mirada seria.

Las demás Scouts asintieron comprendiendo perfectamente las sabias palabras de su amiga, aun la misma Moon quien tenía en su rostro un mar de lágrimas, pero que comprendía su papel como líder de las demás. Ellas velozmente se dirigieron al lejano lugar donde la dorada energía brotaba... Corriendo entre los techos de los edificios les tardaría un poco llegar ahí, pero debían hacerlo.

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"¿Por qué te tardaste tanto Zero, había trafico?"

El cazador, quien acababa de materializarse en medio del desolado parque, simplemente le respondió a Forbes con una mirada llena de odio.

"¿Sabes? La energía ya se disipó, parece ser que este tampoco era el brote principal de La Fuente..."

"¡Ahora me vas a decir que demonios estas tramando, bastardo!" Exclamó secamente el reploid de rojo.

"¿No te has dado cuenta? No eres tan listo..."

"..."

"De todas formas, ¿Por qué tengo YO que rendirle cuentas a un ROBOT?"

"¡Talvez sea solo un robot...!" Exclamó imponentemente el Hunter de rojo alzando su dedo índice hacia su oponente, "¡Pero haré que te arrepientas!"

"¡JAJAJA, Está bien...! Te lo diré; pero antes..."

En ese momento Forbes se dividió en una docena de individuos, todos y cada uno una copia perfecta de él... Zero, quien ya había visto un truco similar con el Maverick llamado Split Mushroom, no se sorprendió más de lo necesario...

"¿Pretendes asustarme con ilusiones baratas?"

"¡Mas que Ilusiones, robot!" Exclamaron al unísono los doce Forbes lanzándose a atacarlo... El Cazador esquivaba con movimientos precisos los ataques de sus oponentes, quienes se movían ágilmente en círculos a su alrededor... En un instante uno de ellos se le lanzo de frente, Zero –quien ya estaba harto de sus juegos mentales- activó su Buster y le abrió el vientre con una descarga de plasma, siendo instantáneamente salpicado por la sangre del oponente...

Inmediatamente el Hunter tuvo una extraña sensación, como si de repente le hubieran abierto los ojos, y observó la desgarradora realidad del paisaje que lo rodeaba...

En el suelo del parque yacían los cadáveres degollados de 11 personas de diversas edades, y frente a él, en lugar del cuerpo de Forbes lo que yacía sin vida era una mujer de unos 30 años, victima del impacto de plasma en su vientre.

"¡DIABLOS...! ¡NO! ¡¿CÓMO...? ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?"

"¡Jejejeje!" Intervino carcajeándose Forbes, quien todo el tiempo había estado realmente apoyado contra uno de los árboles del parque, observándolo todo con sus brazos cruzados, "Realmente no pensabas que había usado todos mis poderes aquella vez en el estacionamiento, ¿Verdad?"

"¡TU...!"

"¡Exactamente! Desde ese preciso momento todo fue parte de mi estrategia, un lindo juego con simples fichas de domino..."

El Cazador callaba horrorizado por su acción, había matado a un ser humano inocente...

"¿Sabes? Manipular la percepción y la mente es solo una de mis muchas habilidades... Eso y controlar los sueños también..." Continuó el pelirrojo hablando alegremente mientras comenzaba a caminar; "Desde hace un par de días he andado por ahí causando destrozos en esta ciudad y modificando la imagen mental de los que me veían, ¡Cambiándola por la tuya!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Así es! Incluso hace unos minutos cuando todo Japón te observó destruyendo Juuban junto con Vanguard, todo eso era realmente yo tomando tu imagen prestada y enviándola a todos los que observaran la transmisión... ¡Pero supongo que tu no ves televisión ¿Verdad? Jajajajaja!"

Poco a poco, Zero comprendía el engaño del cual había sido victima, todo el caos y las batallas desde hace días, Forbes se había encargado de debilitar su confianza ante otros y manipular los hechos para que el Hunter pareciera el causante de todo... El enemigo había sido muy hábil, pues lo había engañado incluso a él...

"Lo que más me sorprende es que incluso pude manipular tu mente... ¡Tu que eres una asquerosa máquina! Así fue como conseguí que pelearas contra estos cadáveres inertes..."

El Cazador observó nuevamente a los cuerpos sin poder pronunciar palabras.

"¡No te preocupes demasiado Zero! La verdad es que a estos once yo ya los había matado solo por tecnicismos de villano... Sin embargo ella..." Añadió señalando a la mujer con la mirada, "No estoy seguro, ¡me parece que ella aun continuaba con vida!"

"¡HIJO DE PUTA!" Gritó el Hunter Carmesí lleno de rabia, abalanzándose sobre el Invasor quien simplemente puso su mano al frente y sonrió.

"¡DETENTE AHÍ!" Exclamó él mientras que el androide cesaba su ataque.

"¿Olvidas acaso que tú eres el responsable oficial de todo esto, robot? ¡Gracias a todas mis artimañas; A que he manipulado inconscientemente hasta a una de las Sailor Scouts e incluso a este pequeño descuido tuyo con esa mujer, eres tú el que está hasta el cuello!" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras mentalmente percibía como las Guerreras de la Luna se acercaban más y más, "Me gustaría saber como harás para salirte de esta, Sr. Cazador, sin embargo mejor me iré... ¡Nos veremos después, REPLOID!"

Forbes se desvaneció en la nada, Zero aun trataba de asimilar su situación... Ciertamente el astuto plan del enemigo lo había condenado, se dispuso a marcharse del lugar, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

"¡MALDITO SEAS!"

La voz de Sailor Mars lo hizo voltearse al instante, contempló las miradas de horror y furia en las cuatro Sailor Scouts que ahora lo confrontaban, y todo indicaba (sumando a esto su armadura cubierta de sangre y el cadáver con la quemadura del arma de plasma frente a él) Que el plan de Forbes había funcionado perfectamente...

"¡Esperen un momento...! ¡Yo...!"

"¡AHHHHHH!"

Las palabras del cazador fueron interrumpidas de golpe, el cuerpo del androide se abatió violentamente por la gran descarga de electricidad que había sido lanzada hacia él... Un vez en el suelo y aun aturdido por el ataque, elevo la mirada hacia las guerreras. Todas ellas estaban dispuestas a acabar con él, en especial Sailor Jupiter, quien primero que nadie lo había atacado sin consideración...

"_Estoy en problemas…"_

_**.**_

_**-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4-**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_-Realmente soy una estúpida, ¡No sé como pude confiar en alguien como tú!_

_-No recuerdo haberles pedido nunca su confianza, ¡tan solo las quería fuera de mi camino! Solo intentaba cumplir con mi deber de Hunter, y eliminar a los enemigos que tenía frente a mí sin que nadie saliera herido… Obviamente fallé…_

_-Todo ese tiempo tú… Subestimándonos, actuando como si en realidad quisieras protegernos y derrotar a los enemigos de nuestro mundo… ¿Sólo fueron patrañas? Viles mentiras para que cayéramos en tu sucia trampa… ¡Eres despreciable! Debí actuar como las demás en lugar de dejarme confundir por tus falsas promesas._

_-¡Espera! Nada de esto es lo que tú piensas… Ese desgraciado quiere ponernos uno contra el otro. La verdad es que yo soy…_

_-¡Suficiente…! Te detendré aquí y ahora… ¡Lo juro por el Trueno que ilumina esta fría noche! Máquina asesina… ¡Te derrotaré con mis propias manos!_

_Destinos Cruzados: Capítulo 5_  
"_Ecos En La Tormenta"_

_¿Quieres que crea en ti? Entonces te lo suplico, ¡Dime cual es tu verdad! _

_

* * *

_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Necesito... Más... Cafeína... Debo... Seguir... Escribiendo...

Aclarando que Galatea es otro OC mío, verán más personajes inventados solo para esta historia a lo largo del fic.

Un Futón es una colchoneta larga que en Japón se acostumbra a usar como Cama, generalmente extendida sobre el suelo de las habitaciones.

Un Shuriken es una antigua arma Ninja, con la forma de una filosa estrella metálica.

Me despido mis estimados lectores, ¡espero que continúen conmigo para la siguiente entrega de esta historia! ¡Saludos y hasta luego!

'_¡Destinos Cruzados, Entretenimiento asegurado o les devuelvo su aburrimiento!'_

**NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPÍTULO 5...**


	7. Capítulo 5: Ecos En La Tormenta

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

_**FANFIC XOVER  
MEGAMAN X / SAILOR MOON  
POR: TEKKAMAN ZERO**_

_**-5-**_

"Las cosas se han complicado demasiado…"

La solitaria figura contempla absorto la belleza nocturna de la ciudad, rodeado solamente por el frío aire mientras levita en los cielos. El Emisario fija sus malignos intereses en el mundo que ha venido a conquistar…

Su oscura capa ondea con el viento, al igual que su largo y alborotado cabello blanco, que finalmente se libera solo por un momento de la vieja capucha… Sin embargo su rostro aun permanece oculto por una mascara plateada, cuya única abertura solo deja ver el diabólico fulgor rojo que emana de su ojo derecho…

"_¡Yo diría que se han puesto interesantes…! Además, confío plenamente en que lograras el triunfo… ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"_

"Por supuesto… Poderoso Maestro."

"_Me place oír eso… Por tu propio bien…"_

"La Hermandad esta viva…" Respondió el Emisario a la bizarra voz con la que hablaba desde hacia un tiempo; la cual resonaba como una mezcla de extraños y casi incomprensibles sonidos, "Forbes es un imbécil, pero al igual que los otros dos es un imbécil útil… Deberían ser capaces de manejar a las Sailor Scouts; pero Zero…"

"_Su intervención fue de lo más imprevista, sin embargo es solo un desafió mas… ¡Nada que no pueda arreglarse!"_

"¡Zero no es ni siquiera un Desafió en su estado actual! Sin embargo su presencia aquí es perjudicial para la búsqueda de La Fuente… Ahora Sigma y su perro faldero Vile serán capaces rastrearlo hasta este lugar; Además esta la posible intervención de Megaman X… ¡Excelencia, Es primordial que obtengamos el Poder de La Fuente antes de que eso suceda!"

"_Megaman…"_

"El es tanto, o más poderoso que Zero y las Scouts juntos… Si él lograra…"

"_¡No es necesaria tanta preocupación! Ya que mi Poder esta de tu lado… ¡No le Temo a Sigma ni a sus asquerosos Mavericks! Ninguno de ellos es siquiera importante para mí, y sobre X… El también sentirá mi poder en su debido momento… En caso de que la Hermandad pereciera ante las Sailor Scouts, tú estas a cargo de todo, ¿Serás capaz de terminar la encomienda?"_

"¡Por usted Mi Lord, yo haré lo que sea necesario!"

"_¡Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber! Nada más debe importarte o preocuparte… Zero, Sigma y 'Megaman' X… ¡Cuando me apodere de La Fuente me encargare de que sean los primeros en saberlo! Incluso si las Scouts siguen empeñadas en fastidiarnos les haré pagar por su continua insolencia…"_

"Que Así sea."

"_Encárgate de todo Emisario, ¡Haz que me enorgullezca!"_

"¡Confié en mí, Gran Señor…!"

El sujeto de la máscara quedó solo nuevamente, y asimilando la conversación se dispuso a seguir fielmente las órdenes que le habían sido encomendadas, como un leal y noble sirviente… Cubriéndose nuevamente con la oscura capucha, la tenebrosa figura desapareció en la noche…

Una noche que estaba lejos de terminar.

* * *

_**-CAPÍTULO 5-**_  
"_**Ecos En La Tormenta"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"¡Te dije que te detengas!"

Las desafiantes palabras de Sailor Mars se perdieron entre las bocinas de los automóviles, el parloteo de los peatones y los demás sonidos de la noche; mientras ella y las otras Sailor Scouts continuaban su violenta cacería del Hunter…

"_¡Maldición! Parece ser que mis '15 minutos de fama' me han caído tan bien como un agujero en la maldita cabeza…" _Pensaba Zero sin detener su marcha, abriéndose paso por la enorme autopista mientras era perseguido por las hermosas Guerreras… La huida desde el Parque donde Forbes tendió su trampa había persistido ya por casi una hora, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos sacudirse a las chicas no era tarea fácil… Incluso ahora que corrían sobre los techos de los autos notaba que subestimarlas desde un principio había sido su mayor equivocación…

"Soy capaz de perderlas Fácilmente… ¡Si Doc, como no…!"

La singular persecución se extendía sin señal alguna de terminar pronto, irritando indiscriminadamente a todos los que tomaban parte en ella… Un Camionero; siendo un preso más del tedioso congestionamiento nocturno, aliviaba su ansiedad disfrutando de un relajante cigarrillo, hasta que sorpresivamente vio como Zero caía fuertemente sobre el capó de su vehiculo, para luego dar un largo salto y seguir con su huida.

"¡¿Qué diab…? ¡Eh tu bastardo, regresa!" Gritó enfadado, saltando del susto al notar la prominente abolladura en el camión… Acto seguido las cuatro chicas repitieron la acción del Hunter una tras otra, marcando aun mas las huellas del Androides… "¡Ah, rayos… ¿Las Sailor Scouts también?"

"¡Envíenos la factura!" Le gritó la Scout de color celeste bastante apenada.

"¡Rayos, ese infeliz no se detiene…!" Clamó frustrada La Sailor del Fuego a punto de estallar en ira, "Es astuto… ¡Sabe bien que con todos los inocentes alrededor no podemos atacarlo aquí!"

"¡Chicas… ¿Esto no les parece muy extraño?" Preguntó confundida Moon, a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco por todo el esfuerzo de la carrera, "¡¿Realmente creen que Zero sea un asesino?"

"¡Es verdad, todo esto es bastante ilógico…!" Añadió Mercury, "El que haya empezado a matar gente luego de tanto tiempo es absurdo… ¡Peor aun luego de toda la ayuda que nos ha dado!"

"¡¿Si es realmente Inocente entonces por qué huye?" Cuestionó Mars.

"Talvez porque una cascarrabias como tu no le creería nada y lo freiría primero…" Murmuró la Scout de la Luna con un gesto de desengaño…

"¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?"

"¡Na… nada…!"

"Mars tiene razón amigas…" Intervino Jupiter con tono sereno y decidido… "¡Ustedes mismas lo vieron! Ese desgraciado ya no se merece nuestra confianza…" Añadió luego mientras su voz se endurecía y su mirada se afilaba…

"Jupiter…"

"¡Debemos detenerlo antes de que se atreva a dañar a alguien! Y aun si por algún milagro fuera en verdad inocente… ¡Es hora de que responda por todas su acciones! ¡Lo hemos tolerado suficiente…!

"¡Bien dicho!" Clamó la Sailor del Fuego, "¡Capturémoslo cuanto antes!"

Moon suspiro frustrada, a pesar de su buena voluntad, en verdad la evidencia en contra del Cazador era definitiva… Mercury tampoco estaba muy convencida de nada, pero lo cierto era que hasta interrogar al Androide jamás podrían comprobar nada a su favor o en contra… La Sailor del Trueno era la más perturbada de las cuatro, su actitud era fuerte y decidida, pero por dentro sus emociones eran un total caos… Un amasijo de preocupación, ira y desconfianza; De lo único que estaba totalmente segura es que debía capturar a Zero a cualquier costo… Y si debía obligarlo a pagar por sus actos, no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo…

"¡Ya me están colmando la paciencia, estas chicas son mas molestas que los chistes de Douglas…!" Dijo el cazador de cabello rubio para sí mismo; entretanto continuaba su escape por sobre camionetas, furgones y hasta autos deportivos para la indignación de sus respectivos conductores… "Si no me hubiera teletransportado hace poco podría salirme de este problema fácilmente. Un Land Chaser no me caería mal ahora…" Las cosas para el Hunter Carmesí se tornaban aun menos favorables, cuando el sorpresivo sonido de una hélice se hizo presente y un brillante resplandor blanco se fijó sobre él…

"¡¿Qué…?"

"_¡ESTE ES EL DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA DE JUUBAN! ¡DETENGASE INMEDIATAMENTE!" _Ordenó bruscamente la voz de un hombre que provenía de la aeronave policial, a la par otro helicóptero perteneciente a un noticiario que observaba y grababa cada uno de sus movimientos…

"¡Excelente, no vayas a perder nada de esto!" Mandó una joven mujer a bordo del mismo, mientras un perturbado camarógrafo la obedecía…

"Megumi-san, E… ¿Está segura de que estamos a salvo? ¡Es el tipo al que todos llaman 'Demonio Rojo'…! ¡Ese monstruo derribó el anterior Helicóptero que el noticiero envió!"

"¡Tú no te atrevas a bajar esa cámara por nada del mundo…! Gallina…"

"S… ¡Si señora…!"

"Más entrometidos, Genial… ¡Si Sigma aparece en este momento sería el final de un día perfecto!" Dijo Zero viendo de reojo a sus persecutores y maldiciendo su suerte, "¡Considerando toda la atención que me dan hubiera preferido tener mi rostro en cajas de almuerzo y figuras de acción!" Añadió luego mientras decidía saltar hacia otra vía de la autopista, libre de congestionamiento; donde cayó sobre un enorme trailer y se propuso a seguir entre el rápido tráfico de los autos…

"¡Tras él, chicas!"

Así las jóvenes guerreras continuaron la arriesgada persecución, teniendo ahora que ser mas cuidadosas ante el inminente peligro de los vehículos moviéndose a su alrededor.

"_¡ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA, OBEDEZCA O ABRIREMOS FUEGO!"_

"_Y luego dicen que los métodos de los Hunters son violentos…"_

"¡¿No te estas extralimitando, Saeki?" Preguntó uno de los tres oficiales a bordo de la aeronave, "¡Ya ha sido suficiente desacato el partir sin esperar la orden del sargento, si hacemos demasiado alboroto nos correrán de la Fuerza!"

"¡El Sargento y todos esos títeres de los políticos pueden besarme el trasero!" Respondió el corpulento sujeto del altavoz, "¿Prefieres dejar a ese asesino con vida en las calles?"

"Saeki tiene razón…" Repuso el piloto del Helicóptero distrayéndose por la discusión, "De todas formas con el Noticiero y todos esos testigos aquí ya tenemos la suspensión garantizada… ¡Por lo menos encarguémonos de capturar a esa amenaza y esperar que sea suficiente para justificarnos!"

"¡MATSUMOTO, TEN CUIDADO!"

"¡¿EH?"

El momentáneo descuido del Oficial causó que ambas aeronaves se acercaran demasiado, casi ocasionando una horrible tragedia en el aire; sin embargo ambos pilotos lograron estabilizar sus vehículos y prevenir semejante desventura…

"¡¿Quién te enseñó a volar, idiota? ¿UN TAZÓN DE RAMEN?" Gritó la joven reportera a los policías sumamente furiosa y apunto de lanzarles su micrófono…

"¡Megumi-san! ¡Por favor cálmese!"

"¡Diablos, Matsumoto! ¿Acaso quieres matarnos?" Reclamó Saeki por su lado.

A pesar de todo, la negligencia del sujeto causo que los reflectores de las aeronaves apuntaran directamente al carril de retorno de la calle, ocasionando que un par de cegados conductores se salieran de curso y desencadenando un choque múltiple, paralizando al instante el tráfico y la misma persecución del Cazador…

"¡Rayos! que bueno que existen las bolsas de aire…" Clamó Zero de pie en el centro de dicho desastre, volteando a todas partes y notando agradecido que a pesar de los muchos automóviles golpeados nadie parecía haberse herido gravemente…_ "Supongo que esto también es mi culpa ¿Verdad?"_

"¡Ahí está!"

Las cuatro chicas lo rodearon inmediatamente, definitivamente esta noche era un completo caos para el androide de roja armadura… Justo entonces ambas aeronaves se detuvieron sobre la inusual escena…

"¡Muy bien Villano, hasta aquí llego tu huida!"

"…"

"Son… ¡Son las Sailor Scouts!" Dijo el Camarógrafo exaltado.

"¡Maravilloso, este reportaje va a ser el mejor en la historia del Japón! Ya puedo oler ese aumento…" Agregó la periodista con símbolos de Yen en los ojos.

"Humpf… Sailor Scouts…" Gruñó visiblemente irritado Saeki desde el vehiculo policial, sin embargo decidió esperar esta vez para ver como resultaban las cosas…

"¡Zero…! ¡Mejor ríndete pacíficamente!" Exclamó Mercury.

"¡Será mejor si lo haces de nuestro modo!" Agregó Moon.

"Honestamente todo esto ya me crispó los nervios…" Respondió Zero levantando la mirada, "Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que seguirles el juego…" Añadió luego elevando una roca del piso con su pie y atrapándola en su puño… Acto seguido la lanzó con una increíble fuerza contra el Helicóptero de noticias; destruyendo su reflector y prácticamente matando a los reporteros del susto.

"¡AHHH!" Gritaron ellos mientras las cuatro guerreras de la Luna se distraían por el repentino movimiento, inmediatamente el Hunter activó su Z-Buster…

"¡Cuidado!"

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, él apunto su arma directamente hacia el suelo; disparando una potente ráfaga de plasma que pulverizó el asfalto y elevó una oscura nube de polvo y fragmentos de carretera… Cuando esta se disipó, el Androide había desaparecido junto con ella.

"¡Ese cobarde se escapa otra vez!" Refutó la Sailor de Rojo apretando el puño.

"¡Mercury, tu quédate aquí a ver si puedes ayudar a lo heridos! ¡Nosotras iremos por él!" Ordenó la Scout de la Luna.

"¡De acuerdo, Tengan mucho cuidado!"

"¡Por ahí Matsumoto, síguelo!"

"¡Entendido!"

Las tres chicas y ambos Helicópteros retomaron la cacería, la cual rápidamente se enfiló a una pequeña plaza en las afueras de la ciudad, en el centro de la misma, Zero se encontraba rodeado por varias personas que lo observaban asustados…

"¡Maldición! ¿Cómo puede haber tanta gente aquí a esta hora de la noche?"

"¡Nuestra ciudad y sus habitantes son precursores del bien; Malhechores como tu no tienen derecho a atemorizarlos!"

"_¡Dios mío, no de nuevo…!" _Pensó el de cabello rubio golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

"¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el Amor y la Justicia…!"

"¡Si, si, 'Me castigaran en nombre de la luna', blah, blah, blah…!" Replicó él Cazador haciendo gestos y con un tono de voz burlón…

"¡OYEME, ¿QUE TE HAS CREIDO?" Reclamó la joven con la cara llena de venotas listas a reventarse.

"¡SU-FI-CIENTE! ¡Ya dejen de perseguirme, maldita sea!"

"¡Temo que no se puede 'Robot', te hemos dejado libre lo suficiente…!"

"Genial…" Suspiró él, _"¡X, empiezo a arrepentirme de haberte salvado ese día…!_"

Las tres Sailor Scouts estaban mas que dispuestas a combatir contra el Cazador, al ver esto todos los civiles de la plaza comenzaron a vitorearlas en espera de ver a sus heroínas favoritas acabar con el 'Demonio Rojo'…

"¡FUEGO DE MARTE, ENCIENDETE!"

Por muy poco el poder de Sailor Mars estuvo a punto de hacer blanco en Zero, sin embargo él logro rodar a un costado en el último minuto, con lo cual las mortíferas flamas apenas rozaron su armadura…

"¡Maldito Seas, Forbes! ¡Cuando te encuentre te haré mil pedazos!" Musitó aun de rodillas en el suelo.

"¡Por el Cetro de la Princesa de la Luna, TRANSFORMATE!"

Él dio un veloz salto, lo que lo puso a salvo de quedar triturado por el poderoso ataque de Sailor Moon, el cual dejo un pequeño cráter en el suelo… Entonces Mars se abalanzó contra él en pleno aire, Lanzándole una ágil patada que por poco golpea en su rostro, sin embargo logró cortar su mejilla con el filo del agudo tacón de sus zapatos.

"Así que es en serio… ¿Verdad?" Preguntó el Cazador nuevamente en tierra, mientras se limpiaba la sangre con el puño. _"Hay demasiadas personas aquí, aun si deseara pelear con ellas alguien podría salir herido…"_

"¡Por favor, date por vencido!" Sugirió Sailor Moon con tono firme, "¡Tu y Nosotras tenemos mucho que aclarar!"

"¡Ja! ¡No lo creo!" Exclamó él sonriendo de mala gana, mientras aumentaba su velocidad y se internaba en el pequeño bosque que delimitaba esa parte de la ciudad…

"¡Que no se escape!" Gritó Jupiter siguiéndolo, junto con las demás Scouts y ambas aeronaves…

"¡Ve por él, Sailor Moon!" Clamó una de las chicas entre los peatones.

"¡Si, acaben con ese monstruo!"

Mientras tanto, los oscuros nubarrones en el firmamento nocturno y los distantes destellos de los relámpagos presagiaban desdicha, como si incluso los mismos Cielos estuvieran furiosos…

* * *

=DC=

* * *

En la guarida oculta de la Hermandad, prevalece el conflicto… Sus tres ocupantes se encuentran inmersos en una fuerte discusión, de las que no se veían desde la muerte de Zanathos…

"¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!"

Una vez más, Forbes cae estrepitosamente al suelo victima de los potentes golpes de Kenryu… Sobra decir que su líder no estaba del todo contento…

"¡¿Acaso no lo entendiste?" Gritó furioso el encapotado tomando del cuello al adolorido pelirrojo; elevándolo unos centímetros del piso y enviándolo contra el muro de un puñetazo por última vez… Desde un oscuro rincón, Vanguard observa todo en silencio…

"¡Las ordenes del Maestro fueron ELIMINAR a los Defensores! ¡¿Cómo carajos es que TODOS siguen con vida?"

"…"

"¡Idiota…! ¡Esa actitud de jugar con sus oponentes fue lo que le costó a Zanathos la vida…! ¡Y Recuerda que fui yo quien lo asesinó!"

El Espadachín permanecía sin pronunciar palabra… Conocía bien la naturaleza de Kenryu pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía tan lleno de ira; sin duda algo más que la 'mal interpretación de ordenes' por parte de Forbes lo molestaba… De algo estaba seguro, ¡cuanto agradecía no estar en su lugar en este momento! Si el hombre de cabello corto buscaba aclarar de una vez su rango como Líder, había puesto un magnifico ejemplo.

"¡Y bien…! ¿No vas a decirme nada?"

"…Tienes razón… Jefe…" Murmuró él, tratando de incorporándose y limpiando la sangre que le corría por el labio, "Sin embargo mi estrategia no ha sido un completo fracaso… En este momento los defensores se cazan unos a otros como los animales salvajes que son… Tal vez nos ahorren la molestia al eliminarse mutuamente, así sea solo uno o dos…" Añadió luego sacudiéndose, pero aun sin elevar la mirada a hacia su agresor…

"¡Humpf…! ¡Basura…!" Replicó Kenryu con un gesto de desprecio… "La próxima vez que salgas no te atrevas a regresar sin haber cumplido a cabalidad con tu Encomienda… ¡¿Me entendiste esta vez?"

"…Por supuesto."

"Bien…" Dijo él volteando hacia Vanguard y lanzándole una pequeña esfera plateada… "Hay otro posible brote en el mapa, ¡ya sabes que hacer!"

"Claro…" Repuso el caballero con un tono serio, mientras observaba como su aun sobresaltado Líder abandonaba la habitación, dirigiéndose a sus aposentos… Luego de eso se acercó al golpeado Forbes, contemplándolo y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a reponerse…

El pelirrojo lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió despectivamente, mientras rechazaba la oferta golpeándola con el puño… Luego de eso también comenzó a caminar.

"¿Forbes, qué harás ahora?"

"Eso Hermano mió, no te importa una mierda…"

"Deberías tomarte la palabras de Kenryu más en serio… ¿Acaso no valoras tu vida?"

"Debería preguntarte lo mismo…" Reclamó el sujeto de la trenza, acomodando su cabello y deteniendo la caminata… "Te conozco Vanguard, leer a las personas como libros es mi especialidad… Dime, ¿dejará tu preciado 'Código de Honor' que sigas las instrucciones del Emisario al pie de la letra?"

"¿…A qué te refieres?" Preguntó él, algo sorprendido.

"Eso lo sabes muy bien, ¿Tu también valorarás lo suficiente tu vida en el momento en que te toque asesinar a esas 'indefensas' Mocosas? ¿O acaso preferirás enfrentarte al imbecil de Kenryu para no manchar tu orgullo…?"

"Yo…"

"¡No soy yo el que necesita tu respuesta…! Hermano." Repuso el pelirrojo con desprecio, "Simplemente quiero que retengas esos pensamientos en tu cabecita desde ahora…" Añadió luego, reanudando su partida.

"¿Forbes…?"

"No me fastidies… ¡Tengo mucho que hacer y aunque no le parezca a Kenryu, al Emisario o incluso al mismísimo Maestro manejaré las cosas a mi manera! No pienso dejar este prehistórico mundo sin antes haberme entretenido un rato con los primates deambulan en él…"

Dicho esto último, el sujeto abandonó la habitación… Vanguard se quedó pensativo, y a la vez consternado por las palabras de su camarada… Sin embargo no tenía tiempo para sumirse a sus divagaciones, así que se dispuso a cumplir su misión; desviando un poco la mirada hacia uno de los monitores que ofrecían una vista de la ciudad… Contemplando su propio reflejo sobre la proyección del mundo que había venido a someter…

"Hmm… Parece que se avecina una Tormenta…"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Corriendo entre los densos árboles, El Hunter aun no se sentía seguro. Sabía bien que tenía a medio Juuban tras su cabeza y que por todo lo que había visto hoy no se rendirían tan fácilmente… Adentrándose más y más en el bosque, encontró un conjunto de viejos edificios pequeños abandonados entre los árboles, los cuales pertenecían a unas antiguas oficinas de una organización privada… No habiendo mejor escondite en los alrededores, se dispuso a entrar.

Ambos Helicópteros pasaron por el lugar sin poder encontrarlo, sin embargo la poca visibilidad que daba la noche, sumada al camuflaje natural de la frondosa arboleda les impidieron detectar la guarida a primera vista… Pasando de largo de su objetivo…

"¡Es Inútil, jamás lo encontraremos aquí! Lo mejor será que nos vayamos…" Dijo el piloto de la unidad móvil del Noticiero completamente resignado.

"¡Demonios! ¿Por qué a mi…?" lloriqueó la joven reportera con grandes chorros de lágrimas brotándole de los ojos… "¡No puedo creer que perdí el reportaje del siglo, Y TAMBIEN MI OPORTUNIDAD DE OBTENER UN ASCENSO!"

"Talvez si no hubiéramos perdido el reflector…" Murmuró el camarógrafo, "¡Je, hay que reconocer que ese tipo de rojo es muy astuto…!"

"¡¿TANAKA, QUIERES QUE TE EMPUJE AFUERA YA QUE TANTO TE AGRADA ESE MONSTRUO?"

"¡¿EH? ¡NO, MEGUMI-SAN! ¡NO SE PONGA ASI CONMIGO…!"

Abordo del helicóptero policial Saeki pudo ver al noticiero abandonar la búsqueda, sobra decir que el tampoco estaba muy contento con la desaparición del Hunter, sin embargo la ira de este era bastante más explosiva que la de la chica…

Desde las sombras detrás de un descuidado pórtico, el Cazador sonrió al observar que la luz del reflector pasaba de largo y las aeronaves se marchaban… Luego decidió adentrarse más en su improvisado refugio. No paso mucho tiempo para que las Scouts llegaran cerca del lugar, notando que también habían perdido a su presa…

"¡Rayos! Se ha ido…" Renegó Mars furiosa…

"¿Y ahora qué, chicas?"

"Este lugar es bastante extenso, lo mejor será separarnos…" Repuso Jupiter.

"¡Buena idea!"

"¡En verdad estoy preocupada por Darien…! Lo siento chicas, pero mejor iré a ver como esta…" Dijo Sailor Moon con tono intranquilo.

"Esta bien, será lo mejor…" Repuso la Scout del Trueno poniéndole la mano en el hombro, "Mina debe estar cuidando bien de él, así que ve tranquila… ¡Nosotras manejaremos esto!"

"¡Gracias chicas, pero tengan mucho cuidado!" Clamó finalmente la chica de las coletas alejándose del grupo, acto seguido las dos jóvenes restantes tomaron caminos diferentes entre los árboles…

Sailor Jupiter caminó lentamente varios metros inspeccionando sus alrededores, luego de lo cual llegó hasta las viejas oficinas que daban refugio al androide… Se acercó hasta la descuidada alambrada que rodeaba el lugar, donde algo captó momentáneamente su interés; sin embargo dio media vuelta y partió por la misma dirección por la que había llegado… Desde el techo del último piso del edificio Zero observó todo en silencio, y al notar que todos sus persecutores abandonaban su búsqueda no pudo más que suspirar aliviado…

"Cielos… Esta ha sido una larga noche." Musitó él cerrando los ojos, "_¡Ahora si que me he metido en un buen lío! En fin, solo me queda tratar de no llamar más la atención… Aunque será difícil si sigo topándome con esas condenadas chicas cada vez que…"_

"¡Creí haberte dicho que estuvieras más atento, Zero!"

"¡¿Qué rayos…?"

El Cazador volteó inmediatamente, sorprendido por la voz femenina que con tono despectivo lo amenazaba a sus espaldas… Encontrándose cara a cara con la Sailor Del Trueno…

"¿Cómo…?"

"…Faltó poco para que te me escaparas, sin embargo no cubriste bien tu rastro." Dijo ella acercándosele lentamente, "¡No es común encontrar cabellos rubios en las cercas de estas viejas pocilgas…!"

"Ya veo…"

"¡Déjame adivinar! No creíste que un 'estorbo inútil' como yo pudiera encontrarte, por eso no te esforzaste en ocultar tus huellas… ¿Verdad?"

"…Debo admitir que las he subestimado por última vez." Repuso él esbozando un intento de sonrisa; "Es una vergonzosa ironía que yo me haya convertido en la presa…"

"Y… ¿Qué harás ahora?" Inquirió ella con un gesto totalmente serio en su rostro, mientras se detenía a escasos metros del él… Un fiero relámpago partió el horizonte, y en ese justo momento comenzó a llover…

"…"

"Entonces seré yo quien dicte las reglas… ¡Si no te rindes ahora mismo tendré que forzarte a hacerlo!"

"¡Je! ¿Así que de verdad planeas luchar conmigo…?"

"¡…Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por La Verdad y La Justicia, soy Sailor Jupiter!" Proclamó ella asumiendo una posición de combate, la cual fue toda la respuesta que Zero necesitaba; "¡Que venga la Tormenta y el Trueno haga temblar!"

"…Solo dime una cosa… ¿En serio me consideras tu enemigo?" Preguntó él, tomando una actitud igual de seria que la adolescente, mientras la tenaz lluvia corría por el cuerpo de ambos guerreros…

"¡¿Por qué debería creer lo contrario?" Replicó ella sin perder el porte ni el filo en su mirada, la furia en su ser se notaba a kilómetros… "En verdad fui una idiota por confiar tan fácilmente en ti… ¡Fue una buena estrategia hacerte pasar por el 'Caballero de Brillante Armadura'…! ¡Pagarás por habernos engañado de manera tan despreciable!"

"Jum… ¡Haz lo que te plazca! ¿Segura que no quieres llamar a tus amigas para que te ayuden a patearme el trasero…?"

"De ninguna manera… ¡Tu eres mío!"

"…?"

Las miradas de ambos oponentes se cruzaron por un instante, sin embargo a los dos les pareció una eternidad… El Hunter Carmesí había visto esos ojos verdes expresar gran variedad de emociones, desde la gratitud en la batalla contra Zanathos hasta el respeto después de la pelea con Forbes en el estacionamiento; Pero esta vez todo era diferente… No había calidos sentimientos en la mirada de Jupiter, sus ojos solo reflejaban ira y desconfianza; esa fría y afilada mirada no era la de una chica indefensa, ¡Era la de un rencoroso adversario…! Alguien que estaba dispuesto a derrotarlo… Finalmente el Cazador observaba la verdadera naturaleza de la joven Guerrera del Trueno.

"Bien… ¡A bailar entonces!" Exclamó finalmente el androide de larga cabellera tomando también una posición de combate, "¡No creas que seré considerado contigo porque eres solamente una chica!"

"¡No creas que seré considerada contigo porque eres solamente una máquina!" Contestó ella sonriendo.

El ligero silencio que se presentó entre ellos duro solamente por un par de segundos, rompiéndose inmediatamente por el potente rugir de un relámpago… En ese momento ambos se arrojaron el uno contra el otro, No había forma alguna de posponer más el conflicto… Zero lanzó un fuerte golpe que fue esquivado hábilmente por Jupiter, quien de un potente salto y apoyándose en los hombros del Androide dio una voltereta por sobre él, luego de la cual y estando a sus espaldas, respondió al ataque con una elevada y poderosa patada, la cual fue bloqueada por el cazador a centímetros de su rostro…

"¿…Eso es todo?"

"¡Solo estoy calentando…!"

La joven lanzó varios golpes directos, los cuales fueron detenidos por los ágiles reflejos del androide, quien luego se hizo a un lado y trató de asestarle un puñetazo en las costillas, sin embargo ella previno el movimiento y tomando con ambas manos el puño del Hunter uso su propia fuerza para hacerle perder el equilibrio; enviándolo hacia adelante mientras ella intentaba asestar una patada circular hacia su espalda… Antes de caer Zero logró darse vuelta y reponerse, sujetando después fijamente la pierna de la chica, halando con fuerza y enviándola contra el suelo…

"¡Arg…! ¡Nada mal!" Dijo ella levantándose rápidamente, mientras se sacudía un poco del agua que le empapaba el rostro…

"¡Ja, Digo lo mismo!" Exclamó el imitando la acción.

Jupiter reinició entonces su ataque, corriendo directamente contra el Hunter en una embestida frontal… Zero advirtió dicho embate y se propuso a recibirla con un puñetazo, sin embargo ella lo esquivó, y tomando con fuerza del brazo del androide, usó su mismo impulso para sacarlo de balance y golpearlo fuertemente de espaldas contra el piso…

"¡Argh! ¿Judo…?" Musitó él desde el suelo, levantándose lentamente y sacudiendo la cabeza… Sin embargo la joven lo obligó a quedarse tumbado de espaldas; ya que rápidamente trató de pisotearle el rostro… Zero detuvo con sus manos el pie se la Sailor justo frente a sus ojos, luego de lo cual la forzó a saltar gracias a la potencia que usó para rechazar el pisotón.

Por fin reincorporándose, volteó a ver a la chica; a quien encontró ejecutando otra pose de artes marciales; al mismo tiempo que le sonreía y con un gesto de su dedo índice lo invitaba a seguir con la pelea…

"_¡…Interesante…!"_

El Cazador se puso rápidamente en pie y asumiendo una postura de defensa le devolvió el gesto.

Ella no se hizo de rogar, y corriendo hacia él se inició una nueva sesión de intercambio de ataques… Ambos guerreros se movían rápidamente en medio de una tormenta de golpes y patadas; los cuales eran evadidos y bloqueados en lo que se convirtió en una prueba de la destreza y agilidad de ambos, al más puro estilo de los combates de Bruce Lee… A pesar de que cada nuevo ataque hacia ellos era esquivado, en numerosas ocasiones un puño o pierna había pasado a escasos milímetros de su cuerpo, demostrando que cualquiera de los dos en cometer un mínimo descuido recibiría irremediablemente el primer golpe…

La Salior Scout arrojó una patada directa a su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que el Maverick Hunter le lanzaba un puñetazo derecho al estomago… Ella detuvo el susodicho con ambas manos; mientras que él cachó con su brazo libre la pierna que amenazaba su cara… Quedando así ambos guerreros forcejeando en una extraña pose bajo la lluvia, la que a pesar de ser poco muy práctica se convirtió en una demostración más de poderío…

"¿…Qué te detiene?" Preguntó él pugnando y mirándola directamente a los ojos, sin soltar ni por un segundo el tobillo de la Scout.

"¡¿De que hablas?" Repuso ella imitándolo, haciendo lo propio con su brazo.

"¡Mentirosa…! ¡Te estás conteniendo…! ¡¿No habías dicho que no me tendrías consideración?"

"¡Ja, ¿Qué no lo habías dicho tu también?"

Las miradas de ambos adversarios se cruzaron nuevamente por unos instantes, dando la impresión de que de alguna manera se comunicaban, intercambiando palabras únicamente con los ojos… La incesante lluvia continuaba cayendo sin señales de terminar; y en ese momento, la verdadera pelea comenzó.

"¡Tu lo has pedido…!" Exclamaron al unísono mientras un relámpago iluminaba el horizonte.

Ambos aumentaron el forcejeo, rompiendo mutuamente la extraña demostración de poder que los unía e iniciando instantáneamente una nueva sesión de veloces embestidas, sin embargo las cosas eran ahora muy diferentes…

Esta vez los guerreros no estaban interesados en comprobar su destreza, sino su poder… Cada golpe y patada era lanzada con la única intención de perjudicar al otro, de esta manera muchos de los rápidos movimientos no podían ser esquivados, y aquellos que no eran bloqueados a tiempo golpeaban irreparablemente en el adversario… Zero notó entonces que el rencor de la chica era profundo; y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitar tal conflicto, no tuvo más remedio que contraatacar…

Jupiter le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca con el costado de su mano, sin embargo él no caería tan fácilmente; e inclinándose ligeramente le lanzó un codazo al hígado, del cual ella pudo evadir la mayoría del impacto; aunque recibió lo suficiente para dejarla adolorida… Inmediatamente le respondió con un potente rodillazo en el estomago, que le sacó algo de aire al Cazador, no obstante este se repuso a tiempo para conectarle una zancadilla y tumbarla al suelo…

La Scout del Trueno se levantó casi de un salto, dirigiéndole una certera patada que le dio al Hunter en la quijada; este retrocedió unos pasos y nuevamente se dispuso a atacarla…

Con cada golpe que se daban se podían notar las gotas de lluvia sacudiéndose de sus cuerpos; mientras entre gemidos y gritos de amenaza los singulares oponentes seguían combatiendo sin intención de rendirse… En ese punto ambos notaron algo que difícilmente admitirían: Su batalla se había extendido más allá del resentimiento y la desconfianza, más allá incluso de una simple demostración de poder y destreza… A los dos los corroía la emoción y adrenalina del combate; con ardiente euforia disfrutaban de cada segundo de la increíble pelea y añoraban con cada fibra de su ser el desenlace de la misma… El singular dúo de Guerreros había logrado entenderse sin necesidad de palabras, a través del duelo se podía decir que, aunque haya sido por un simple momento, sus mentes eran una sola.

Tomando el brazo de la chica durante uno de sus asaltos; Zero lo torció a su espalda, inmovilizándola momentáneamente… Ella intentó librarse con un codazo, no obstante el Hunter la detuvo sujetando también su brazo libre; ahora ambos se encontraban forcejeando nuevamente bajo la cruel tormenta.

"¿Me odian tanto…?" Inquirió él a sus espaldas… La Scout no podía notar por su posición los ojos azules del androide viéndola con extraña sinceridad; "¿Por qué tú y tus amigas se empeñan tanto en mi contra, en lugar de buscar al verdadero asesino?"

"¡Sabes muy bien la respuesta…!" Reclamó ella sin dejar de reñir, dirigiendo sus verdes ojos hacia el lugar donde el aliento del Maverick Hunter le pegaba en su nuca… "Ya es demasiado tarde para querer justificarte o inventar más excusas… ¡Debes pagar por lo que has hecho!"

"…"

"¡Yaahhh!" Gritó la Scout al momento en que incrementaba su empuje, rompiendo el pintoresco abrazo que unía a ambos combatientes y reanudando las hostilidades… Entrecruzando las manos del cazador ella lanzó un veloz golpe directo a su espalda, el cual Zero no pudo evadir y recibió completamente… A pesar de ello fue capaz de reponerse y lanzarle una patada circular; ante la cual Jupiter no tuvo mas opción que bloquearla cruzando sus brazos al frente… El impacto la arrastró unos metros por la fuerza del mismo; dejando algo de distancia entre los cansados peleadores…

"¡Ha sido…! ¡Una de las mejores peleas que he tenido en mucho tiempo…! Es una lastima…" Murmuró la chica sonriente, jadeando visiblemente exhausta por todo el esfuerzo.

"¿…Lastima…?" Preguntó él con la espalda aun adolorida, igualmente fatigado por causa de la extensa batalla.

"Lo que hiciste a esa gente… ¡Sabes que no lo he olvidado!" Clamó ella fijando la mirada en su rostro, mostrándose de nueva cuenta furiosa, "¡Soy una Sailor Scout, es por ello que debo acabarte!" Añadió luego mientras una pequeña antena emergía de su tiara, acumulando una gran cantidad de carga eléctrica.

"…Te equivocas… Yo…"

"¡Silencio…! Dije que no te tendría consideración, ¿Recuerdas?…" Exclamó la joven con un aire de triste abatimiento; reuniendo todo el poder de su técnica entre sus manos y totalmente dispuesta a dispararlo contra el Cazador… "Usaré toda mi fuerza, ¡Así que prepárate!"

"_¿Es en serio…? ¿Ella quiere eliminarme?" _Se preguntó Zero mentalmente, mientras tanto se preparaba para recibir el asalto de la chica, "Como quieras… ¡Dame tu mejor golpe…!"

"¡CENTELLA RELAMPAGUEANTE DE JÚPITER!"

"¡HAAHH!"

La imponente descarga de poder se abalanzó contra Zero, tomándolo por sorpresa gracias a su increíble velocidad… No obstante, El Hunter disparó su Buster contra esta al tenerla justo en frente; logrando así detenerla a tiempo, pero ocasionando una violenta explosión que sacudió incluso al antiguo edificio, y cuya onda expansiva envió a ambos combatientes contra el suelo…

"_¡De… monios!" _Pensó él levantándose adolorido, percatándose inmediatamente de las vibraciones del lugar; _"¡Este sitio se esta cayendo en pedazos…! Lo mejor será que huya de aquí antes de que algo malo nos suceda a ambos…"_

Ella también se puso en pie con dificultad, A pesar de las intenciones del Cazador de partir, sabía muy bien que la joven no le facilitaría las cosas; sin embargo estar ahí ya no era seguro para nadie… Y estaba por tornarse aun peor…

"_¡MIREN, AHÍ ESTA!"_

"¡¿CÓMO…?"

Ambos fueron deslumbrados nuevamente por la brillante luz del helicóptero policial; dentro del cual un no muy amigable Oficial Saeki estaba por darles una sorpresa…

"¡Monstruo, Ya verás…!" Exclamó él sujeto apuntándole al androide con un enorme lanzagranadas, "¡No volverás a escaparte!"

"¡¿Un RGB-6…? ¿Saeki, estás loco?" Reclamó su compañero abordo de la aeronave; "¡¿De dónde diablos sacaste esa arma?" Añadió entonces, tratando de detenerlo.

"¡CÁLLATE!" Le gritó él, golpeándolo y quitándoselo de encima… "¡ACABARE CON ESE MALDITO!"

A pesar de lo difícil (Por no decir imposible) que le era al sujeto apuntar fijamente en la dantesca tormenta, él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse; y moviendo el tambaleante cañón de su potente arma hacia los dos guerreros, se esforzó lo más que pudo para tener a Zero en su línea de fuego…

"¿Quién necesita superheroínas…? ¡DEMONIO ROJO, MUERE!"

Saeki disparó, errando el tiro por varios metros y acertando justo en el centro de la improvisada arena de pelea. La fuerte explosión logró quebrantar la poca integridad del techo, el cual se comenzó a derrumbar estrepitosamente arrastrando a ambos contendientes junto con él.

"¡AHHHH!" Clamó la Sailor de verde mientras la gravedad hacía lo suyo, cayendo al vació ante la mirada horrorizada del Hunter; quien en un último esfuerzo trató de abrirse paso entre el concreto desplomándose… Dando un largo salto y precipitándose junto a la chica…

"¡RAYOS!"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

El sonido del derrumbe se extendió por una gran distancia aun en medio de la lluvia y los estrepitosos truenos… Lejos, entre los árboles, Sailor Mars se percató de él inmediatamente…

"¡¿Qué rayos fue eso…? Oh no… ¡LITA!"

La chica se preparó para iniciar a correr, sin embargo un fuerte temblor la detuvo en seco. En ese momento una enorme columna de luz dorada se elevó a los cielos desde las cercanías, llamando su atención…

"¡¿Qué?"

Poco tiempo después el sobrenatural fenómeno se detuvo, dejándola confundida por algunos instantes…

"¡Que sorpresa! No esperaba encontrar Defensores por aquí…"

Las palabras de Vanguard la hicieron voltear inmediatamente, fijando su mirada furiosa en el Caballero y agitando su larga cabellera negra entre la lluvia.

"¡Tú…! ¿Qué demonios han hecho con Jupiter?"

"¿Jupiter…?"

"¡No finjas demencia!" Demandó ella apretando los dientes, "¡Sé bien que tu amigo Zero está por aquí…! ¡Dime que es lo que estas tramando o si no…!"

"¡Cielos, así que aun siguen creyendo en eso…!" Murmuró el Invasor sonriente, cerrando después los ojos.

"¿Eh…?"

"No tengo idea de donde están Zero o tu amiga… ¡Sayonara…!" Se despidió él dándole la espalda e iniciando su caminata lejos de ahí… Ustedes y yo sabemos que esto no sería así de fácil.

"¡DETENTE AHÍ!" Gritó la Sailor de rojo mientras se lanzaba contra el hombre, este se dio media vuelta velozmente mientras agitaba su capa, solo para ver como ella se le aproximaba con un Ofuda en la mano…

"¡¿Qué…?"

"¡Toma esto, malhechor!" Clamó ella mientras la tira de papel con antiguos caracteres japoneses se ponía rígida como madera, lanzándolo luego contra el sujeto de armadura celeste y adhiriéndoselo en la frente… "¡Ja, ahora te tengo!"

"¡¿Cómo…? ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO?" Preguntó el con un gesto de histeria mientras ella sonreía triunfante.

"¡Ese talismán controlará tu influencia maligna, Ya deberías empezar a rendirte!"

"¿Talismán…? ¡Oye, YO NO SOY NINGUN ESPIRITU MALIGNO!" Proclamó él enfadado mientras se arrancaba el papel de la frente, "¡¿Qué intentaras después, UN BAÑO DE AGUA BENDITA?"

"¡CLARO QUE NO! Esas son cosas de Cristianos y yo soy Sintoísta…"

"…..."

"…"

"¡Suficiente! Soy un guerrero de Honor, No voy a pelear contra una chica indefensa… ¡Aprovecha tu suerte y lárgate!" Dijo Vanguard reiniciando su retirada, sin embargo solo pudo dar unos cuantos pasos; ya que de no saltar hacia uno de sus costados una voraz ráfaga de sobrenatural fuego lo hubiera calcinado…

"Dime… ¡¿DE DONDE DIABLOS SACAS ESO DE QUE SOY UNA CHICA INDEFENSA?"

"Jum…" Murmuró el, percatándose de que una esquina de su capa blanca estaba quemada, además del gesto de furia que se dibujaba desafiante en el rostro de la Scout… ¿Qué debía hacer? Una cruel mezcla de las enseñanzas de su Código de Caballería junto a los burlones consejos de Forbes martillaban en su mente.

"¡Solo saldrás de aquí por sobre mi cadáver…!" Repuso la hermosa chica de oscuros cabellos, "¡ASI QUE PELEA!"

"…De acuerdo."

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Dentro de una de las oscuras habitaciones en la nave de la Hermandad, un perturbado Kenryu reposa cómodamente en su enorme sillón, dejándose llevar por las más ocultas divagaciones, las cuales revuelven su mente una y otra vez… Sin embargo, el motivo de su turbación no es la aparente ineptitud de Forbes, ni mucho menos la persistencia de las Defensoras de Juuban. No, el motivo de su inestable actitud es aun mas profundo…

"_Eliza…"_

Parte de sí maldecía mil veces al Emisario por haberle recordado su vida pasada, y su doloroso final; no obstante, la mayor parte de su alma estaba agradecida, de una forma algo sádica realmente, pero sin duda agradecida de haber recobrado las memorias de su adorada hermana…

"Zero… Vile… Sigma."

Adentrándose más y más en sus recuerdos, el hombre de oscuros cabellos se alejó de las dolorosas imágenes de los Mavericks destruyendo su hogar… Remontándose a través de un flashback al tiempo en que nada importaba del maldito mundo, más que ella…

La dimensión de la que el Guerrero provenía era bastante similar a la de las Sailors… El mismo adelanto tecnológico, los mismos seres humanos, países, personas al poder, etc. A pesar de todas las semejanzas, había diferencias más que fundamentales… En su realidad, una mayor tendencia violenta envolvía a los seres humanos, consecuencia inevitable del sobrenatural poder que muchos, él incluido, habían logrado desarrollar; sobrepasando por mucho a las personas ordinarias e imponiendo su voluntad sobre ellas…

¡Un mundo de corrupción y avaricia! Esa era la mejor forma de describirlo… Violaciones, genocidios, parricidios, asaltos, secuestros y todo tipo de los más bajos actos de los que es capaz la raza humana eran el pan de cada día… Sin embargo aun existían personas bondadosas, cuyos corazones no habían sido mancillados por el egoísmo. Increíblemente una de ellas era Eliza, su única hermana; y también el único familiar que le quedaba en la vida…

"¡¿Vas a salir otra vez, hermano?" Preguntó ella algo preocupada, desde uno de los rincones del diminuto apartamento. Era una chica de unos 15 años, largo cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color; portaba un lindo vestido y a pesar de las circunstancias, su rostro siempre reflejaba ese ingenuo vigor adolescente.

"No te preocupes, regresaré a tiempo para cenar…" Respondió él, fríamente.

"Sabes que eso no es lo que me preocupa…" Murmuró ella con una mirada triste, "Sé bien a donde vas… ¡¿Realmente es necesario que tengas que hacer actos tan abominables?"

"Eliza… ¡Ya lo hemos discutido…!" Repuso él acercándosele y poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros, "Sé que no es lo que nuestros padres hubieran deseado para nosotros, pero no tenemos alternativa… ¡Para sobrevivir en el mundo hay que ajustarse a sus reglas! Aun si estas no te agradan…"

"¿Cómo pueden agradarme?" Clamó ella con tono triste, "Hermano mayor… Tu y yo sabemos que eres un Asesino… ¡Independientemente de porque lo hagas, eso no te borra tan terrible crimen! Papá… Mamá… ¡Ellos no soportarían haberte visto así!"

"¡¿Acaso crees que no lo sé?" Gritó el alejándose de la joven, encaminándose nuevamente a la salida… "El destino quiso llevarse a nuestros padres cuando éramos muy pequeños… Ellos hubieran comprendido lo difícil que es para un par de huérfanos sobrevivir en este horrible mundo. ¡Matar o Morir, esa es la única verdad de este maldito planeta!"

"Hermano…"

"A pesar de que tu y yo lo aborrezcamos, esa es la principal regla que mueve a nuestra 'sociedad', y ambos lo sabemos… ¡Igual que esos cuatro malnacidos que ultrajaron, asesinaron y dejaron abandonados a nuestros padres en ese callejón hace diez años…!"

"¡Ellos pagaron por lo que hicieron! Con sus vidas… Las que tú mismo tomaste." Replicó ella entre lagrimas, visiblemente adolorida por los trágicos destinos que habían sufrido sus progenitores, estrujando entre su puño la tela de su vestido… "Pero aun así, sabes bien que Papá nunca aprobó métodos tan malignos e inhumanos, a pesar de todo lo que sufrimos… ¡Ya experimentaste la venganza… ¿Entonces por qué continuas haciéndolo…?"

"¿Inhumanos…? Es el mundo hermanita, no yo… El que está consumido por la maldad..."

La perturbada chica ya no sabía como razonar con él, y simplemente se llevó las manos al rostro rompiendo en un mar de lágrimas… A pesar de su estoico exterior, Kenryu estaba más que arrepentido por haber puesto a la joven en tan doliente estado; y en un extraño despliegue de cariño para un asesino; se acercó a ella y la rodeo con un calido abrazo…

"Eli… Lo lamento…"

"Hermano…" Murmuró ella entre sollozos, "¡Yo…! ¡Quisiera que todo fuera tan diferente…!"

"Lo sé… Créeme que yo también lo quisiera…"

Así fue como la dolorosa reminiscencia terminó…

Sin duda había pasado por mucho para solo ser un joven de 17 años, sin embargo esa era su realidad… El era uno de los más letales matones de su mundo, bien conocido entre los oscuros círculos de la mafia y las pandillas del bajo mundo por su extrema eficacia, así como por su extraña y módica política de cobro… La verdad de este hombre es que se repudiaba a si mismo por haberse convertido en semejante cosa; no obstante, muy poco le importaba su auto respeto en comparación al amor por su hermana… Por años había vivido en ese sucio ambiente, cobrando solo lo necesario para mantenerla viva y segura, no lo impulsaba la avaricia ni ninguna de esas porquerías que idolatraban sus empleadores, mientras pudiera protegerla… mientras Eliza estuviera bien, el mundo entero podía irse a la mierda.

Jamás se hubiera perdonado a si mismo si ella acabara violada y miserable como tantas chicas de su edad terminaban en su dimensión… ¡No! El jamás lo permitiría, y si eso significaba volverse lo que él tanto odiaba, eso haría… Por años ambos sobrevivieron de sus 'malignos' actos, sin embargo lo que paso ese día era impensable para todos…

"La justa Venganza… Precisamente."

Con gusto serviría al Maestro con su propia vida, encontraría La Fuente para él, le daría su increíble poder a cambio de la preciosa retribución prometida… Y lo que pasara después no le importaba, solo quería ver a Eliza vengada… Gozar con el sufrimiento y dolor de Sigma y sus Mavericks por haberse llevado lo único que él amaba; y luego… ¡El mismo infierno podía abrirse a sus pies para reclamar su alma! Al diablo con todo… Esa era su única meta.

"Reploids; Hunters y Mavericks… ¡Ja, todos nos iremos al demonio…! Eli… ¡Juro que acabaré con ellos!"

Y afuera de la oculta guarida, los ecos de los poderosos relámpagos apoyaban furiosos su oscura cruzada…

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"¡Toma esto!" Clamó desafiante la Scout del Fuego, justo en el momento en que le lanzaba una violenta patada al invasor; quien no estaba dispuesto a recibirla…

Desde hace unos minutos, Vanguard tan solo se limitaba a esquivar y bloquear cada uno de los ataques de la chica, es verdad que su misión era eliminarlas, sin embargo él aun no estaba dispuesto a atacar a las protectoras de Juuban… Actitud que se veía reflejada en sus acciones, mientras usando una espada aun enfundada como escudo, se protegía a si mismo de cada embate en su contra.

"¿Qué sucede? ¡Pelea!"

"…Disculpa, pero no lo considero necesario…"

Sobra decir que la actitud del Caballero no le agradaba nada a la joven, ambos oponentes seguían recibiendo el frío toque de la torrencial lluvia, pero eso no era molestia alguna comparada con la frustración de Mars… Su adversario de seguro no la consideraba una amenaza, y por eso se limitaba únicamente a una postura defensiva; esto la irritaba más y más… ¡Ella iba hacer que el hombre de claros cabellos se tragara sus palabras!

"Infeliz… ¡FUEGO DE MARTE, ENCIÉNDETE!"

Vanguard se desplazó ágilmente fuera del alcance del ataque, sin embargo notó que dicha técnica no era tan simple como en un principio creyó, después de todo, las flamas deberían arder a una temperatura increíble para extenderse así en tan terrible tormenta.

"¿Qué no lo entiendes? Degradaría mi honor peleando contra ti… ¡Deja la batalla ahora mismo!"

"¡Ja, eso quisieras cobarde!" Exclamó Sailor Mars apretando los dientes, "¡No permitiré que una basura como tu se me escape!"

"¡Ignorante, ¿Quién te crees para luchar contra alguien de mi nivel?"

"¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el Amor y la Pasión!" Dijo ella concentrando una pequeña desafiante flama en su puño, "¡Soy Sailor Mars, y te castigaré en el nombre de Marte!"

Sin duda la actitud de la joven era admirable, no obstante el Caballero aun consideraba una afrenta contra su juramento el luchar contra una mujer tan joven… Aunque sin duda eso no sería excusa alguna para Kenryu y el Emisario, mas le valía decidirse a ejecutar sus órdenes, ya que seguramente sería castigado de no hacerlo…

En ese instante, su intuición lo obligó a dar un salto muy alto hacia arriba; evitando la técnica y salvándose así de quedar convertido en una estatua de hielo en medio del frondoso bosque.

"¿Quién dem…?"

"¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por la Verdad y la Paz!" Gritó la linda joven de cortos cabellos azules desde las ramas de un imponente árbol, "¡Soy Sailor Mercury, y te castigaré en el nombre de Mercurio!"

"¡Mercury…!" Exclamó la otra chica ante la aparición de la Scout del Agua, "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Sailor Moon me contó que estaban aquí…" Contestó ella descendiendo y parándose a la par de su amiga, "¿Dónde esta Jupiter?"

"No lo sé… ¡Pero estoy segura de que esta sabandija conoce la respuesta!"

El Caballero tan solo sonrió.

"¿Llamó a las demás…?"

"No… Nosotras dos somos mas que suficiente para hacerlo hablar."

"…De Acuerdo." Repuso la joven con tono sereno, tomando una postura de defensa.

"Impresionante…" Refutó sorpresivamente el Invasor, "A pesar de que están en desventaja… ¡Su valor y porte son dignos de respeto, Sailor Scouts…!" Añadió después apuntando su espada todavía envainada hacia ellas, "Y eso me basta… ¡En este momento las reconozco como Guerreras! Ya que están tan empeñadas en pelear conmigo a pesar de que serán derrotadas… ¡Yo, Vanguard Sabine, acepto su desafío! Dos de las defensoras de este Mundo serán un reto admisible para mis capacidades… ¡PREPÁRENSE!"

"¡No, TU PREPÁRATE!" Anunció la Sailor de Rojo, "¡Seremos más que un simple reto para ti…! ¡Contra él, Mercury!"

"¡Aquí vamos!" Secundó la Sailor de color celeste mientras ambas chicas se lanzaban al ataque, dispuestas a lo que sea.

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Dentro de los oscuros rincones del viejo sótano, iluminado solamente por una vieja bombilla eléctrica, ambos defensores yacían exhaustos después del fiero combate… A pesar de todo, los continuos relámpagos de la tormenta, cuya luz se filtraba por todos lados; eran suficientes para mantener la visibilidad a un nivel aceptable… Así, entre escombros de concreto y las persistentes goteras, ambos descansaban recostados contra el muro y refugiándose de la lluvia… Frente a frente en medio de una extraña calma.

"¡Ough…! ¡Mi Cabeza…!" Murmuró la Sailor de verde recobrando lentamente el conocimiento, mientras se llevaba la mano al cráneo…

"Veo que ya volviste…" Musitó el Maverick Hunter, atrayendo por completo la atención de la joven y despertándola de golpe.

"Zero… ¡¿Que rayos…?"

"Descuida… No tengo intención de continuar con la pelea." Repuso el androide bajando la mirada y con tono frío, "…Esos polizontes sin cerebro se marcharon en cuanto vieron el desastre que hicieron, seguro no querían llamar más la atención."

"¿…Qué suced…?" La chica no alcanzó a completar la pegunta, ya que en ese instante recordó lo ocurrido.

Luego de que el techo se derrumbara, ambos habían caído al vacío… En medio del espantoso suceso recordó al Cazador saltando hacia ella y abrazándose a su cuerpo… Así los dos se despeñaron por cuatro pisos hasta el subterráneo del viejo lugar, embistiendo contra todo a su paso; sin embargo el cuerpo de Zero actuó como un escudo para ella… En la caída golpeó su cabeza contra algo y perdió el conocimiento por un par de minutos, pero los hechos eran más que claros: Gracias a la acción del Hunter, su adversario, ella pudo evadir heridas mucho mayores, y tan solo presentaba pequeños cortes y raspones…

"¿Por qué lo hiciste…?" Cuestionó entonces, entrecerrando los ojos y con un tono de voz inseguro.

"Traté de decírselo antes… No me gusta que la gente a mi alrededor salga herida." Respondió él viéndola a los ojos, "Yo soy una Máquina… Pero eso no significa que sea tu enemigo…"

"¡Yo…! Te lo agradezco…"

"…Olvídalo."

Nuevamente, un minuto de perturbador silencio de hizo presente…

"¿Entonces tu…?"

"No… No soy un asesino…" Dijo él interrumpiéndola, "Todo fue obra del malnacido de Forbes. Manipuló las mentes de todos, incluso las nuestras… Desde el principio su objetivo fue ponernos en contra… ¡Me las pagara muy caro!"

"¿…Forbes…? ¡Por Dios…! Ahora comprendo, Sus poderes psíquicos… Fuimos vilmente usados como peones…"

"_O fichas de Domino…"_ Pensó Zero recordando las palabras del enemigo.

Nuevamente los truenos eran todo lo que se oía en el ambiente; Sailor Jupiter quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no le llegaban a la boca… Así que ambos simplemente desviaron la mirada uno del otro, quedándose en silencio... Luego, ella fijó sus ojos en el brazo izquierdo del androide, notando entonces como él lo cubría con su mano y los hilos de líquido rojo que escurrían del mismo.

"Tu… ¡Tu brazo, necesitas…!"

"¡No importa…!" Rebatió él parpadeando, "Esto es solo un rasguño para mi… Me construyeron tan fuerte como lo aparento."

"¿Cómo…?"

"Mientras caíamos una barra de hierro se ensartó en él… Tomando en cuenta lo aparatoso que fue todo agradezco que solo haya sido eso. ¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso? Es el mismo brazo que Forbes me hirió la vez pasada…"

"Entonces fue por mi culpa… Yo…"

"Descuida, como dije esto no es nada para mí… ¿Qué hay de ti, aun estás completa?"

"…Eso parece…" Respondió la joven de ojos verdes, mientras se revisaba y simplemente notaba rasguños sin importancia, además de la suciedad en su traje blanco fruto del agua y el lodo. Trató de levantarse; sin embargo un punzante dolor en su pie la obligó a quedarse sentada, al tiempo que torcía un poco su boca en un gesto de incomodidad. "¡Rayos…! Creo que me torcí el tobillo…"

"Bueno, pudo ser peor…"

"Es verdad…"

Después de la pelea y el accidente ambos no se encontraban en su mejor condición, pero un par de heridas y los atuendos sucios sin duda eran preferibles a un cráneo partido.

Entonces ella se percató de algo, luego de haber estado soportando la caída de la incesante lluvia ambos se encontraban totalmente empapados… Lejos de preocuparle el hecho de pescar el resfriado del siglo, le incomodaba que su ya de por sí revelador uniforme de Sailor Scout se tornaba aun más sugerente por haberse mojado… Sin duda era un gesto ridículo ya que se encontraba con un 'Robot'; pero igual cruzó uno de sus brazos por sobre su busto, y se acomodó de forma tal que nada muy 'provocativo' de su anatomía quedara a la vista…

Zero notó dicho ademán, no obstante calló haciéndose el desentendido…

"Mi… Mi comunicador esta roto…" Balbuceó ella desviando los ojos y tratando de cambiar el tema, "No podré localizar a las demás por un rato…"

"Tomando en cuenta la opinión que tienen tus amigas de mi, me siento aliviado…"

"…"

"Como sea, sin duda no tardaran en venir por ti…" Exclamó el de cabello rubio observando a la tormenta por una de las grietas del techo.

"Es verdad… Tu brazo… ¿En serio no necesitas ayuda? Estas… ¿Sangrando…?" Pregunto ella, visiblemente confusa por solo pensar la pregunta.

"Déjalo así… Es normal que lo haga…" Dijo él ignorando el tono de voz de la chica, "Las Nanomáquinas de mi sistema de auto-reparación fluyen en mi sangre, ellas se encargaran de mis heridas rápidamente… Si lo piensas bien no hay mucha diferencia de la sangre humana."

"Pero…"

"Además… ¿Qué podrías hacer tu? No me digas que harás vendajes cortando tiras de tu vestido… Es un truco de telenovela muy viejo y siendo honestos ese traje que llevas no se presta para encogerse más…" Repuso cerrando los ojos y sonriendo levemente.

La adolescente de cabello castaño se sonrojó muy ligeramente, guardando silencio por unos instantes más.

"Es increíble…" Alegó ella finalmente, "Jamás había oído de una m… De alguien como tu…"

"…Créeme, no soy algo tan especial como piensas…" Farfulló él haciéndose el ignorante.

"No lo creo… Jamás imagine que la tecnología podría llegar a tal grado como para crear algo… a alguien así… ¡Ni siquiera en nuestro tiempo…!"

"¡Tienes razón, no lo ha hecho…!" Corrigió el Cazador elevando la mirada, "Porque yo no soy de este tiempo…"

"¡¿Quieres decir…?"

"Así es… Yo vengo del Futuro."

"¿Entonces, el Nuevo Milenio de Plata…? Sorprendente…" Murmuró la chica parpadeando fascinada, "Cuando estuvimos en Tokio de Cristal; la verdad no pensé que incluso en un lugar tan maravilloso se llegaría a tal cosa..."

"¡¿Tokio…? ¡¿De Cristal…?" Replicó él, muy confundido.

"¿Qué…?"

"Ya veo…" Exclamó Zero cerrando los ojos, "¡En verdad no debería sorprenderme tanto el que ustedes hayan visitado su propio Futuro…! Realmente son personas fuera de lo común…"

"…?"

"La verdad es que yo no vengo del Futuro de este mundo… Es difícil de explicar; pero yo provengo no solo de otro tiempo, sino también de otra dimensión diferente a la tuya."

"¡In…! ¡Increíble!"

"No es tan sorprendente… ¡Por lo menos tomando en cuenta por todo lo que hemos pasado!"

"¡¿Cómo… Sucedió eso?"

"Ya se los dije… Mi historia es muy larga y ustedes no necesitan saberla…"

"¡Tonterías!" Exclamó la Scout elevando un poco su tono de voz, "¡¿Después de todo lo que ha sucedido piensas seguir con esa actitud estúpida…?"

"Yo…"

"Personas de otras dimensiones y tiempos no son nada nuevo para nosotras… Incluso 'La Hermandad' seguramente vino de otra realidad… ¡Pero si continuas actuando así no puedes reclamar por la forma en que nos comportamos contigo! Si piensas permanecer en nuestra ciudad haciendo de las tuyas es necesario que te expliques de una buena vez; ¡Es nuestro derecho saberlo…! Amigo o Enemigo, ¡¿Acaso crees que seguiremos soportándote si te ocultas en el misterio?"

"¿Es en verdad necesario…?" Inquirió el Hunter Carmesí, totalmente contrariado y sin poder tomar una decisión ante las fuertes palabras de la chica; en verdad no sabía que hacer.

"Si… Si es que quieres que empecemos a confiar en ti." Contestó ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, "Por otra parte… También debes decirnos lo que sabes del tal 'Sigma' y esa supuesta Guerra que mencionaste la primera vez…"

Ambos contuvieron el contacto visual por unos instantes… Nuevamente esos ojos verdes lograban inspirar en él esa sensación, un sentimiento desconocido; poniéndolo a meditar detenidamente en su interior...

"Es una historia muy larga…"

"No me estoy yendo a ningún lado…" Respondió la joven aludiendo a la brutal tormenta y su tobillo lastimado, "Además… Recuerdo haberte dicho que me debías una historia."

"Muy bien, como quieras…" Suspiró el Cazador pensativo, mientras se disponía a iniciar con su increíble relato… "El año es 21XX..."

* * *

=DC=

* * *

La batalla entre las dos Sailor Scouts y el Caballero de armadura azul proseguía, sin embargo este último aun no dejaba su postura defensiva; limitándose a burlar los ataques y técnicas de ambas jóvenes, quienes no encontraban esto muy gracioso.

"¡¿Qué sucede, creí que ahora si pelearías como hombre?" Gritó Mars mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo al rostro.

"Preocúpate de tu propia técnica…" Contestó él, sosteniendo la espada por la vaina usándola nuevamente como escudo.

"¡No te confíes, Mars! Recuerda que este tipo es bastante hábil…"

"Ya lo sé… ¡Pero jamás perdonaré lo que este desgraciado le hizo a Tuxedo Mask!"

"Jum… ¿El sujeto de antifaz? El se lo buscó…" Renegó el enemigo sonriendo, "Su valor es admirable, pero para cualquier Guerrero que se precie es algo estúpido el querer enfrentarnos con tan bajo poder…"

"¡Maldito!" Dijo la Scout del Fuego iracunda, acometiendo de nuevo contra él.

"Inútil…" Rebatió este, ejecutando otra acción evasiva.

"¡Villano, toma esto!" Clamó Mercury lanzando un puntapié, Sin embargo el destino del ataque sería el mismo… La extraña forma de pelear del sujeto siempre llamó su atención, pero notaba con mas curiosidad el hecho de que usara una espada diferente a la que portaba en su cintura, al parecer esa arma en especial no había sido desenvainada en mucho tiempo.

Vanguard puso algo de distancia entre las chicas, pero ellas de nuevo embistieron contra él… El sujeto se limitó a bloquear las arremetidas y con un rápido movimiento de su mano las tumbó al suelo; usando la vaina de la espada para golpear sus piernas y romper su equilibrio…

"¡Burbujas de mercurio, CONGELEN!" Ordenó la chica de cabello azul lanzando su poder desde la tierra; no obstante Vanguard se apartaría nuevamente presumiendo su gran velocidad; mientras la técnica de Mercury se dirigía a los cielos.

"Fallaste…"

"¡No lo creo!"

"¡¿Qué…?" El Invasor elevó su mirada y comprendió que la chica nunca había apuntado contra su persona. En ese momento las gruesas gotas de lluvia se congelaron por sobre él, convirtiéndose en afiladas agujas de hielo que se precipitaron en su contra… Dando repetidos saltos logró esquivarlas todas mientras se empotraban en el suelo, aunque la verdad había escapado por muy poco… Definitivamente menospreciarlas era una equivocación.

"Te tengo… ¡FUEGO DE MARTE!"

Repentinamente el Caballero se vio rodeado a si mismo por las místicas llamas, las cuales formaron un vigoroso cerco ardiente y lo inmovilizaron en el acto.

"¡¿Qué es esto?"

"¡Ríndete!" Ordenó la de cabello largo mientras sonreía victoriosa, "¡Un movimiento en falso y te cocinaré vivo! Mas te vale comenzar a hablar…"

"¿Hablar…?"

"No creas que planeo derrotarte aun… ¡Es hora de que nos respondas un par de cosas!"

"¿Qué es 'La Fuente'…? ¿Qué es lo que buscan en nuestro mundo?" Interrogó la de cabello corto.

"Ya veo… ¡Está bien!" Respondió el hombre de claros cabellos abandonando su pose de pelea, "Ya que lo desean saber con tanto esmero responderé… Es mi obligación de Honor por haber demostrado que no son peleadoras comunes…"

"¡Déjate de rodeos y contesta!"

"La Fuente es sencillamente el tesoro mas preciado jamás imaginado…" Suspiró el con tono honesto, "Energía pura e ilimitada. La mayor Fuente de poder conocida, Algo tan increíble que nadie creería que esta albergado en su mundo… O por lo menos eso nos ha dicho el Emisario…"

"¿Emisario?"

"El es la palabra y voluntad del Gran Maestro hacia nosotros… ¡Sus ordenes son las mismas del Maestro y por ello deben ser cumplidas!"

"¿Quién es ese Maestro? ¡¿Cuál es su objetivo?"

"El Maestro es un ser superior a todo lo que hayan conocido; tanto que ni nosotros, sus sirvientes elegidos, hemos podido presenciar su rostro… Luego de que nuestra tragedia ocurriera; fue su enorme poder el que nos garantizó una segunda oportunidad y nos trajo a esta realidad… ¡Para obtener Venganza! Este rencor… Esta Injusticia será saldada con sangre… ¡A pesar de que los métodos sean deshonrosos, le debo absolutamente todo a Su excelencia! Es por ello que lo seguiré ciegamente en su búsqueda cueste lo que cueste…"

"Sabía que no eran de este mundo…" Murmuró la Sailor de Rojo, "Es por eso que sus auras estaban teñidas de esa extraña presencia… Por ello tu computadora no podía analizarlos."

"Sin duda uno más de los dones que nos concedió el Maestro…" agregó él serenamente, "Debo reconocer que a pesar de nuestra Pena y deshonra hemos sido bien recompensados…"

"¿Pena…? ¿Qué fue lo que les sucedió para que sientan tanto rencor? ¡¿Por qué nosotros?" Exclamó inquieta Mercury.

"Nuestras penas no son de su incumbencia; y en cuanto a porque ustedes… Es porque lamentablemente fue su destino vivir en esta dimensión, lo lamento por ustedes… La Fuente de energía que Su ilustrísima tanto desea se encuentra oculta en algún lugar de este planeta, y es nuestra obligación encontrarla a cualquier precio. ¡Hasta el momento solo hemos encontrado pequeños brotes sin importancia! Pero una vez que localicemos la Veta Madre de La Fuente… ¡Entonces nuestra misión estará cumplida y obtendremos nuestra revancha!"

"¡¿Por qué…Si su 'Maestro' es tan poderoso porque necesita esa energía?"

"A pesar de la supremacía del Maestro, sus capacidades son limitadas… Sin embargo, se dice que la energía de La Fuente no lo es. ¡Cuando ese incomparable tesoro caiga en manos de su Excelencia, él será omnipotente!"

"Rayos…"

"No sé que sucederá con su mundo una vez que eso pase, aunque seguramente no será nada bueno… Pero es un sacrificio que El Emisario esta dispuesto a aceptar."

"¡Malditos…! ¡Nosotras no permitiremos tal cosa!"

"Eso esta por verse…"

"¡Malvados… ¿Qué papel tiene ese Cazador en todo esto?"

"¡Jajaja! Son valientes guerreras, pero aun son ingenuas; Eso tendrán que preguntárselo a Forbes…"

"¡Tu…!"

"¡He dicho más que suficiente…!" Proclamó él Invasor interrumpiendo, "Además no sé mucho del asunto aunque quisiera contárselos… ¡Sailor Scouts, Es hora de reanudar nuestra batalla! ¡EN GUARDIA!"

En ese momento una segunda espada se materializo en su otra mano, y desenvainado ambas con un violento azote creó un fuerte viento, el que apagó totalmente la jaula de llamas que lo apresaba poniendo una expresión de sorpresa en ambas chicas…

"¡Cielos… Eso no nos detendrá; Vamos Mercury! ¡FUEGO SAGRADO DE MARTE!"

"De acuerdo… ¡FULGOR ACUÁTICO DE MERCURIO!"

"No funcionará… ¡CORAZA CICLÓN!"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"Todo comenzó cuando un científico llamado Dr. Cain conducía una serie de excavaciones en mi mundo; Fue durante una de ellas que lo encontró…"

A pesar de la perturbadora tormenta, el relato del Hunter Carmesí se construía con palabras bastante serenas; todo esto ante la mirada curiosa de la Scout del Trueno, quien lo observaba con gran interés…

"¿Qué encontró…?"

"Un antiguo laboratorio en ruinas, oculto bajo la tierra… Sin embargo, el verdadero gran hallazgo fue un viejo robot abandonado ahí… 'El descubrimiento del Siglo' según sus propias palabras; el nombre de ese androide era X."

"¿X…?"

"El eslabón perdido, 'El primero de una nueva generación de Robots…' A diferencia de cualquier máquina existente hasta ese tiempo, él tenía voluntad propia… Era capaz de pensar por si mismo, sentir, experimentar emociones y tomar sus propias decisiones… X no estaba atado a ninguna rutina de programación tal y como cualquier otro robot común… ¡No necesito contarte lo fascinados que estaban todos los humanos con semejante descubrimiento!"

"¿Un robot…? ¡¿Con voluntad propia?" Musitó ella visiblemente asombrada.

"El Dr. Cain estaba maravillado con sus análisis… Luego de interpretar el diseño primordial de los sistemas de ese robot, logró construir una reproducción; Creando así el concepto de los 'Reploids'… Toda una nueva raza de androides basados en X, y que compartían sus facultades únicas…"

"¿Toda una raza…?" Jupiter estaba sin palabras… El solo imaginar un mundo donde los robots habían logrado razonar, sentir y pensar le era impactante. Ciertamente esa era no una nueva forma de tecnología, sino una nueva forma de vida… Ahora que lo pensaba la única diferencia entre los humanos y los 'Reploids' era que estos estaban hechos de metal en lugar de carne… _"¡Amy estaría anonadada…!" _Pensó momentáneamente; y en ese momento lo comprendió bien… Zero, el Hunter junto a quien habían pasado por tanto en los últimos días no era una simple máquina, ¡Era un ser viviente, igual que ella! Él no solo pensaba, sino que sentía… Incluso las heridas como la de su brazo debían propinarle un agudo dolor; ni hablar de las calumnias que Forbes había ocasionado… ¡Cómo habían actuado tan erróneamente, con tanto desprecio en contra suya solo por considerarlo una cosa sin mente! Un gran sentido de culpa y arrepentimiento le impidió decir palabra alguna…

"Zero… Yo…"

"No pasó mucho para que se empezará a propagar a los Reploids por todo el planeta…" Continuó él, ignorando los murmullos de la joven, "En unos meses toda la humanidad convivía con ellos… Luego de eso los primeros incidentes comenzaron…"

"¿Incidentes?"

"Conductas Irregulares… Al principio solo eran casos aislados de Reploids tornándose repentinamente violentos, dañando a todos a su alrededor… No obstante, estos hechos aumentaron poco a poco; Así que se decidió contrarrestarlos… Los Renegados, llamados 'Mavericks', debían ser permanentemente retirados; y fue para ello que se formo a los 'Maverick Hunters': un grupo formado en su totalidad por Reploids, que se encargarían de anular estos incidentes para el bienestar tanto de los humanos como los de su misma clase…"

"Ahora comprendo… Tu eres uno de esos Reploids creados por el Dr. Cain para ayudar a los Hunters…"

"No... Lo sé…"

"¿Cómo?"

"La verdad no recuerdo quien o porque me haya construido… Solo sé que el Dr. Me reparó luego de encontrarme seriamente dañado, y desde entonces me uní a los Hunters por decisión propia…"

La chica meditó entonces sobre lo perturbador que sería no recordar su propio pasado, aunque ella había pasado por un par de situaciones similares, todo había acabado de manera favorable… No obstante, ella podía imaginarse lo desolado que sería para cualquiera el no conocer su mismo origen.

"Debes… Sentirte muy solo…"

"Estoy bien… Soy un Cazador ahora y eso es lo que importa." Contestó reprimiendo los perturbadores sueños y recuerdos de aquel día en la caverna… "No necesito conocer un pasado que ya a nadie le interesa…"

Al notar el aire de melancolía en su voz, ella supo que era necesario volver a cambiar el tema…

"¿Entonces… Siendo tú un Hunter te es imposible dañar a los humanos?"

"No lo malinterpretes… Si no ando por ahí matando gente es porque no me gusta hacerlo, no porque sea una línea de programa escrita en mi cerebro. Como te dije, yo tomo mis propias decisiones."

"…"

"Como sea… Al principio todo marchaba sobre ruedas; Nos encargábamos de los Mavericks y el mundo descansaba tranquilo, sin embargo… Un día ocurrió algo que lo cambió todo…"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"El Comandante de los Hunters; el Reploid mas poderoso y avanzado jamás creado se volvió Maverick… En un frenesí de locura proclamó al mundo que La Humanidad era innecesaria; un simple estorbo para el progreso de la raza Reploid, y por ello decidió eliminarla…"

"¡Dios mío…! ¿Ese sujeto…?"

"Si… él era Sigma."

Un relámpago ilumino todo el panorama, justo antes de que el Cazador continuara con su relato…

"Sigma dirigió la primera insurrección Reploid a gran escala; Iniciando lo que conoceríamos en mi mundo como las 'Guerras Maverick'… Muchos de los Hunters lo siguieron; sin embargo los que nos rehusamos decidimos oponérnosle con toda nuestra Fuerza… ¡Ja, aun recuerdo lo dura que fue esa batalla para X y para mi…!"

"¿X? Un momento… ¿Hablas del mismo X de antes?"

"Si… Él se unió a los Hunters justo unos meses antes del temible 'Día de Σ'… Para hacer el cuento corto, Sigma condujo varias Guerras sanguinarias en nuestro mundo, las que duraron por varios años… ¡No importaba cuantas veces X y yo lo detuviéramos! El hijo de perra siempre regresaba para iniciar todo de nuevo… Fue hasta hace poco que descubrimos que su verdadera naturaleza era la de un Virus de Computadora… ¡Un asqueroso virus que infecta a los Reploids inocentes volviéndolos Mavericks! El desgraciado no solo era indestructible, sino también la causa de todo el sufrimiento de nuestra dimensión…"

"Es… Horrible…"

"…Ahora conoces como es mi hogar… Lamento decir que la mía no es una linda historia…"

"…"

"Y lo peor… Es que no termina ahí…"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Los poderes de ambas Sailor Scouts fueron efectivamente repelidos por Vanguard, quien cubriendo su cuerpo con un poderoso torbellino de viento, logró detenerlo sin esfuerzo alguno…

"¡Diablos!" Dijo Mars apretando el puño.

"Ahora es mi turno de atacar…" Anunció el Invasor apuntándoles con sus espadas, "¡STORM TORNADO!"

El Caballero comenzó a girar ambas armas a una velocidad increíble, creando un poderoso torbellino y disparándolo directamente contra las dos chicas; Quienes salieron volando por dicho impulso y se golpearon violentamente contra un par de árboles...

"¡Argh…! ¡¿Estas bien, Mars?"

"¡Si, segur…! ¡RAYOS!" Exclamó ella al notar que en su descuido el enemigo se había desplazado a velocidad sobrehumana, justo frente a ella… A Duras penas logro esquivar el violento mandoble, por lo cual la espada de Vanguard solo pudo cortarle algunos cabellos; Mercury quiso atacarlo entonces, sin embargo él la detuvo en el acto al lanzar una estocada a su garganta, la cual paro a escasos milímetros de la misma; expresando un cínica sonrisa…

"¡Infeliz!" Replicó La Scout del Fuego mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo, no obstante él simplemente lo evadió, y dándole un golpe con la empuñadura de su arma, la hizo caer de rodillas sin aire…

Mercury también intentó atacarlo, pero el lanzaría un par de cortes que pondrían algo de distancia entre ambos… Aliviada, La Sailor color celeste notó como solo había logrado cortar su uniforme; sin embargo sabía que esto no se debía a su agilidad, sino a que él no estaba peleando en serio.

"¿Qué sucede? ¡Quiero ver el verdadero poder de las Defensoras de este mundo!"

"¿A si? ¡Ten cuidado con lo que deseas!" Respondió la de cabello negro con un tono de desprecio.

"¡Intentémoslo juntas, Mars!"

"¡De acuerdo!"

"¡BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO, ESTALLEN!"

"¡FUEGO DE MARTE, ENCIÉNDETE!"

El poder combinado de ambas técnicas embistió contra todo a su paso, mas su destino seria nuevamente fallar, ya que el Sujeto de cabellos claros se había esfumado del área del blanco; causando que el poder de las guerreras solo lograra contribuir mas a la destrucción del ambiente…

"¡Rayos…! ¡¿Dónde se metió?"

"Aquí estoy…"

Ambas jóvenes desviaron su mirada hacia lo alto de un árbol a sus espaldas, donde su oponente las amenazaba fieramente, mientras la tormenta jugaba con su blanca capa…

"¿Preparadas, Sailor Scouts…?" Murmuró él elevando ambas espadas por sobre su cabeza, "¡AQUÍ VOY!" Añadió finalmente mientras se lanzaba en picada contra ellas desde las alturas, precipitándose velozmente en una aparentemente imparable embestida.

El sonido del frió metal chocando se mezcló entonces con los clamores de los relámpagos; ambas adolescentes abrieron lentamente los ojos en espera de lo peor, solo para encontrar a su enemigo inmovilizado; mientras sus filosas espadas forcejeaban nerviosamente; amarradas con brillantes cadenas doradas…

"¡¿Quién rayos…?"

"¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el Amor y el Romance!" Proclamó la bella joven de cabello rubio tirando fuertemente de los místicos grilletes, "¡Soy Sailor V y te castigaré en el nombre de Venus!"

"Jum, Tres contra uno… ¡Veo que esto se pone cada vez mejor!"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"Zero… ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a nuestra dimensión?"

El Reploid de Rojo cerró momentáneamente los ojos, antes de continuar con su exhaustivo relato; la Scout del Trueno simplemente lo miraba atenta…

"…Un día; hace aproximadamente a un año de ahora…" Profirió él elevando la mirada, "X y yo recibimos un llamado del Cuartel General… Un grupo de Mavericks había tomado un viejo edificio en una ciudad desierta; no era nada del otro mundo, pero había algo sospechoso en tan repentino asalto… Mas que nada por el lugar del mismo…"

"…?"

"DopplerTown; Ahí se había luchado la Tercera Guerra Maverick… Antes de que eso ocurriera múltiples laboratorios y centros de investigación tuvieron su apogeo allí… Particularmente en ese Edificio; Nexus Labs, Se había desarrollado e investigado arduamente en el campo de las Dimensiones Paralelas…"

"¿Entonces…?"

"Si, era claro que los Mavericks estaban tras la Tecnología de desplazamiento 'Realidad-Tiempo'… Una forma de poder crear pasajes hacia mundos y realidades alternas en diferentes puntos del Espacio-Tiempo… Dicha maquinaria había sido clausurada luego de la toma de DopplerTown; debido a lo que podía pasar si era usada de forma prejuiciosa, fue declarada como 'Tecnología Prohibida' y todos los involucrados fueron permanentemente removidos del proyecto, el cual terminó antes de lograr un viaje exitoso… A pesar de ello, aun quedaban remanentes de la investigación en ese lugar, y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que un Maverick pusiera sus manos en ellos."

"¿Qué pasó después…?" Inquirió ella algo consternada, armando mentalmente el rompecabezas que el Hunter le narraba.

"Una vez ahí, X y yo no tuvimos ningún problema controlando a los Irregulares que hacían custodia; sin embargo… Alguien más estaba ahí; y cuando lo encontramos las cosas se salieron totalmente de control…"

"Sigma, ¿No es así…?"

"Si… Peleamos nuevamente… Y de nuevo todo comenzó…"

Zero relató breve pero concisamente los hechos de la violenta batalla, todo esto ante la actitud sobrecogida de la joven chica, quien aun se esforzaba por asimilar rápidamente tanta información… Cuando el Cazador terminó de hablar; un nuevo silencio separo los instantes mientras ambos miraban al suelo…

"Santo Cielo… ¿Cómo fue que pudieron sobrevivir?"

"Simple… Porque era nuestro deber hacerlo…." Le contestó firmemente Zero mientras en su mente hacía un flashback hacia ese fatídico día…

"_T-07:00 MINUTOS PARA LA DETONACIÓN DEL EDIFICIO"_

"Rayos…"

La alerta continuaba sonando por todo el Laboratorio; mientras las cosas no daban señal de mejorar para los derrotados Hunters…

"Zero…" Murmuró X aun de rodillas, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo estaba dañado el dolor era su ultima preocupación… Su amigo aun seguía encerrado en la dolorosa agonía preparada por Sigma, y si él no hacía algo inmediatamente ninguno de los dos saldría de allí para desquitarse…"

"_T-06:00 MINUTOS PARA LA DETONACIÓN DEL EDIFICIO"_

"¡MALDITO SEAS, SIGMA!" Gritó el androide azul furioso, apretando su puño mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cargar una inverosímil cantidad de energía; "¡NO DESPERDICIAREMOS NUESTRAS VIDAS AQUÍ!"

Todo su cuerpo brillaba y temblaba, a punto de colapsar y deshacerse por la enorme suma de poder que estaba acumulando… Ignorando por completo los mensajes de sobrecarga de su monitor de sistema, Megaman X apuntó firmemente su X-Buster contra uno el muro, preparándose para lo que fuera…

"¡HHAAAAAAA!" Clamó poniéndose en pie y abriendo fuego, en tanto que la majestuosa ráfaga de plasma pulverizaba por completo la gruesa pared y dejaba un enorme hueco del tamaño de una camioneta… Luego de semejante esfuerzo, el Cazador cayó de cara hasta el suelo, incapaz de hacer nada más…

"_¡…e…E…X! ¡X! ¡¿Me escuchas?"_ Exclamó la familiar y perturbada voz femenina en su intercomunicador. Al oírla nuevamente él tan solo sonrió sin poder levantar ni siquiera el rostro…_"¡Por Dios X, Reporte de Estatus!"_

"A… Alia… Funcionó…" Suspiró él dándose vuelta y quedando boca arriba, "¡Como me alegra escucharte!"

"_¡X, gracias al cielo! ¡La interferencia desapareció repentinamente…! ¡¿Están bien…?"_

"Sig… Sigma escapó… Zero y yo estamos severamente dañados; y este condenado lugar esta a punto de volar en pedazos…"

"_¡Resistan! ¡Los transferiré aquí en un moment…!"_

"¡Imposible…! Escúchame Alia, no estamos habilitados para la transferencia… Tienes que…"

"_T-04:00 MINUTOS PARA LA DETONACIÓN DEL EDIFICIO" _

"_¡¿Se te fundió un circuito? Los sacaré de allí…"_

"¡Alia, por favor! Confía en mí…"

"…_!"_

"No hay otra forma… El sistema de defensa de este lugar es anticuado… ¡Debe ser fácil de neutralizar!"

"_X…"_

"¡Solo dime que puedes detener la autodestrucción desde allí…!

"… _Dame unos minutos…"_

"_T-02:00 MINUTOS PARA LA DETONACIÓN DEL EDIFICIO"_

"Seguro… Los que quieras…"

Los segundos para el Héroe de Titanio se volvieron eternos; mientras sentía más y más cerca el instante del estallido; se limitó a dejar su mente en blanco y cerrar los ojos… Entonces sucedió.

"_¡LISTO! Logré hackear la computadora del laboratorio… Descuiden chicos, ese lugar no estallará por hoy…"_

"¡Buen trabajo Alia…!" Suspiró X sin siquiera atreverse a ver en que numero había parado el conteo del monitor… "¡Envía un equipo de rescate…! ¡Zero…!"

Entonces el Hunter de Azul perdió el conocimiento por un par de minutos… Cuando volvió en si, lo primero que alcanzo a ver fue a Alia arrodillada a su par, sosteniéndolo en brazos; mientras Douglas y Lifesaver observaban el lastimero estado del lugar no muy lejos de ellos…

"¿X, me escuchas?" Cuestionó el Reploid de armadura blanca, la cual tenía apariencia de un uniforme de Médico, mientras se acercaba y lo escaneaba con un pequeño aparato… "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como un pequeño Metool… Luego de que lo arrollara todo un desfile de Ride Armors…"

"No te preocupes, arreglaremos eso en un momento… ¡Douglas!" Dijo Lifesaver levantándolo y apoyándolo en su hombro.

"¡Diablos X, no me gusta nada esa cara!" Añadió el Mecánico haciendo lo propio con el otro brazo.

"Descuida Douglas… Tu tampoco eres mi tipo…"

"¡Aquí Lifesaver, solicito transferencia al Centro de Reparación de inmediato…!

"¡No…! Reclamó X mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero, quien desde hace un rato había dejado de gritar desesperadamente… "Zero… El necesita ayuda…"

"¡Hacemos lo que podemos por él…!" Clamó Alia interviniendo…"Pero su situación es mas delicada… ¡Sigma es un desgraciado! Usar las investigaciones de Nexus para tal cosa…"

"Alia, ¿Tu sabes algo de esta maquinaria?" Inquirió el de armadura verde.

"Hace tiempo… Conocí a uno de los colaboradores del Dr. Nexus… Estoy algo familiarizada con los conceptos básicos…"

"…Debemos apresurarnos…" Balbuceó X a la chica, "Sigma dijo que en una hora… Zero…"

"Sigma solo estaba jugando con tu mente, X…" Dijo ella poniéndole la mano en el hombro, "Créeme… Las 'Realidades Nulas' no son eternas, pero duran mucho mas que lo que ese malvado haya dicho."

"Alia…"

"Ve con ellos, yo tratare de ver que puedo hacer por Zero…" Agregó la chica con una mirada honesta, "Ya estabilice la señal del aparato transmisor, eso le dará algo de tranquilidad…"

"¡No iré a ningún lado…!"

"¡Pero X…!"

"¡No abandonaré a mi amigo…!" Alegó el Cazador soltándose de los otros y poniéndose en pie con dificultad, "Mi armadura absorbió la mayoría del daño… Ha quedado totalmente inútil pero eso no importa; Confíen en mí… Estaré bien." Añadió finalmente despojándose de los restos de la Force Armor, su sencilla armadura azul también presentaba múltiples magulladuras, sin embargo ninguna de ellas parecía letal…

"X…"

"¡Soy el Capitán de la 17ava Unidad…! ¡Y en un tiempo fui Comandante! Si no me permiten quedarme deberé ordenarles que lo hagan…"

JUPITER: _"Eso es amistad… ¿Quién lo imaginaria siendo él de carácter tan frío?"_

No era común para ellos oír al Héroe Azul con un tono tan severo; sin embargo sabían que X no era alguien que cayera tan fácilmente, aun contra Sigma… Al final, decidieron complacer su deseo.

"De acuerdo, pero necesitas primeros auxilios." Señaló Lifesaver mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar, luego de eso el Reploid se dividió en tres individuos idénticos, con la excepción de que las dos copias tenían los ojos blancos…" Douglas, encárgate de esto, yo ayudare a Alia con Zero." Añadió finalmente mientras el Mecánico y los dos clones se hacían a un lado para examinar al Hunter…"

"Alia… ¿Qué opinas?" Preguntó el Medico en voz baja, alejándose junto a la chica.

"No puedo hacer mas… Llamare a Signas, esto necesitará medidas extremas."

ZERO: _"Estar atrapado en un limbo entre dos Dimensiones no es una experiencia que uno recuerde cariñosamente… ¡Créelo! No sé bien cuanto haya pasado para ellos, pero para mí esa tortura duró por siglos… Todo después se volvió un completo alboroto…"_

Al transcurso de un par de horas, todos los presentes tenían sus cinco sentidos fijados en Zero… Dentro de su irrompible jaula, la obscura energía que formaba ese vació seguía abriéndose paso por todo su cuerpo; daba la impresión de que el Reploid Carmesí se había acostumbrado a ello, sin embargo seguía gimiendo y quejándose debido al dolor…

"¿Qué piensas Alia?" inquirió Signas con su característico tono sereno, sin poder apartar la vista del horrible espectáculo…

¡"Trato de asegurar la condición de Zero, pero no estoy segura de poder hacerlo por mucho tiempo…!" Clamó ella mientras tecleaba a gran velocidad en una Terminal; "¿Pudiste localizarlo…?"

"Fue fácil, considerando que sabía exactamente donde buscar… ¡Jum, Sigma ha llegado muy lejos esta vez…! ¡Pero nunca creí que llegaríamos hasta liberar a un Reploid tan peligroso!"

"Lo sé… Pero no hay opción…"

"Ni siquiera Zero podría resistir esto por mucho… Espero que ya estén en camino…"

"¡De hecho, ya estamos aquí…!" Intervino Lifesaver Entrando en el laboratorio custodiando a otro Reploid; quien aun no se recuperaba por completo del repentino suceso… "Prisionero No. DZV-1226… Gate; sentenciado a Animación suspendida el 15/03/21XX por crímenes contra natura." Añadió al estar ambos justo frente a Alia y Signas.

"Gate…"

"¡¿Alia…? ¡Ja, debí imaginar que tu estarías detrás de esto!" Repuso el sujeto de bata blanca reponiéndose poco a poco y sonriendo despectivamente; mientras la rubia solo desviaba la mirada.

"¿Cuál es su condición?"

"Está estable, Signas… A pesar de haber 'despertado' repentinamente no parece sufrir del síndrome de Paranoia por Estasis… No debería tener problemas."

"Excelente…" Exclamó el Comandante parándose frente al convicto, "¿Te explicó las cosas claramente Lifesaver?"

"Por supuesto… ¡Tan claro como se le puede explicar algo a alguien que ha estado enlatado por 5 años!" Murmuró el Reploid púrpura; "Total amnistía a cambio de la vida de un Hunter… ¡Humpf…! ¡No lo sé! ¿Quizás si me dejan consultarlo con la almohada un poco mas? Estoy muy indeciso…"

"¡Gate, esto es serio!" Clamó la Navegadora mirándolo a los ojos, "Sé bien que cargas muchos resentimientos contigo; ¡pero no tenemos a quien mas acudir! Además, Sigma…"

"¡SILENCIO!" Gritó él interrumpiendo bruscamente a la chica, "¡Alia, de haber sabido que me reactivarían para ponerme a tu servicio me hubiera volado el procesador de un tiro! ¿Acaso ya has olvidado lo que TÚ nos hiciste? ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para pedirme favores?"

"Yo… Gate…"

"¡Déjala en paz…!" Ordenó un maltrecho X uniéndose a la discusión, ante la mirada preocupada de Douglas y Lifesaver; "Soy yo el que requiere de tu ayuda… Puede que no confíes en los Hunters; pero te doy mi palabra de…"

"¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si es 'Megaman' X…" Renegó Gate metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la bata, "Tu palabra no me importa un carajo… Pero colaboraré por el momento."

"¿En… Serio?"

"Solo no crean que lo hago por alguno de ustedes…" Replicó el Científico acercándose a una de las computadoras y comenzando a teclear, "Tengo MIS propias razones; Zero es una valiosa pieza de investigación, al igual que tú… No puedo dejar que desaparezca así como así… Además, Tengo curiosidad de que pudo haber hecho el Maverick mas poderoso del Mundo con los descubrimientos del Viejo Nexus…"

"No intentes pasarte de listo; o sino…" Sentenció Signas.

"¡Jeje, descuiden! No extraño para nada la Capsula de Restricción… Ahora que estoy despierto nuevamente prefiero quedarme así."

"Yo… Te lo agradezco…" Murmuró X.

"¡Guárdatelo 'Héroe'…! ¡Con un Demonio! ¿Qué rayos hacían estos salvajes peleando aquí? Esta es sencillamente la maquinaria mas preciada sobre la Tierra, el Viejo debe estar revolcándose en su tumba…"

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó Alia.

"No… Y mucho menos de ti." Alegó él fríamente, "No hay nada de los descubrimientos de Nexus que yo no conozca… Ya me las arreglare."

"¿Puedes sacar a Zero de esa cosa?"

"¡Jajaja! ¿De verdad creían que seria así de simple? No hay nada más inestable que una Realidad Nula… Talvez si nuestra investigación hubiera continuado podría hacer mas, pero ahora deberé ejecutar la mas grande improvisación jamás hecha en la historia de la ciencia…"

En ese momento, todo el cuerpo de Zero comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, igual que su oscura prisión etérea… Ante los gritos de dolor del androide todos los presentes se perturbaron al instante.

"¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"¡ZERO!"

"¡Gate…! ¡¿Qué diablos sucede?"

"¡Mierda! El hueco entre dimensiones ha empezado a colapsar…" Respondió él sudando, "¡Podría desvanecerse en cualquier minuto! No hay mucho que pueda hacer ahora…"

"¡Demonios, Tienes que sacar a Zero de ahí!" Exclamó X trastornado.

"¡Imposible…! Los lazos con nuestra dimensión se están rompiendo… Solo me queda una cosa…"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Sigma debió planearlo así desde un principio… Zero ya no puede ser reintegrado a nuestra realidad; sin embargo puedo intentar enviarlo a otro lugar."

"¿Qué?"

"Él es prisionero entre dos dimensiones, ya que no puedo traerlo a la nuestra tratare de reintegrarlo a la realidad del otro lado… ¡Deséenme suerte!"

"¿Estas loco? ¡Tal cosa es imposible!"

"¡Lo sé! Si esos imbéciles burócratas no hubieran detenido la investigación del Viejo… ¡En fin, quiérase o no, Zero será conejillo de indias para ejecutar el desplazamiento Realidad-Tiempo!"

"¡Detente!"

"¡¿Qué no lo entienden? Si no lo hago este Hunter desaparecerá junto con la realidad nula… La única forma de que sobreviva es llevarlo a la otra Dimensión que lo reclama… Puede que todo fracase, ¡pero intentarlo es la única salida!"

"¡Diablos!" Gritó X apretando los puños.

"E… X… ¡Deja… que lo haga!" Exclamó el Reploid de Rojo entre quejidos, sorprendiendo a los demás.

"¡¿Zero…?"

"Yo… Correré el riesgo…"

"Pero…"

"Escúchame… No hay otra forma; déjame intentarlo…"

"…"

"¡Zero, ¿Estas seguro de ello?" Preguntó Signas contrariado.

"¡Por… supuesto!"

"¡Hazlo Gate!" Clamó X con tono decidido, mirando fijamente al Hunter de cabello rubio. Sobra decir que no todos estaban de acuerdo.

"X…" Murmuró Alia.

"¡Zero, mas te vale salir con vida de esto! ¡¿ME ENTIENDES?"

"Lo haré… ¡Sigma necesita mucho más para acabarme!"

Ambos Cazadores sostuvieron la mirada por uno instantes, sin duda su lazo de amistad era grande; esa confianza mutua los había mantenido a salvo en innumerables ocasiones… Y los dos sabían que esta no sería la excepción.

"Bueno… ¡Óyeme bien Hunter, ya no hay vuelta atrás!" Alegó Gate; "No tengo la menor idea de a que clase de mundo vayas a terminar; así que cruza los dedos para que sea un lugar bonito… ¡Yo me lavo las manos!"

"¡Idiota, Tu solo encárgate del maldito viaje!" Replicó Zero, "Deja que yo me preocupe de lo demás…"

"¡Descuida amigo! Sea a donde sea que termines… ¡Te prometo que no descansaremos hasta que te traigamos de vuelta!" Proclamó X.

"Lo sé… Solo hazme un favor…"

"Lo que sea."

"Prométeme… Que si te encuentras con Sigma… Lo dejaras con vida… ¡Ese Hijo de Perra me las pagará personalmente!"

"¡…Así será!"

"Entonces hagámoslo… ¡Despídete Zero, porque no es Kansas adonde iras!" Dijo Gate centrando toda su atención en la computadora a pesar de su aire de comediante; "¡Nexus, Viejo inútil…! ¡Espero que tus cálculos hayan sido correctos!"

"Zero… ¡Buena suerte!"

La evocación terminó en ese momento, cuando un rayo de luz iluminó nuevamente todo en el sótano donde descansaban Scout y Hunter, justo antes de que ambos se dignaran a hablar…

"Y eso es todo…" Suspiró Zero ante la fija mirada de Jupiter…"No tengo más que contarte, y en verdad no sé si quieras oír mas…"

"Un año…" Suspiró la joven, "¿Qué hiciste durante todo ese tiempo?"

"Esa es otra historia, y yo solo te debía una…" Dijo él sonriendo levemente, "No fue nada importante en realidad; así que no es necesario que lo sepas…"

"…Si tu lo dices."

"_¿Nada importante? Que gran mentira…" _Meditaba él, contemplando el silencio de la chica quien seguramente tenía problemas tratando de asimilar todo el relato… _"Todo lo que me ha pasado… El Doc, el Desfase Dimensional… Ni yo mismo puedo creerlo a veces, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo ella?…"_

_

* * *

_=DC=

_

* * *

_

De vuelta con las otras Sailor Scouts, nuestras heroínas en minifalda aun tenían problemas manejando a Vanguard, sin embargo ellas no se darían por vencidas.

"¿Por qué será que todos los hombres apuestos están locos?" Se preguntó a si misma Venus tirando fuertemente de las cadenas, sin intención de dejar ir al Invasor.

"¡Toma Eso!" Anunció Mars lanzando su poder contra el Enemigo, no obstante este saldría nuevamente a salvo, evadiéndolo con un prodigioso salto… Una vez en el aire, el cruzo sus espadas y con un potente mandoble destrozó las cadenas de Venus, liberándose al instante…

"¿Ya están listas para rendirse?" Preguntó el sujeto al caer de pie en el suelo, extendiendo sus armas para mostrar su brillante filo…

"¡Desde luego que no! ¡BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO!"

Fruto de la técnica de la joven, todo el campo de batalla se cubrió entonces con una densa neblina; anulando la visibilidad casi por completo…

"¿Cómo…? Ja, muy astuta…"

"¡RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS!"

El prodigioso haz de energía se disparó violentamente desde la nada, partiendo la tierra y dibujando una línea a su paso; El caballero estuvo a punto de recibir el ataque, sin embargo se rodó hacia un lado justo a tiempo para que este tan solo destrozara su capa…

"No me gusta que mis adversarios se escondan… ¡VENDAVAL CELESTE!"

Un violento tornado comenzó a formarse en torno al Caballero, el cual se trago literalmente toda la neblina del lugar y procedió a dispersarla hacia los cielos, todo ante la mirada atónita de las adolescentes…

"¡Diablos! Este tipo no será tarea fácil…" Renegó la Scout del Amor cubriéndose el rostro mientras las potentes corrientes de aire agitaban su larga cabellera dorada.

"¡Eso puedes decirlo dos veces!" Repuso la Scout del Agua.

Cuando Vanguard dejo de girar, inicio una veloz carrera alrededor de todo el campo de batalla, a una velocidad tan elevada que mas bien aparentaba cambiar de lugar al instante… A su paso daba precisos cortes a los troncos de los árboles, los cuales eran separados de tajo y caían estrepitosamente hacia el suelo.

"¡CHICAS, CUIDADO!"

De no ser por la gran agilidad de las Sailors, muy probablemente hubieran acabado debajo de los gruesos troncos que llovían sobre ellas… Luego de tantas piruetas y saltos para esquivar dicha embestida, las tres jóvenes quedaron exhaustas ante la vista serena del Invasor…

"Suficiente…"

"¡¿Qué has dicho?" Exclamó Mars.

"He terminado con mi pequeña prueba…" Replicó el envainando sus armas, "Será mucho mas interesante cuando las combata a las cinco juntas…"

"¡Un momento Cobarde! ¡No huyas!"

"¿Cobarde yo? Eso en verdad me ofende… Pero descuiden, la siguiente vez pelearemos en serio… ¡Mis Respetos, Sailor Scouts! ¡Se que nuestro próximo Duelo será uno glorioso!"

"¡Detente…!"

Las palabras de Mercury se perdieron en la tormenta, porque Vanguard ya se había desvanecido.

"El desgraciado se ha ido…"

"Chicas, ¿Qué paso con Lita y Zero?" Inquirió la Sailor de Anaranjado preocupada.

"Ella no responde a su comunicador… ¡Estoy preocupada!" Dijo la de Celeste.

¡Esperemos que no estén muy lejos de aquí!"

"¡Debemos apresurarnos a encontrarla!" Clamó la de Rojo, "Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ese tipo…"

"¡Vamos!"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"Parece ser que al fin dejará de llover…"

El Cazador de Rojo desvió la mirada hacia uno de los múltiples agujeros del lugar, corroborando así las tranquilas palabras de la chica.

"Tu historia, incluso para alguien como yo, es extraordinaria…" Dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos.

"Déjame adivinar… Aun no me crees."

"¡No, no es eso! Es solo que… Bueno, no es nada fácil de explicar…"

"Tu lo has dicho; Ahora sabes porque no me gusta contarla…"

"…"

"Sigma es un maldito monstruo…" Clamó el lleno de ira, "Muchos han muerto por su culpa en guerras brutales, ¡Debe ser eliminado!"

"¿Zero…?"

"Ahora sabes lo que ese desgraciado se propone hacer con otras dimensiones, y por lo que dijo Forbes parece que lo ha estado logrando…" Dijo él mirándola a los ojos, "Si él llega a este mundo… Sin duda intentará corromperlo como ha hecho con él mío…"

"Descuida… ¡Nunca lo permitiremos!" Repuso ella con tono decidido y apretando un puño, "¡Deberá pensarlo dos veces antes de meterse con las Sailor Scouts…!"

"¿Ustedes…?"

"¡¿Qué sucede? Creí que habías dicho que ya no nos menospreciarías…"

"Tienes razón… Pero Sigma… ¡Él no es como estos payasos de la Hermandad!"

"Eso no me importa…" Clamó ella mientras golpeaba su puño contra la palma de su mano, "Somos las defensoras de Juuban y este mundo entero, y sea contra quien sea… ¡pelearemos y venceremos!"

El Reploid se admiró con el gran espíritu de combate de la chica; bajo otras circunstancias, ella hubiera sido una gran Maverick Hunter…

"Esta bien… Solo espero que Sigma nunca llegue a este lugar, y lo digo sin animo de ofenderte." Suspiró él finalmente, cerrando los ojos…

"Bueno… ¡Primero que nada debemos preocuparnos por acabar con Forbes y los demás!"

"No te preocupes por ellos… Yo los eliminaré."

"¿Qué? ¡Pero nosotras…!"

"Mi opinión no ha cambiado nada… Yo peleo solo." Refutó el Hunter, "Además, con tus amigas empeñadas en destruirme, dudo que podamos luchar efectivamente juntos…"

"Ellas no saben lo que en verdad sucedió… Las persuadiré…"

"¡Olvídalo, de todas formas no es mi estilo andar en grupos…!"

"¿Qué hay de X…?" Preguntó ella con mirada firme.

"¿Eh?"

"Puede que no seamos como tu colega, pero no deberías menospreciar nuestra ayuda así como así…" Murmuró ella mientras parpadeaba pensativa, "¡Créeme, esa actitud de guerrero solitario no te llevará a nada bueno…! Este es nuestro mundo, si quieres pelear hazlo… ¡Pero nunca evitaras que nosotras lo hagamos!"

"…"

Un incomodo silencio se dio entonces, ambos evadieron el contacto visual por un par de minutos mientras reflexionaban callados sobre todo lo que había pasado ahí… Verdaderamente tenían mucho en la cabeza, y sería difícil para ellos tomar decisiones por el momento.

"En fin…" Replicó finalmente ella rompiendo el hielo; quitándose uno de sus largos guantes blancos y lanzándoselo al Cazador… "¡Toma...!"

"¿Qué…? ¿Para qué es esto?"

"Debe bastarte para cubrir esa herida…" Contestó ella con tono de voz suave, mientras desviaba sus ojos de él; "¡Je, como ves no fue necesario que partiera en tiras mi traje…!"

"Pero…" Murmuró él bastante confundido por las acciones de la joven.

"Considéralo una muestra de confianza… En ti y en tu historia." Dijo ella pasándose una mano por el cabello, aun haciéndose la desentendida. "Además de una disculpa por haberme dejado engañar por ese infeliz…"

"…"

"¿Qué sucede? Si no lo quieres devuélvelo; hace frió aquí…" Farfulló ella viéndolo directamente a los ojos, con un ligero gesto de enojo. "¡¿O acaso lo que deseas es que retomemos la pelea donde la dejamos?

De nuevo esos verdes ojos, Zero sentía que de alguna forma ella era capaz de hablarle con un simple gesto de ellos… Solo una persona había logrado tal cosa, y era alguien cuya memoria solo le traía miseria…

"Como quieras…" Balbuceó finalmente, improvisando un vendaje en su brazo…

"Ja, De nada…"

"Tus Amigas están muy cerca, no tardaran en llegar…" Repuso él, poniéndose en pie con ligera dificultad.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Como lo sabes?"

"Tengo un oído bastante agudo…" Respondió el Reploid de larga cabellera mientras se disponía a partir, "Espero que ese tobillo mejore…"

"¡Hey…! ¿Adonde vas?"

"Lejos de aquí… Recuerda que ellas no están precisamente locas por mi…"

"Es verdad… _Con excepción de Mina…_"

"Bueno… Hasta la próxima…"

"¡Espera…! ¿Por qué no te quedas y hablamos ambos con ellas?"

"Sabes que nada bueno saldrá de eso…"

"¡Pero…!"

"Te dije q… ¡Argh! ¡No…! ¡De nuevo!" Clamó el Cazador llevándose las manos a la cabeza, mientras caía de rodillas por el horrible dolor que taladraba en su cráneo…

"¡Zero…! ¡¿Estas bien?"

Él no podía responder, sentía como el agudo malestar crecía más y más, casi enloqueciéndolo… En ese momento no pudo resistir, puso ambas manos en el suelo y comenzó a golpear repetidamente su cráneo contra el mismo; hasta que dejo marcado su casco en el piso... Luego de unos momentos el dolor se detuvo.

"Mal…dición…"

"¡¿Qué… Te sucede?" Cuestionó ella visiblemente perturbada por el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar.

"Nada…" Musitó él levantándose nuevamente, "Debe ser una avería que me hice al viajar entre dimensiones… No te preocupes…"

"¿Cómo dices eso?"

"Confía en mi… Pero créeme, no es conveniente que ustedes y yo permanezcamos juntos…" Señaló él perturbado, escondiendo su rostro de la chica.

"Esta bien… Adiós… Les diré a las demás todo lo que me dijiste."

"Eso espero, no quiero tener que contar todo eso de nuevo…" Repuso él esbozándole una ligera sonrisa, gesto que ella imitó. Luego de unos instantes, El Hunter color sangre saldaría corriendo del lugar; ante la mirada incierta de la joven guerrera del Trueno; quien lo observaba pensativa.

"Zero… ¿Qué es lo que escondes?"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Había sido una muy larga noche, y mientras la joven chica caminaba por las desoladas aceras, se sentía aliviada de que por fin llegaría a casa a descansar…

"¡Cielos, vaya tormenta! Parecía un verdadero diluvio…" Musitó mientras cerraba un paraguas… Es una chica de unos 15 años, con cabello rojizo y ojos azules.

Mientras avanzaba con paso seguro, se percató de la figura que se acercaba lentamente en sentido contrario… Un joven de cabello rubio y chaqueta de cuero que se tambaleaba mientras caminaba, y cuya mirada no se despegaba del suelo; justo en ese instante, él sujeto cayo de espaldas contra un muro quejándose ligeramente.

"¡¿Disculpe, se encuentra bien?" Preguntó la adolescente acercándosele con cuidado, mientras Zack elevaba sus ojos azules hacia ella…

"¿…Eres tu…? ¡¿Unazuki…?" Exclamó el chico visiblemente asombrado, al reconocer a la preocupada joven.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Qué haces aquí…? ¡¿Estas herido?"

"No… No es nada…"

"¡Mentiroso, veo la sangre…!" Reclamó ella ayudándolo a levantarse, "Ven conmigo, te llevare a mi departamento para que descanses…"

"Gracias…" Murmuró él desviando la mirada, "Ha sido una noche difícil…"

"¡Ni que lo digas…! Debes haber pasado por mucho…"

"¡No te lo imaginas…! Todos…"

"Necesitas aprender a pasar desapercibido…. En fin, ¡Vámonos!"

"Lamento molestarte…"

"¡Olvídalo!" Le ordenó ella mientras comenzaban a caminar poco a poco, pues no era necesario disculparse cuando de viejos amigos se trata…

"…"

"En marcha… Zero…"

_**.**_

_**-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5-**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Siempre he estado solo…_

_En mis batallas, en mis victorias, en mis errores y en mis fracasos… Siempre he procurado alejar a los demás, evitar que se colaran en mi vida y así ahorrarme el dolor de hacerlos cargar con mis pecados… Ni siquiera he dejado que X se de cuenta de lo que soy en realidad. Mi mejor y único amigo… ¿Seguiría él a mi lado si supiera que originalmente yo era un Maverick?_

_Mucho ha cambiado desde entonces… Incluso ahora en este mundo extraño, con tantas personas diferentes entrando en mi vida contra mi voluntad, ofreciéndome su confianza, entendimiento y compañía, cosas que no estoy del todo seguro de merecer.…_

_Las ruedas del destino siguen girando, las amenazas aparecen una tras otra y nuestros enemigos nos sorprenden cada vez más… En medio de la desesperación, tratamos de contraatacar las afrentas de la siempre cambiante cara del porvenir, a pesar de lo pequeños que resultan nuestros esfuerzos._

_El buen Doctor, la fastidiosa Unazuki… Sailor Jupiter… Todos me observan de formas diferentes, todos de alguna forma se preocupan por mí… ¿Por qué? ¿No saben que estarían más seguros sin mí a su lado? Después de todo, las personas muy rara vez cambian su esencia, y yo no creo ser la excepción... _

_Destinos Cruzados: Capítulo 6_  
"_Naturaleza Interna"_

_¿Qué tan alto será el precio de la confianza que depositan en mí?_

_

* * *

_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo 5 amigos, ¡Espero les haya gustado!

Muchas revelaciones se dieron esta vez, ¿Ya era hora no…? Por fin he ligado el relato con lo que paso luego de la pelea en el Prologo, aun falta una parte de la historia de Zero, pero esa se revelara a su tiempo…

Un Metool es uno de los icónicos pequeños robots de casco minero que aparecen en los juegos de Megaman; y una Ride Armor son las enormes armaduras mecánicas que usan los Reploids para labores pesadas y combate.

Unazuki es un personaje secundario de SM la cual aparece en varias ocasiones en la serie; Es la hermana menor de Andrew y codependiente del restaurante y arcadias Crown's… Como ven decidí darle un pequeño rol en este fic, su relación con nuestro estimado Hunter Carmesí será esclarecida en el próximo capitulo…

Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio, amigos. Para cualquier cosa escriban a: zero_red_

**NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPÍTULO 6...**


	8. Capítulo 6: Naturaleza Interna

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

_**FANFIC XOVER  
MEGAMAN X / SAILOR MOON  
POR: TEKKAMAN ZERO**_

_**-6-**_

"_¡RING!"_

El nervioso sonido del teléfono celular se hizo escuchar un par de veces más, justo antes de que el relajado sujeto se dignara a contestarlo.

"Aquí Fujima…" Respondió entonces, cuidando de sostener fijamente el volante del automóvil con su mano libre; colocando atentamente su mirada en la carretera, a pesar de tener toda su atención puesta en la voz al auricular… "¡Déjame adivinar…!" Repuso él Detective sin perder el porte, contestado a las palabras de su interlocutor… "Se trata del 'incidente del Demonio Rojo'… ¿No es así?"

Su nombre es Toshiro Fujima, Inspector de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio… Y entre sus muchos deberes como tal se encontraba la inusual tarea de investigar los acontecimientos que involucraban a ciertas heroínas en minifalda, así como otros sucesos extraordinarios… Muchos de los más recientes, tenían como factor común no solo a dichas jovencitas, sino también al infame Maverick Hunter de cabello largo, quien a través de las escaramuzas con La Hermandad se había vuelto velozmente notorio entre los demás 'Mitos Urbanos' de Juuban…

"Comprendo… Sigue buscando, y si encuentras algo más que me sirva házmelo saber de inmediato." Dijo finalmente con un tono ligeramente brusco, terminando así con la conversación.

Mientras observaba detenidamente la calle, meditaba profundamente sobre los nuevos sucesos fantásticos que se presentaban desde hace poco, los cuales se salían bastante del patrón al que la 'calmada' ciudad estaba acostumbrada… Desde hacía ya un tiempo el estaba tras la pista de las Sailors y sus desventuras; así como cualquier acontecimiento relacionado a ellas… Su tarea no era sencilla, ni mucho menos lo que digamos 'normal' para un policía, pero como dicen por ahí alguien tiene que hacerla… De todas formas, no es que sus superiores le hubieran dado a elegir cuando lo asignaron a semejante ocupación.

A fin de cuentas; en este mundo se daban sucesos de extraña naturaleza por todas partes… En especial en su adorada patria, de los cuales había evidencia suficiente para contradecir hasta a los más escépticos (de los cuales el era uno hasta hacía muy poco)… Logrando esto que dicho trabajo no le pareciera tan extravagante.

"¿Cómo dice el idiota ese de la TV…?" Murmuró finalmente esbozando una ligera sonrisa; en un esfuerzo para reírse de si mismo y su paranormal línea de trabajo… "¡Ah, si! La verdad esta allí afuera…"

Aceptando esta sobrenatural realidad, el Automóvil del inspector siguió velozmente con su camino…

* * *

_**-CAPÍTULO 6-**_  
"_**Naturaleza Interna"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Habían pasado solo unos minutos desde el regreso de Vanguard. El escondite de la Hermandad era un lugar de aspecto lúgubre, siempre oscuro y silencioso como una antigua catacumba… Sin embargo esto no le incomodaba; el hombre de claros cabellos tenía mucho sobre que meditar como para preocuparse por la decoración de su guarida…

Esta noche había podido comprobar superficialmente las habilidades de las Sailor Scouts. A pesar de que solo fuera por unos instantes, su enfrentamiento contra las defensoras de Juuban había bastado para dejar huella en él, después de todo el solo se había vuelto 'maligno' porque las circunstancias lo obligaron, obviando su tragedia personal, no habían muchas diferencias entre él y las jóvenes chicas…Al final, ellas también estaban dispuestas a pelear hasta el final por su causa; solo que mientras esta era proteger su mundo, la del Caballero era vengar al suyo. No eran oponentes de su nivel, o por lo menos eso quería creer… Eso no le impediría luchar en su contra, pero la verdad era que a pesar de cualquier respeto recién encontrado que pudiera tener por ellas, ya había tomado una decisión.

"Te demoraste demasiado…"

Las palabras de Kenryu; quien apareció repentinamente en la oscuridad, llamaron su completa atención…

"No hay ninguna novedad en cuanto a La Fuente…" Respondió con indiferencia.

"Ya veo… ¿Y las Scouts?"

"…"

"Sé que te encontraste con ellas, ¡No me digas que fuiste derrotado!"

"¡Je, por supuesto que no…!"

"Escucha bien…" Replicó el encapotado acercándosele directamente al Paladín, mirándolo a los ojos con un gesto bastante cortante. "Creas en lo que creas, aun es nuestra prioridad acabar con los protectores de este lugar… ¡Así que espero que no muestres misericordia para la próxima! O ya sabré lidiar contigo…" Agregó finalmente mientras su puño empezaba a arder en llamas.

"¿Como dijiste…?" Preguntó el Caballero, deslumbrando un gesto nada amigable en su rostro, algo muy inusual en él… Inmediatamente desenvainó una de sus afiladas espadas y dirigiéndola directamente hacia Kenryu, detuvo su aguda punta a solo centímetros de su garganta… "¡Escucha y escúchame bien, 'Hermano'!" Dijo luego con tono imperativo, "Podrás ser mucho más poderoso, ¡Pero que eso no te haga creer que puedes humillarme tal como al miserable de Zanathos! Yo soy Vanguard Sabine, último Guerrero de la Orden de los 'Paladines del Infinito'… ¡Y por su Código de Honor te juro que si me desafías te daré batalla! No me importa perder la vida en ello…"

"¡Jajaja! Descuida… ¡Tu vida no podría interesarme menos…!" Respondió el encapotado, ligeramente asombrado por el derroche de agresividad de su camarada… Entonces tomó con su mano desnuda el filo del arma que lo amenazaba, y ejerciendo una potente presión partió la hoja de acero en mil pedazos… "Muerto no le eres útil al Maestro ni a nuestra Causa, No me molesta tu 'Orgullo del Guerrero' o como sea que lo llames… Pero no olvides que poco importa quienes o de donde hayamos provenido ahora… Nuestro único propósito en la vida ha cambiado para siempre…"

"Lo sé… Y no necesito de ti para recordarme mis obligaciones; ¡Puesto que mi Honor nunca me permitirá abandonarlas!" Murmuró Vanguard desechando la inservible espada.

"Veo que esas chicas te dejaron una fuerte impresión…"

"Fue errado de mi parte prejuzgarlas solo por ser más débiles… Son guerreras de admirable porte; Algo que muchos jamás comprenderían…"

"Ahórrate esas palabras tan gastadas, Forbes no esta por aquí… Por cierto, la próxima vez que me retes, prueba con esa vieja cosa que llevas en la cintura en lugar de armas de juguete… ¡Aunque Créelo, con o sin armas no eres un oponente de cuidado para mi! Así que medita mas las cosas antes de ofrecerme tu sangre tan diligentemente…"

"…"

"Sé que no eres tan estúpido como lo era Zanathos, así que no me obligues a creerlo…" Dijo Kenryu mientras se disponía a abandonar la habitación, "¡Preferiría no tener que prescindir de un Hermano mas!"

"¡Espera!" Exclamó Vanguard interrumpiendo su partida, "Solo dime una cosa… ¿Cuál es tu opinión? ¡¿Qué sientes sobre las atrocidades que hacemos en el nombre del Maestro?" Cuestionó con tono sereno.

El encapotado guardo silencio, dándole la espalda en todo momento… Luego de unos instantes sonrío y reanudó su camino.

"¡Solo te diré, que ya no hay nada en absoluto…! ¡En este o cualquier otro mundo, que me importe…!"

"Kenryu…"

"Vigila el monitor…"

"Descuida, 'Hermano'…" Suspiró él, mientras veía a su Líder marcharse; meditando muy profundamente sobre quien sabe cuantas cosas… "Desgraciadamente no hay otra alternativa; La próxima vez que las enfrente, las valerosas y tenaces defensoras deberán encararme al máximo…"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"¡Lita, ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Necesitas preguntarlo…?" Contestó ella sonriendo de mala gana, "Parece que me excedí con tanta diversión, Pero descuiden… ¡No es nada que una ducha caliente y una cama cómoda no arreglen!" Añadió finalmente ante el alivio de Mercury.

"¿Peleaste con él, verdad?"

"Si… Y averigüé varias cosas interesantes… ¡Je, tal vez demasiadas!"

"¿Segura que ese infeliz no te hizo nada…?"

"No Rei; ambos salimos con el orgullo más herido que el cuerpo…" Repuso ella mientras cojeaba un poco, luego de lo cual sería ayudada por Venus… "Chicas, les diré todo mañana, por hoy he tenido suficiente…"

"Pero…"

"Creo que Lita tiene razón…" Intervino Mercury, "Ha sido una larga noche para todas, estoy segura que algo de reposo nos caería muy bien…"

"¡Pero ese sujeto aun anda libre por ahí!" Reclamó Mars.

"Confía en mí, Rei… Él no es una amenaza…" Dijo la Sailor de Verde con tono honesto, "Todo fue un engaño de Forbes para que nos matáramos mutuamente…"

"¡¿Cómo?"

"Tiene sentido…" Agregó Amy; "Después de todo hasta ayer Zero no había hecho nada mas que ayudarnos; a pesar de su peculiar forma de actuar."

"¡¿Quieres decir que le crees después de que todo el mundo lo vio destruyendo Juuban?"

"Mars…"

"No es tan increíble si lo pensamos bien, ¡¿O ya olvidaste que lo vimos mover docenas de automóviles y crear armas con la mente?"

"Bueno…"

"Rei, comprendo que desconfíes de él, yo tampoco lo soporto la mayoría del tiempo… Zero es un engreído solitario…" Clamó Lita, "¡Ja, vaya mezcla de personalidades!, sin embargo él no es nuestro enemigo verdadero…"

"¡Ah, de acuerdo…!" Murmuró frustrada Mars, resignándose de mala gana; "Aun no confió en esa máquina, pero les tomaré la palabra por ahora… ¡Además hay que contactar a la boba de Serena; necesitamos averiguar como está Darien…!" Dijo finalmente mientras ayudaba a la Scout del Trueno a caminar, iniciando así la retirada del vacio lugar.

"Amy, ¿En realidad qué piensas de todo esto?" Preguntó Mina, quien se había quedado rezagada junto con la chica de cabellos azules.

"Si él la hubiera querido matar probablemente lo hubiera hecho; ya nos ha mostrado que no es ningún debilucho… ¡Además también hizo todo lo posible para evitar combatirnos! Debemos tener eso en cuenta antes de seguir saltando a conclusiones…"

"Es verdad…"

"Ya veo porque Lita y Rei lo llaman 'Idiota' con tanta facilidad… Supongo que jamás podremos crearnos una imagen justa de él, a menos que se decida a dejar de distanciarse de nosotras."

"Puede que tengas razón… ¡No sé que pasó hoy con ellos, pero me alegra que todo haya terminado así!"

"¿Así…? ¿Quieres decir que nadie más resultara herido?"

"Pues… ¡En realidad me refería a que Zerito no es de los chicos malos después de todo!" Clamó la rubia ligeramente sonrojada y sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras una gotota de sudor recorría la frente de la Scout del Agua; "¡Estaba empezando a preocuparme de haber perdido mi toque…! ¡Pero Mina Aino, la Diosa del Amor, jamás se sentiría atraída por un cruel villano!"

"¿Te das cuenta de que 'Zerito' es un robot, verdad?" Cuestionó la de cabello corto viéndola con un gesto muy serio; mientras ambas iniciaban también la retirada.

"¡Ya te dije que no me molestan esas pequeñeces!" Alegó ella con una cara de 'me da igual', siguiendo de cerca a su compañera… "El que sea de metal no le quita lo guapo ni le resta lo irresistible… ¡En la Guerra y en el Amor, todo se vale!"

"Si tu lo dices…"

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué suspiras de esa manera? ¡¿Qué tiene de malo ser una chica de mente abierta?"

"Solo vámonos, Venus… ¿De acuerdo?" Ordenó la de uniforme celeste finalmente, a punto de sufrir una jaqueca gracias a los desvaríos de su amiga…

Lejos de allí, Zero lidiaba con una chica igual de audaz…

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"¿Todavía duele?"

"¿Este rasguño?… No te preocupes… He sobrevivido a cosas peores… _¡Ja, Si supiera que incluso ya estuve 'muerto' una vez!_" Pensó el joven hombre mientras se recostaba en un sofá, asegurándose de que su vendaje estaba bien aplicado, para luego cerrar los ojos. "Unazuki… Me iré en unos minutos, solo necesito aclarar mi mente…"

"¡Ah no, no lo harás!" Repuso la joven de cabello rojizo con tono severo, "¡Ya te dije claramente que pasaras aquí la noche! Incluso tu debes ser mas cuidadoso con tus heridas… ¿Entendiste Zero?"

"Zack…"

"Da lo mismo, tu y yo sabemos que ese no es tu verdadero nombre…"

"Es verdad… No es una herida grave, pero reconozco que estoy exhausto…" Dijo él sin alterar su fría expresión, _"La verdad me hace falta descansar…"_

"¡Bueno, afortunadamente eso podemos arreglarlo…! ¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti!" Suspiró Ella sonriéndole, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la improvisada cocina del apartamento… "¿Quieres algo de tomar?"

"¿Sabes…? Realmente me caería muy bien un trago…"

"¡Jeje, mientras sea de Agua o Soda no hay problema! Soy menor de edad, ¿recuerdas?"

"Mejor olvídalo… _¿Por qué me es tan difícil encontrar una cerveza en este país cuando realmente la necesito…?_"

"¡Ok, Solo hielo entonces! Para esa cabeza dura que tienes…"

"…"

"Realmente eres un gran imán para los problemas ¿verdad?" Exclamó finalmente la chica sentándose cerca de él, mientras le ponía la helada bolsa en la frente, "¡Aunque esta vez parece que te metiste en algo mucho más serio que cuando nos conocimos!"

"Ni que lo digas…" Murmuró el joven mientras su memoria se remontaba a Estados Unidos; seis meses atrás…

Era una noche fría y oscura, la consternada adolescente recorría sola las vacías calles de la ciudad; Tanta soledad no era algo que reconfortara a una chica tan joven como Unazuki Furuhata, mucho menos siendo solo una visitante en un país extranjero… Sin embargo, no llegaría más rápido a su hotel sintiendo temor.

"¿No es muy tarde para que andes por aquí, Chiquilla?"

"¡¿Eh?"

Dos enormes hombres con cara de pocos amigos emergieron de un viejo callejón, y lenta pero terminantemente la fueron acorralando con su viciosa actitud.

"Yo… ¡Yo no quiero dificultades!" Clamó ella visiblemente asustada.

"Lastima muñeca, las encontraste…" Repuso uno de ellos sacando una navaja.

"¡Que gracioso acento tienes! Seguro que el ingles no es tu lengua nativa…"

"¡Yo…!"

"¡Shhh! Si sabes lo que te conviene, mantén esa boca cerrada."

"¡Por favor...! Yo no…"

"¡SILENCIO!" Gritó el otro sujeto asustándola aun más, al momento en que desenfundaba una pistola. "¡Ahora entréganos todo, zorra extranjera!"

"¡Pórtate bien y talvez seamos gentiles!"

Ella estaba acorralada, sabía que muy posiblemente no saldría de ese lugar a salvo, sin embargo lo que pronto ocurriría no se lo hubiera imaginado ni en sus sueños más locos…

"¿Amenazando a una niña indefensa con un arma? Ja, con razón esta ciudad tiene tan mala fama… Alguien debe encargarse de sacar la basura."

"¡¿Qué?"

"Enfréntense con alguien que tenga agallas…" Murmuró el Cazador de cabello rubio mientras caía frente a ellos, "No pretendo que sepan lo que eso significa…"

"¡¿Ja, de donde salió este payaso pelo largo? ¡Debe haberse perdido el Desfile de Orgullo Gay de la semana pasada!"

"¡Bórrate, Marica disfrazado! Esto no te incumbe…" Dijo el de la navaja con tono amenazador.

"¡¿Por qué no me obligas?" Contestó el androide sonriéndole despectivamente.

"¡Hijo de perra! ¡VEN AQUÍ!" Exclamó el malhechor abalanzándose contra Zero, dirigiendo su afilada arma directamente a su garganta… Sin embargo el Cazador evadiría el ataque, para luego sujetar al sujeto del brazo y enviarlo a volar contra un muro violentamente.

"¡Ja, Escoria inútil…!"

"¡Maldito, MUERE!" Gritó el otro abriendo fuego contra él, sin embargo todos los disparos serían repelidos por la armadura del Hunter; quien simplemente avanzaba hacia el perturbado malviviente sin percibir daño alguno. Una vez frente al tipo, le arrebató el arma y la trituró frente a su aterrado rostro, dejándola inservible.

"¡Imposible… tu… ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ERES TU?"

Levantándolo por el cuello, Zero lo miró de manera iracunda al tenerlo frente a sus ojos; una mirada que fue capaz de dejar al vándalo helado… Acto seguido lo lanzó con violencia; enviándolo por el aire junto a su adolorido amigo, "¡AHORA, FUERA DE MI VISTA!"

Ambos hombres se levantaron tan rápido como pudieron, y olvidándose del dolor huyeron gritando de ese lugar, EL Cazador lo observaba todo fríamente, pero sobra decir que la chica estaba estupefacta.

"Corren como ratas, no me sorprende…"

"¡Tu…!"

"Será mejor que te vayas… Este no es lugar para ti…"

"Pero…"

"Descuida, no te haré daño… ¡Ahora vete!"

Ella guardó silencio, más que nada porque las palabras la rehuían ante tan maravillosa escena… Notando esto, el Cazador optó por marcharse con indiferencia, sin embargo se detuvo luego de dar un par de pasos; Y llevándose la mano a la cabeza se apoyó contra el muro… Quejándose por la aguda jaqueca que lo abatía.

"¿Te… sucede algo malo?"

"¡Diablos…! ¿Por qué aun… No te largas?"

"…De… De acuerdo…" Replicó ella contrariada, echando a correr y alejándose prontamente del callejón y del androide… Cuando se encontraba a varios metros del lugar se detuvo, meditando con más calma lo que le había sucedido… Ciertamente no era nada común, sin embargo le debía las gracias al sujeto de armadura roja; además de que en cierto grado la inquietaba su actitud. Con este pensamiento en mente, regresó velozmente al lugar…

"¡Disculpa, te agra… Ohhh!" Exclamó ella una vez ahí, no obstante un deslumbrante resplandor azul la cegó parcialmente… Cuando por fin este se desvaneció, ella aparto la mano frente a su rostro, para contemplar algo aun más sorprendente.

El guerrero de armadura había desaparecido, y en su lugar solo estaba un fatigado joven, de normal apariencia humana.

"¡Por Dios!"

"¿Qué diab…?" Farfulló el desorientado y aun dolido Zack notando por fin a la chica a sus espaldas, "Acaso… ¡¿Tu me viste?"

"¡In… Increíble…!"

Dos minutos después…

Zack caminaba con paso apresurado por calles de la ciudad, abriéndose camino entre uno que otro peatón… A muy poca distancia lo venía siguiendo la audaz camarera japonesa, quien no estaba dispuesta a olvidar semejante suceso…

"¡Con un demonio, niña…! ¡DEJA DE SEGUIRME!" Ordenó él con un tono de frustración, volteando la cabeza y mirando a la chica con una no muy amigable mirada.

"¡CLARO QUE NO!" Renegó ella con un gesto similar, "¡No me voy a marchar hasta que sepa que rayos pasó allí!"

"¡Lárgate!"

"¡Solo si me explicas todo…!"

"Escucha mocosa, ¡NO TENGO PORQUE HACERLO, Y AUN SI LO TUVIERA; NO ES NADA QUE TE INCUMBA!"

"¡PATRAÑAS! ¡Seas lo que seas, No te dejare tranquilo hasta que respondas mis dudas!"

Ambos sostuvieron una seria mirada por un largo tiempo, desafiándose el uno al otro solo con sus ojos… Entonces el Cazador levanto una ceja pensativo, mientras una pequeña gota de sudor le recorría la frente… Ella contestó a esto moviendo sus labios en señal de confusión.

En ese momento el joven de cabello rubio comenzó a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo; la chica lo miró sorprendida por un par de segundos, con ojos del tamaño de platos soperos… Luego una vena le brotó en la frente e inició la persecución del héroe de roja armadura…

"¡ESPERA!"

"¡DEJAME SOLO!" Gritó Zero acelerando a casi 100Km por hora…

"¡NO HASTA QUE TE EXPLIQUES…!" Repuso Unazuki bastante enfadada.

"¡ALEJATE DE MI, MOCOSA!"

Los transeúntes simplemente parpadearon bastante confundidos por la actitud de ambos jóvenes, apartándose de su camino mientras dicha carrera se prolongaba por todas las aceras…

"¡Ven aquí!"

"_¡Diablos! ¿Por qué a X nunca le pasan este tipo de cosas…?"_

"¡QUE TE DETENGAS!"

El flashback terminó entonces, regresando al cazador a la realidad…

"¡Jeje! Y dime, ¿Ya aprendiste a manejar mejor eso de la identidad secreta?" Inquirió la joven con una sonrisa, mientras él le respondía con un gesto bastante serio…

"¡Cállate! Entonces era un novato en todo esto…" Alegó el con una gotota de sudor en la nuca, "Esto de estar cambiando de apariencia me colma los nervios." Dijo finalmente con un gesto de resignación, "¡Si no fuera por mera necesidad no lo haría nunca! Lo peor de todo es hacerme pasar por un chico humano cuando llevo más de 30 años siendo un Reploid…"

"¡Jiji, A muchos humanos nos toma mas que eso acostumbrarnos!"

"Preferiría no hacerlo, es solo una obligación molesta y estúpida para mi… Una carga más de mi condición actual."

"¿Aun no hay mejoras con eso?"

"Temo que no… Rayos, esta vez si me esforcé demasiado…"

"Bueno 'Zack'…" Dijo ella tratando de evitar cierto incomodo tema, "¿Hay alguien mas aparte de mi y el Doctor que sepa quien eres?

"No… Es un club bastante exclusivo…" Respondió con una muy vaga sonrisa.

"¿Y cómo está el Doctor Kirk?"

"Bien, ahora esta impartiendo conferencias fuera del distrito… ¡Cuando regrese y se de cuenta de todo lo que me ha pasado seguramente me va a dar un sermón de campeonato…!" Respondió él frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Ni creas que no te lo mereces! Y el noticiero no te ha hecho muy popular que digamos tampoco… 'Demonio Rojo'…"

"La prensa es amarillista en cualquier dimensión, por lo visto… Los apodos estúpidos y poco originales no me molestan, pero tener a media ciudad tras mi pellejo… ¡Ja, es un Colapso de Sistema esperando a ocurrirme!"

"Sin mencionar a las Sailor Scouts… ¿Verdad?" Murmuró ella con tono inquisitivo.

"¡Por favor, he tenido suficiente de esas maniáticas por una noche!" Replicó Zero amargado, "Preferiría un enjambre de Mavericks en cualquier momento…"

"¡¿Y que me dices de esto?" Cuestionó la joven lanzándole el guante de Sailor Jupiter que le había quitado del brazo…

"Esto…" Murmuró él observando la prenda, "…Es la prueba de que todas las muchachas japonesas son demasiado entrometidas…"

"¡Silencio!" Exclamó Unazuki lanzándole una almohada al rostro, la cual él se quitaría mostrando con un pesado gesto lo poco que le había gustado semejante acto. "¡Mas te vale no hablar mal de tu anfitriona! Aun esta frío allá afuera…" Añadió ella riendo.

"Como sea…"

"Veo que sigues siendo un cascarrabias…"

"No, Solo digo la verdad…" Replicó él recordando por un instante a la reploid navegante Galatea, cuyo carácter (he incluso forma de hablar) era tenebrosamente similar al de Unazuki (Si no es que peor…) y que por lo mismo jamás soportó demasiado. Para una persona de su tipo no era muy fácil lidiar con alguien tan 'juguetón', Realmente y de no ser por las circunstancias tampoco se hubiera acercado tanto a esta joven… Aunque ella no le había dado mucha elección.

Como notaron; Esa noche luego de que ella descubriera el secreto de Zero, prácticamente se le había pegado como una garrapata, por falta de una analogía mejor para el caso… Inmediatamente lo siguió hasta su hotel como si fuera una polilla siguiendo a la luz; y a pesar de las constantes y pesadas protestas del Cazador Carmesí; nunca pudo librarse de ella hasta que se decidió a responder todas sus preguntas (sobra decir que de muy mala gana)… Era eso o él y el Doctor deberían soportarla a ella las 24 horas. Sin duda era una chica que sabía como ser convincente… Y fue gracias a ello que se integró a la vida del Hunter, incluso contra su voluntad; por los pocos días que duró el viaje de la joven al país extranjero…

"Y… ¿Qué los trajo a Japón?" Preguntó ella mientras le daba un sorbo a una lata de soda, "Parecían estar más que bien en Norteamérica…"

"Es visita de negocios… ¡Con todo lo raro que sucede en tu país tarde o temprano vendría a echar un vistazo! No me extraña porque hay tantas chicas como tu…"

"¡¿Cómo? Eso no fue muy considerado que digamos…"

"¿Y seguirme como buitre por la mitad de Nueva York lo fue?"

"¡Jeje, Supongo que no…! Dijo ella ligeramente apenada, "Pero ni modo… Además con lo que esta pasando estos días agradezco que estés por aquí."

"¡Ja! Pareces ser la única…"

"Bueno, no todos te conocen como yo… ¡Te ven como un monstruo! Pero yo sé que jamás les harías daño a personas inocentes, ¡Me sorprendió verte aparecer en las noticias de esa forma! Lamento que todo te haya resultado tan mal hasta ahora…"

"…Por supuesto sabes que ese no era yo, ¿Verdad?"

"¡Claro que lo sé! ¿Qué es lo que te he estado diciendo?"

Él simplemente callaba; por lo menos las personas que si confiaban en él en ese mundo aumentaban poco a poco… Definitivamente muchas cosas en su vida estaban pasando de golpe; y ciertamente se había salvado de peores situaciones, pero siempre era bueno saber que tenía alguien con quien contar; incluso un 'Cascarrabias Amargado' como él lo apreciaba, muy a su modo claro está.

"¿Zero, Estos sujetos…? ¿Son más fuertes que tu?"

"Descuida… ¡Pase lo que pase acabaré con ellos!"

"¡Jeje! ¿Sabes? Es muy reconfortante oírte decir eso… A pesar de que suena demasiado presumido…"

"Es simplemente mi deber como Hunter…" Suspiró él con tono seguro y una mirada decidida.

"¡Bueno, me alegra oír que estés bien!" Contestó la quinceañera con tono feliz, para luego ponerse en pie; "En fin… ¡Ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir! Debo trabajar temprano mañana o mi Hermano mayor será capaz de colgarme…"

"¿Hermano?"

"¡Si, su nombre es Andrew…! Es el encargado de las arcadias Crown's cerca de aquí, de las cuales mis padres son dueños… ¡Yo ayudo con la cafetería del segundo piso!"

"¡No me digas…!" Repuso él ligeramente sorprendido, "Es raro que una chica con tanta familia viva sola…"

"¡Jaja, Andrew disfruta haciéndole compañía a mis padres…! Yo necesito más espacio para 'ser libre'…"

"¿libertad, eh? ¿No querrás decir libertinaje…?"

"¡¿De qué hablas?"

"Solo me preguntaba, ¿Qué pensaría Andrew si supiera que tienes a un extranjero mucho mayor que tú durmiendo en tu apartamento?"

"¡Oye, lo dices como si lo hiciera a menudo!"

"Tampoco te veo negándolo…"

"Que gracioso…" Renegó ella algo molesta, "¡No me extraña porque te metes en tantos líos! Además, seguro que en tu mundo eres todo un 'Don Juan' como para que estés hablando así de mi…"

"¡Jum, Tu mundo es tan diferente al mío que no podrías compararlo de esa manera! …No puedes culparme por ser tan curioso; solo tengo un año ¿recuerdas?"

"En fin, de todas formas tienes prohibido acercarte a mi habitación; ¿Comprendes 'niño curioso'…?" Dijo ella resignada, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de dicho cuarto, justo antes de disponerse a cerrarla… "¡Que duermas bien 'Pequeño Zack', hasta mañana!" Agregó siempre son una sonrisa…

Una vez solo, él simplemente se limitó a divagar…

"…_Yo nunca duermo bien…"_

Levantándose del sofá, se dirigió lentamente hacia la ventana para dar un último vistazo a la noche de Juuban, sumiéndose más y más profundamente en sus propios pensamientos. Y más aun, en su larga charla con la Scout del Trueno.

"_Debes… Sentirte muy solo…"_

"¡Jum…! A veces…" Murmuró él sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos, "Pero uno se acostumbra al sentimiento…"

Minutos después, Zero se iría a acostar en el sofá; tratando de poner ese día tan ajetreado en el pasado… Lo que el Cazador; y las mismas Sailor Scouts no saben, es que el Pasado en sí muy pocas veces permanece donde debe...

* * *

=DC=

* * *

La amplia habitación esta completamente inundada por la oscuridad, y en medio de esta, la solitaria figura de un hombre se pasea pacientemente…

"_Sin duda, las cosas se han vuelto más interesantes…"_

Al sonido de la distorsionada voz del anciano sujeto, todo el lugar se inundó con inmensas proyecciones… Cada uno de los vistosos hologramas muestra un detallado conteo de diversas estadísticas, así como varios diagramas y recopilaciones de datos… La misteriosa silueta sin embargo observa desde la oscuridad; cavilando diabólicos planes sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

"_Jamás pensé que acabarías así cuando te deje libre en el Mundo… ¡La vida es un continuo desfile de sorpresas!"_

Entonces una proyección más se activó justo frente al viejo individuo; la Holopantalla reflejaba un completo esquema del Maverick Hunter Zero, con cada una de sus capacidades y especificaciones correctamente señaladas, así como sus sistemas internos y las comparaciones entre su desempeño con su forma completa, y la rudimentaria que ahora presentaba…

"_Zero… La mejor de todas mis creaciones…"_

El misterioso hombre fijó su mirada en un área particular de la pantalla…

_**Advanced Battle Android: ZERO  
Project**__**: Omega-0  
Program Code Name: THE DESTROYER**_

"_Mi Máquina de Muerte… La ironía ha gobernado tu vida hasta ahora, sin embargo aun falta mucho para que adquieras tu verdadero ser… ¡Y también para que enfrentes a tu verdadero enemigo!"_

Inmediatamente una proyección similar se encendió a espaldas del maquiavélico sujeto, sin embargo esta mostraba la detallada descripción de otro ser, aquella memoria mecánica de Light… Lo que él más odiaba en el mundo.

_**Advanced Battle Android: X  
Project: Megaman Mk2  
Program **__**Code Name: THE WORLD'S HOPE**_

"_X; __ciertamente falta poco para que muestres tu asqueroso rostro en este distante universo… ¡Pero no importa! ¡El hecho de que todos los actores principales se junten en este escenario me emociona tanto…! ¡Como no lo he estado en años!"_

Cinco nuevas Holopantallas se hicieron presentes; En las mismas se mostraban datos similares de las Cinco Jóvenes Guerreras Lunares…

_**Scout 01**__**: Sailor Moon  
Estimated Reploid Power Output - 025**_

_**Scout 02**__**: Sailor Mercury  
E**__**stimated Reploid Power Output **__**- 058**_

_**Scout 03**__**: Sailor Mars  
E**__**stimated Reploid Power Output **__**- 080**_

_**Scout 04**__**: Sailor Jupiter  
E**__**stimated Reploid Power Output **__**- 107**_

_**Scout 05**__**: Sailor Venus  
E**__**stimated Reploid Power Output **__**- 064**_

_"Sailor Scouts… ¡Jamás creí que me encontraría a mi mismo tan interesado en el __análisis__ de simples humanas! Sin embargo la data sobre estas chicas aun es demasiado errática…"_ Murmuró él con un matiz de desconcierto… _"¿Por qué la Líder es la más débil…? Me pregunto si no ha desplegado sus verdaderas capacidades…"_

Todas las proyecciones se apagaron en ese momento, dejando al anciano sumido nuevamente en las tinieblas…

"_En fin… Necesitare recopilar mas información antes de hacer mi jugada; Después de todo aun falta__ un buen tiempo para que yo ingrese al escenario; ¡Pero esta bien Jejeje! Soy un viejo muy paciente…"_

Caminando hacia uno de los más profundos rincones, él misterioso hombre se dispuso a partir.

"_Thomas__, antiguo camarada mío… ¡Espero que estés por Ahí cuando llegue el momento de averiguar cual de nuestros Robots será el que prevalezca! Entonces veremos si este nuevo 'Megaman' puede triunfar en donde Rock fracasó…"_

En ese momento detuvo sus pasos, y exhalando un ligero suspiro sonrió ampliamente, tanto como no lo había hecho en años…

"_Si tu maquina es el 'Alfa', entonces la mía será el 'Omega'… ¿Pero quien será el que determine el curso de la nueva era…? Por ahora necesito efectuar muchas pruebas más, pero ya llegara el día en que todo inicie y la Profecía se cumpla…"_

Una figura más se hizo presente en el vacío y oscuro cuarto, la cual simplemente acompañó al viejo profesor silenciosamente.

"_La Segunda Unificación..." _

_

* * *

_

=DC=

* * *

"¡Jajaja, nada en este lugar a cambiado!"

La rencorosa risa de la misteriosa mujer es en si misma una amenaza, y mientras el viento juega con su largo cabello; la cruel villana sonríe… Repasando una y otra vez en su cabeza cuanto placer le traerá su venganza, al tiempo en que acaricia de manera curiosa uno de sus lujosos zarcillos de cristal. Sin tener ya nada que perder, ella está dispuesta a lo que sea.

De pie sobre uno de los altos edificios, simplemente espera por la oportunidad adecuada… Un eco del ayer que ha retornado para hacerse oír nuevamente en Juuban.

"¡No sabes lo ansiosa que estoy por verte de nuevo…! ¡Sailor Moon!"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"¡Hermano, ven!"

Kenryu estaba completamente desorientado… Sin embargo seguía diligentemente a las palabras de Eliza. Abriéndose paso entre el pasto y las flores de la hermosa pradera, la voz de la chica era su única guía…

"¡Jeje, vamos! ¡Apresúrate!"

"¿Eli…?"

Caminando hacia la alegre risa de la joven, él llegó hasta una pequeña colina, desde la cual se podía ver todo el esplendor del tranquilo lugar, además del viento jugando con la grama y las hojas de los árboles…

"¡Eliza…! ¡¿Dónde estas?"

"¡Jiji, aquí estoy, tonto!"

Volteó la cabeza hacia su costado y encontró a su hermana, riendo y jugando con las mariposas que volaban cerca de las flores… Corriendo sin preocupaciones en búsqueda de capturar a los escurridizos insectos.

"¡Mira, Kenryu! ¿Verdad que son hermosas?"

"Eli…"

"¡No te quedes ahí…! ¡Ayúdame!" Exclamó la joven tomándolo del brazo, mientras lo jalaba hacia ella… Él tan solo pudo dejarse llevar, aun contrariado por todo lo que pasaba. Luego de unos pasos se detuvo a verla fijamente, mientras ella seguía en su despreocupado pasatiempo; entonces Eliza paró su juego y viéndolo directamente a los ojos, le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

"Hermano… ¡Realmente me encanta estar aquí!"

"Yo… Si… ¡Pienso lo mismo!" Respondió él mientras mostraba un gesto calido en su rostro, algo bastante extraño para el sujeto.

"Realmente quisiera…" Musitó la chica mientras su voz comenzaba a acortarse, y el brillante cielo por sobre ellos se tornaba oscuro…

"Qué… ¿Sucede…?"

"¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Una enorme explosión opacó todo, incluyendo el terrorífico gritó de la joven… El brillante resplandor de la detonación cegó a Kenryu parcialmente, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo de correr hasta donde estaba su hermana, tomándola en brazos mientras ella se desvanecía y caía hacia el suelo…

Cuando recobró la visión, observó horrorizado como lo que sostenía contra su pecho no era más que un esqueleto en llamas; al soltar el atemorizante cadáver vio que no era el único… Por todo el lugar; ahora devorado por el fuego, había decenas… No, centenas de esqueletos quemándose apilados unos sobre otros, ardientes fogatas de personas que alumbraban el paisaje de horrible muerte. Entre los múltiples escombros también vislumbró los restos de incontables Reploids muertos desde hace mucho; y entonces el sonido de potentes pisadas lo distrajo… Viendo a sus alrededores notó el gran ejercito de maquinas caminando y aplastando incluso a los cuerpos en el camino.

Los androides andaban tanto a pie cargando rifles, como en Ride Armors armadas por todas partes; en una continua y monótona marcha que no parecía llevar rumbo alguno… En el firmamento, ahora teñido con el color de la sangre, se veían las aeronaves de combate (las cuales tenían forma de Tiburones Martillo o Aves de Rapiña) surcar entre las nubes; Pero lo que llamó su atención de inmediato fue el estandarte que cargaba un Reploid enorme de dorada armadura, era como de unos 15 metros, de soberbia apariencia militar… La vieja y raída bandera mostraba una insignia en forma de 'R', sin embargo lentamente se transfiguro en la Cabeza de un Lobo encerrando la letra griega sigma; El emblema del Maverick más temido… El humo y las sombras no le dejaron ver el rostro del imponente General, sin embargo, notó claramente como este lloraba lagrimas de sangre.

Entonces la visión cambio nuevamente; todo el entorno de guerra se desvaneció y en su lugar lo ocupo el paraje urbano de Juuban; mientras que el cielo era opacado por el paso de la titánica mensajera de destrucción… El 'Ángel Caído', que se encaminaba lentamente por sobre los edificios, mientras un ambiente de total y absoluto silencio acompañaba su mensaje de perdición…

Kenryu despertó entonces, agitado y perturbado por semejantes imágenes… Se llevó la mano a la frente para limpiarse el sudor frío que escurría de la misma, y entre jadeos se puso en pie tan rápido como pudo…

"E… Eliza…"

Otra visión… No, otro 'Sueño'. No tenía duda alguna, a pesar de no necesitar dormir o soñar lo había hecho, y una vez mas su mente mostraba incomprensibles pero traumatizantes escenas… Las cuales repudiaba con todo su ser… ¡Esto debía terminar!

Desviando velozmente la mirada hacia uno de los monitores, enterró su puño violentamente en él… Su ira contra los Mavericks crecía cada vez más; y si todo seguía como hasta ahora, en un futuro cercano su puño arrasaría con algo más que la simple imagen televisada de Juuban…

* * *

=DC=

* * *

El ligero vapor de la ducha empañaba parcialmente el cristal, mientras el calido y reconfortante chorro de agua que arrojaba la regadera, caía vigorosamente sobre el cuerpo de la adolescente Guerrera del Trueno…

Las gotas del vital líquido se deslizaban por su blanca piel, recorriendo cada una de sus delicadas, pero a la vez seductivas formas… Su juvenil figura aun no ha madurado del todo, no obstante el atractivo del mismo afloraba misteriosamente…

Al cerrar el grifo; todavía hay residuos de agua que fluyen dócilmente por los contornos de su silueta… Desde su esbelta nuca y tersos hombros; cruzando por sus redondos senos hasta las refinadas curvas de su cintura y caderas… Un tentador enigma con forma de mujer…

Lita exhaló un largo y tranquilizante suspiro… Y corriendo la puertecilla de vidrio dio por terminado su baño; Tomando una toalla se envolvió en la misma, y luego de unos cuantos pasos fijó sus ojos en el reloj que marcaba el mediodía. Asiendo otro paño, se adentró en la sala mientras secaba su largo cabello castaño.

"Se me ha hecho tarde…" Musitó con los ojos cerrados, sin dejar de frotar su pelo… "Espero que las chicas no se molesten, pero en verdad necesitaba dormir…"

Dentro de muy poco debería encontrarse con sus amigas y disponerse a narrar el maravilloso relato de Zero, quien le había confiado por fin su origen y verdaderas intenciones en su mundo… No es necesario decirles que a pesar de su actitud resignada, la Scout del Trueno estaba lejos de sentirse cómoda con todos los sucesos que envolvían ahora su vida…

Tanto Sailor Jupiter como Lita Kino odiaban estar a la deriva, y justo ahora ella se encontraba en un punto donde era bastante impotente. Robots con voluntad propia, guerras interdimesionales, invasores sedientos de Poder… Muchos eventos de inimaginable magnitud se desarrollaban más allá de su control y el de sus compañeras… No es que esto la amedrentara; ya que no era parte de su naturaleza darse por vencida sin encarar todo hasta las últimas consecuencias… Aunque la verdad de toda persona es que a nadie le agrada sentirse incapaz de prevenir o detener un suceso… O mejor dicho una tragedia; mucho menos una tan grande como la que se avecinaba... Aun sin contar todo el estrés de la situación, Su rol de Protectora de Tokio ya era demasiado complicado.

"Tranquila, Lita…" Se dijo a si misma, terminando de vestirse, "Ya tendrás tiempo para preocuparte por eso… De nada sirve torturarme antes de lo necesario."

Antes de marcharse, dio una ojeada más al radio-reloj; sin embargo esta vez no era la hora lo que le interesaba, sino el aparato en sí… Si alguien abriera dicho artefacto solo se encontraría con cables y circuitos… El recuerdo del brazo herido del Maverick Hunter le vino entonces a la mente. ¿Acaso todo él era así por dentro? ¿Nada más que alambres, tuercas y tornillos? Inconcebible… ¿Cómo podía ser una perso…? ¿Alguien, solamente eso? …Mucho más perturbador que el hecho de confiar o no en él, era saber que el Guerrero de otra dimensión en realidad era solo un conjunto de mecanismos… Pasaría mucho antes de que pudiera acostumbrarse a tal cosa; mucho más aun para no olvidarlo al tenerlo enfrente…

Ataviada con unos jeans y una blusa roja sin mangas, salió de su apartamento mientras se sujetaba el cabello con su típica cola de caballo. 'Un paso a la vez' se decía por dentro, en espera de irse calmando gradualmente mientras acortaba distancias… Al llegar al elevador esperó unos instantes, luego de lo cual las compuertas se abrieron y un distraído Zack emergía del mismo.

Ella esperaba una reacción cualquiera, no obstante el comúnmente agresivo chico pasó de largo sin dirigirle palabra, mientras su mirada se enfocaba en el suelo… Dicha actitud la desconcertó ligeramente.

"_Supongo que hasta un cretino como él tiene sus propios problemas…"_ Pensó abordando mientras se encerraba en el ascensor… Ella no lo sabía, pero el joven en realidad no había ignorado su presencia… Aunque sus pensamientos de verdad se enfocaban en cosas muy diferentes.

Zero, o mejor dicho su alter ego, entró a su departamento en busca del descanso que ofrece el hogar; pero una vez allí supo que no lo encontraría… Prueba de ello era la figura del hombre que lo observaba desde un sillón.

"¿Y Cómo has estado, 'Demonio Rojo'?"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

En ese momento, uno de los enemigos de Tokio se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, contemplando al paisaje desde unas altas torres de un puente vehicular…

"Verdaderamente son solo simios, ¡Nada en este patético mundo ha evolucionado a algo que pueda siquiera soñar con lo que yo soy!" Exclamó Forbes para sí mismo, siempre arrogante. "¡Jajaja…! Soñar… Tampoco hay nadie que conozca la naturaleza de semejante acto como yo lo hago…"

Acomodó su larga trenza con una mano, la cual llevó luego a su costado para sentir como los golpes de Kenryu aun dejaban huella en su ser; sonriendo de manera casi enfermiza.

"El buen 'Jefe' cree que me ha pisoteado, que ha logrado humillarme… ¡Jajajaja, Pobre infeliz…!" Dijo luego de fijar su mirada en el horizonte, "Ni Kenryu ni Vanguard tienen idea de lo que soy en realidad, o de lo que puedo lograr…"

Entonces notó a un anciano indigente, vagabundeando por las aceras bajo sus pies… El Invasor lo miró detenidamente… Luego de un rato el sujeto comenzó a convulsionarse violentamente, victima de una sobrenatural opresión en su garganta… Al cabo de unos instantes, caería al suelo sin vida.

"Simplemente juego con ellos… Incluso lo he hecho con El Emisario y su 'todopoderoso Maestro' desde el principio…" Murmuró él sin meditar ni por un segundo sobre su reciente victima, "Eso es lo que me vuelve superior… ¡Pueden creer que me controlan todo lo que quieran! Cuando llegue el momento de mostrarles mi verdadero poder sabrán arrepentirse de haberme ignorado…"

Sin embargo ese momento aun estaba distante, y otras amenazas se darían antes de que el malvado hombre revele sus planes para el futuro.

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"Jum! Veo que ya escuchó de eso..." Murmuró Zero con tono tranquilo, mientras entraba cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Y quién no lo ha hecho?" Contestó serenamente él hombre de edad madura, levantándose de su asiento... Tenía alrededor de 60 años, pero a pesar de ello sus ojos aun mantenían un brillo juvenil tras sus lentes; su cabello, un poco largo, estaba sujeto por una pequeña cola; y grises canas ya lo habían invadido en gran medida, al igual que a su barba... Vestía un traje fino a primera vista, y un elegante bastón de madera negra completaba su atuendo.

"¿Aparte de todo Japón?" Repuso el Hunter disfrazado de Zack.

"¡Jaja, De hecho no me sorprendería que te hayan visto internacionalmente también...!"

"¡Ya me conoce Doc! Me gusta hacer las cosas en grande..."

"Ni que lo digas, chico..." Dijo Alexander Kirk al estar frente al joven, "¿Alguna herida de la que deba saber?"

"Ya le he dicho que no me llame 'chico'... Recuerde que puedo ser incluso mayor que usted." Replicó él acercándose a una ventana, mientras se despojaba de su chaqueta; "Y no... Nadie me ha herido; pero Zero por otra parte recibió algunos rasguños..."

"¿Sabes? A veces me perturba esa extraña actitud de referirte a ti mismo en tercera persona... Zack o Zero, yo no veo ninguna diferencia..."

"Eso es porque usted no pasa por lo que yo, Doc..." Contestó el Cazador con un aire de nostalgia, "Nací como un reploid, un ser viviente artificial... Sin embargo aquí estoy ahora, en una dimensión ajena a la mía, peleando contra villanos salidos de quien sabe cual película de bajo presupuesto, asediado por Superheroínas vestidas de marinero, y atrapado en un cuerpo humano… Claro que HAY una diferencia, ¡Y realmente creo que la pequeña excentricidad de hablar como esquizofrénico puede perdonárseme…!"

"Tu punto es válido, sin embargo no pretendo seguir con ese juego; Zero…" Repuso el gentil anciano con un gesto de comprensión, "Jum, Difusión de Identidad…"

"Perdón Doc, ¿Qué dijo?"

"…Erikson, un psicoanalista describió ese termino hace tiempo… Según él, es la última de las adaptaciones de personalidad formada de la experiencia adolescente; en la cual el sentido del 'yo' es uno inestable, debido a conflictos sin resolver…" Expresó Kirk, "Suena similar a lo que te pasa, ¿no lo crees?"

"¡Ja, quizás…! Aunque recuerde que soy una máquina, nunca tuve ni tendré algo similar a la 'adolescencia'…"

"¿entonces, como le llamarías a lo que estas pasando ahora?"

Zack solo calló.

"Aunque ahora que lo pienso, el que uno de esos villanos haya copiado tu apariencia para atacar a las personas no ayuda mucho a la causa…"

"Podría decirse que no…"

"Fue un truco interesante, ¿Cómo lo hizo?"

"Es algo complicado… Se lo contaré otro día."

"Ya veo… ¡Ja, a fin de cuentas todo lo que se relaciona contigo lo es!" Murmuró el Doctor, sentándose nuevamente mientras remontaba sus recuerdos hacia un año atrás…

Abordo de una camioneta todo terreno, El Dr. Kirk se desplazaba por el difícil camino rural… Hacía mucho viento afuera, y el improvisado camino entre rocas y hierbas no era el apto para cualquier transporte que no tuviera herraduras; sin embargo era la única vía de retorno…

Había llovido por varios días, Eso no facilitaba nada… Él ahora regresaba de una visita que había hecho a un familiar en Nevada, la cual vivía casi en la frontera con Oregon, un lugar rodeado de Cerros y Bosques… Sin embargo pronto estaría en su casa de campo, una tranquila residencia en un pequeño poblado. Sus vacaciones finalizarían pronto y pensaba pasar el viaje consigo mismo estos últimos días… Sin embargo todo eso, y su vida misma, estaban por cambiar…

"Santa María, ¿Qué es eso?"

Detuvo su camioneta inmediatamente, al notar lo que estaba tumbado justo en medio del camino… Bajó lentamente del vehiculo, y acercándose sosegadamente, contempló anonadado que dicho obstáculo era una persona.

"¡Oiga amigo, ¿Se encuentra bien?" Exclamó el norteamericano agachándose, fijando sus ojos en el joven… Un chico de cabello rubio que permanecía inconsciente, tumbado de cara en el suelo; tal y como Dios nos trajo al mundo… _"¿Estará muerto…?"_ Pensaba mientras tocaba su yugular en busca de pulso, el cual captó muy débilmente…

Se quitó su grueso abrigo y, envolviendo al joven en ella; lo llevo rápidamente hasta su automóvil…

"¡Descuida muchacho, yo me encargare de que recibas ayuda!"

ZERO: _"Creo que debo agradecer el que me haya encontrado usted y no algún maniático… Sino no estaría aquí para contarlo."_

KIRK: _"Eso jamás lo sabremos, de todas formas lograste darme un buen susto ese día…"_

Luego de brindarle los primeros auxilios en el Hospital Local, el Dr. Kirk usó sus influencias para trasladar al joven velozmente al Hospital Monte Sinaí de Nueva York, donde aun sin sentido; fue atendido por especialistas quienes quedaron más que desconcertados con la condición del muchacho.

"¿Que puede decirme Doctor?" Preguntó El sujeto de cabello cano con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

"Nada bueno, me temo…" Respondió el galeno severamente; "Es un caso por demás extraño, físicamente esta bien; aparte de algunos rasguños y golpes no tenía contusiones o ninguna clase de daño significativo… Sin embargo el chico aun permanece en coma. Hemos hecho tomografías, encefalogramas y todos los exámenes que se nos han ocurrido, sin embargo no podemos encontrar nada malo en él… Realmente es un caso difícil; sin embargo permanece Estable por el momento…"

"Ya veo… ¿Han logrado identificarlo las autoridades?"

"No… Al parecer no tiene registros biométricos, ni mucho menos identificación alguna con los historiales del hospital o de la Policía… Encontramos una especie de tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo; Una letra 'Z', sin embargo no hemos podido asociarla con nada aún. Ya se han puesto avisos sobre su condición, así que si tiene algún familiar esperamos que nos contacten en los próximos días…"

"¿Un 'John Doe', verdad?"

"Tal parece que si…"

"Es una lástima, un chico tan joven en semejante tribulación…" Repuso Kirk observando desde la puerta al joven en su cama de hospital, cubierto por vendajes, tomando oxigeno por una mascara y recibiendo suero a través de su brazo… Una vista que supo conmover al anciano caballero. "Realmente son cosas por las que solo los viejos deberíamos pasar."

"Por cierto Dr. Kirk… ¿Puedo preguntare algo?"

"Dígame…"

"¿Por qué esta tan empeñado en ayudarlo? Es un completo desconocido, realmente quiero saber porque un caballero de sus recursos y categoría muestra tanto interés por un chico en su condición…"

"¡Jaja, no lo culpo…!" Repuso él cerrando los ojos, "¿Sabe que soy católico, no Doctor?"

"Bueno, ahora lo sé…"

"En mi religión se nos instruye para ayudar al prójimo desinteresadamente, así sea un completo desconocido como John Doe allí…" Continuó diciendo Kirk con tono sereno; "Sin embargo decirle que solo es eso sería mentir… La verdad no me gustaría morir teniendo en la conciencia el hecho de que pude haber ayudado al chico y que no lo hice, y mire que no me estoy poniendo mas joven. Además, ya que tengo 'recursos' como usted dice tan diligentemente; no me afecta en lo más mínimo usar una porción de ellos para una buena obra."

"…Realmente su actitud es admirable." Contestó el Medico, "Si este mundo contara con mas personas como usted estaríamos en otras condiciones."

"No amigo, yo soy solo un viejo más que no merece admiración…" Dijo él dándose vuelta e iniciando a caminar, "¿Sería tan amable de notificarme por cualquier novedad en cuanto al muchacho?"

"Por supuesto."

KIRK: "3 meses… En verdad dormiste por un buen tiempo, ¿No, John Doe?"

ZERO: "¡Ja! Supongo que ya tengo muchos nombres para coleccionar…"

KIRK: "Jamás pude haber imaginado en que me estaba metiendo cuando recibí esa llamada…"

"Alexander Kirk, ¿Qué se le ofrece?"

"_Dr. Kirk, soy el Dr. Stevens del Hospital Monte Sinaí… El muchacho ha despertado esta mañana…"_ Exclamó la voz al otro lado del auricular.

"¡Madre de Cristo…! ¿Está bien?"

"_Pues esta completamente consciente, pero será mejor que lo vea por usted mismo."_

"Voy en seguida."

ZERO: "Supongo que debería agradecérselo mejor Doc, pero usted sabe que no estoy hecho para eso…"

KIRK: "Tu descuida chico, Además ya pasamos ese punto hace mucho tiempo…"

Cuando entró a la habitación del hospital, el joven de cabello rubio se encontraba con la vista perdida en la nada, gobernado por un aire de desconcierto que se notaba a kilómetros…

"Veo que en verdad estás despierto…" Profirió él señor sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama, "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Él simplemente guardó silencio.

"Supongo que aun no tienes muchas ganas de charlar, ¿Verdad 'John'?"

"John…" Murmuró él confundido, "¿Es ese mi nombre?"

"Mmm, Amnesia… El Medico me dijo que padecías de ella…" Respondió Kirk calmadamente, "En realidad no sé tu nombre, pero todos te han conocido como 'John Doe' por un buen tiempo."

"John Doe… Ya veo." Dijo él desviando nuevamente la mirada, "Ese es el nombre que le da la Policía a los hombres desconocidos que encuentran, aunque es mas común usarlo con cadáveres…"

"¡Vaya! Veo que a pesar de todo tu mente no está completamente en blanco…"

"Podría decirse que no… Recuerdo un par de cosas… Pero ninguna de ellas me dice quien soy."

"Comprendo…"

"Dicen que estuve en coma por tres meses… Y que mi condición puede ser consecuencia de ello, sin embargo nadie me da una explicación que realmente me satisfaga."

"Yo no me preocuparía demasiado por ello…" Repuso el Doctor, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, "¡Lo importante es que estás sano y salvo ¿No crees?"

"Puede que tenga razón…"

"Desafortunadamente no pudimos encontrar a nadie que te reconociera… ¿No puedes ayudarnos con eso?"

"No… Como le dije no se quien soy o de donde vengo…"

"¿Por qué no tratas de concentrarte? Debe haber algún lugar… ¡Algún nombre o algo por el estilo que te venga a la mente!"

Entonces el joven parpadeó pensativo, como si algo en su mente luchara por salir a la luz.

"X… Sigma…"

"¿Cómo dijiste?"

"No se bien que signifiquen… Pero esas dos cosas siguen martillando en mi mente… Nada más…"

"Comprendo… Bueno, ¡lo mejor será que no te esfuerces demasiado!" Clamó Kirk poniéndose en pie, "¡Estoy seguro de que recordaras todo conforme pase el tiempo, Así que anímate Chico!"

"…"

"Cuando descanses y te den de alta; tu y yo nos iremos de aquí, sé de un lugar donde puedes quedarte hasta que estés mejor establecido… Supongo que un sitio como este no es muy entretenido para un joven de tu edad; espero que vivir con un viejo pasado de moda como yo no sea igual de tortuoso."

"¿Por qué…?"

"¿Uh?"

"¿Por qué me ayuda? No estoy relacionado a usted de ninguna forma, Los médicos dicen que usted me encontró y trajo aquí, además de que pagó por mi tratamiento… Y esto de ahora; ¿Por qué lo hace?"

"¡Jeje, veo que es una actitud muy poco común! ¿Verdad?" Contestó él Acercándose a la ventana, observando por ella el perfil de la ciudad desde lo alto. "No debería ser así… La naturaleza del ser humano debería ser siempre la de ayudar a sus semejantes dentro de lo que pueda, aun si no comparte relación alguna con ellos… Creo que soy un viejo demasiado iluso por creer que todas las personas deberían actuar así, pero me gusta pensar que sería lo correcto…"

El chico de cabello rubio lo observó por un largo rato, aun confundido, pero meditando muy profundamente sobre sus palabras…

"Esta bien…" Murmuró finalmente, "Iré con usted Dr. Kirk, lamento darle más problemas…"

"¡Jaja, olvídalo…!" Dijo él con un aire de felicidad, "No tengo mucha familia sabes, me hará bien la compañía…"

"…"

"¿Por qué no comes algo? Debes estar hambriento Luego de semejante siesta…" Dijo el elegante señor acercándole una mesa con comida, la cual la Enfermera había traído no hace mucho… "Seguro que la comida de hospital tiene muy mala fama, pero tampoco hay que hacer dietas sin necesidad…"

Él tan solo contempló los alimentos, con una mirada de inseguridad antes de decidirse a tomar el tenedor.

"¿Qué sucede chico? No me digas que también olvidaste como se come…"

"Claro que no…" Repuso él ignorando la broma, "Es solo que… Siento como si nunca lo hubiera hecho…"

KIRK: "Mas sería mi asombro cuando descubrí que en verdad jamás lo habías hecho."

ZERO: "Ni que lo diga Doc, aunque no imaginaba que sería de una manera tan brusca…"

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde ese día en el Hospital, durante los cuales ambos habían viajado por toda Norte America con motivo de las obligaciones del Dr. Kirk, ese día se encontraban cerca de la frontera con Canadá, y finalmente todas las dudas en cuanto al pasado del joven se revelarían de manera contundente.

"Este es un lugar muy grande como para una sola persona…" Comentó él aludiendo lo amplio de la casa de campo, "¿No lo cree, Doc?"

"Puede ser, John…" Replicó el amable hombre aun desempacando unas cosas, "Sin embargo me ayuda a pensar, ¡nada mejor para aliviar el estrés que apartarse de la civilización un par de días!"

"¡Ja, si usted lo dice…! Este lugar es muy rustico para mi gusto."

"¿Si? Pues el bosque podría ayudarte con tu memoria, la naturaleza guarda sus propios misterios…"

"Eso sería genial…" Dijo él con un gesto serio, "Aunque ahora que lo pienso incluso la ciudad me parece anticuada a veces… Una sensación extraña…"

"¡Jaja! Realmente me divierte recordar aquella vez que esperaste a que el automóvil despegara y saliera volando…"

"Por favor, no me lo recuerde…"

"Supongo que alguna película de ficción barata debió jugar con tu mente…"

"Tener la memoria en blanco es muy contraproducente, como puede ver…"

"Bueno, iré por algo de aire fresco…" Murmuró el anciano saliendo de la amplia casa, "¡Pasear en la intemperie le hará bien a estos viejos huesos míos…!"

"Lo acompañaré… ¡Puede que al final este 'místico bosque' suyo haga algún milagro por mí también!"

"¡Jajaja, no te burles de mí, chico…!"

En ese momento una camioneta negra se detuvo frente a la morada, de la cual descendieron velozmente seis hombres armados con rifles y escondidos tras oscuros pasamontañas…

"¡¿Qué diab…?"

"¡SILENCIO!" Ordenó uno de ellos lanzando una ráfaga de disparos al aire, mientras sus compañeros los rodeaban a ambos; "¿Dr. Alexander Kirk, supongo? Usted vendrá con nosotros…"

"¡Hijos de…!" Clamó el supuesto John Doe apretando el puño, pero fue callado cuando uno de los malhechores le apuntó a la cara con su arma.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?" Preguntó Kirk contrariado.

"Nada especial en realidad…" Respondió el criminal, "Secuestro… Cobro de una gran cantidad por rescate… ¡Usted ya conoce la rutina!"

"Dios…"

"¡Sabandijas…!" Exclamó él chico de cabello rubio lanzándose contra ellos, sin embargo uno lo ataco por detrás… Enviándolo al suelo resultado de un culatazo del rifle en su espalda.

"¡Argh!"

"¡JOHN!"

"¡Suficiente…! ¿Entonces como será, Viejo? Le aconsejo que se de prisa en obedecernos…" Repuso el líder de los secuestradores apuntándole con su arma.

"De acuerdo…" Farfulló él de mala gana, "¡Pero por favor, no lastimen al muchacho!"

"Lo siento Doctor, no funciona de esa manera… ¡Sujétenlo!"

Entonces dos de los corpulentos individuos tomaron al anciano de los brazos, y rápidamente se dispusieron a amarrarlo con una soga mientras le ponían una bolsa de basura en la cabeza.

"¡Suel… tenme!" Ordenaba mientras otros dos sujetos lo inmovilizaban y levantaban por la fuerza.

"¡Infelices, déjenlo!" Clamó el joven desesperado.

"¡Lleven al maldito mocoso adentro y mátenlo!" Ordenó el jefe a sus secuaces, mientras encaminaban al Dr. Kirk a la camioneta.

Una vez en el interior de la casa, los criminales acorralaron al chico a punta de golpes, reduciéndolo a la impotencia y dejándolo contra uno de los rincones… Tumbado en el suelo, él tan solo podía observarlos lleno de ira.

"¡Que te sirva de lección, niñito!" Dijo uno de ellos, "Este mundo no es bueno con los valientes…"

"Mal… nacidos…"

"Mira sus ojos, se nota que no se quiebra tan fácilmente…"

"No importa, acaba con él para que nos larguemos de aquí…"

"Con gusto…" Murmuró él criminal acercándose al joven, poniendo el cañón de su rifle a escasos centímetros de su frente. "Lastima amigo, si tenias algún plan importante para el futuro, puedes irle dando un beso de despedida…"

Entonces sucedió, jamás podrá precisar si fue la adrenalina, la ansiedad de luchar o las simples palabras del enmascarado… Sin embargo algo en él se detonó al instante, restaurando su memoria, pasando por sobre su falsa apariencia humana y despertando su verdadero ser.

"X…"

"_¡Zero, más te vale salir con vida de esto! ¡¿Me entiendes?"_

"¡Sigma…!"

"_¡Jajajajaja, ¿Qué vas a destruirme? ¡¿Igual como destruiste a la pequeña Iris?"_

"No puedo… No debo… ¡DESPERDICIAR MI VIDA AQUÍ!" Gritó entonces, mientras su voz y su mirada resonaban con un eco de furia. De manera virtuosa, sujetó el amenazante rifle de la punta y torció la misma hacia arriba con solo su mano, hecho que dejo anonadados a ambos secuestradores.

"¡¿Qué demonios?"

"¡Detente!" Mandó el otro tipo, apuntándole directamente… Sin embargo Zero lanzó a su compañero contra él, tal y como si el hombre no pesara ni una libra… Afuera de la casa, se escucho la ráfaga de tiros errando el disparo, contrariando a todos en el exterior…

"¡¿Qué rayos sucede ahí?"

De vuelta adentro, uno de los hombres comenzaba a levantarse lentamente, sin embargo el Cazador lo tomó del cuello y lo arrojó contra una de las paredes, rompiéndola y asustando a los otros cuando el malviviente salía volando fuera de la morada… Justo entonces Zero salió para encargarse de los demás…

"No es… Humano…" Farfulló con dificultad él criminal, dirigiéndose a sus camaradas justo antes de perder el sentido.

Entonces los demás criminales observaron al joven de cabello rubio viéndolos amenazadoramente mientras se les acercaba, notaron como en su frente se había materializado un cristal azul; el cual brillaba de forma misteriosa…

"¡ACÁBENLO!"

Todos abrieron fuego en contra del Cazador, no obstante las balas rebotaban en su piel como si estuviera hecha de metal; lo cual perturbó aun más a los desdichados malhechores… Luego un extraño resplandor azul cubrió todo su cuerpo, la ropa y toda la piel del joven rubio se desintegró, revelando una especie de esqueleto mecánico bajo la misma; el cual fue rápidamente recubierto por una radiante armadura roja y blanca, reapareciendo así el Maverick Hunter Zero.

"Hasta aquí llegaron, basuras…"

"¡Es un… MONSTRUO!"

"¡VAMOS, MÁTENLO!"

Corriendo sin recibir daño alguno de la lluvia de balas, el Hunter derribó a uno de sus atacantes con una fuerte patada en el estomago; para luego acabar con los otros dos tomándolos del cuello y enviándolos a volar contra su propio vehiculo, abollando la carrocería del mismo por la fuerza del impacto… El aun maniatado Dr. Kirk solo podía escuchar la conmoción del ataque, sin poder adivinar siquiera que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor…

Ahora sin nadie que lo cubriera, el aterrorizado jefe de los secuestradores no pudo más que meterse a la camioneta y arrancar inmediatamente… A varios metros del lugar, Por unos segundos se creyó a salvo, sin embargo Zero activó entonces su Z-Buster y disparando justo al frente del automóvil hizo que este se volcara, obligando al sujeto a salir arrastrado por una de las ventanas, luego de lo cual sería capturado por el Reploid Carmesí.

Instantes después, Alexander Kirk presenciaría como alguien soltaba sus ataduras y removía la negra bolsa de su cabeza… Bastante perturbado, noto a todos los criminales inconcientes a su alrededor, y más maravilloso aun, al androide de largo cabello parado frente a él.

"¡¿Jo… John?"

"John Doe significa nada, Doc…" Respondió él, ante el cada vez más contrariado hombre, "Mi verdadero nombre es Zero."

KIRK: "Debo admitir que tal suceso nunca me lo hubiera esperado, y eso que fui muy fan de los Comics y las historias de Ciencia Ficción cuando era joven…"

ZERO: "Alguien dijo que en nuestro universo hay cosas no solo más extrañas que las que imaginamos, sino mas extrañas de las que podríamos imaginar…"

Una hora después, el Hunter había relatado de forma concisa toda su historia al pasmado hombre, quien escuchaba el relato extasiado… El mismo Zero, sentado sobre una roca, no apartaba la vista del piso, visiblemente perturbado también…

"Fascinante…"

"Algo salió terriblemente mal…" Murmuró Zero contrariado, sin dejar de mirar al suelo… "¿Qué demonios es lo que me ha pasado? Me he vuelto… un… maldito Fenómeno…"

"¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó Kirk tratando de consolarlo.

"¿Bien? Todo lo contrario…" Dijo él elevando la mirada, "¡Míreme! Ni Reploid… Ni Humano… ¿En que demonios me he convertido? ¡Maldita sea! Incluso mi cuerpo se ha degradado hasta está vieja forma… Parece que ese desgraciado de Sigma realmente acabó destruyendo mi vida…"

"Cálmate chico, ¿Acaso crees que arreglarás todo con esa actitud?"

"Supongo que no… Es solo que no puedo terminar de aceptar esto…"

"Necesitaras tiempo, es comprensible…" Repuso él anciano con tono gentil, "Sin embargo puedes estar seguro de que no te faltara apoyo."

"¿Está diciendo que…?

"¡Claro, eso si no te molesta seguir arrastrando a un viejo estorbo como yo!"

Zero guardó silencio, notó en la mirada del caballero que estaba siendo sincero... Tomando en cuenta sus recursos y el hecho de que era la única persona que lo 'conocía' y confiaba en él, la oferta no era nada despreciable, sin embargo tampoco era tan simple.

"¿Está seguro Doc? Debo advertirle que suelo meterme en problemas bastante inusuales fácilmente…"

"¡Jaja, eso se nota…!" Replicó él sonriente, "Pero un poco de emoción me caería muy bien, además debo agradecerte por rescatarme de esos sujetos…"

"…De acuerdo."

"¡Tenemos un trato entonces!" Exclamó Kirk dándole la mano, la cual Zero estrechó sin pensarlo demasiado… "Por cierto… ¿Crees poder volver a tomar tu 'forma humana'?"

"Pues… Si me concentro en ello, Creo que sí…" Contestó el androide observando sus propias manos detenidamente, "¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

"Un buen disfraz te será útil si es que vas a estar aquí hasta que tus amigos te encuentren…" Señaló el otro, "Así que por lo menos tu 'condición' tiene un punto a favor, ya que no muchos en este mundo están acostumbrados a apariencias como la tuya… Fuera del cine por lo menos…"

"Supongo que tiene razón…"

"¡Je, por supuesto! Como ves te seré de utilidad, Zackary…"

"¿…Zackary?"

"¡También necesitarás un nombre que vaya con esa apariencia!" Replicó el Dr. Limpiando sus lentes, "¿Qué me dices? Suena mucho mejor que John y por lo menos empieza con 'Z'…"

"Suena apropiado…" Dijo Zero esbozando una ligera sonrisa; "Solo hágame un favor… Llámeme 'Zack'."

"Hemos pasado por mucho desde ese entonces, ¿verdad chico?" Inquirió el anciano científico, mientras ambos dejaban atrás el viejo flashback…

"Si…" Contestó Zero, quien estaba apoyado contra una pared, "¿Sabe Doc? Al parecer las cosas se vuelven a complicar ahora…"

"Lo sé… ¿Preocupado?"

"¡Ja, Para nada…! Sin embargo preferiría no estar solo en esto."

"Descuida…" Dijo Kirk rascándose la barbilla; "No lo estas."

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"…Y Eso es todo… Por lo menos todo lo que él me dijo."

Las cinco chicas (Y ambos felinos) guardaron silencio por un largo rato… al reunirse ese día en casa de Serena lo menos que esperaban era que su cerebro fuera bombardeado por tanta información; Y si bien Lita había sido lo más concisa posible al relatar las palabras de Zero, todos los presentes sentían como si una aplanadora les había caminado por la cabeza… Ellas intercambiaron sus perturbadas miradas en busca de que alguien hablara primero, sin duda la situación no era nada cómoda…

"Esto es como una Pesadilla…" Renegó Rei, "¡Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con esa 'Hermandad de Fenómenos' sobre nuestros talones…!"

"Tienes razón…" Dijo Arthemis con tono tranquilo, "Por lo que Zero dijo, un conflicto mucho mayor podría presentársenos en el futuro…"

"Una 'Guerra', así es como él lo puso…" Agregó la Scout el Trueno, "Según dijo, teme que a nuestro mundo le pase lo que le ha sucedido al suyo por años."

"¡Rayos…!" Replicó Serena con amargo tono, "¡Tal parece que estamos condenadas a pelear y pelear! ¿Acaso nunca veremos el fin de esto…?

"Serena…"

"Yo… ¡Yo quisiera no tener que luchar nunca mas!" Agregó la chica de las coletas arrugando su blusa entre su mano, "Pero nunca nos queda otra alternativa ¿verdad amigas? A pesar de todo, siempre aparece un nuevo enemigo que nos obliga a hacerlo… El Negaverso, El Gran Sabio, La Hermandad y su supuesto Maestro y ahora ese tal 'Sigma'… ¡Verdaderamente es una condena!"

"Comprendo tu angustia Serena, pero debes… No, todos debemos ser fuertes." Replicó Luna tratando de consolar a la joven, "Ahora sabemos que siempre existirán seres malignos y muy poderosos, incluso en otros mundos como el de Zero, pero también siempre habrá quien tenga el valor para combatirlos… ¡Ustedes como Sailor Scouts cargan una cruz muy pesada, pero lamentablemente nadie mas puede llevarla!"

"Luna…"

"La maldad es parte de la naturaleza de los seres vivientes, después de todo…" Continuó el felino blanco, "El que incluso una máquina pueda desarrollar semejante codicia es algo nuevo para nosotros, sin embargo deberíamos obviar la apariencia y origen de nuestro enemigo… Hemos peleado contra seres de otros mundos y dimensiones, el que Zero y Sigma sean robots; Quiero decir 'Reploids', debería ser lo ultimo en nuestras mentes… Es difícil defender todo un mundo de semejante amenaza, más aun para chicas tan jóvenes como ustedes, pero es una obligación que no pueden dejar de lado."

"Arthemis…"

"Mina, chicas… Luna y yo quisiéramos de corazón poder hacer mucho más por ustedes, pero aconsejarlas es lo único que nos queda… ¡Ja, Solo somos un par de inservibles mascotas después de todo! No podemos pelear como ustedes, pero créanme, si pudiéramos tomar su lugar lo haríamos sin dudarlo."

"Yo…"

"¡No es necesario!" Exclamó sorpresivamente Serena, tomando una expresión bastante seria… "Ustedes han hecho más que suficiente por nosotras desde que nos conocen, es verdad que preferiría vivir en Paz; pero también debo cumplir con mis obligaciones… Tokio de Cristal y el Futuro de este mundo no pueden ser puestos en riesgo, ¡mucho menos por que yo muestre una actitud egoísta!"

"¡Ja, realmente me sorprende decir esto, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo Serena!" Clamó Rei con tono decidido, "¡Somos las Sailor Scouts! Jamás permitiremos que monstruos de otras dimensiones o máquinas asesinas vengan a querer destruir nuestra tierra…"

"Sé que Darien opina igual… No solo debemos proteger a los habitantes del mundo presente, sino también a los del futuro Milenio de Plata… Rini, todos… si es que en verdad mi destino es convertirme en la 'Neo Reina Serena' no puedo estar aquí lloriqueando, a pesar de lo mucho que quiero hacerlo…" Continuo la joven con ojos llorosos, "Amigas, Luna y Arthemis; hemos pasado por tantas desgracias y ustedes siempre han estado ahí para apoyarme, ¡debemos lograr pasar esta prueba también! ¡Si es que realmente somos las únicas capaces de proteger a la tierra, entonces no fallaremos!"

"¡Bien dicho!" Dijo Mina sonriendo, "¡Estos sujetos lamentaran haber elegido a Juuban para cometer sus fechorías!"

"¡Y también por querer engañarnos y aprovecharse de nosotras!" Alegó Amy, "Son enemigos de cuidado, pero eso nunca nos ha detenido. ¡Juntas los venceremos!"

Ambos felinos observaron a sus protegidas con admiración y orgullo; habían pasado por un largo camino, y al ver que solo un año después de convertirse en las protectoras de la tierra, adquirieran ese grado de madurez y compromiso de verdad les hacía ver que no habían desperdiciado sus conocimientos; y que nadie ocuparía mejor semejante cargo; especialmente hablando de la otrora insegura Serena… Destinada a ser la Futura Soberana del Mundo.

"¡Ese es el espíritu, chicas!" Añadió Lita con el puño cerrado y un gesto de optimismo, "¡No nos dejaremos vencer tan fácilmente por esos desgraciados! Ganarles será duro… ¡Pero las salidas fáciles nunca han sido nuestro estilo! Le enseñaremos a La Hermandad del Dominio a no subestimar el poder de las Sailors, ¡Y también un par de cosas al tal Sigma si es que tiene los cojones de mostrarse en nuestro mundo! Es hora de contraatacar…"

Juntando sus manos al frente, las cinco Sailor Scouts asintieron llenas de esperanza; frente a un futuro por demás incierto…

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"¿A qué se refiere, Doc?"

"Lo dije antes y lo digo ahora, chico…" Murmuró serenamente el anciano ante la pregunta de Zero, "No solo estoy yo para ayudarte en lo que pueda, ¡Una alianza con las Sailor Scouts no es algo que debas despreciar!"

"¡Ja! Conque es eso de nuevo…"

"La Unión hace la Fuerza… ¿Por qué no lo consideras siquiera?"

"He estado más ocupado escapando de ellas que volviéndome su amigo…" Refutó el Hunter, "Además no las quiero en mi camino."

"¿Aún opinas que no son lo suficientemente capaces?"

"Lo son, me he dado cuenta de ello por las malas…" Murmuró Zero cerrando los ojos, "Simplemente no puedo poner a ningún humano al alcance de Sigma, Ni siquiera chicas tan peculiares como ellas… Es una de mis obligaciones como Maverick Hunter."

"Ya veo…" Suspiró Resignado Kirk, "¡Considéralo mejor chico, estoy seguro de que te han dado un par de sorpresas!"

"Si… Desde el día que las conocí…" Musitó él Cazador, remontándose de nuevo al pasado no tan lejano...

A pesar de la inherente amenaza de Sigma; Zero no podía hacer mucho, si corría la voz sobre el posible ataque Maverick al mundo; o bien nadie le creería o acabaría interno en un manícomio… Además, incluso si la sociedad si tomara en cuenta sus palabras, solamente propagaría el pánico de forma innecesaria… A fin de cuentas las 'primitivas' fuerzas militares de este universo servirían muy poco o de nada a la hora de enfrentar a Sigma… Su existencia y causa debían permanecer ocultas; por lo menos hasta que X y los demás se reunieran con él para efectuar un plan útil de defensa…

Por un tiempo, la alianza entre el Hunter y el Presidente de la Fundación Kirk había probado ser muy provechosa. Este último había aprendido mucho estudiando los sistemas del androide, y a pesar de que la mayoría de su tecnología le resultaba incomprensible; fue capaz de interpretar y adaptar un par de cosas, entre ellas hacer que el sistema de Trasferencia de Zero funcionara en este mundo; aunque a una escala mucho menos eficiente de la acostumbrada… Entabló también un canal de comunicación, y de vez en cuando le ayudó reparando algunas heridas, sin embargo nunca pudo solucionar el mayor problema de Zero; el cual era la causa de su nueva naturaleza 'hibrida'…

Lo llamaron 'Desfase Dimensional' a falta de un mejor nombre; a pesar de su poco conocimiento en la rama, ambos supieron que esto era fruto de cuando el Hunter estuvo atrapado entre dos realidades… A voluntad propia, el androide se volvía humano y viceversa… Si bien esta inusual habilidad le trajo algunas ventajas, también fue una gran fuente de calamidades.

Zero podía ahora pasar desapercibido en esta sociedad carente de Reploids, no tenia necesidad de recargar su energía; ya que solo le bastaba volverse humano por un tiempo y descansar, mismo proceso que servía para que sus heridas sanaran mucho más rápido… El pero era que aparte de haber perdido mucho de su poder, El Cazador sufría de horribles jaquecas, ocasionales colapsos y ligeros ataques de violencia, los cuales se presentaban si permanecía por mucho tiempo en su forma de Reploid… Esto sin duda era causa de una avería mucho mayor, la cual no podía ser reparada con la tecnología de este mundo… Seguramente Gate podría tratarlo, pero a falta de un medio para retornar a su dimensión el Cazador estaba varado permanentemente hasta que apareciera el rescate… Fue una situación complicada mas con la que tuvo que aprender a vivir; decidiendo así distanciarse de las personas por razones de seguridad, incluyendo esto al buen Doctor…

Ese día sin embargo, su destino se encaminaría por otras direcciones…

"¿Cómo has estado, Zack?"

Acercándose a uno de los ventanales de la lujosa oficina, el chico de rubios cabellos fijo su mirada en el paisaje de 'La Gran Manzana'…

"Fue una noche tranquila, enseñarle un par de lecciones a vagos no es nada que me de problemas…"

"Lo sé, solo procura no llamar mucho la atención…"

"Descuide Doc, ¡Corren tan rápido que ni siquiera saben que los espantó!"

"Dime…" Dijo Kirk Levantándose de su amplio escritorio, mientras avanzaba hacia el Hunter, "¿Estas interesado en algo mucho más 'inusual' que violadores y asaltantes de poca monta?"

"¿De que habla?" Preguntó él, intrigado.

"¡Ve a tu apartamento y empaca, nos vamos a Japón!" Contestó el Dr. sonriendo.

"¡¿Japón? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué…?"

"Entre otras cosas, voy a impartir varios seminarios y de paso visitar a algunos conocidos; ¡Ja, tu no lo sabes pero considero al País del Sol Naciente mi segunda patria…!"

"Y…" Musitó el Cazador, aludiendo a que sabía que eso no era todo.

"Y pensé que te gustaría ver esto…" Repuso Kirk lanzándole un periódico, Zero lo tomo en el aire, ojeando con gran interés los titulares de la primera plana…

"…Monstruos Invaden Tokio, Asombrosos Superhéroes al rescate…"

"¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Kamen Rider y los super sentai saltaron a la vida real? Parece sensacionalismo barato…" Replicó él poco interesado, lanzando el diario sobre el escritorio… "Supongo que se aburrieron de escribir sobre el Chupacabras…"

"Yo no lo vería así, son reportes muy serios…" Clamó Kirk acercándose a la ventana, "Según he leído, sucesos muy inusuales se han venido dando desde hace un año en ese país… Todos resueltos diligentemente por un supuesto grupo de superhéroes…"

"¿Seguro…?"

"Al parecer ha habido incidentes muy problemáticos, del tipo 'sobrenatural'…"

"Y usted cree que pueden tener algo que ver con Sigma… ¿No es así?"

"¿Quien sabe? Sin embargo no deberíamos descartar esa teoría… ¿Qué me dices?"

El cazador fijó su vista en la ciudad nuevamente, afilando su mirada y meditando profundamente.

"Vamos cuanto antes…"

Poco después, ambos estaban en un avión con rumbo hacia Tokio… Su destino final, el Distrito de Juuban.

Una vez instalados en un hotel, los dos comenzaron a prepararse muy a su manera.

"Encontré un apartamento libre muy cerca de aquí…" Repuso el doctor colgando el teléfono, "Seguro podrás mudarte ahí mañana temprano…"

"¡Gracias, Doc…!" Repuso él mirando por la terraza, fijando sus pensamientos en la desconocida ciudad.

"Bien, pronto nos conseguiré un transporte decente… ¡Jeje, realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que visité esta tierra!"

"Bueno Doc, creo que iré a echar un vistazo por mi cuenta…" Murmuró Zack acercándose al balcón… Desde ese piso situado en lo alto del edificio, se podía apreciar casi todo el paisaje urbano.

"¡¿Ahora mismo?"

"¡No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy…!" Replicó él sonriendo, "Me ayudará a familiarizarme con la ciudad, además hay que probar si el satélite encargado del comunicador y el telepuerto también es eficiente aquí… ¿no es cierto?"

"¡Jum, lo harás aunque te diga lo contrario!" Farfulló Kirk, ligeramente frustrado, "Ve a patrullar si quieres, solo ten cuidado de…"

"No llamar la atención... ¡Ja, No tiene que decírmelo!"

"Eso dices tu…"

"Bueno, ¡lo veo después, Doc!" Exclamó finalmente el joven lazándose desde el mirador, precipitándose rápidamente hacia el suelo… En medio aire, la increíble transformación se inició; luego de la cual el Hunter Carmesí caería sano y salvo sobre una de las azoteas…

Corriendo por sobre los edificios, Zero recorrió ampliamente el paisaje nocturno… Ligeramente decepcionado de notar como Juuban era una ciudad bastante común, contraria a lo que había leído en los periódicos.

"_¿Cómo te va, chico?"_

"Nada interesante hasta ahora…" Contestó él a la voz por el transmisor, "Es algo decepcionante Doc, no veo a Godzilla o algo similar por ningún lado…"

"_No creo que eso sea necesariamente malo…"_

"Supongo que no…"

"_¡Bueno, __¿ya que todo esta normal por qué no regresas?"_

"Tiene razón, no es que…"

-¡BRROUUMMM!-

"¡¿Qué rayos…?" Replicó el Cazador, tomado por sorpresa por los múltiples sonidos de la cercana batalla...

"_¡Zero, ¿Qué sucede?"_

"¡Algo pasó, parece una buena fiesta…!" Contestó Zero dirigiéndose velozmente por los ecos de la pelea, "¡Je, al parecer no me iré a dormir sin algo de acción por hoy!"

"_Chico, ten cuidado…"_

"¡Claro, cambio y fuera!"

El Maverick Hunter llegó entonces hasta el lugar de la conmoción, desde lo alto de un edificio fijó su mirada en la pequeña plaza; donde un extraño cyborg de cabello blanco se divertía mientras disparaba hacia los inocentes transeúntes…

"_Zero, ¿có__mo se ve todo?"_

"¡Tenia razón Doc, este sujeto definitivamente no es un japonés promedio…!" Repuso él con tono serio, "No es un Maverick, lo sé… sin embargo parece compartir mi afición por las partes mecánicas…"

Entonces pudo ver como el despiadado Zanathos tomaba a un indefenso hombre por el cuello, dispuesto a acabar con su vida…

"¡Suficiente! Me encargaré de este fenómeno ahora." Proclamó el Cazador, disponiéndose a abandonar su escondite para entrar en acción.

"¡Déjalo en paz, malvado!"

"¡¿Eh?"

El androide de cabello rubio centro su atención en las recién llegadas, deteniendo sus intenciones de participar, y llenándose de intriga al notar como el violento sujeto era encarado por las cinco heroínas en minifalda…

"¡Los ciudadanos de Juuban son gente buena y trabajadora, no permitiré que un sujeto malo como tu interrumpa sus horas de descanso! ¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!"

El Hunter se fue entonces de espaldas contra el suelo de forma violenta; mientras Zanathos rompía en una escandalosa carcajada al oír el lema de la guerrera lunar…

"_¿Chico, que sucede?"_

"No lo creerá Doc…" Murmuró él levantándose con dificultad, con una gran gota de sudor en la frente, "¡Un grupo de locas disfrazadas quieren pelear con ese fenómeno!"

"_¡¿Qué?"_

"No tengo tiempo para explicar, Doc… ¡Si no intervengo ahora este sujeto va a matar a esas ridículas chic…!"

Entonces se quedó mudo, presenciando como la joven vestida de rojo atacaba al invasor, muy disgustada por sus burlas y disparando una potente ráfaga de fuego desde la punta de sus dedos… El poder fue repelido por Zanathos, pero acto seguido la chica de largo cabello dorado la apoyaría, agrediéndolo con un rayo de energía que seria prontamente esquivado.

"No… ¡No puedo creer lo que veo!" Profirió Zero con un gesto de total sorpresa, "¡Ellas están… ¿Cómo pueden hacer semejante cosa? ¿…Es esto alguna clase de magia o que? Esto simplemente no es normal…"

"_Ya veo…"_ Murmuró el Dr. Kirk, quien había logrado establecer un enlace de video vía satélite con Zero… _"¡Ellas deben ser las superheroínas que han estado protegiendo esta ciudad!"_

"¡¿Qué? ¿Esas mocosas…?"

"_¿Tienes alguna otra explicación?"_

"¡N… No! Es solo que no creí que eso fuera verdad…" Respondió el Cazador contrariado, "Y aun si lo fuera… Esperaba algo estilo 'Los Vengadores"… ¡Ellas parecen mas una mala versión de los Power Rangers…!" Añadió finalmente, parpadeando estupefacto.

"_En fin… Lo mejor será que no intervengas."_

"¡¿Qué dijo?"

"_¡Ya me oíste! Aprovecha esta oportunidad para estudiar las tácticas de ambos bandos, puede que te sean de utilidad…"_

"Es verdad pero… ¿Qué tal si no pueden solas con ese psicópata?"

"_¿En serio crees que se__rías tan bien recibido en semejante momento? Me parece que a ellas no les gustan los extraños, especialmente los androides…"_

"¡Argh, de acuerdo Doc!" Renegó él frustrado, "Realmente sería difícil integrarme en este momento y salir bien librado…"

"_¡No te preocupes! Seguro que pueden arreglárselas por si mismas…"_

Zero guardó silencio, observando detenidamente desde lo alto a las bellas protectoras dándole pelea al sanguinario cyborg…

"Una Humana emitiendo llamas… ¡Fascinante! Seguro que este mundo es muy diferente al mío…"

El Maverick Hunter estudio detenidamente el desarrollo de la breve pelea, maravillándose por el inusual despliegue de poder de las aparentemente inofensivas jóvenes; así de cómo eran capaces de presentar batalla contra el fornido invasor… Entre los poderes de Fuego de Mars y los de Agua de Mercury, las habilidades de ataque de Venus y Moon; y la técnica de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo de Jupiter, combinada con sus descargas eléctricas se dio cuenta… Con semejantes poderes no tenían nada que envidiarle a un Reploid… Estuvo a punto de intervenir en una ocasión, no obstante el puntual Tuxedo Mask se integró a la lucha… Deteniendo Zero su impulso y extrañándose ante el aun más singular peleador…

"¿Qué sigue? ¡¿Un pequeño niño con cola montado en una nube?"

Entonces sucedió, Zanathos estaba furioso al notar como las pequeñas chicas habían logrado ponerlo a raya, y un reciente ataque por parte de la Scout del Trueno, combinado con un arreglo facial cortesía de la Tiara Lunar simplemente lo habían puesto de muy mal humor… El enorme sujeto se abalanzó contra la joven de cabello castaño, con toda la intención de acabarla.

"¡MIERDA! ¡La matará…!" Gritó el androide activando sus impulsores, dispuesto a participar a pesar de todo… Sin embargo, la inesperada aparición del resto de la Hermandad, así como las amenazantes ordenes de Kenryu deteniendo el embate del Cyborg; lo detuvieron…

Atento a todo segundo, el Cazador fijó su atención en cada suceso del inusual encuentro… La ajetreada noche había llegado a su fin, y mientras tanto los Enemigos como las Scouts se marchaban del campo de batalla, el Hunter de Rojo se quedó solo, meditando muy profundamente…

"_Parece que ya todo terminó…"_

"Si… Doc, no sé si Sigma este detrás de esa banda de payasos… Sin embargo es obvio que algo grande va a suceder aquí…"

"_Es verdad… ¡Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo ¿no crees?"_

"Claro… La próxima vez intervendré, soy un Maverick Hunter, pero eliminar a estas sabandijas también suena divertido…"

"_Est__á bien, Chico… ¡Será mejor que regreses!"_

"No me gusta que me llame así…" Reclamó Zero sonriendo ligeramente, "¡Lo veré luego Doc!"

"_Cambio y fuera…"_

El Cazador se quedo nuevamente solo, observando pensativo los vestigios de la pelea, cruzándose de brazos totalmente incapaz de imaginar que sería de su futuro en este mundo…

"La Fuente, La Hermandad del Dominio y las Sailor Scouts…" Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, y una repentina brisa hacia ondear su larga cabellera… "Sin duda, todo esto va a ser muy interesante..."

El flashback terminó con esa escena y los dos interlocutores siguieron con su debate…

"Entonces, ¿Qué me dices al respecto?"

Zero miró fijamente a los ojos del hombre, antes de dignarse a responder…

"Definitivamente saben como pelear, sin embargo tendré que pensarlo más antes de 'aliarme' con ellas…" Repuso cerrando los ojos, "Además, aun hay muchas asperezas que limar para que tal cosa se dé… Y esa no es mi especialidad…"

"¡Ja! Ni que lo digas…" Replicó Kirk sonriendo, "En fin, espero lo consideres mejor… La vida es algo que no puede jugarse uno a la ligera, y créeme, hay más probabilidades para ambos si pelean del mismo lado…"

"Si usted lo dice… Sin ánimo de ofender, Los humanos son muy delicados… ¡No quiero estar trabajando de niñera!"

"¡Jejeje! Un pajarito me dijo que incluso tu ya has tenido que recurrir a un par de niñeras anoche…"

"¡¿Qué?"

"¡Charlé con la joven Unazuki antes de venir para acá! Buena chica, me alegró encontrarla de nuevo…" Repuso él sonriendo maliciosamente, "Según me cuenta parece que incluso una de las Scouts tuvo que ayudarte de una forma u otra…"

"¡Jum, Esa mocosa no puede mantener la boca cerrada!" Renegó el Hunter enfadado, "No pasó nada en realidad, y eso es todo lo que diré al respecto…"

"¡Jaja, como tu quieras chico!" Dijo el Doctor tomando nuevamente asiento… "Dejando todo eso de lado, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Cómo son los vecinos?"

El Cazador se llevó una mano a la frente…

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada… Al parecer no soy muy popular con ellos tampoco…" Musitó el con un aire de frustración, "A la chica de enfrente le encantaría quemarme vivo…"

"¡Jajaja! A eso le llamo empezar con el pie izquierdo…"

"…"

"En fin, deberías tratar de hacer las paces; sé que eres un tipo muy cerrado, sin embargo te caería bien tener a más de dos personas para platicar de vez en cuando…" Murmuró el Doctor limpiando sus lentes, "Y esta joven, ¿Es atractiva?"

"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué me pregunta eso?" Replicó Zack sobresaltado.

"¡No pienses mal de mi chico! Esos días de mi vida ya pasaron…" Contestó el otro con tono sereno, "Pero a tu edad era un tipo apuesto que estaba siempre rodeado de damas… ¿No crees que deberías aprovechar mientras puedes, 'Galán'?" Añadió finalmente con tono pícaro.

"¡Jum, usted y Unazuki están cortados con la misma tijera!" Musitó el Hunter con un gesto serio, "Se lo pondré simple: preferiría que me reciclaran como un microondas, antes de arriesgarme a que esa arpía me arranque la cabeza…"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"¡ATCHUUU!"

"Salud…" Murmuró Mina, mientras la Scout del Trueno se inclinaba para tomar un pañuelo desechable.

"¿Estas bien, Lita?"

"Si, no es nada…" Repuso ella ligeramente apenada, "¡Era de esperarse que me resfriara después de la lluvia de anoche…!"

"Bueno, volviendo a lo serio…" Dijo Luna con tono meditabundo, "Necesitamos decidir un buen plan de acción; si es que en verdad estamos en peligro por 'Sigma', lo primordial será encargarse de La Hermandad primero…"

"Es verdad; es preciso hacer el primer movimiento para prevenir mas casualidades…" Agregó Arthemis, "Pero por el momento no tenemos mucha información como para hacer algo significativo…"

"Si… ¡Si por lo menos supiéramos donde se esconden esos tipos….!" Exclamó Rei, "Veo que solo nos queda esperar a que salgan de su ratonera para atacar…"

"Temo que si…" Añadió Amy, "Lo mejor será permanecer en contacto entonces, si es que en verdad vamos a tomar la ofensiva será primordial trabajar en equipo, para nuestra seguridad…"

"Chicas, ¿Qué haremos con Zero?" Inquirió Serena, "¿No creen que él tenga algo que decir en esto?"

"Le tomaré la palabra esta vez, pero ese robot aun no me inspira mucha confianza…" Dijo Rei frustrada, "Supongo que deberíamos tener una buena charla con ese sujeto, pero no es como si lo encontráramos en las Paginas Amarillas…"

"¡Ja, temo que no…!"

"Un robot del siglo 22 que viene a prevenir una guerra… ¡Suena como si discutiéramos una película de Terminator!"

"Como sea, será mejor cuidarnos de Forbes si en serio su poder se extiende a tal cosa… ¿Quién sabe lo que podría hacernos la próxima vez?"

"La próxima vez, él nos la pagara todas juntas." Profirió Lita con un aire de odio.

"En fin; no creo que podamos hacer mucho mas por hoy…"

"De todas formas debemos prepararnos…" Murmuró la gata negra, saltando hacia una de las ventanas…"Yo iré a merodear por ahí a ver si consigo algún indicio sobre esa tal 'Fuente'… ¡Con suerte averiguare algo que sea útil!"

"¡Buena idea, Luna!" Clamó el felino blanco imitándola, "Yo tratare de investigar sobre donde pueden esconderse esos villanos, debe haber pistas en alguna parte…"

"¡Cuídense mucho!"

"¡Tu también Serena, chicas…! ¡Sean precavidas!" Sugirió la peluda consejera abandonando la casa.

"Bueno, nuevamente solo nos queda esperar…"

"Si…"

"Por cierto; Es bueno oír que a Darien no le pasó nada muy grave, ¿verdad?"

"¡Es una suerte que tenga los poderes de Tuxedo Mask!" Exclamó la Sailor de la Luna, "Si no fuera por eso no quiero pensar en lo que le hubiera pasado…"

"Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que esta bien… Dentro de lo que cabe…" Dijo la Sailor del Agua un poco decaída.

"¡El es fuerte, eso no basta para detenerlo!" Señaló la chica de las coletas, "Estará interno un par de días mas, y tendrá las piernas enyesadas por algunos meses… ¡No obstante, prefiero eso a que ese tipo lo hubiera matado!"

"Es cierto…"

"Bueno amigas, la verdad debo irme ya…" Clamó Rei poniéndose en pie, "No puedo dejar el Templo tan descuidado ahora que mi abuelo y el inútil de Nicholas no están cerca…"

"Descuida, la verdad yo también quiero irme para acompañar a mi Darien en el Hospital un rato…"

"¡SEEEREEEENA!" Gritó entonces una voz infantil que provenía desde el primer piso de la casa… "¡MAMA DICE QUE DEBES QUEDARTE PARA AYUDARLA A LIMPIAR LA CASA!"

"¡¿QUÉ? ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡HABIAMOS QUEDADO EN QUE TU LO HARIAS HOY!" Renegó la chica molesta, abriendo la puerta de la habitación para que su pequeño hermano la escuchara.

"¡JEJE, LO SIENTO BOBA! ¡TENGO PRACTICA DE FUTBOL, ADIOOOS!"

"¡SAMMY, VEN ACA PEQUEÑO ERIZO!" Gritó ella echando llamas por los ojos, mientras emprendía la persecución del travieso chico… Las otras Scouts observaron esto confundidas; con una gran sonrisa fingida mientras se veía por la ventana como la riña entre hermanos se había vuelto una pelea callejera…

"Bueno amigas…" Suspiró Amy con pena ajena, "¡Parece que se acabó la reunión…!"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"Esto es el infierno…"

La joven mujer caminaba muy lentamente, arrastrando sus pies y brazos como si sus zapatos y el micrófono en su mano fueran de concreto… Apesarada por su situación actual.

"¡Vamos, no se ponga así Megumi-san!" Dijo el chico que la acompañaba intentando levantar sus ánimos, "¡Seguro que la próxima vez nos asignaran a algo emocionante!"

"Silencio, Tanaka…"

Ella tiene alrededor de 24 años, corto cabello negro y ojos claros… El tiene 20 y su cabello castaño oscuro esta cubierto por una Gorra puesta al revés… Reportera y Camarógrafo caminan diligentemente por el interior del amplio Banco, en busca de ganarse el sueldo.

"¡¿A quien le importa si al jefe no le impresionó el video de la persecución?" Alegó el ingenuo camarógrafo, "¡La próxima vez que las Scouts enfrenten a ese monstruo estaremos ahí y haremos un reportaje mucho mejor! Ya lo vera, ganaremos un Pulitzer o como se llame… ¡Megumi-san, yo Shigeru Tanaka le prometo que siempre la ayudaré para conseguir la noticia del siglo!"

"¡QUE TE CALLES, TANAKA!" Ordenó ella fuera de sí, haciendo que el chico se escondiera tras su cámara del mero susto…

"¡Sssssss… SI, A LA ORDEN!"

"¡Rayos, ¿Por qué debo ser yo la que desperdicie su juventud, inteligencia, clase, belleza y talento periodístico haciendo esta porquería de reportajes? ¿Qué pecados estoy pagando?" Se preguntó ella tristemente, casi al borde de las lágrimas… "En fin, ¿Qué se supone que venimos a cubrir en este aburrido lugar?" Preguntó finalmente, muy resignada.

"¡Oh, no es nada complicado! Solo quieren una nota de rutina y que entrevistemos a algunas de las personas sobre su opinión del sistema bancario…"

Ella se hundió en hombros, mientras su cara se tornaba azulada…

"¡Ahora si es definitivo! Me he muerto y he caído al infierno…"

"Megumi-san, ¡No se deprima por pequeñeces!"

"… Creo que tienes razón…" Suspiró ella tratando de reponerse, "Como sea, al mal paso darle prisa... ¡empecemos con esto para que podamos largarnos!"

"¡A la orden, jefa!" Clamó el siempre animado chico, encendiendo su cámara.

"¡Buenas tardes, estimados televidentes! Aquí Megumi Itsumi reportando desde el Banco Metropol…"

-¡BAKOOMMM!-

"¡Por Dios, ¿Qué es eso?"

Luego que se disipara el humo levantado por el fuerte estallido, todos los presentes en el edificio notaron aterrados a la figura femenina que emergía amenazante… Con apetito de revancha.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Disculpen las molestias damas y caballeros, al parecer el Banco cerrará temprano hoy!" Dijo entre escandalosas risas, mientras agitaba su abanico frente a su rostro.

Muchos miembros de la multitud iniciaron la huida, dominados por el pánico… la malévola mujer solo miraba todo muy entretenida, pero con su mente en otra parte…

"_¡Vamos, muéstrate pronto Sailor Moon! Ya no puedo esperar más por ti…"_

_

* * *

_

=DC=

* * *

No muy lejos del lugar del ataque, Zack y el Dr. Kirk continuaban cruzando palabras…

"Dígame Doc, ¿Cómo le fue con sus conferencias en Nerima?"

"¡Bastante bien! Aunque créeme, se ven cosas extrañas por ahí… parece que mucha gente, en especial los chicos, gustan de armar grandes alborotos muy seguido…"

"¿De verdad?"

"¡Jaja, no te lo imaginarias…! Una vez…"

"Espere…" Profirió el Hunter tornando su rostro muy serio, mientras se levantaba para acercarse a la ventana… "Que curioso, hay una gran cantidad de patrullas que van muy rápido por la carretera; parece que es algo grande…"

"¿Crees qué algo malo haya pasado?"

"¡Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo!" Contestó él empezando a salir por la ventana.

"Bien… ¡Ve por ellos, chico!"

Habiéndose transformado, Zero le mostró el pulgar hacia arriba al gentil anciano, luego de lo cual partió hacia la batalla... De la cual había misteriosas fuerzas moviendo las cuerdas…

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"Excelencia, ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de esto?"

En las cercanías del campo de batalla, El siniestro Emisario presenciaba todos los sucesos ligeramente confundido… Flotando en los cielos; siguiendo sus órdenes diligentemente…

"_Ya te lo dije, mi heraldo…"_ Replicó el casi incomprensible tono de voz del Maestro; _"Es simplemente una prueba…"_

"Pero poderoso Maestro, Esto podría ser perjudicial a nuestros fines… ¿Por qué utilizar a esa mujer y dejar que llame la atención innecesariamente? …La misma Hermandad podría haber bastado par tal cosa…."

"_¡¿Acaso te atreves a poner mi juicio en duda?"_

"¡No, claro que no, mi señor!" Aclaró el enmascarado ligeramente temeroso, "Es solo que no entiendo, ya habíamos probado el potencial de las Sailor Scouts anteriormente, además nuestra prioridad debería ser eliminarlas…"

"_¡Jejeje! ¿Sailor Scouts? ¡¿Quién dijo que esto se trataba de ellas?"_

"¡¿Qué…?"

"_¡Zero…__! ¡Quiero saber que tanto de su poder se ha perdido! Necesito verlo con mis propios ojos…"_

"¿Zero…?"

"_¡Mantente alerta Emisario! No pierdas ningún detalle por pequeño que sea…"_

"¡Como ordene, Glorioso Maestro!" Dijo finalmente el encapuchado, efectuando una reverencia… Al Emisario le incomodaba el que su Maestro siempre mantuviera sus más oscuros planes en secreto, incluso de él mismo… No era fuera de lo común, ya que ni el mismo sirviente conocía el rostro de su amo, no obstante; ignorar tantos detalles de este ataque en particular lo ponía nervioso…

Y no era el único con razón para estarlo…

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"¡Muy bien! ¿Qué sucede aquí?" Preguntó el Detective bajando rápidamente del automóvil, despojándose de su saco a y colocándose un chaleco antibalas…

"¡Inspector Fujima, que bueno que ya ha llegado!" Clamó uno de los oficiales saliendo a su encuentro, "Parece ser que hay un gran alboroto adentro… los testigos dicen que una especie de monstruo apareció de la nada…"

"¿Monstruo? No se referirá a…"

"Temo que si, del tipo que usted ya conoce…"

"¡Jum, ahora comprendo porque me enviaron aquí…!" Murmuró Fujima con tono calmo; observando detalladamente el cerco policial que rodeaba el banco, así como a los numerosos oficiales listos para actuar en caso de ser necesario… "Sargento ¿Hay rehenes?"

"Creemos que la gran mayoría logró escapar del lugar, pero reportan que aun hay personas adentro…"

"Genial… ¿Con que lidiamos?" Preguntó el detective caminando hacia el frente del grupo de contención.

"No lo sabemos aun… Los guardias del lugar solo dicen que las balas eran inútiles… ¡Dios, estaban tan asustados que no fueron muy descriptivos…!"

"Por supuesto…" Musitó él resignado, "Sé que suena estúpido, ¿Pero esa cosa ha demandado algo?"

"De hecho si… Lo único que ha gritado es '¡Tráiganme a Sailor Moon!'…"

El ceño del Detective se frunció inmediatamente, mientras se disponía a encender un cigarrillo…

"Vaya sorpresa…" Suspiró con sarcasmo.

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"¡Oh cielos! ¡Debo estar loco para haberme quedado aquí!"

"¡Silencio, Tanaka! ¿Quieres que esa bruja nos descubra?"

"Megumi-san, ¡por favor vámonos!" Imploró el asustado camarógrafo.

"¡De ninguna manera! Perderme una historia como esta… ¡Primero muerta!" Clamó la intrépida reportera.

"¡Dios, no haga comentarios así…!"

"¡Tu solo sigue filmando!"

Escondidos tras uno de los grandes escritorios del lugar, ambos captaban cada detalle del increíble suceso, del cual era ella responsable… Una mujer de unos 25 años, cabello y ojos color verde; también viste un ajustado vestido negro de una pieza, vistosas alhajas y porta un abanico decorativo…

"¿Por qué te demoras tanto…?" Renegó la antigua integrante de la familia Black Moon, apretando los dientes mientras esbozaba una gélida sonrisa; "¡Maldita Mocosa, Aparece de una buena vez!"

Entonces un enorme disparo de plasma se precipitó hacia ella, sin embargo lo evadió prestamente en el último minuto, resultando ilesa…

"¡¿Quién eres?"

"¡Jum! Fallé… Por eso no soy fanático de los Busters…" Dijo Zero desactivando su arma, saltando frente a la bella mujer sin perder su frío porte… "Realmente extraño mi Sable…"

"¡Ah, tu debes ser el chico nuevo!" Repuso ella sonriendo con incierto gesto, cubriendo después su rostro con su elegante abanico… "¿Zero, no es así?"

"¡Ahhh! ¡Es el Demonio Ro... JUMPG!" El desventurado camarógrafo se vio forzado a callar cuando una enfadada Megumi le atoró su micrófono en la garganta…

"¡Silencio idiota, solo sigue grabando!"

"Todos los maniáticos de este mundo parecen conocer mi nombre…" Respondió él sonriendo levemente, cerrando sus ojos… "Francamente, empiezo a preguntarme donde averiguaron tanto…"

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Lo siento dulzura, pero no puedo revelarte tal cosa!" Replicó la mujer acomodando su largo cabello, mientras lo miraba de forma seductora; "Solo te diré que hay alguien cerca realmente interesado en ti… Y no estoy hablando de mí."

"¿Qué…?"

"¡Eres un chico muy apuesto realmente! Superaste mis expectativas…" Clamó ella acercándosele hasta muy corta distancia, "¿Sabes? Podría olvidar fácilmente a Endimion o a Diamante con alguien como tu a mi lado…" Añadió finalmente, acariciando la cintura del Cazador.

"¡Que halagador!" Respondió Zero con sarcasmo, "¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a una mujer llamada Berkana…"

"¿Si…? ¿Fue ella una antigua amante o algo así?" Cuestionó la maligna chica acercando su boca a milímetros de los labios del Cazador de Rojo.

"No…" Contestó él con desprecio, "…Solo era una Asquerosa Bruja."

"¡Jajaja, veo que eres guapo, mas no inteligente…!" Replicó ella separándose de él, "¡Que desperdicio! Deberé destruirte después de todo…"

"No será tan fácil…"

"¡Eso espero, quiero calentar para cuando esa zorra rubia aparezca!" Dijo ella despectivamente, adoptando una expresión de total enojo… "¡Hora de morir, Maverick Hunter!"

"¡Menos charla y mas acción!" Gritó Zero lanzándose en su contra, estuvo a punto de conectarle un puñetazo; sin embargo un escudo de sólido cristal se formó frente a ella, repeliendo al Cazador y enviándolo contra el suelo…

"¡Argh…! Ese truco está de moda…"

"¡Jajajajaja, ven cariño! Déjame probar mis nuevas habilidades contigo…"

"¡Como quieras!"

Zero activó entonces su Z-Buster, y cargando energía en el mismo se dispuso para abrir fuego… Sin embargo las cosas serían diferentes.

"¡No esta vez, amor!" Ordenó la mujer extendiendo su abanico hacía él… "¡TOMA ESTO!"

Una especie de pulso fue emitido inmediatamente desde una joya en su cuello, creando una onda de choque que envió al Hunter Carmesí a volar gritando contra una pared… Reponiéndose con gran dificultad, él se llevó la mano a la cabeza…

"¡Argh, Mal… dición…! ¿Qué fue eso?" Se lamentó mientras de todo su cuerpo brincaban pequeñas chispas de corriente, "¿Alguna especie de generador de EMP?"

"¡Jaja, ¿te sientes mal, precioso? Esto fue un regalo de quien me habló sobre ti; Dijo que te daría un par de problemas… Es algo de una sola vez, pero parece que fue suficiente… Ahora, ¿Dónde quedó tu espíritu?"

"_Arpía…"_ Pensó él, lleno de odio.

Desde su improvisado escondite, los dos reporteros tenían sus propios problemas…

"¡Diablos! ¡Lo que sea que haya sido eso, dejo la cámara inservible!"

"¡Con un demonio!" Maldijo Megumi casi llorando, "¡¿Por qué me suceden estas cosas? ¿Acaso es mi destino sufrir?"

"Megumi-san, ¿podemos irnos ahora que la cámara no sirve?"

"¡Nunca, Tanaka!" Gritó ella con fuego en la mirada, "Haremos esta noticia como los reporteros de antaño, ¡con papel y lápiz!"

"De acuerdo…" Murmuró él, resignado…

"Bueno, ¿Qué esperas torpe?" Reclamó ella dándole un violento coscorrón, al momento en que le entregaba una libreta… "¡PONTE A ESCRIBIR!"

"Si señora…" Suspiró él con tono decaído…

De vuelta con Zero…

El Androide estaba aun conmocionado; a pesar de que los sistemas de los reploids están especialmente diseñados con una capa de protección para minimizar los efectos de un Pulso Electromagnético; estos siempre causaban algún tipo de daño en su mecanismo… Él notó como su Buster y comunicador habían sido inhabilitados, así como varias averías pequeñas que en conjunto no lo dejaban muy bien librado; sin embargo no podía rendirse tan fácilmente…

Embistiendo nuevamente contra la enemiga, fue repelido de nuevo por el escudo de cristal… No obstante, esta vez el mismo se había separado en miles de afiladas estacas que lo habían sujetado contra una pared; ninguna parte de su ser estaba perforada, pero la presión era suficiente para inmovilizarlo.

"¡Argh, diablos!" Clamó tratando inútilmente de liberarse…

"¡Jajajaja, Parece que es el fin, cariño!" Repuso la malvada mujer mientras avanzaba hacia él, "¡Te veré en el infierno!" Agregó finalmente, cargando una esfera de energía en su mano y disponiéndose a disparársela contra el rostro.

"Esta bien desgraciada… ¡Dispárame!"

"Lo haré… ¡Adiós, Zero!"

"¡…RESUENA!"

"¡Ahhhh!"

Abatida por la potente descarga de corriente eléctrica, la astuta villana desistió de su ataque… Una vez que se había repuesto de la conmoción, notó al nuevo oponente que se le enfrentaba: Sailor Jupiter…

"Eres tu…" Musitó Zero soltándose por fin de sus ataduras; "Parece que tu tobillo mejoró…"

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la Scout del Trueno en posición de combate, viéndolo de reojo sin bajar la guardia ante su vieja enemiga…

"Lo estaré cuando elimine a esa Bruja…"

"¡Jajajaja! Así que al fin se dignaron a aparecer…" Repuso la mujer con una gran sonrisa, manteniendo un aire de rencor en su mirada… "¡Ya era hora! He estado esperándolas con grandes ansias…"

"Esmeralda…" Profirió Jupiter con un tono despectivo, fijando su vista en el oponente… Honestamente el rostro de la malvada mujer era el último que pensaba encontrarse esta tarde, cuando ella y sus amigas tomaron caminos distintos desde la residencia Tsukino; "Parece ser que no te bastó con la primera vez, ¿No es así…? ¡No importa, pronto estarás en el lugar de donde saliste!"

"¡Mmmm! ¡Permíteme diferir, mocosa…!" Dijo ella dándose aire con su abanico, "Esta vez las cosas son muy diferentes; he aprendido un par de trucos nuevos como tu guapo amigo te podría decir…" Añadió luego mirando a Zero con seductores y amenazantes ojos, "Ahora… ¿Dónde está el resto de ustedes? ¡¿Dónde esta Sailor Moon?"

"¡Ja, descuida…! ¡Ella no tardará en llegar! Mientras tanto me encargaré de enseñarte una buena lección… ¡Ya que la última vez no estabas atenta!"

"¡Jajajaja! Desafiante como siempre ¿No es así, niña?" Renegó Esmeralda acomodándose el cabello, "Tu no me importas un bledo, es Moon a quien no puedo esperar por despedazar… ¡No obstante, me entretendré con ustedes!"

Agitando entonces su abanico frente a ella, Esmeralda generó una fuerte ráfaga de viento, la cual lanzó contra ambos héroes en busca de eliminarlos… Con solo unos segundos de anticipación, tanto el Hunter como la Sailor pudieron esquivarlo sin recibir daño; pero el suelo y todo entre ambos había sido cortado a la mitad…

"Zero, ¿Estás completo?" Inquirió la joven de cabello castaño al notar como el androide se movía con cierta torpeza.

"¡Jum, no hagas preguntas tontas!" Respondió él con cierta arrogancia, ocultando el estado en que se encontraba… "¡Ve por tus amigas si quieres! yo me encargaré de liquidarla..."

"¡¿Qué? Claro que no…"

"¡Puedo vencerla por mi mismo...!"

"¡Suficiente, escúchame bien maldito Robot Engreído!" Renegó Jupiter con tono pesado, asegurándose de que él la viera directamente al rostro… "¡Al demonio como sea que te guste luchar! En mi mundo no toleramos esa actitud… No sé que quieras probarte a ti mismo, pero ya es hora de que abandones todo ese acto barato de 'Lobo Solitario' y uses la cabeza… Si quieres mi confianza, pelearás a mi lado… ¡De ninguna manera puedo creer en un sujeto que sea tan débil como para distanciarse de los que pueden ayudarlo!"

"¿Débil…?" Murmuró él impactado, y hasta cierto punto molesto con los comentarios de la chica de uniforme verde… Ciertamente lo había puesto a pensar; y aunque apretaba el puño y los dientes fruto del enojo, muy profundamente meditaba sobre las palabras de Jupiter, las cuales encerraban motivos muy validos…

"Esmeralda no es una oponente cualquiera, ¡Puedes créeme porque hablo por experiencia!" Continuó la adolescente, esta vez bajando su tono y hablando con amplia franqueza… "Sé que hemos tenido diferencias, y ciertamente no te soporto a veces; ¡Pero lo mejor será trabajar juntos si queremos derrotarla!"

El pequeño discurso de la Guerrera del Trueno resonó con gran fuerza en la mente del androide de Rojo… Su punto exacto era el mismo del Dr. Kirk al preocuparse por su seguridad… El mismo también de su mejor amigo cuando ambos afrontaron las fatídicas consecuencias del Día de Σ hace tantos años, Entendió Zero mientras su mente se transportaba a ese preciso momento…

Recuperándose del primer ataque del Maverick contra el mundo entero, los Hunters se reagrupaban en las ahora ruinas de Abel City, en el refugio preparado por el Dr. Cain para contener la nueva amenaza… Zero había tomado el puesto de comandante luego de la traición de su superior, y habiendo fallado el intento de detenerlo al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, lidiaba ahora con las consecuencias de tal fracaso…

"Así que ha comenzado…" Suspiró Zero consternado; "Sigma ha iniciado su revolución…"

"Es una pesadilla, la peor de todas las que he tenido…" Repuso el anciano científico, totalmente decepcionado… Viste una oscura y larga bata, además de mostrar una generosa barba blanca y una calva producto de los años que tiene encima…

"Dr. Cain, Todos los Hunters en servicio ya han sido enviados al combate…" Dijo Zero observando a los grandes monitores del improvisado cuartel, "Hemos detectado a Vile y sus fuerzas sobre el área de Awake Road; ¡El es mío, será el primer traidor al que le de su merecido!"

"¡No hagas nada impulsivo, Zero!" Ordenó Cain, "Sigma es astuto, todo un genio militar… Destruir el cuartel y todos esos puntos estratégicos con esa lluvia de misiles fue un movimiento brillante, yo mismo estaría muerto sino fuera por este refugio… Los Maverick Hunters se han debilitado demasiado gracias a los desertores que siguieron los retorcidos ideales de Sigma… ¡No podemos arriesgarnos a perder al nuevo Comandante tan pronto!"

"¡Descuide, Doc…! ¡No pienso morir en esta guerra!"

"¡Yo iré también!"

"¿Qué…?"

Ambos observaron la figura del Androide Azul acercándoseles decididamente, cargando su casco en su regazo y con un gesto muy serio en su rostro…

"X… ¿Ya terminaron de reparar tus daños?" Farfulló el anciano.

"¡No te esfuerces demasiado, X! Sigma casi te mata la última vez… No puedo permitir que salgas a luchar todavía."

"Dr. Cain, Zero… ¡No olviden que yo también soy un Maverick Hunter!" Dijo él ante los sorprendidos sujetos, "¡Ahora somos muy pocos, pero debo poder ayudarlos de alguna forma, no puedo seguir viendo esta catástrofe con los brazos cruzados!"

"¡Por favor, X!" Repuso el Hunter de cabello rubio, "Ambos sabemos que realmente no te gusta pelear, ¿Por qué estas tan empeñado en hacerlo ahora?"

"Hay gente inocente que necesita de ayuda… ¡No puedo ser egoísta ante eso! Debo ayudarlos como pueda, y esto es lo mejor que se me ocurre ahora… ¡Además Sigma también te dejó gravemente dañado a ti! así que ahórrate los sermones médicos, ¿te parece, Zero?"

"…"

"Él tiene razón, Zero" Dijo Cain acercándoseles con paso seguro, "No olvides que X no es un robot ordinario… No se le nota, pero posee un increíble poder de combate… ¡Jum, si alguien ha de saberlo ese soy yo…! En este momento de crisis despreciar su ayuda sería una idiotez, aun si todos hemos sido golpeados por la ofensiva de Sigma es nuestro deber luchar hasta el ultimo aliento."

"Eso lo sé Doc, pero no lo permitiré…" Contestó el Hunter con indiferencia, "¡De ninguna manera mandaré a X a luchar contra Sigma de nuevo! Hay suficiente carne de cañón por ahí aparte de la que se ofrece voluntariamente… ¡Aun si él es el prototipo de toda la raza reploid! No lo dejare desperdiciar su vida…"

"¡Pero…!"

"¡No, no puedes hacerme esto!" Renegó el Androide de cabello castaño cerrando su puño, con una mirada llena de convicción… "¡Afuera es una guerra! Miles de humanos y reploids están sufriendo y muriendo injustamente por la locura de Sigma… ¿Acaso se te ha subido eso de ser comandante a la cabeza? Tratas de proteger a las personas equivocadas cuanto nuestro deber como Hunters es poner la seguridad del mundo antes que la nuestra..."

"X… yo…"

"Zero, amigo… Por favor ten un poco de fe en mí… ¡Aun no se cual es mi lugar en el mundo; pero seguro no es aquí escondiéndome como un cobarde!"

"…"

"Puede que sea más débil e inexperto que tu… ¡Pero aun así puedo ayudarte, aunque sea por muy poco…! ¡Déjame pelear contra ellos! Si yo no existiera entonces nunca habrían aparecido los Mavericks en primer lugar… ¡Esta es mi responsabilidad!"

"X…"

"Prometo que no seré un estorbo para ti… Soy débil, ¡Pero no me daré por vencido! "

El Anciano científico observó dicha escena conmovido por las palabras de X, desde aquel día en que lo liberó de la capsula en que había permanecido sellado por décadas, supo que él era mucho mas que un robot…

"De acuerdo, X…" Murmuró Zero cerrando los ojos, para el asombro del androide azul… ¿Débil?, eso era todo lo que X no era, y el Hunter Carmesí lo supo entonces; tratar de alejarlo de la batalla era un error… Su voluntad brillaba como ninguna otra que hubiera visto en cualquier otro reploid, X nunca dejaría de preocuparse por los demás antes que sí mismo… Zero envidiaba esa virtud…

"¡En serio!"

"Solo tengo una regla, X… Más te vale regresar con vida… ¡¿Entiendes?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Exclamó X poniéndose el casco, listo para la batalla.

"¡Ahora escúchame, tu y yo partiremos hacia el cuadrante A-983455!" Señaló él apuntando con su dedo al monitor, "Awake Road… ¡Tu te encargaras de repeler a los Mavericks en el Sector Beta y yo lo haré en el Alfa! Ten cuidado… Tenemos reportes de que han visto a Vile en la zona, como sabes bien él es un Maverick de mucho cuidado… ¡Así que no te arriesgues!"

"¡Comprendo!" Dijo X siguiendo al de roja armadura al telepuerto, ambos dispuestos nuevamente a pelear hombro con hombro contra la maldad de Sigma…

"¿Con que así es como será…?" se preguntó Cain a si mismo, una vez que estuvo solo en el Centro de Comando… "Buena suerte X y Zero… Nuestra era cuenta con ustedes."

Las palabras del anciano hicieron eco mientras el flashback del histórico momento se desvanecía en la mente del Cazador de largos cabellos…

"Entonces… ¿Qué me respondes?"

Zero fijo su mirada en los ojos de Sailor Jupiter…

"Antes que nada, deja de llamarme 'Robot'…" Repuso finalmente, pero sin perder su característico porte frío… "Y segundo, la próxima vez que me hables con ese tono no pienso tenerte consideración alguna…"

"¿Eso es un 'Si'…?"

"Claro…"

"¡Jum, descuida!" Clamó ella sonriéndole, retomando su guardia y preparándose para pelear… "¡Si sales herido sé de un buen taller mecánico cerca de aquí!"

"Muy graciosa, Jupiter…" Farfulló él reploid con sarcasmo, sonriéndole de mala gana… "¡Solo procura no torcerte nada durante esta pelea, no estoy de humor para salvarte el trasero esta tarde…!"

Por su parte Esmeralda profirió un largo bostezo, observándolos a ambos sin ninguna preocupación y sonriendo despectivamente, "Ustedes dos son TAN aburridos… ¡¿Vamos a hacer esto hoy o que?"

"Descuida Bruja… ¡En un segundo te atendemos!"

"¡¿Listo?"

"¡Hagámoslo!"

Ambos guerreros se lanzaron entonces a toda velocidad contra la malévola villana… preparados para luchar en equipo y dispuestos derrotar a cualquiera que fuera su oponente. Humana y Reploid, peleando por un fin común tal y como cierto científico habría soñado hace mucho tiempo. Un inesperado giro de este incierto universo… En el cual dos vidas, dos seres; son solo como simples granos de arena en la basta playa del infinito…

Dos personas distintas, con dos Destinos muy diferentes…

Juntos, su historia finalmente ha comenzado.

_**.**_

_**-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6-**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_¡Realmente te desprecio!_

_Sailor Moon, no puedo siquiera tolerar tu existencia… ¡Tu y tus amigas me la pagaran por toda la humillación que me hicieron sentir! No importa si debo arrasar con todo y con todos en esta maldita ciudad, ¡Juro que obtendré mi justa venganza!_

_Pueden aliarse con esa ridícula máquina si quieren, es irrelevante cuantos de ustedes vengan a detenerme… ¡No soy la misma de antes! ¡Gracias a él tengo el poder suficiente para derrotarlas esta vez! Y se muy bien que a diferencia del Gran Sabio, no seré traicionada de nuevo, porque ese sujeto realmente desea tanto como yo verlas hechas pedazos… A ustedes y a Zero…_

_¡Contémplenlo! ¡Incluso la mal llamada 'Hermandad' tiembla ante mi ira! Pobres diablos, sus perturbadas cabezas no sospechan lo que en realidad valen para el Maestro… Se retuercen en sus tristes dudas mientras que poderes más elevados los usan como marionetas, son solo basura._

_Un insignificante hombre nunca podría comprender después de todo, la verdadera fuerza que se esconde en el corazón de una mujer pisoteada…_

_Destinos Cruzados: Capítulo 7_  
"_Re-Sentimientos"_

_No importa las veces que vuelva a nacer… ¡Jamás voy a perdonarte!_

_

* * *

_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Ahora la historia de Zack-Zero esta completa, así como el background de este personaje junto al Dr. Kirk y Unazuki… Tenía que sacrificar la acción para meter todo esto, sin embargo senté las bases para el próximo episodio, que como adivinaran; ¡estará lleno de aventura y batallas!

En este capitulo se introdujo al Inspector Toshiro Fujima entre los personajes de reparto, antes que nada debo agradecerle al buen Dracofonte por prestarme a este personaje, ¡Gracias colega!... Sus apariciones han sido muy esporádicas, pero ya verán como cobra importancia su papel en la trama…

Para leer el fanfic en donde se originó este personaje, busquen por 'La Esencia del Dragón', ¡escrito por Dracofonte lógicamente! Esta es una gran historia de Sailor Moon la cual recomiendo a cualquiera que quiera leer un muy buen relato de aventura y romance; con una ambientación integra y con excelente trabajo a la hora de manejar al elenco, tanto oficial como a los personajes inéditos… Pronto verán porque me encariñe con el Detective; quien a pesar de no ser un superhéroe tiene un gran carisma, además de ponernos frente al punto de vista de una persona común en semejante universo de cosas tan peculiares…

El último flashback se coló a esa parte sin que yo lo previniera, ¡pero deberá ser suficiente para los fans de X hasta que se digne a aparecer jaja! Al final la pre-batalla con Esmeralda (a que no esperaban verla a ella aquí ¿verdad?) se extendió mas de lo planeado también, pero por lo menos sirvió para acelerar el ritmo del relato.

Dudas, quejas y comentarios, mi e-mail: zero_red_

Ya dije suficiente; ¡Gracias por leer; estén pendientes para el capítulo 7 y hasta la próxima!

**NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPÍTULO 7...**


	9. Capítulo 7: ReSentimientos

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

_**FANFIC XOVER  
MEGAMAN X / SAILOR MOON  
POR: TEKKAMAN ZERO**_

_**-7-**_

"De… ¡De acuerdo! ¡Tú ganas!"

A los pies de su eterno enemigo metálico, el aterrado científico prácticamente le ruega por su vida, mientras retrocede muy lentamente… Aún de rodillas…

"¡Me rindo! Lamento haber causado tantos problemas… Me iré tranquilamente…"

"No esta vez… ¡Yo no confío en ti!"

"¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué quieres decir?"

Entonces sucedió… El androide azul apuntó directamente su Mega-Buster contra el viejo profesor, quien lleno de miedo, más del que jamás había sentido en toda la vida, no pudo más que arrastrarse hasta quedar de espaldas contra uno de los muros… El anciano sintió entonces como una cálida sensación se expandía lentamente por sus piernas, fruto seguro de haberse orinado sobre sí mismo del puro terror…

"Ya ha sido suficiente… ¡Voy a hacer ahora lo que debí hacer hace tantos años!" Anunció él entrecerrando los ojos, al tiempo en que una gran cantidad de energía comenzaba a acumularse en su arma de plasma…

"¡No! Aca… ¿Acaso has olvidado la Primera Ley…? Rock… ¡Megaman…! ¡Los Robots no pueden dañar a los Humanos!"

Un siniestro instante de silencio se presentó entre los dos; mientras el frió sudor recorría la frente del anciano genio y un gesto de desprecio se dibujaba en el robot… Una expresión tal que parecía una abominación, en su otrora gentil rostro infantil…

"No más… ¡Yo soy más que un Robot...! ¡MUERE!"

Entonces la enorme fortaleza comenzó a derrumbarse, mientras los escombros llovían y las chipas saltaban de las múltiples explosiones, la voz… La proclamación del Bombardero Azul se quedaría grabada para siempre en la memoria del malévolo sujeto… Jamás lo olvidaría, ¿Cómo podría siquiera…? Después de todo, fue en esa fatídica ocasión; cuando Rock disparó contra él, que un gran obsequio le fue entregado…

* * *

_**-CAPÍTULO 7-**_  
"_**Re-Sentimientos"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Él lo recordaría incluso hasta el día de hoy; más de cien años después de esa horrorosa noche.

"_Más que un Robot… Sí__; ¡Que hermosa epifanía…! Ahí fue precisamente donde todo esto comenzó…"_

Sentado cómodamente con sus manos entrecruzadas, el anciano científico medita profundamente… Sin quitar la vista de la enorme holopantalla; en la cual se ve claramente como transcurre la batalla de Sailor Jupiter y Zero contra Esmeralda…

"_Asimov era un tipo listo, pero al final sus Tres __Leyes no valdrían de mucho en esta época… X y Zero; Las únicas dos máquinas que tendrían el privilegio de trascender hasta este tiempo… Ellos son el resultado de tan bella revelación; la que Megaman y Yo compartimos ese día…" _

Con ligero desprecio, lanzó un viejo libro sobre su amplio escritorio… El titulo del mismo se leía 'Robots Del Amanecer - Isaac Asimov'…

"_Los Robots no necesitan razón alguna para pelear… O para vivir…"_ Murmuró él siempre sumido entre las sombras… _"Thomas, cuando nuestras máquinas se volvieron 'Más que Robots' entonces todo cambió para siempre…"_

A su costado, dos pequeños monitores desplegaban los esquemas de dos antiguas máquinas, cuyos recuerdos e historias se habían hundido en el olvido hace mucho tiempo…

"_Bass… King… Cuando e__sos traidores se volvieron 'más' de lo que los construí para ser; entonces supe por primera vez que la era de los humanos finalmente llegaría a su fin…"_ Alegó con un ligero aire de melancolía, _"Sin embargo; El primer Megaman… Nuestro estimado Rock, lo descubrió antes que nadie… Que no había lugar para vieja chatarra como él, o decrépitos ancianos como tú y yo en el futuro… Era necesario evolucionar… ¡No! trascender… ¡Ser más que robots, más que humanos incluso!"_

En ese momento toda la atención del hombre se centró en la batalla, y en la curiosa escena de Humana y Máquina luchando contra un enemigo común…

"_Simplemente a__dmirable, Zero… Verte uniendo fuerzas con esta joven es algo que nunca hubiera previsto; no obstante, puedo comprobar porque eres la máxima obra de mi ingenio… Ahora entiendo porque Light se sentía tan maravillado con todas sus creaciones… Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz… ¡Pruébame que hice bien al confiar en ti mi legado! Entonces cuando el día llegue, cuando el verdadero ser que hay en ti por fin despierte de esa falsa apariencia… ¡Este y todos los demás mundos se darán también cuenta de que su Era ha finalizado!"_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su anciano rostro… Caminando lentamente, pero sin intención alguna de ocultarse; una delicada silueta femenina se acercó hasta él desde las sombras… Deteniéndose a su diestra y acompañándolo sigilosamente; tal y como siempre lo hacía…

"_Lo presenciarás a mi lado, ¿No es así?"_

"Por supuesto que sí, estimado Doctor… Sabe que no podría ser de otra forma…" Respondió ella con una voz calma; un tanto fría en su tono, pero muy femenina; mientras que el Viejo se sumía nuevamente en su propio mundo.

"_X, el primero de la nueva época… ¡Te estas perdiendo eventos por demás memorables! Pero espero que nos acompañes pronto… Tú y Zero que son más que máquinas; también serán los pilares de ese nuevo futuro… No puedo esperar por ver como las 'Sailor Scouts' reaccionan ante ello… ¡Ver que es su destino jugar un enorme papel desde ahora en adelante! Hasta que su propio mundo se convierta en el lugar donde Alfa y Omega colisionen sus fuerzas…"_

En ese instante, él cerró los ojos y se puso a divagar profundamente; mientras su acompañante lo observaba con un aire casi maternal…

"_Ellas ignoran por completo el enorme rol que tendrán en el desenlace final; desconocen la magnitud de su importancia, pero no importa… Hasta que ese día llegue, simplemente serán las encargadas de ayudarme a despertarlo de este falso sueño… Y si necesitan algo por que o contra que pelear; yo me asegurare de dárselos…"_

_

* * *

_

=DC=

* * *

En las afueras de la lujosa central bancario; el contingente de oficiales continuaba montando una amplia barrera de auto-patrullas y uniformados… Aún desde su posición se escuchaban los sonidos de la evidente batalla que se desataba en el interior del lugar; donde las 'leyendas urbanas' se debatían violentamente…

"Vaya que estos tipos son escandalosos…" Murmuró el detective Fujima; mientras se deshacía de la colilla de su cigarrillo, observando de reojo a los periodistas que llenos de curiosidad rodeaban el límite establecido por la Policía… "¡Jum, Estas sanguijuelas no pierden un solo minuto!"

No era para menos, ya que este incidente en particular se salía por mucho del patrón al que todo Juuban estaba habituado… Por lo general era un ataque sorpresa en lugares al azar, el cual terminaba rápidamente tras la aparición de las Sailor Scouts y la subsiguiente desintegración total del monstruo; luego de lo cual lo único que quedaba era un amasijo de testigos histéricos y cenizas de la criatura… Pero esta vez era diferente; Un golpe a plena luz del día en un sitio por demás publico, con cientos de testigos y sin ningún objetivo concreto; además Las autoridades estaban ahí en el momento justo del percance…

"Asientos de primera fila para un desastre…" Farfulló el Detective de bigote y cabello oscuro, para nada animado, _ "Algo me huele muy mal en todo esto…"_

"¡Inspector!" Clamó uno de los uniformados Interrumpiendo su meditación, "Ya estamos listos para comenzar con la operación…"

"¿Qué hay del Edificio?"

"De acuerdo a los oficiales que patrullaron, el perímetro esta seguro… No hay ninguna fuerza hostil en el exterior."

"Jum… Bien, ¡Procedamos entonces!" Repuso Fujima desenfundando su arma; una pistola CZ-75, calibre 9mm; que a pesar de no haber sido usada en mucho tiempo contra algo que no fuera un Blanco de Papel, jamás le había fallado… "Quien sabe que rayos sucede ahí adentro; pero no podemos esperar más por la Unidad Táctica si pretendemos rescatar a los civiles ilesos… Sargento, usted y sus hombres de confianza vendrán conmigo, los demás que mantengan a los curiosos a raya, en especial a la prensa… ¿Entendido?"

"Comprendo… ¡Muy bien, en marcha!" Contestó él haciéndoles una señal a cuatro oficiales más… Los policías avanzaron entonces rápidamente, pero con paso seguro hacia una de las salidas de emergencia del Banco, en espera de una infiltración exitosa; sin embargo las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles…

"¿Qué demonios…?"

Cuando el inspector y sus hombres llegaron hasta su objetivo, se encontraron con la completa imposibilidad de seguir adelante… Una especie de muro de muy claro cristal se había formado sobre la estructura de la central bancaria, imposibilitando la entrada o salida de cualquier cosa al lugar… Verdaderamente era una jaula.

"¿Qué es esto? ¡No estaba aquí cuando patrullamos el lugar!"

"Estaba, solo que no la notaron…" Murmuró Frustrado el detective, mientras posaba su mano en la barrera, deslizándola por la mística superficie y notando como esta perdía algo de su transparencia al tacto… "¡Lo sabía!" Farfulló luego golpeando la barrera con su puño; "Parece que estos fenómenos no nos quieren cerca…"

"Inspector… ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Intentamos forzar una entrada?"

"Dudo que tal cosa funcione Sargento… Parece que solo nos queda ser simples espectadores…"

"¡Rayos!"

"Sargento, uno de sus hombres reportó haber visto a una Sailor Scout entrar en el edificio; ¿Verdad?"

"Es correcto… También hay reportes de un individuo de cabello largo que entró minutos antes que ella; no hemos conseguido una mejor descripción; pero puedo asegurar que…"

"Se trata del Demonio Rojo…" Murmuró él completando la frase, mientras encendía otro cigarrillo; "Que de eso no le quede duda… Después de todo, las cosas están marchando sobre ruedas para esa criatura…"

"¿Eh?"

"Es vergonzosamente obvio en realidad… La razón por la que este no es un ataque como los de costumbre; en realidad es solo una asquerosa trampa…" Refutó Fujima bajando su arma; encendiendo después un cigarrillo… "Quien quiera que haya causado esto, lo hizo únicamente para atraer a las Sailor Scouts y luchar contra ellas a su gusto, asegurándose de mantener a cualquier otro individuo a raya…"

"¿Pero, y los civiles…?"

"Solo son parte del juego… Carnada, escudos, simples piezas desechables… Seguramente no significan nada para esa criatura… Definitivamente esas chicas eran su único objetivo desde el principio…"

"Diablos…"

"¡Maldita sea! Parece que en verdad estos seres hacen con nosotros lo que les place…" Musitó el inspector frunciendo el ceño; exhalando una bocanada de humo.

No muy lejos de ahí, la atención de otro sujeto también se centraba en el suceso…

"Todo sucede de acuerdo a la voluntad del Maestro…" Suspiró tranquilamente El Emisario, quien flotaba en los cielos vigilando todo; mientras una holopantalla en la palma de su mano le indicaba como transcurría la acción de la pelea…

Entrecerrando su único ojo visible, meditó profundamente; mientras el místico fulgor rojo emanaba del mismo…

"Aun no comprendo los motivos de Su Excelencia, pero vivo para servirle. No permitiré que nadie intervenga en esta 'Prueba'…"

Una ligera brisa hizo ondear entonces su larga capucha, llevando con ella un aire de incertidumbre…

"Veremos si Sailor Jupiter y Zero pueden arreglárselas sin la valiosa ayuda de sus compañeros de batalla… A fin de cuentas, El Maestro ha pensado en algo interesante…" Dijo finalmente poniendo sus ojos de nueva cuenta en el contingente Policial en la tierra…

"¡¿Inspector; Qué haremos ahora?"

"Nunca me consideré un hombre muy religioso… ¿Usted lo es, Sargento?"

"¿Eh…? Pues… Algo…"

"Entonces rece…" Replicó el Detective fijando su mirada en lo alto del Edificio, "Para que logren eliminar a esa criatura antes de que hiera a algún inocente…"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"¡Toma esto!"

Sailor Jupiter lanzó una poderosa patada contra la malévola mujer, quien la sorteó hábilmente antes de recibir daño; para luego disponerse a contraatacar…

"¡Lo siento pequeña, creo que ahora es mi turno!" Dijo Esmeralda elevando su abanico, revelando sus filosos bordes e iniciando un peligroso ataque directo al rostro de la chica…

"Créeme, eso no te conviene…" Exclamó Zero moviéndose hábilmente, al tiempo en que sujetaba el brazo de la mujer para detener el embate…

"¡Vaya! Pero si es el 'Caballero de Brillante Armadura'… ¡Si hay algo que me enferma es tener que lidiar con clichés ambulantes como tu!" Repuso ella soltándose del agarre y saltando hacía atrás, atacando a ambos guerreros nuevamente desde el aire… La Scout y el Hunter lograron burlarla justo a tiempo, mientras el suelo frente a ellos era atravesado por una profunda y limpia cortada.

"¡Gracias por el gesto, pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar yo sola!" Clamó la Sailor del Trueno sin despegar la vista de su oponente.

"¡Jum! De nada…" Respondió el Cazador de cabello rubio; "Parece que es una vieja conocida tuya, ¿alguna idea de cómo vencerla?"

"No por ahora; pero estoy abierta a sugerencias…"

"Bien, supongo que 'el viejo Uno – Dos' siempre esta a la mano…" Musitó él reasumiendo su postura de combate; en ese momento varias chispas saltaron de su cuerpo, mientras se tambaleaba ligeramente…

"Zero, ¿Qué te sucede?"

"No es nada…"

"¡Seguro! ¿Crees qué soy tan tonta como para creer eso…? ¿O es qué tu ego esta tan inflado como para pelear, aun sabiendo que estás mal herido? En tu condición actual no serás más que un estorbo…"

"¡Mira quien habla! Hasta un novato notaría tus movimientos torpes… ¿Dime, como está sanando ese tobillo?" Repuso él, haciendo que el rostro de Jupiter perdiera su enojo y se pusiera rojo de vergüenza…

"¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos, pedante enlatado!"

"¡Entonces dame un respiro, anguila eléctrica con minifalda!"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?" Renegó la adolescente soltando chispas hasta por las orejas, "¡Pedazo de chatarra engreída! Incluso ahora vienes a buscarme pleito…"

"¡Cierra la boca, cerebro de trueno!" Replicó el androide con sus ojos envueltos en llamas, "¡Eres tu la que me saca de mis casillas! Tienes demasiadas agallas para ser una simple y delicada humana."

"¡¿REPÍTEME ESO?"

"¡YA ME OÍSTE!"

"_¿Qué demonios…? ¿Acaso este par de idiotas ya se olvidaron de mí…?"_ Pensó Esmeralda contrariada, observando la riña entre ambos héroes con una colosal gota de sudor en la frente…

"¡DEBÍ PATEAR TU TRASERO DE METAL AQUEL DÍA DURANTE LA TORMENTA!"

"¡OH, ¿ANTES O DESPUÉS DE QUE YO ACABARA DE SALVAR TU TRASERO CARNOSO?"

"¡Silencio! Vaya paladines tan patéticos que resultaron ser…" Dijo Esmeralda sonriendo maliciosamente por la actitud de sus oponentes, mientras se cubría la boca con su abanico "Es una lastima derrotar a dos héroes que ni siquiera pueden pelear a su máximo… ¡Escúchame cariño! No tengo nada contra ti, así que déjame acabar con la mocosa y luego tu y yo tal vez podamos 'divertirnos' un rato…"

"¡No has cambiado nada, ¿Verdad Esmeralda?" Repuso la Sailor de Verde con furia, "Vaya que en verdad me das lástima…"

"Aprecio la oferta, pero ahórratela…" Contestó el Hunter, "De todas formas, No comprendo lo que alguien de tu clase pueda ver en mi… ¡Aparte de una paliza en potencia, por supuesto!"

"Jum, que decepción chico…" Repuso ella con un gesto de desencanto, pero sin perder el odio en su mirada… "Y pensar que Él tiene planes tan grandes para ti… que pena."

"¿…De quién rayos hablas?" Cuestionó él con desconcierto, mientras la villana se hacía la indiferente.

"¡Jajaja! Lo siento Guapo, es un secreto que jamás te diré…" Contestó con descaro.

"Por supuesto… ¡Supongo que deberé sacártelo a golpes!" Gritó Zero apresurándose al ataque.

"Idiota… ¡Espera!" Exclamó Jupiter uniéndose al embate, molesta por la actitud tan impulsiva del androide.

"¡Jajajaja! Lo siento encanto, aun no estoy de humor para los juegos rudos…" Murmuró Esmeralda, evadiendo con pericia los golpes del Cazador y colocándose con gran agilidad a sus espaldas, mientras le guiñaba un ojo... "Deberás esforzarte un poco más para llegar allí conmigo…" Añadió lista para el contraataque; sin embargo, la Guerrera de la Luna le haría desistir de tan maravillosa oportunidad, cayendo sobre ella en plan de asestarle una patada…

"¡No te olvides de mi tan fácilmente, desgraciada!" Clamó la joven luego de notar que había fallado, _"¡Francamente estoy harta de que este tipo siga robando cámara! En especial en mi propio terreno…"_

"¿Sabes pequeña? A pesar de lo que yo aparente no me gustan los tríos… ¡Mucho menos cuando es con una entrometida como tu!"

"¡Descuida! Pronto solo quedará una; pero no aseguro que seas tu…" Repuso ella finalmente, desviando su mirada hacia el Hunter Carmesí; "¡Y tu, La próxima vez espero un aviso antes de que hagas otra de tus estupideces!"

"…Jumf."

"Es demasiado rápida; atacarla a lo tonto no nos traerá ningún provecho…"

"Tienes razón…Y eso hasta a mi me sorprende…"

"Odio admitirlo, pero ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez… ¡No es la misma Esmeralda que nosotras enfrentamos!" Musitó la joven apretando los dientes, "Con lo que he visto hasta ahora me es suficiente para notarlo…"

"_Enemigos que regresan de ultratumba y mas poderosos que antes… ¿Dónde he escuchado ya esa historia?"_ Pensó el Hunter mientras fruncía el ceño, "Escucha, yo llamaré su atención… ¡Asegúrate de usar la oportunidad y acabarla!"

"¡Je, nuevamente te las das de valiente! ¿Eres masoquista o qué?"

"¡Para nada! Pero mi Z-Buster no funciona, tu eres la más adecuada para atacarla…"

"…De acuerdo."

"¡AHORA!" Ordenó Zero atacando nuevamente a la malévola mujer… Al fallar en su primer asalto; él inicio una rápida sucesión de puñetazos y patadas que eran evadidos con sutil gracia por Esmeralda, quien tan solo le seguía dedicando seductoras y despectivas sonrisas… Entonces él uso su velocidad para situarse a sus espaldas y lanzar un poderoso golpe entrecruzando sus manos; sin embargo lo único que el Cazador logró fue agujerear el suelo mientras su oponente aparecía despreocupada detrás de él…

"¡Lastima, chico de metal! Fue un buen intento pero no puedes vencerme tu sólo…" Dijo con arrogancia colocando el filo de su arma contra el cuello del androide.

"¡Je! Lo sé…" Le contesto el sonriendo; mientras la Scout de cabello castaño se situaba a espaldas de ambos…

"¡TRUENO DE JÚPITER, RESUENA!"

La inmensa descarga de voltaje proveniente de la poderosa Sailor alumbró el enorme salón; mientras Zero se rodaba hacia un lado en busca de seguridad y la silueta de Esmeralda se desmoronaba en medio del violento estallido del relámpago…

"…Nada mal para ser una humana... ¿Verdad…?" Preguntó la adolescente entre jadeos, algo exhausta por haber liberado tanta energía de un solo golpe…

"Mm… Yo le daría un siete…" Le contestó él con ironía; sin embargo no se atrevió a cantar victoria; ya que lo único que ocupaba el lugar donde deberían estar los restos de la villana era un amasijo de cristales hechos añicos…

"¿Qué rayos…?"

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Buen intento pequeña!" Gritó Esmeralda muy entretenida; observándolos a ambos desde uno de los pocos escritorios que aun permanecían de una pieza; sentada tranquilamente con sus piernas cruzadas… "Veo que tu también has mejorado tu nivel, sin embargo aun no lo suficiente…"

"Infeliz…"

"…Genial…"

"Fue divertido chicos, ¡Pero la verdad los golpes y esas cosas de brutos no son mi estilo…!" Murmuró la mujer de atrevida figura cerrando los ojos; mientras acariciaba uno de sus lujosos pendientes; haciéndolo sonar después como una especie de campanilla… "Yo siempre he preferido no ensuciarme las manos…"

Entonces una decena de siniestras figuras rodearon a nuestros héroes; las criaturas de forma humanoide estaban totalmente hechas de cristal carmesí, y se movían errática, pero amenazadoramente sobre ambos guerreros…

"Parece que la desgraciada llamó por refuerzos…"

"¡Justo lo que nos faltaba!" Renegó la Sailor del Trueno; al tanto que ella y Zero se colocaban en guardia… Espalda contra espalda mientras los monstruos los acorralaban lentamente, con sus brazos afilados como enormes navajas.

"Después de todo las joyas son las mejores amigas de una dama…" Exclamó Esmeralda sonriente; "Estas no serán tan poderosas como las que usábamos contra ustedes en los tiempos de 'Black Moon'; pero mis 'Marionetas de Rubí' bastaran para entretenerlos un rato… ¡Jajajajajaja!"

"¿Sabes, Jupiter? Comparada con esa arpía, tu empiezas a caerme mejor a cada segundo que pasa…" Suspiró el Cazador con sarcasmo.

"¡Ja! Te robaste mis líneas…"

"Bueno, necesitaba un buen ejercicio después de todo… Temía que la estadía en tu mundo llegara a oxidarme…"

"Menos mal que me dices eso…" Respondió la joven; en el momento justo en que sus cuerpos chocaron entre si y las Marionetas apenas les dejaban centímetros de espacio, listas para embestir en su contra… "¡…Porque comienzo a pensar que vamos a sudar un buen rato…! En el mejor de los casos…"

"¿Qué opinas 'Chispita', Cinco y Cinco?"

"Suena justo, 'Hojalata'…"

"¡¿LISTA?"

"¡NACÍ LISTA!"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Toshiro Fujima mantenía la mirada fija en el improvisado campo de batalla; cavilando profundamente sobre cual sería su próximo movimiento, después de todo, no se resignaría simplemente a observar ante seméjate suceso…

"¡Jum! Supuse que te vería a ti en este lugar…"

La familiar voz lo saco de su meditación; y volteando hacía su costado se encontró con un viejo y conocido rostro.

"Miren lo que trajo la marea…" Murmuró contemplando al sujeto; un hombre de unos 40 años, mirada afilada y un semblante torturado por quien sabe cuantos demonios internos… "Enishi Saeki… Me gustaría decir que es una sorpresa, pero…"

"¡Ja, es un gusto verte también Fujima! Veo que aun estas atascado en eso de andar persiguiendo hombrecillos verdes y otros fenómenos; ¡'Fox Mulder' a la japonesa! Tal y como los de arriba lo decidieron… Cualquiera diría que ya estas muy viejo para eso…"

"En primer lugar Saeki, los hombrecillos son grises, ocasionalmente azules…" Refutó el inspector pisando la colilla de cigarrillo que recién había desechado; "Y a diferencia del idiota ese; yo tengo que soportar sabandijas como tú en lugar de sensuales agentes rubias del FBI…"

"¡Hey! ¿Sabandija? Eso me ofende incluso a mí…"

"¡No me digas! Uno creería que alguien que se apropia de un helicóptero y siembra el pánico a plena noche por toda la ciudad, con armas ilegales de hecho, sería menos susceptible…"

"Jejeje…"

"De todas formas; en esta ocasión mi objetivo es más terrenal…" Concluyó Fujima posando sus ojos de nueva cuenta en el edificio; "Aunque por sus nombres, seguro algo tendrán que ver con el espacio exterior…"

"Lo sé… Normalmente vería perseguir lindas jovencitas en minifalda como un buen pasatiempo; pero creo que 'estas' no son las adecuadas para ti o para nadie… ¡Jum, A fin de cuentas, esas 'heroínas' solo han servido para traernos desgracias!"

"Clásico…"

"Dime, ¡¿Qué es lo que harás cuando finalmente las atrapes?"

"No tengo una respuesta a eso todavía, Enishi… Sin embargo espero no tener que recurrir a llenarlas de plomo, como tu lo harías…"

Saeki rechinó los dientes.

"¡Diablos! Solo mírate…" Musitó el Detective con un inusual aire de nostalgia; "Pensar que en un tiempo fuiste uno de los oficiales más valiosos de la Fuerza policial a nivel nacional… Poco a poco lo estás perdiendo todo, ¡Je! Incluso tu pequeña escaramuza con Matsumoto y Mikami les costó a los tres su placa… Aún no sé como evadiste que te apresaran, pero incluso tú deberías replantear tus opciones después de caer tan bajo…"

"¿Con qué así es como lo ves?" Contestó él sonriendo despectivamente, como si las palabras de Fujima le rebotaran antes de causarle efecto alguno, "¡Jajaja! Realmente no importa… Estoy consiente de mi situación, pero no arrepentido…"

Ambos sujetos cruzaron su mirada, compartiendo un largo silencio mientras reabrían viejas y dolorosas heridas, del tipo que el tiempo rara vez suele sanar…

"Lo que sea que te mantenga callado…" Farfulló finalmente Fujima, dándole la espalda a Saeki… "Más importante, este es un Asunto Oficial… Podría arrestarte por estar aquí…"

"No lo harás, sabes muy bien que solo he venido a observar…" Replicó el sujeto con suma confianza, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "¡Ja! Y he tenido suficiente… Me portaré como un buen niño y me iré calladamente… ¡Espero que nos veamos de nuevo pronto, 'Mulder'…!"

El detective se hizo de oídos sordos, e ignorándolo por completo regresó a discutir el curso de acción con sus subordinados; mientras Saeki se marchaba con paso sereno…

"Señor, ¿acaso ese sujeto no era…?"

"Olvídelo Sargento… Le garantizo que no será carga alguna."

"¿Acaso es su amigo?"

"¿Amigo? No lo llamaría de esa forma…" Musitó el Inspector con desdén, "Como sea, confié en mí… A pesar de todo él fue en un tiempo uno de los mejores oficiales que jamás vistieran el uniforme; podemos estar tranquilos, no dará problemas si así lo promete. A fin de cuentas, se fue porque la Sailor Scout que él busca no esta ahí adentro…"

El policía no pudo más que observarlo confundido; sabiendo de muy buena cuenta que su superior no le diría ni una palabra más de lo necesario.

* * *

=DC=

* * *

En ese momento; Del otro lado del Mundo en Norteamérica…

"¡Fue tremendo viaje! Pero aparentemente logramos llegar en una sola pieza…" Murmuró el Reploid de armadura púrpura sacudiendo su bata, con una expresión de indiferencia en su rostro…

"Si… ¡Pero cuando mencionaste que sería brusco debiste ser un poco mas especifico!" Renegó la Reploid de cabello rubio, algo adolorida luego de la inusual experiencia.

"Cualquier aterrizaje del que salgas caminando es un buen aterrizaje…" Repuso él con indiferencia, "No sabía que te habías vuelto tan quisquillosa, Alia…"

"¡Piensa lo que quieras, Gate! Solo me alegra no tener que repetir esto justo ahora…" Suspiró finalmente ella, soltándose el cabello y dejándolo reposar sobre sus hombros…

"¿Sabes? Siempre creí que ese estilo te sentaba mejor…"

"…"

"¡En fin! Supongo que las cosas cambian…"

"Para el resto del mundo sí…" Le respondió ella viéndolo a los ojos con un aire de melancolía; "No todos podemos vivir como tu, siempre en los rencores del pasado…"

"Lo mejor será no empezar con eso por ahora…" Renegó el científico con un tono bastante cortante, "Tenemos cosas importantes que atender por los momentos…"

"Es verdad… ¿Adónde fue X?"

"El 'héroe' dijo que revisaría la seguridad del perímetro… ¡Lo que sea que eso signifique!" Dijo Gate dándole la espalda y cruzando los brazos; "¡Jum! Es bueno ver que el chico de azul es tan responsable; '¡La misión ante todo!' ¿No es esa su directiva, Hunters?"

"Gate, sé que es imposible demandar tu respeto, pero tu confianza…"

"¡Ahórratelo, Alia! En lo que a mi respecta no le confiaría a ese sujeto ni siquiera el lavado de mi bata de laboratorio…"

Notando que razonar con él era perder el tiempo, la Navegante decidió dejar a Gate con sus propios demonios e ir en busca de X; mientras por dentro se lamentaba al ver como su antiguo colega se había transformado en un ser tan indiferente y cruel… No pudiendo evitar culparse a sí misma por ello…

Por su pare Gate la observó marcharse de reojo; meditando muy profundamente también… _"Alia, si tan solo pudiéramos volver hacía atrás… Sin embargo, no puedo permitirme olvidar… ¡Jamás! Después de todo, las almas de esos ocho nunca me lo permitirán…" _Pensaba mientras observaba sus manos temblando frente a su pecho… "Turtloid, Heatnix, SharkPlayer y los demás, ¡Alia, su sangre aun corre en nuestras manos…! Es por ello que para mí las cosas nunca cambiaran."

A unos metros de ese lugar, Megaman X observa el paisaje con ligero asombro… Contemplando cuidadosamente a la cercana ciudad; el guerrero de armadura azul medita sobre este nuevo mundo desconocido para ellos, así como el paradero de su amigo que vino aquí hace tanto tiempo; y que ahora permanecía extraviado y abandonado a su suerte…

"…_Zero…"_

"X, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Por supuesto, Alia…" Dijo él volteando hacía la chica "Solo medit…"

"¿Sucede algo?"

"¿Eh? ¡No!" Respondió esbozando una sonrisa; "Es solo que es la primera vez que te veo con el cabello suelto…"

"¡Oh! Este… ¿No te gusta?" Musitó ella sonrojándose ligeramente.

"N… ¡No es eso! Es solo que me tomó por sorpresa…" Contestó el guerrero de azul, bajando la mirada y rascándose la nuca…

"X…" Exclamó ella notando su preocupación, a pesar de la actitud disimulada del Cazador; "¿Te preocupas por él, verdad?"

"Sí… ¿Sabes? Si Zero lo supiera probablemente se reiría de mi…" Le contestó él con gentileza, "Sé que él puede cuidarse muy bien por sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo lo conozco perfectamente… ¡Es un maldito Kamikaze! Si lo dejamos a sus anchas por mucho tiempo seguramente encontraremos sus partes tiradas en algún basurero…"

"…"

"Alia, tengo un mal presentimiento…"

"¡Descuida!" Dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa, colocando luego su mano en el hombro del Androide para darle ánimos… "¡Tu lo has dicho! Zero se reiría de tales pensamientos… ¡Además tienes contigo a la mejor Navegante del mundo! Te garantizo que encontraremos a ese buscapleitos muy pronto."

"Alia…" Murmuró X con renovada esperanza, ocasionando que ella se sonrojara nuevamente "¡En verdad te lo agradezco!"

"¡Eh, tórtolos!" Exclamó Gate interrumpiéndolos tajantemente, "Lo mejor será dejarnos de tonterías y comenzar con lo que vinimos a hacer… ¡El tiempo es dinero! Y si seguimos así van a hacer que yo vomite…"

"¿Estás seguro de qué todo salió bien?"

"¡No me insultes, Alia! Este es el lugar…" Contestó él con arrogancia, "De acuerdo a las coordenadas del 'deslizamiento' de Zero, la dimensión es la correcta y el sitio en que estamos es el lugar más cercano a donde podemos calcular que él llegó… ¡Menos mal! La verdad incluso yo temí que todo esto se fuera al diablo…"

"¡¿Tú qué?" Cuestionaron los cazadores confundidos.

"¡Vamos! ¡Soy un genio loco, pero ni yo soy perfecto…! Realmente me alegra ver que todo funcionó como lo planeamos…" Farfulló Gate con una sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro, "¡Lo que pudo salir mal es casi innumerable! Piénsenlo; ¿Qué habría sido de nosotros si nos hubiéramos deslizado a una dimensión llena de bestias gigantes o algo así? ¿O en medio de un campo de batalla? ¿Qué tal si apareciéramos al centro de un volcán repleto de magma ardiente? ¿O a algún limbo a mitad de un Agujero Negro? ¿O incluso al momento preciso en que colapsara uno de tantos Universos Alternos…?"

Y mientras el científico seguía nombrando su larga lista de posibles tragedias; tanto Alia como Megaman X lo observaban con sus ojos del tamaño de platos soperos; totalmente pálidos de la impresión…

"_¡¿Eso nos pudo pasar a nosotros?"_

"_¡Gate; ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a una chica como yo venir si realmente era tan peligroso?"_

"¡Y eso es no es nada! ¡Imaginen si por alguna razón nuestros átomos se hubieran descarriado durante el desplazamiento! ¿Qué tal si nos hubiéramos fusionado en un Reploid amorfo con tres cabezas, 60 dedos y sexos mezclados? ¿Qué tal si nos hubiéramos integrado con la estructura de un árbol o una roca? ¿O si nuestras moléculas explotaran y se hubieran esparcido por toda la galaxia? ¿O incluso si nos hubiéramos convertido en Tostadoras o Maquinas de Refrescos? ¡Y que tal si…!"

"¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA CIENTIFÍCO LOCO!" Demandó X casi comiéndose a Gate del sobresalto, "¡HABÍAS DICHO QUE TODO LO TENÍAS BAJO CONTROL!"

"¡ES VERDAD!" Añadió Alia mientras ambos crecían exponencialmente y Gate se encogía en hombros… "¡¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO PENSABAS ADVERTIRNOS DE TODO ESO?"

"¡Vamos! Nada era algo seguro; pero Las probabilidades, por pequeñas que sean, nunca deben descartarse… ¡Eso cualquier hombre de ciencia lo sabe!" Replico él en su defensa, con una sonrisa tan amplia como la de un caballo; "¡Son cosas que uno simplemente no puede controlar; Yo no soy Dios…! Todavía…"

Ambos Reploids se llevaron la mano a la frente...

"Volviendo a lo importante…" Indicó Gate, Después de que X amenazara con volarle el procesador con su X-Buster; y luego de que Alia apaciguara las cosas, Pero no sin antes propinarle un coscorrón que lo enterró cinco metros en el suelo y lo dejara luciendo una vendita en su casco… "Me temo que a partir de ahora deberemos continuar nuestra búsqueda a la manera antigua."

"Un Reploid debería resaltar a la vista fácilmente en este universo…" Señaló la Navegadora; mientras tecleaba algunos cálculos en una ligera Laptop de avanzada tecnología, "Sin embargo Zero es un Maverick Hunter, seguramente ha sabido ocultarse para no llamar la atención… Tomará un tiempo para que logre conectarme a la red de satélites de este mundo y modificarla para rastrear su señal en el GPS; ¡Deberemos ser bastante minuciosos hasta entonces!"

"¡Esta bien por mí!" Clamó X con entusiasmo, "¡En marcha!"

"¡Un momento 'Héroe'…!" Ordenó Gate sujetándolo por el antebrazo; "¡En este mundo apenas están a finales del Siglo XX! La gente de Estados Unidos solo ha visto robots como tú en películas y caricaturas japonesas… ¿Crees qué nuestra apariencia es la mas adecuada para iniciar el rescate?"

"…Es… Es cierto…" Musitó él con algo de vergüenza.

"¡Jum! Trajes ajustados y Armaduras de Titanio no estarán de moda por los próximos 200 años…"

"Esta bien, lo mejor será encargarnos de ese asunto primero…" Señaló Alia ágilmente, en busca de prevenir mas hostilidades, "La ciudad no esta lejos y posiblemente averigüemos algo de utilidad allí…"

"De acuerdo, ¡Hagámoslo!" Concluyó el Cazador de azul fijando nuevamente su mirada en su destino… _"Resiste un poco más Zero, ¡Pronto estaremos contigo!"_

_

* * *

_

=DC=

* * *

"EMISARIO, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?"

El reclamo de Kenryu resonaba potente gracias al eco de la oscura habitación principal de la nave, Forbes y Vanguard observaban silenciosamente a la enorme holopantalla, apreciando igual de confundidos y molestos que su Líder la batalla que transcurría en el interior de las instalaciones bancarias…

El encapuchado se mantenía callado, observando atentamente sin que el fulgor de su ojo color sangre se apagara ni por un momento.

"¡¿Emisario…?"

"Lo siento… ¿Estás acaso bajo la absurda idea de que yo les debo explicación alguna?" Respondió él con su imponente todo de voz.

"¡Pero…!"

"Ustedes sobreestiman su posición…" Añadió el Emisario encarando a los consternados invasores, "Los designios del Maestro no necesitan ser justificados ante nadie, ¡mucho menos ante ustedes!"

"Entonces… ¿Todo esto es la voluntad del Maestro?"

"Sus deseos son nuestras ordenes… Es su prerrogativa alterar las reglas de este juego como a él le convenga."

"¿…Juego?" Farfulló Kenryu, apretando sus puños y rechinando los dientes.

"No me sorprende…" Murmuró Forbes rompiendo su estoicismo, "Nuestro 'adorado' Maestro ha decidido que no somos lo suficientemente capaces para cumplir con esta encomienda, y ha traído a esta vulgar desconocida para que suplante nuestros lugares como conquistadores de este mundo…" Añadió sonriendo descaradamente.

"¡Silencio, Forbes! No pretendas comprender la voluntad del Maestro." Refutó el Emisario elevando su voz, "Idiota arrogante, Yo soy el Heraldo de su Excelencia y como tal soy el único que puede entender sus ambiciones e interpretar sus palabras…"

"…"

"¡Deberían de estar agradecidos! Después de perder al inútil de Zanathos, su ilustrísima en su infinita misericordia les ha concedido una nueva compañera para integrar su Hermandad y ayudar en su conquista de La Fuente…"

"Seguro…"

"¿Quién es esa mujer?" Cuestionó Vanguard seriamente, abandonando su papel de espectador, "Mi lord ¿Cuándo planeaba informarnos acerca de nuestra nueva 'Hermana'…?"

"Esmeralda… Ella al igual que ustedes guarda un viejo rencor que nuestro sabio Maestro ha decidido vengar…" Contestó el encapuchado volteando su atención nuevamente al combate, "Las defensoras de este mundo la derrotaron en el pasado, pero con la gracia de su Excelencia se le ha concedido una segunda oportunidad de destruir a las Sailor Scouts…"

"Así que ella pertenece a este asqueroso mundo." Musitó Forbes con desprecio.

"Todavía no lo apruebo…" Dijo Kenryu aun exaltado, "La tal 'Esmeralda' no ha probado su valor ante nosotros, y tampoco tiene experiencia en luchar contra los Reploids de Sigma… ¡Por lo que sabemos podría ser incluso más inútil para la causa que el animal de Zanathos!"

"Ambos son igual de repulsivos, en lo que a mi respecta…" Alegó Forbes cruzando sus brazos, "Zanathos también era de apariencia vulgar, pero el pobre infeliz no podía evitarlo… A esta mujer sin embargo de nada le sirve ser bella, puesto que su corriente carácter y forma de conducirse arruinan por completo su imagen."

"Esmeralda es cuando mucho una vergüenza para cualquier guerrero." Añadió el Caballero, "Incluso su forma de pelear demuestra completa bajeza…"

"Ni siquiera está tomando a ese Hunter y la Sailor Scout en serio… ¿Espera que La Hermandad la acepte así como así?" Concluyó Kenryu de forma desafiante.

"¡Insolente! ¿Qué sabes tú de la Hermandad de todas formas?" Renegó iracundo el Emisario, mientras su ojo brillaba mas que nunca y su voz imponía el orden, "¡La Hermandad es lo que el Maestro desee que sea! Nada más, nada menos…"

"¡Pero…!"

"¡SUFICIENTE! Lo repetiré una última vez… Ninguno de ustedes es indispensable, Deberían de agradecer la clemencia que su Excelencia ha mostrado en darles semejante oportunidad de revancha… Nada nos detiene de eliminarlos y traer a otros que estén ansiosos de servir al Maestro."

El silencio reinó entonces entre los humillados sujetos, los tres conteniendo su ira y frustración ante las amenazas del malévolo encapuchado…

"Sabandijas… No vuelvan a olvidar su lugar nunca más… ¿Entendido?"

"Si… Mi Lord…" Suspiró Kenryu mientras sus puños temblaban y bajaba su frustrada mirada.

Vanguard observó perturbado la actitud de su colega, y luego posó sus ojos en Forbes quien visiblemente contenía su risa… No sabía que lo enfurecía más; Ver a su Líder en vergüenza o a su otro 'Hermano' disfrutando cada segundo de los insultos y humillaciones del Emisario contra todos ellos, que hasta entonces habían servido tan fiel y ciegamente las ordenes de su desconocido Maestro…

La atención de todos se centró nuevamente en la pelea en la pantalla, mientras los encontrados sentimientos de La Hermandad del Dominio se enmarañaban más y más para cada uno de sus integrantes… Muy pronto todo lo que creían seguro se desmoronaría ante ellos.

Y así… Lejos de ese lugar, Esmeralda y sus soldados de cristal continuaban su fiero ataque contra Sailor Scout y Maverick Hunter por igual…

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"¡YAHHH!"

"¡CUIDADO!"

Ambos guerreros se empleaban al máximo evadiendo los asaltos en la ardua pelea, y todo su cuerpo era señal de ello… En algún momento durante su altercado con las siniestras marionetas de Esmeralda una de sus filosas armas había conseguido tocar la piel de nuestros héroes, Jupiter mostraba cortadas y rasgaduras en diversos puntos de su piel y uniforme de Sailor, mientras que Zero exhibía también rayones en su armadura y heridas en su anatomía mecánica… Ambos habían tenido que replegarse, no porque fueran abrumados por el poder de sus adversarios, sino porque su estrategia de atacar violentamente y destruirlos a todos tuvo que ser desechada…

La astuta Esmeralda les había tendido una sucia trampa… Bastaron solo un par de golpes que rompieran la coraza de cristal de las criaturas para revelar su interior; todas ellas tenían a una persona inconsciente como núcleo, evitando que el cazador y la guerrera lunar pudieran usar toda su fuerza contra ellos… Los rehenes que la villana había tomado del sitiado edificio eran un excelente seguro contra los héroes, que ahora vacilaban en siquiera luchar contra los seres que los acosaban.

"La infeliz es más inteligente de lo que aparenta…" Masculló el Hunter sin bajar su guardia.

"Dímelo a mí…" Contestó frustrada la Scout del trueno.

"Que desilusión…" Alegó Esmeralda, quien continuaba tranquilamente sentada lejos del conflicto, apoyando su rostro en su mano y sonriéndole despectivamente a la pareja, "¡Toda esa energía que tenían se agotó tan rápido! Esperaba un mejor espectáculo de ustedes, no se porque le tienen tanta consideración a esas inútiles masas de carne…"

"¡Rayos…!"

"Perdóname dulzura, no te escucho bien desde tan lejos… ¿Por qué no te acercas un poco y me repites eso?"

"¡Jaja! Que tierno eres, Zero. Pero ya no me pareces divertido… Solo dime, ¿Acaso no era suficiente fastidiar a las personas de tu dimensión?"

"¡Je, Ya sabes lo que dicen! Hay que ir donde esta el dinero…" Repuso el Cazador sonriendo despectivamente, "Por la forma en que vistes; seguro no es la primera vez que lo oyes…"

"¡Ja, Fracasado Insolente!" Replicó ella comenzando a enfadarse profundamente, "¡Soy demasiada Pieza para ti de todas formas…! ¡Pobres Diablos como ustedes realmente merecen estar del mismo bando!"

"¡Como tu digas, Encanto!"

"Jum… ¡ACABEN CON ELLOS!" Ordenó la villana, al momento que sus criaturas reanudaban su ataque contra los vacilantes guerreros.

"Debe haber alguna forma de sacar a esas personas de esas cosas…" Señaló el androide bloqueando uno de los embates cruzando ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

"¡Lo sé!" Añadió la Scout evitando un mandoble y empujando a su atacante contra el suelo de una patada…

"¿No tienes nada que nos sirva en tu repertorio?"

"¡Lo siento! Dudo mucho que electrocutar a estas cosas sea muy productivo…"

De repente, un par de las marionetas se acercaron sigilosamente a los defensores mientras los tomaban por la espalda aprisionándolos en una llave que restringía sus brazos. Tanto Humana como Hunter no pudieron mas que observar frustrados como los demás monstruos preparaban sus afilados miembros para atravesarlos.

"¡Argh!"

"¡Mier…!"

Esmeralda esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras cubría parcialmente su rostro con su abanico. Sin embargo la temible invasora estaba cantando victoria demasiado pronto… En un resplandor de dorada luz, todas las marionetas quedaron totalmente inmovilizadas al ser sujetadas por cientos de brillantes cadenas.

"¡CURACIÓN LUNAR, ACCIÓN!"

"¡¿Qué…?"

El cegador destello cubrió por completo el campo de batalla, al disiparse el mismo todas las Marionetas de Rubí se habían desintegrado dejando solamente a los confundidos rehenes recuperándose de todo el altercado, mientras las Sailor Scouts restantes hacían notar su presencia en el campo de batalla…

"¡Chicas!"

"¡Je! La caballería llegó…"

"¡Finalmente!" Clamó Esmeralda, con una expresión de euforia mientras su cuerpo casi temblaba de la satisfacción al ver aparecer la silueta de las cuatro Guerreras lunares, en especial la de su Líder.

"¡Jupiter! ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Inquirió Venus a su compañera mientras corría a su ayuda, poniendo su mano en su hombro.

"No es nada grave… ¡Cielos, me alegro tanto de verlas aquí!"

"Esmeralda… ¡Imposible!" Exclamó Moon aun incrédula, apretando fuertemente el cetro lunar contra su pecho.

"¡Eso desearías tu! ¿Verdad, desgraciada?" Repuso la villana despectivamente, haciendo agitar su verde cabello, mientras la señalaba con el dedo. "¡No sabes cuanto tiempo he estado esperando por esto! El día de hoy obtendré mi revancha…"

"Yo…" Suspiró la joven con un tono de voz casi inaudible, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban al ser confrontada por el profundo rencor de la maligna mujer, un torbellino de confusión se formaba en su frágil corazón adolescente…

"¡Si es pelea lo que quieres, la tendrás!" Intervino desafiante La Sailor del Fuego, "¡Pero mantén a los inocentes lejos de ella, tus sucias artimañas no te harán ganarnos…!"

"¡Al diablo! Sailor Moon es la única que me interesa…" Respondió ella, "Tanto ustedes como estas personas no son más que insectos para mí, ¡No tengo problema alguno en acabar con su vida!"

"Con que esas tenemos…" Murmuró Mars, visiblemente molesta. "¡Mercury! Ya sabes que hacer…"

Una densa neblina fue convocada entonces por la Scout del Agua, la cual cubrió rápidamente todo el lugar y cegó a la cruel villana.

"¡¿Qué? ¡No…!"

De un potente manotazo con su abanico Esmeralda limpió parcialmente la húmeda cortina de vapor, revelando ante sus ojos que el lugar donde los defensores se encontraban estaba totalmente desolado…

"¡MALDITA SEAS!" Gritó iracunda mientras de un salto salía disparada por uno de los ventanales del banco, en persecución de su añorada presa.

Del otro lado del edificio, los 'intrépidos' reporteros también fueron sacudidos por el poder del ataque; recuperando el sentido junto al resto de los rehenes mientras tosían de manera nerviosa.

"Me… Megumi-san… ¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó el chico levantándose de entre los escombros de escritorios y otros muebles…

"Dios… ¡Por un momento creí que sería el final de mi corta y dulce vida…!" respondió ella igual de adolorida, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Lo mejor será que nos larguemos de aquí!"

"Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Tanaka… ¡Vamos!" Dijo la chica partiendo en busca de una ruta de escape junto a los demás ciudadanos.

En las afueras del maltrecho Edificio, Fujima y el resto del contingente policial efectuaban sus labores de rescate al haberse desvanecido la barrera creada por Esmeralda, mientras las ambulancias se hacían presentes y los oficiales se aseguraban del bienestar de los civiles, él detective se deshacía de la colilla de otro extinto cigarrillo, mientras miraba hacia el horizonte de la ciudad abriéndose paso entre sus colegas de oficio.

"¡Inspector! Al parecer no hay casualidades mortales entre los rehenes…"

"Genial…"

"No parecen heridas de grave… ¿Disculpe, que le sucede…?"

"¡Nada especial, Sargento! Tan solo me preguntaba como iba a terminar este capítulo…" Contestó él al confundido oficial, mientras se encaminaba hacia su automóvil, "¡Por favor, encárguese del papeleo! Yo veré si puedo alcanzar unos pajarillos en esta vieja chatarra…" Dijo finalmente, arrancando su vehículo y conduciendo a toda velocidad hacía la dirección en que las veloces siluetas de las Guerreras se habían encaminado hace solo unos instantes…

"_Pase lo que pase… ¡No quiero perderme el segundo round!" _

_

* * *

_

=DC=

* * *

"He tenido suficiente de toda esta porquería…"

Los ecos de las pisadas de Forbes se hicieron escuchar en el salón de la nave, rompiendo el silencio entre aquellos que eran espectadores de la batalla desde sus tumultuosos comienzos…

"¿Adónde diablos crees que vas?" Preguntó Vanguard, siguiéndolo con la mirada.

"¡Adonde me plazca!"

"¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?" Cuestionó Kenryu, cerrándole el paso con su imponente presencia, "El Emisario no ha dado la orden para que te retires…."

"¡Eso no me importa!" Clamó el pelirrojo dirigiéndole una mirada fría a su Líder, "Claramente el resultado de esta batalla no será diferente a la de Zanathos… Pierdo mi tiempo observando a esa excusa de mujer enfrentando a los defensores. ¡Tiempo valioso que necesito para ajustar mi plan para destruirlos!"

"Tu, Insolente pedazo de…"

"¡A un lado, Hermano!" Proclamó el sujeto levantándole la voz por primera vez en su vida al encapotado, "De otra manera te juro que lo lamentarás…"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves…?"

"Déjalo ir, Kenryu…" Ordenó el Emisario con su indomable voz, sin siquiera dignarse a ver a los impetuosos sujetos. "Ni el Maestro ni yo tenemos utilidad para una bala perdida que solo sigue sus impulsos y ambiciones…"

"…"

"¡Pero…!"

"¡AHORA!" Gritó violentamente el encapuchado mostrándoles el rojo fulgor de su mirada iluminando la mascara que cubría su rostro, logrando que los tres sujetos se sumieran en el silencio nuevamente.

"Jum… Como usted ordene, mi Lord…" Masculló él apartándose del camino del sujeto de la trenza, de muy mala gana. Forbes Le dirigió una mirada asesina al Emisario y luego sonrió de manera perversa, mostrándose complacido.

"Agradezco, su comprensión… 'Excelencia'…"

"¡Ahórrate el sarcasmo! Sabes bien lo que esto significa, una vez que pongas pie fuera de este lugar no te atrevas a siquiera pensar en volver… ¡Esta Hermandad ya no tiene lugar para ti!"

"¡Jaja! ¡Como si eso me importara…!"

"Espero que no te arrepientas de esas palabras…"

"No lo hare." Dijo el sujeto de forma decidida, mientras se acomodaba la trenza de su cabello y sumía finalmente una expresión totalmente seria. "¡Adiós, antiguos hermanos míos! Espero sinceramente que abran los ojos algún día tal y como yo lo he hecho… Créanme, Nada de esto es lo que aparenta…"

Un frio viento resopló en el salón al desvanecerse la figura del villano, mientras sus ex compañeros de lucha parpadeaban confundidos ante lo que acababa de suceder… Siendo los únicos afectados por el suceso ante el frio estoicismo del Emisario, los sucesos de su vida se enmarañaban más y más mientras lejos de allí, el conflicto contra las Sailor Scouts seguía en su apogeo.

* * *

=DC=

* * *

La bocina del auto del detective resonaba de manera escandalosa, al compás de la sirena de su automóvil mientras él se habría paso lo mas rápido que podía entre el tráfico que circulaba por la ciudad, persiguiendo a los sobrenaturales seres que se encaminaban en lo alto, por sobre las azoteas de Juuban… La tensión que sentía en su pecho le demandaba llegar al final de este suceso, rogando silenciosamente entre dientes no perder de vista a los 7 objetivos.

En el cielo las Sailor Scouts avanzaban tan rápido como podían, pero sin lograr perder a su frustrada persecutora ni por un segundo… Zero se encontraba rodeado por ellas, siguiéndoles el paso aunque chispas seguían saltando de su cuerpo mecánico debido a los daños recibidos antes.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Le preguntó la Scout del Agua, quien avanzaba a su izquierda…

"¿Quieres que te mienta?" Respondió el Hunter entre saltos, sin desviar su mirada del frente, en donde la Scout de la Luna lideraba la retirada.

"No te preocupes por él." Añadió Jupiter desde atrás, "Es un aparato muy resistente… ¡Mejor que los de Radioshack!" Dijo después con tono burlón, ocasionando que el androide la mirara de reojo, furioso.

"Es bueno saber que no estas con Esmeralda, 'Ojos Azules'…" Musitó Venus a la derecha del cazador carmesí, "Pero nosotras tenemos esto cubierto, puedes irte si sientes que no puedes continuar…"

"No me insultes…"

"¡Yo estaría muchísimo mas tranquila si te largaras!" Renegó la Sailor del Fuego desde la retaguardia, donde vigilaba los pasos de la maltratada scout de verde, "Pase lo que pase yo aun no confió en ti… ¡El que alguien regrese del más allá no cambiara eso tan fácilmente, menos si se trata de Esmeralda!"

"Piensa lo que quieras, estufita…"

"¡Oye tu…!"

"¡Basta!" Reclamó la scout de las coletas desde la vanguardia, con un muy inusual tono demandante en su gentil voz, lo cual hizo que todos le prestaran atención, "¡No sé bien que sucede! Pero este no es el momento para actuar así… Lo único que debe importarnos es encontrar un lugar donde podamos encargarnos de Esmeralda sin que haya victimas… ¡Así que por favor, no más discusiones!"

Tanto las chicas como el cazador estaban asombrados de ver a Moon hacer valer su posición de líder tan fervientemente, sin embargo sabían que tenía toda la razón… La cosa era seria y el hecho de que la joven actuara de manera tan decidida lo demostraba bien; Los pleitos infantiles deberían esperar.

Muy por detrás, su violenta perseguidora las maldecía en silencio… Sin embargo sabía muy bien de que se trataba la huida de las Scouts, con gusto les daría el placer de encontrar una arena más cómoda para luchar; ¡Era lo justo! Pensó la mujer en sus adentros mientras se relamía los labios, ansiando el momento de matar a su enemiga mortal junto a sus aliadas, añorando el soñado triunfo…

"¡Sailor Moon, allí!" Dijo Mercury señalando hacía una parte despejada de la ciudad, donde un enorme puente de tres secciones se extendía sobre el rio en que navegaban los barcos de carga… La sección central del puente estaba en esos momentos elevada parcialmente hacía arriba, por lo cual ningún auto o peatón cruzaba por el mismo.

"¡Excelente!" Clamó ella apresurando sus pasos, "¡Chicas…! ¡Y Zero también, vamos!"

Los defensores se apresuraron al lugar mientras la villana hacía lo propio, en esos momentos el ocaso comenzó a teñir de rojo el horizonte… Presagiando el inicio de la última batalla, entre la memoria remanente del clan de la Luna de las Tinieblas, y las valientes Sailor Scouts que luchan por el Amor y la Justicia.

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"_Ansió ver el final de esto…" _

"Yo también, Profesor…" Murmuró la voz de la mujer, quien contemplaba junto al anciano la holopantalla con atención, y un tono estoico en su femenina voz.

"_¿Qué predices, crees que Zero y sus aliadas saldrán victoriosos?"_

"Mis cálculos no pueden dar un resultado preciso en este punto, la data es insuficiente…" Contestó ella fríamente, mientras la luz de los monitores alumbraba de forma tenue su pálida y tersa piel y su cabello de tonos azulados, "Pero Zero es su creación, no podemos descartar que a pesar de su condición actual él es, y siempre ha sido, su más poderosa máquina."

"_¡Jejeje! Puede ser…"_ Dijo el científico entrecruzando sus manos mientras sonreía, poniéndose cómodo en su amplio escritorio. _"Hasta los momentos, quizás_…"

La chica que estaba parada junto a él lo miró entonces de reojo, interpretando las palabras del sujeto…

"Mis hermanas y yo agradecemos sus halagos…"

"_¡No es necesaria la falsa modestia! Después de todo…. ¿Quién conoce a sus hijos mejor que su padre?"_

"¿…Qué haremos con respecto al desertor?"

"_El Emisario se encargará de eso… "_

"Entendido…"

"_Por otra parte, ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta 'Sailor Moon'…?"_

"No veo porque ella debería preocuparle, ella es una pacifista sin espíritu de combate… Desde que hemos monitoreado sus batallas siempre ha sido la que ha demostrado menos actitud para la lucha…"

"_Es precisamente eso lo que me molesta…" _Respondió el anciano pensativo, con un ligero aire de frustración en su voz, _"Si algo me ha enseñado el pasado, es no subestimar a ese tipo de personas…"_

"¿Perdón…?" Dijo ella parpadeando confundida.

"_¡Olvídalo! Por ahora solo disfruta del espectáculo, querida mía."_

"Como usted desee, querido Doctor…"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"¿Han corrido suficiente ya, malditas mocosas?"

No hubo respuesta alguna de parte de las defensoras, quienes simplemente observaron fríamente a la villana que había reaparecido en sus vidas.

"No veo a Endymion con ustedes… ¡¿No me digan que lo cambiaron por ese asqueroso robot?"

Zero dibujó una mueca de desprecio en su rostro, mientras Sailor Moon daba un paso hacia al frente, molesta por las palabras de su enemiga.

"¡Déjate de juegos crueles, Esmeralda! ¿Por qué has regresado a torturarnos…?"

"¿Juegos? ¿Torturas? ¡¿Realmente piensas que de eso se trata?" Exclamó la mujer totalmente furiosa, mostrándole los dientes a la Princesa Lunar, "¡No tienes idea de lo que he sufrido por culpa tuya, ¿cierto?"

"Yo…"

"¡Toda esa humillación y desgracia! Diamante, Zafiro, El Gran Sabio… ¡Todos se aprovecharon de mí para sus propios fines! Jugaron con mis emociones y pisotearon mi corazón, no les importó nada lo que me pasara, con tal de que los ayudara a llegar a ti… ¡NO SABES CUANTO TE DESPRECIO!" Gritó finalmente ella, haciendo un gesto de desdén con su abanico, cuya presión cortó una profunda zanja en el pavimento…

"_Una mujer con el corazón roto… Vaya historia de telenovel__a tiene esta loca…"_

"¡Sailor Moon no hizo nada! No fue su culpa que tu ambición te cegara y no te dejara ver lo que Black Moon realmente planeaba hacer contigo… ¡Además era nuestro deber defender a nuestro mundo de ustedes, no finjas ahora inocencia!" Intervino Mercury con tono desafiante.

"Tienes razón; No soy inocente…. ¡Ni ustedes tampoco!" Respondió ella mientras sus ojos brillaban por el odio que sentía en su alma.

"¡Esmeralda…!"

"Fortaleza de Zafiro…" Murmuró ella, al momento que las joyas de su vestimenta brillaban y un enorme campo de fuerza de apariencia cristalina se levantaba alrededor de todos ellos, cubriendo la totalidad del puente en una esfera perfecta.

"¿Qué rayos…?"

"Ustedes querían pelear sin intervenciones, ¿no es así…?" Dijo Esmeralda sonriendo de mala gana, "Realmente no me interesan las personas de este mundo, pero no es mi objetivo matar a nadie esta vez… Solo quiero que ustedes peleen sin preocupaciones, que den todo de si mismas… ¡Así será mucho más satisfactorio cuando las elimine de la faz de la tierra! Sailor Moon, la única forma de calmar mi rencoroso corazón… ¡Es destruyéndote!"

"Conque eso deseas…" Murmuró la chica con pesar en su alma, "Lo siento, no puedo entregarte mi vida sabiendo que aun debo defender a este mundo y a las personas que amo… Esmeralda, no me sorprende tu actitud, pero aun así me da tanta lástima ver como eres incapaz de olvidar tu dolor."

"¡SILENCIO! ¡NO QUIERO TU COMPASIÓN!"

Una presión de poder emanó entonces de la furiosa mujer, alertando a los guerreros mientras todos se preparaban para ser atacados.

"¡No bajen su guardia ni por un momento!" Exclamó Zero elevando su defensa, "¡Y no se repriman, Esta es la oportunidad de derrotarla!"

"¡No necesitamos que nos digas eso!" Alegó Mars, aun molesta.

"¡Marionetas de Rubí!" Clamó Esmeralda lanzando varios cristales al suelo, los cuales crecieron para transformarse en los soldados de cristal de la villana.

"¡El análisis indica que están vacios está vez!" Señaló Mercury activando sus lentes, "¡Chicas, podemos encargarnos de ellos!"

"¡Entonces, Al ataque!" Ordenó Jupiter mientras ella y sus compañeras se lanzaban a pelear, Esmeralda evadió hábilmente los primeros embates con ayuda de su pequeño ejército mientras rápidamente se abalanzaba contra la Sailor de la Luna.

"¡Rayo creciente!"

"¡Fuego Sagrado!"

La batalla era ardua, los fragmentos de las criaturas caían al suelo mientras las Sailor Scouts se encargaban de aniquilar con sus poderes a los monstruos de cristal; Evitando cuantas estocadas podían de sus afilados brazos, y tratando como nunca de estar pendientes del enorme reto que les presentaba este campo de batalla lleno de enemigos…

"¡Fulgor del agua!"

"¡Centella relampagueante!

El Hunter carmesí se valía únicamente de sus fuertes puñetazos y patadas, aprovechando ser el que contaba con la armadura más fuerte para incluso servirle de escudo a alguna de sus compañeras de lucha, bloqueando más de uno de los ataques en contra de ellas. _"¡Maldición! Estas chicas me están haciendo pasar vergüenza, yo con mis armas deshabilitadas y ellas con lanzallamas y rayos láser incorporados en la punta de sus dedos… ¡No hay manera de que recupere una buena impresión de su parte así!" _

"¡Tiara Lunar!"

Esmeralda esquivó nuevamente la afilada arma que era lanzada en su contra, desviando su trayectoria con ayuda de su abanico… Moon la recuperó en sus manos, mientras su enemiga la atacaba llena de odio, la torpe adolescente hacía cuanto podía para darle pelea a la mujer, sin embargo era gracias a su agilidad que no le habían dado un golpe letal todavía. Ella debía admitir con frustración que la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo no era su área de experiencia, limitándose a evadir los asaltos de la cruel villana con algo de miedo, pero haciendo cuanto le era posible por no dejarse dominar por el pánico…

"¡Vamos! No es suficiente… ¡Debes hacerlo mucho mejor o no me dará placer acabarte!"

Alrededor de ellas, los demás seguían dando todo de sí contra los títeres sin mente… Tres más cayeron incinerados por las llamas de Mars, mientras otros cuatro eran congelados y reducidos a fragmentos por los ataques de Mercury. Zero saltó alto sobre uno de ellos arrancándole la cabeza de una patada, al momento en que Venus atravesaba a varios con sus cadenas y Jupiter tomaba a uno por sobre su cabeza y lo lanzaba fuertemente contra otro par, destrozándolos por la fuerza del impacto.

"¡Mantengan ese ritmo, chicas!"

"¡Gracias por incluirme en eso!"

"¡No empieces conmigo, Zero!"

"¡Perdón!"

En las afueras de la cristalina esfera, los automóviles se amontonaban unos contra otros ante la imposibilidad de pasar; entre ellos los vehículos de rescate y el del Detective Fujima, quienes eran incapaces de notar la batalla que transcurría en su interior observando tan solo su reflejo en la indestructible barrera…

"¡Demonios!" Renegó el sujeto lanzando la colilla de su cigarrillo contra la pared de la misma, "Estoy cansado de los trucos de estos fenómenos…"

Nuevamente en el interior, el número de los refuerzos de la villana era ya menos de 5, gracias a la habilidad de las guerreras de la luna. La Scout del trueno luego cambió su atención hacia la maligna mujer, quien seguía dándole a su amiga problemas, metiéndola en aprietos tratando de defenderse de sus números ataques… Entonces, la joven de las coletas tropezó en medio de la lluvia de golpes, cayendo al suelo totalmente indefensa mientras la mujer de los verdes cabellos se disponía a sacarla de su miseria.

"¡Que desilusionante…! ¡MUERE!"

"¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!" Gritó la chica de cabello castaño desde arriba de la mujer, lanzándole una patada al rostro que ella apenas pudo evitar, mientras la joven le rasgaba la mejilla con el tacón de su bota al caer entre ella y Sailor Moon.

"¡Sailor Jupiter, Gracias!"

"¡Atrevida!" Musitó su enemiga notando la sangre corriendo en su cara, "¡NO INTERFIERAS!" Clamó después lanzándose en contra de ella con todo su poder, aunque la joven no lo admitiera, su cuerpo se mostraba exhausto de la batalla anterior, y su tobillo herido no la ayudaba a plantarle pelea de forma efectiva a su maligna oponente… En medio de la lluvia de estocadas de la filosa arma de Esmeralda; la Sailor del Trueno se encontró a si misma también acorralada contra el lugar donde el puente se separaba de sus demás secciones, lista a caer al estrepitoso rio que fluía a sus espaldas.

"Ahora… ¡DESAPARECE!" Demandó la villana elevando el filo de su abanico sobre el cuello de la Scout.

"¡Rayos…!"

"¡Alto ahí!" Ordenó el androide tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca, evitando que lograra moverse y apartándola del camino de su objetivo, permitiendo a Jupiter moverse de tan peligroso lugar; al momento que la mujer observaba todo llena de odio y arrugando el entrecejo.

"Hermoso… ¡Más heroísmo barato!" Refutó Esmeralda cerrando los ojos, "Esto ya parece una película de guión mediocre…"

"Con villanas como tú, no te lo discuto…"

"Condenado robot… ¡¿Por qué diablos no dejas de interponerte en mi venganza?"

"Grábate algo en la cabeza, Esmeralda…" Murmuró él incrementando la presión de su agarre; poniendo un aire de sorpresa en la mirada de ambas chicas con sus palabras… "¡No me gusta cuando alguien se mete con mis Compañeros!"

"¡Jum, pagarás por esto!"

Haciendo una demostración de sobrenatural fuerza, Esmeralda se soltó con un violento manotazo; y una vez libre se dispuso a agitar nuevamente su abanico, generando otra ráfaga de viento cortante, la cual fue prestamente evadida por ambos defensores con milimétrica precisión…

"¿Estás bien, Jupiter?"

"¡Ja, que pregunta tan tonta!" Replicó ella sin perder la guardia un solo instante… "Entonces… ¿Con que ahora soy tu 'Compañera'? ¡Parece que ya te estas encariñado conmigo, 'Maverick Hunter'…!" Le dijo con una sonrisa fingida, sabiendo de muy buena cuenta que con esto molestaría al Cazador…

"¡Jum, que no se te suba a la cabeza, 'Sailor Scout'…!" Respondió Zero de manera similar, prefiriendo dejarle pasar el comentario hasta que se calmaran las cosas; "Tu aun me sacas de quicio…"

"Me parece justo… ¡Vamos por ella!"

"¡Insolentes…! ¡NO ME MENOSPRECIEN!" Gritó la villana cruzando sus brazos al frente; entonces una especie de onda expansiva comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, deteniendo en seco el embate de ambos guerreros.

"¡Argh!"

"¡¿Que Dem…?"

"¡FULGOR DE DIAMANTE!" Anunció la cruel mujer mientras el aura expansiva de su técnica enviaba a sus oponentes a volar, acribillados por lo que parecía ser una multitud de brillantes cristales…

"¡SAILOR JUPITER!"

"¡OJOS AZULES!"

Un puño pasó entonces a escasos milímetros del rostro de Esmeralda, al momento en que la Sailor del Fuego se lanzaba al contraataque a su persona. "Fortaleza de Zafiro, Marionetas de Rubí, Fulgor de Diamante… ¿De qué demonios se tratan esos ataques?" Le dijo con tono cínico a su oponente, buscando distraerla de los demás. "¡Que triste ver que no logras superar a los hombres de tu patética vida!"

"¡Cállate, mocosa insolente!" Le dijo ella sin dignarse a seguirle el juego mandándola a volar lejos de un codazo al estomago, el cual dejo sin aliento a la guerrera de Marte.

"¡MARS!" Clamó Sailor Moon de forma desvalida, corriendo a auxiliar a su amiga.

De regreso a la acción; La Scout del Trueno se reponía poco a poco del singular ataque, obviando el dolor de sus heridas y proponiéndose regresar al combate cuanto antes… Fue entonces cuando se dio cuanta de que la atención de Esmeralda se había desviado por completo hacia el Cazador.

"_Diablos…_" Pensaba Zero aun de rodillas, incapaz de ponerse en pie por si mismo mientras numerosas chispas saltaban de su cuerpo y el cristal de su casco parpadeaba incandescentemente… "_¿Realmente estoy así de averiado? No puedo creerlo… ¡Maldito PEM!_"

"Maverick Hunter… ¡Nada sorprendente! ¿Donde esta todo ese ánimo de hace unos minutos?" Inquirió la villana sonriéndole con malicia.

"¡Ja, Por favor! Ahórrame la agonía de escuchar tu molesta palabrería…" Reclamó él desafiante, "Si vas a atacarme, simplemente hazlo."

"Como quieras, encanto…" Repuso ella elevando su brazo, "¡Me gustaría decir que fue un placer, pero bueno….! Esto te enseñara a no entrometerte donde no te llaman…"

"_¡Maldición! No… No puedo más… ¿Realmente voy a ser… Retirado aquí? No… Puedo permitirlo, pero… ¡Mi cuerpo no responde…!_" Se dijo el Hunter a si mismo tratando de que su cuerpo lo obedeciera, sin embargo, eso le era imposible… Un destello recorrió el afilado borde del abanico de la maligna mujer antes de precipitarse sobre el guerrero… No obstante, Justo a instantes de ser eliminado, Jupiter le asestó a la villana una fuerte patada en la espalda, la cual la tumbó al suelo, salvando a Zero del peligro.

"¡Vamos! No creo que ese rasguño te haya dejado tan mal…" Le dijo la joven sonriéndole de mala gana, visiblemente aun afectada por el ataque y combatiendo contra su propio cuerpo que la urgía a rendirse… Al ver esto el Hunter se puso en pie tan rápido como pudo…

"Perra…" Murmuró Esmeralda reincorporándose, mas molesta que nunca, "¡Suficiente! Me he contenido suficiente con todos ustedes… Es hora de que mueran." Proclamó finalmente mostrando tanto odio en su mirada como le era posible, mientras los defensores la rodeaban.

"¡Te invitamos a intentarlo!" Le respondió desafiante Mars, elevando su puño contra ella.

"¡Esmeralda, detente!" Le suplicó Moon con voz entrecortada, "¿Por qué seguir derramando sangre? ¿Por qué seguir causando más dolor y violencia? No puedo olvidar todo lo que haz hecho contra nosotras, pero debe haber otra respuesta a como reparar todo ese daño… ¡Esto no tiene que ser así!

"No puede ser de otra manera…" Suspiró la mujer, con un aire de nostalgia.

"¡Esmeralda…! Yo…"

"¡CIERRA LA BOCA!" Gritó la mujer mientras una ventisca de energía comenzaba a emanar como un violento viento de su cuerpo, las joyas en su atuendo brillaban iluminando su blanca piel y su rostro, al momento en que las Scouts y el Hunter se cubrían con sus brazos para evitar ser enviados a volar por la presión del suceso. "Eso… ¡Eso es lo que más odio de ti!" Proclamó después con incomparable rencor en su voz, "Tu… ¡Siempre tan inocente! ¡Siempre tan ingenua! ¡Siempre tan magnánima y bondadosa! ¡SIEMPRE TAN PERFECTA!"

"¡Yahhhh!" Gritaron las adolecentes mientras el poder del ataque sobre ellas se incrementaba.

"¡No sabes cuanto te desprecio…!" Añadió la mujer mientras la cegadora luz continuaba recubriendo su cuerpo, "¡¿Por qué demonios eres de esa manera! ¡ÓDIAME! ¡DETÉSTAME! ¡Usa todas tus fuerzas para acabar conmigo tal y como yo lo hago contigo! No puedo creer que todos ellos te hayan amado, te hayan valorado tanto… ¿Qué derecho tienes? ¿Qué diablos es tan especial sobre ti? Tan solo eres una mocosa estúpida que se rehúsa a ver como es en verdad el mundo y la realidad de la vida, ¡Eres solo una estúpida!

"¡No…! No es como tu lo dices…" Se defendió Moon, confundida y acorralada… "Yo no puedo ser como tu, y no lo seré nunca… ¡Pero tampoco pretendo ser 'especial' o 'perfecta'...! ¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme! No sabes en verdad lo que es ser como yo…"

"¡Me rompes el corazón! Futura Neo Reina Serena… ¿En qué cabeza cabe que alguien como tu es acta para semejante título?" Respondió ella con asco, "¡De ninguna manera aceptaré o permitiré que tu te conviertas en la soberana del mundo! Destruiré tu Tokio de Cristal aquí y ahora, ¡ACABANDO CON TU VIDA!"

El intenso resplandor de luz cubrió completamente el lugar y a todos en el campo de batalla, entre sollozos y los gritos de odio de la malvada mujer… Cuando este se desvaneció finalmente, Esmeralda había desaparecido, y en su lugar solo se encontraba una enorme criatura con forma de un imponente Dragón…

La bestia se elevaba sobre los defensores extendiendo sus grandes alas de manera amenazadora, por todo su cuerpo color verdoso había secciones de apariencia cristalina, mientras que otras asemejaban una especie de sustancia gelatinosa en cuyo interior se observaban complicados sistemas mecánicos… En el centro de su pecho se asomaba el torso desnudo de esmeralda, cubierto por su largo cabello mientras que el resto de su anatomía se combinaba con el cuerpo del mitológico ser… La luna Negra en su frente brillaba, y su pálida piel se mezclaba con la de la abominable criatura. Los brillantes ojos del monstruo se fijaban en Sailor Moon mientras este exhalaba su gélido aliento por sus puntiagudas fauces…

_**=Mechaniloid Dragon Mk. W=  
EMERALD EGREGION**_

"¡Simplemente no se le acaban los trucos! ¿Verdad?" Exclamó Zero mientras las chicas parpadeaban horrorizadas.

"¡No me gusta para nada esto!" Añadió Venus.

"Esta vez no quedará nada de ustedes…" Susurró Esmeralda a través de la boca de la criatura, mientras en su pecho sus ojos humanos se llenaban de odio, "¡Sailor Moon, esta es nuestra última batalla!" Proclamó después lanzándose sobre las Scouts como un ave de presa, mientras las adolescentes saltaban fuera del camino de sus afiladas garras y hacían lo posible por evadir ser atacadas.

"¡Chicas, cuidado!"

"¡Cielos! ¡¿Cómo vamos a derrotar esa cosa?"

"¡Mercury, trata de encontrar algún punto débil!" Ordenó La Scout del Fuego, "¡Nosotras trataremos de mantenerla a raya!"

"¡Entendido!"

"Es a mi a quien quiere…" Musitó la princesa lunar entrecerrando los ojos, "Chicas, ¡Cúbranme! Si me uso a mí misma de señuelo puede que les consiga una oportunidad de derribarla."

"¡¿Estás loca o qué?" Cuestionó Zero con un tono rudo, "¡Esa cosa te arrancará la cabeza antes de que puedas siquiera acercarte!"

"¡Es por eso que nosotras la protegeremos!" Dijo la Sailor del trueno, mientras se tronaba los nudillos, "¡Confía en nosotras, después de todo no es la primera vez que nos encargamos de esa desgraciada!"

"… Si tu lo dices." Respondió el Cazador de largos cabellos, mientras las observaba de forma pensativa y cuidadosa. "¡En todo caso, lo mejor será que tratemos de vencerla rápido!"

"¡Cuenta con eso!"

"¡Muy bien, al ataque!"

Ante las palabras de Moon, los guerreros se lanzaron contra el Dragón que en ningún momento paraba sus embestidas contra ellos… Los poderes especiales de las Sailor Scouts surcaban el cielo con la bestia como objetivo, sin embargo el daño que le causaban era mínimo en comparación con las salvajes abatidas de su enemiga. Su cuerpo era una coraza sólida y muy resistente contra la magia de las Sailor, mientras tanto los golpes físicos del Cazador eran rara vez notados por Esmeralda, quien reía estrepitosamente, saboreando lo que creía era una victoria segura.

"¡Yahh!"

"¡Sailor Moon, a tu derecha!"

"¡Rayos…!"

De la boca del monstruo se disparó un enorme rayo de luz que arrasó con todo cuanto a su paso, los maltrechos guerreros se encontraban contra las cuerdas ante el increíble despliegue de poder de la villana…

"¡Trueno de Júpiter, RESUENA!"

"¡Fuego de Marte, ENCIENDETE!"

Esmeralda batió sus alas evadiendo el contraataque de las Sailors, luego de lo cual comenzó a lanzarles una lluvia de afilados cristales las cuales casi acribillaron a las jóvenes, quienes comenzaban a desesperarse ante la impotencia que sentian.

"¡Mercury! ¡¿Aun no encuentras nada?"

"¡Es inútil! Algo interfiere con mis instrumentos… ¡Es justo como esos sujetos!"

"¡Son débiles! ¡DEMASIADO DÉBILES!" Gritó la cruel mujer mientras se lanzaba empicada una vez mas, tomando a Sailor Moon en sus garras y con una brutal fuerza la empujó contra una de las columnas metálicas del puente, aprisionándola con su sobrenatural fuerza.

"¡ARGHH!"

"¡NO, SAILOR MOON!"

"¿Lista a morir, 'Neo Reina Serena'…?" Preguntó Esmeralda mientras su rostro humano quedaba a escasos centímetros del de la chica de las coletas; esbozando una sonrisa tan distorsionada que casi parecía una mueca… Sus pupilas se dilataban de satisfacción al ver a la protectora de Juuban reducida a nada. "¡Nadie puede ayudarte ahora!"

"¡Esmeralda…!"

"¡SILENCIO! Solo quiero escucharte chillar de dolor…"

"Yo… Nunca…"

"¡Óyeme, encanto! ¡Piensa rápido!" Clamó Zero saltando sobre la criatura, abrazándose fuertemente del cuello del Dragón y enterrándole uno de los cristales –que ella misma usaba como proyectiles- profundamente en la piel, Esmeralda deshizo su agarre sobre la chica y se retorció del dolor, mientras un liquido parecido a la sangre brotaba del lugar…

"¡MALNACIDO!"

La criatura torció sus fieros colmillos hacia el Maverick Hunter, sin embargo al prepararse a devorarlo, Zero tomó la oportunidad y lanzó su improvisada arma contra su rostro, ensartándoselo y cegando un ojo del dragón mientras ella gritaba de la agonía.

"¡AAAAAAARHHH!"

Esmeralda batía sus alas y extremidades de forma violenta, dando potentes coletazos y arrasando con todo a su paso, mientras los guerreros hacían todo cuanto podían para mantenerse lejos de su alcance.

"¡INSOLENTES! ¡BASURAS! ¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!"

"¡No dejen que los alcance!"

"¡Debe haber alguna forma de detenerla!"

"Tengo una idea…" Alegó el androide mientras se percataba de la sección central del puente, la cual aun permanecía parcialmente elevada en medio de la catástrofe. En otro lado del campo de batalla, Mercury y Moon hacían todo lo posible para distraer a su enemiga de los demás.

"¡TIARA LUNAR, ACCIÓN!"

"¡FULGOR ACUÁTICO DE MERCURIO!"

Los ataques eran sacudidos por la imponente bestia, tan y como siempre ante la frustración de las jóvenes… De repente, Zero y Sailor Jupiter saltaron justo sobre la criatura, sosteniendo fuertemente su cola con ambas manos y comenzando a empujar de ella ante el desconcierto de las dos guerreras de la luna y la maligna villana.

"¿Qué…?"

"¡AHORA, AHORA!" Gritó el Cazador Carmesí mientras Mars y Venus asentían de forma decidida.

"¡FUEGO SAGRADO!"

"¡CADENAS DE AMOR!"

Las potentes llamas de de la Scout del Fuego quemaron el rostro de la criatura, obligándola a ceder mientras las brillantes cadenas de la Sailor del Amor la ataban por todos lados, ayudando así a empujarla hacia el centro del puente, justo en donde ambas secciones se separaban y el violento rio corría sin cesar…

"¡SUELTENME, MALDITOS…!"

"¡Un poco de ayuda, por favor!" Expresó la Sailor de Verde a Mercury, mientras ella y el Hunter continuaban con su poderoso esfuerzo por tirar de la enorme criatura. Ella lanzó su ataque de burbujas congelantes, dejando gélido el pavimento bajo las patas de la bestia, evitando que se sostuviera con sus garras y facilitando el empuje sobre ella.

"¡SAILOR MOON!" Clamó Zero a la chica de las coletas señalándole a las alturas con la mirada, "¡LOS SOPORTES, HAZLO AHORA!" Aun un poco desprevenida por todo lo que sucedía, ella entendió inmediatamente a que se refería su mecánico aliado.

"¡TIARA LUNAR!"

Las patas de la criatura se sacudieron de la desesperación y ella gritó, mientras los guerreros incrementaron sus fuerzas y gracias al resbaloso asfalto la empujaron contra el abismo de la corriente de agua, en ese preciso instante la brillante tiara de Sailor Moon giraba como boomerang en las alturas destrozando los mecanismos de soporte de la plataforma central, provocando que esta cayera velozmente hacia abajo… La enorme masa metálica se derrumbó sobre medio cuerpo del enorme dragón, aprisionándolo por completo y destruyendo gran parte de él, prácticamente partiéndolo en dos mientras las mágicas ataduras de Venus se encargaban de sus extremidades restantes.

Antes de regresar a la mano de su poseedora, la tiara lunar dio un último ataque contra la cabeza del monstruo, cortándola de tajo entre los desesperados lamentos de la villana…

"Al fin se terminó…" Suspiró Sailor Jupiter, triunfante.

"Misión cumplida..." Musitó Zero, sonriendo ligeramente.

"¡Por el poder del halo de la Princesa de la Luna, transfórmate!" Ordenó Sailor Moon elevando su cetro en lo alto y lanzando su poder contra la criatura, cuando la luz del ataque se desvaneció, todo lo que quedaba del monstruo era el cuerpo maltrecho de Esmeralda, cubierto de heridas y rodeado por varios despojos del enorme dragón.

"Maldita seas… Odiosa niña…."

"Esmeralda…"

La joven se abrió paso lentamente hacia la moribunda villana, apretando fuertemente el cetro en su mano derecha mientras se llevaba la izquierda al pecho, mostrándole una expresión de desilusión… Tras ella el resto de los guerreros observaban silenciosamente mientras ella se arrodillaba junto a la herida mujer.

"Esta era mi ultima oportunidad… De destruirte." Murmuraba entre jadeos, sin desviar nunca sus ojos llenos de odio de la chica, "Ahora la he perdido…"

"Es verdad, la perdiste…" Le contestó ella, parpadeando y con un tono casi comprensivo. "Pero fue tu culpa, ya que si recibiste una segunda oportunidad en la vida, debiste utilizarla para seguir adelante, en lugar de dejar que todo ese rencor que me tienes te destruyera… Ahora es demasiado tarde… Aun si no me lo crees, realmente te compadezco."

"¡Ja…! Estúpida mocosa… ¡CUÁNTO TE ABORREZCO!" Declaró ella sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, elevando su mirada hacia el cielo. "Es esa ingenua compasión tuya… No conoce limites… ¡Te odio! Odio esa inocencia que aun conservas, a pesar de todo lo que hemos hecho contra ti…"

"Esmeralda…"

"Si… Definitivamente eso es lo que más odio de ti… Sailor Moon, Te detesto por ser una mejor… Una mejor persona que yo…"

Todos guardaron silencio mientras la barrera que apresaba la zona de combate comenzaba a agrietarse, y pequeños cristales luminosos comenzaban a caer como copos de nieve hacia el suelo.

"Diamante… Yo realmente lo amaba, ¿Sabes?" Continuó la mujer, con el habla entrecortada y una evidente dificultad para respirar que seguía empeorando.

"Lo sé… Aun si piensas que soy solo una niña, se reconocer cuando una persona le entrega a otra su corazón y su vida… Después de todo, es lo que yo he hecho con Tuxedo Mask."

"Es triste admitir… Que mi odio por ti, es mucho mayor que lo que yo sentía por él…"

"Tu corazón estaba confundido, por todo ese rencor… Los resentimientos corrompieron tu alma y evitaron que se abriera a las emociones puras y verdaderas, como el Amor y el Perdón… ¡Pero incluso tú puedes buscar la redención! Incluso en estos momentos, puedes dejar que los verdaderos sentimientos…"

"¡Olvídalo chiquilla…! No lograras salvar… mi alma…" Renegó la mujer, tosiendo, Totalmente inconmovible por las palabras de la heroína que la acompañaba en sus últimos instantes de vida.

"Sorprendentemente, estoy de acuerdo contigo…" Murmuró el Hunter dando algunos pasos al frente, observándola con su habitual mirada fría.

"Jeje… Eres todo un personaje… Zero…" Le dijo ella, sonriéndole con dificultad, "Seguro Él estará complacido a pesar de que he fracasado… Ahora entiendo porque te alaba tanto…"

"¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¡Respóndeme!" Demandó el androide elevando su voz.

"¡Cof! Créeme… Lo sabrás muy pronto…"

"…"

"Al menos fue… Divertido…" Suspiró finalmente ella, cerrando los ojos. "¡Cof! Adiós… chiquilla odiosa…"

El cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a desintegrarse, desvaneciéndose en una nube de cristalino polvo que fue llevado por el viento; en ese instante lo que quedaba de la enorme barrera de cristal se desmoronó en mil pedazos, cayendo estrepitosamente alrededor de nuestros héroes…

"Muy pronto llegaran los entrometidos… ¡Debemos irnos de aquí!" Exclamó el Hunter, volteándose hacia las Scouts haciendo que su largo cabello se agitara tras él.

Desde el exterior del domo que se colapsaba, Fujima y los demás miembros del cuerpo de policía y rescate observaron -en cierta forma, cautivados- el espectáculo de colores, mientras las luces de la noche se reflejaban incandescentemente en la lluvia de cristales, la cual era arrastrada por las corrientes nocturnas hacia la ciudad, cubriendo el firmamento de la metrópolis y llevándole tranquilidad a sus habitantes… La batalla había finalizado, y al menos por otra noche, La Paz se había restaurado.

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"Así que ella fracasó."

"_Nunca esperamos que__ ella triunfara…"_ Dijo el anciano científico, levantándose de su escritorio mientras su joven acompañante lo seguía con la mirada.

"¿Entonces está satisfecho con el resultado, Doctor?" Cuestionó ella, con un ligero aire de confusión en su suave tono de voz.

"_Podría decirse que sí; __a pesar de las desventajas que dispuse en su contra, Zero logró sobrevivir esta prueba." _Respondió él mientras se encaminaba a la salida de la habitación, _"Tenías razón, querida mía… ¡Él es después de todo mi más poderosa máquina!"_ Añadió finalmente con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"De tal palo, tal astilla."

"_Ahora eres tu quien me halaga, jeje."_

"¿Por qué un Dragón?"

"_Parecía apropiado para ella, además me sentía nostálgico…" _

Entonces justo a unos pasos de la puerta, el sujeto volteó la mirada a la chica de largo cabello, con una expresión mucho más seria en su rostro aun escondido en las sombras…

"_Dime… ¿Qué opinas ahora sobre Sailor Moon?"_

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, antes de atreverse a responderle; "Creo que la data sigue siendo insuficiente, pero su potencial sin duda es diferente. Algo debo admitir… Tenía razón en cuanto a lo de no subestimar su poder."

"_Que bueno que ahora estemos de acuerdo…"_

Las pisadas del viejo profesor resonaron armoniosamente mientras él se alejaba con pasos cortos, La chica tan solo volteó hacia las holopantallas que iluminaban su silueta; dándole una última mirada al rostro de la Scout de las coletas, meditando en silencio mientras los monitores se apagaban y la oscuridad reinaba nuevamente en ese lugar.

Lejos de allí, el mundo seguía girando para la ciudad y sus habitantes…

Toshiro Fujima observó frustrado junto a sus colegas de oficio, como una vez más las evasivas chicas lo habían dejado nada más con un montón de ceniza de monstruo. Pero internamente les estaba muy agradecido, ya que no había casualidades que lamentar gracias a sus sobrenaturales esfuerzos para defender a las personas.

"_Vaya final… ¡Seguro que el papeleo será horrible!"_

Alexander Kirk leía uno de sus viejos libros, un clásico de ciencia ficción de la autoría de Isaac Asimov… Recostado en su sillón con una copa de vino a su lado, el anciano meditaba sobre los sucesos del día, agradecido de que su protegido y las Sailor Scouts hubieran logrado salir exitosos de la ardua batalla, sin embargo en su mente había dudas. Muy en el fondo el buen hombre se preguntaba cuando llegaría el día en que las amenazas inevitablemente derrotaran a los Defensores de este mundo.

"_Buen trabajo, chico… Pero, ¿cuánto crees que nos dure la suerte?"_

Unazuki y su hermano Andrew se encargaban de los últimos toques del aseo de su cafetería antes de irse a casa, a estas horas el local estaba cerrado y solo ellos se encontraban observando en televisión la cobertura de los increíbles sucesos por parte de los reporteros; Ella sonreía, aliviada… Su ciudad estaba nuevamente disfrutando de la tranquilidad ganada por los héroes, y mejor aun, su testarudo amigo viviría otro día para poder colmarle la paciencia con sus bromas y jugueteos.

"_Ese cascarrabias al fin admitió luchar junto a ellas… ¡Al final todo salió perfecto!"_

Las luces de los edificios y las estrellas iluminaban la noche, las personas seguían con sus vidas, caminando por las aceras mientras los automóviles circulaban por la carretera… En un apartamento vacío, un viejo ex policía revive sus amarguras, ahogando un arrepentimiento tras otro con un trago de vodka. En un viejo puesto callejero de fideos, dos desventurados reporteros se ríen de sus penas, contemplando lo cerca que vieron el peligro hoy y celebrando el haberse escapado de sus fauces, a pesar de los fracasos laborales… Los humanos en todas partes experimentan sus sentimientos cotidianos, tanto los buenos como los malos… El mundo sigue girando, y para esta gran ciudad, gracias a Sailor Moon y sus aliados, mañana será otro día.

* * *

=DC=

* * *

La Luna llena brillaba de forma pura y cegadora, iluminando las siluetas de los 6 exhaustos y maltratados guerreros, quienes llenos de heridas y magulladuras posaban su mirada en la ciudad que habían ayudado a proteger…

El largo cabello de Zero se agitaba en el viento nocturno, mientras él permanecía pensativo al filo de la azotea del alto edificio, contemplando aun el puente donde a lo lejos habían derrotado a la fugaz memoria de Black Moon. Las jóvenes chicas a sus espaldas permanecían igual, con sus cabelleras ondeando en un armonioso compás.

La Sailor de verde uniforme se acercó al Hunter, y dándole un amigable manotazo en la espalda para llamar su atención, le dedicó una sonrisa de aprobación cuando sus miradas se cruzaron…

"¡Lo hiciste bien después de todo, chatarra oxidada!"

"¡Tu no estuviste del todo mal, pararrayos con sostén!"

"Zero…" Lo llamó Moon, con algo de consternación aun en su voz, pero visiblemente más tranquila que durante la crisis recién vivida.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Sí, gracias nuevamente por tu ayuda…" Le contestó esbozando una sonrisa, "¡Y discúlpanos! por haberte juzgado mal la vez pasada…"

"Tranquila, todo eso está ya olvidado." Él hizo su mejor intento de sonrisa sincera, ante lo cual la chica de las coletas suspiro aliviada por ella y sus amigas.

"¿Fue duro, no es así?"

"Casi siempre lo es…" Respondió él mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura, "Escucha, sé que esa tipa jugó con tu mente de manera perversa… Pero no te dejes abrumar demasiado por eso. ¡Tengo un amigo que es igual a ti en ese aspecto! Siempre le digo que no puede permitir que los enemigos alteren su confianza…"

"X… Júpiter nos contó sobre él…" Ella se llevó la mano a la nuca, en un gesto de pena, "Descuida, no eres el primero que me regaña por eso… ¡Ten por seguro que estoy tratando de cambiarlo!"

"Nah, Lo hiciste bien… ¡Todas ustedes!" Aclaró él en manera honesta, cruzándose de brazos, al momento en que las chicas lo observaban satisfechas. "Las subestimé, fue mi error… Después de todo ustedes son las protectoras de este mundo, ¡Y sin duda tienen el talento para ello!"

"¡Muy amable de tu parte, Ojos Azules!"

"Si… Pero no creas que así de fácil te voy a considerar un aliado, pero si las chicas confían en ti… ¡Que más da! Me tocará hacerlo a mí también.

"¡Mars!"

"Descuida, no esperaba menos de ella…" Dijo el cazador calmando el inminente regaño de Mercury, sabiendo que a pesar de todo no había resentimientos ente los miembros del grupo. "Me marcharé ahora… Ha sido demasiado tiempo ya."

"¡Asegúrate de que tu mecánico te revise bien, eh!" Bromeó juguetonamente la Sailor del Trueno.

"Eso hare… ¡Ustedes regresen a casa antes de que se les pase su hora de dormir!" Clamó el, con el mismo tono de voz…

"¡Espera! Quiero hablar contigo… Sobre el tal 'Sigma', espero que la próxima que nos veamos tengamos algo de tiempo para eso…" Exclamó la joven líder, extendiendo su mano.

"Eso… Ya lo veremos…" Contestó el poniéndose serio nuevamente, "Por cierto, ¿Qué hay del sujeto del antifaz?"

"Él… Estará bien." Le dijo ella, sonriendo de mala gana.

"Bien… ¡Nos veremos entonces!"

La figura del androide carmesí se perdió entonces entre los numerosos techos de la gran urbe, mientras ellas lo contemplaban seguras de que en un futuro, valdría la pena contar con su ayuda.

Horas después, en el abandonado campo de batalla, un individuo se colaría sin que nadie lo supiera. Entre las cintas de precaución y demás vallas dejadas por las fuerzas policiales, la sombra del desconocido se arrodillaría hasta poner su mano en el suelo.

"_Est__o es… No… ¡Espero equivocarme!"_

Tomando uno de los pequeños fragmentos del derrotado enemigo, la silueta se pone nuevamente en pie, observando a la enorme luna por sobre los cielos, la cual con su brillo hace que un reflejo rojo en su frente resplandezca en la oscuridad del lugar.

"Debo apresurarme…"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

En el salón principal de la nave, los restos de la fragmentada Hermandad del Dominio debaten consternados su siguiente movimiento…

"El Emisario se fue así como así, seguro el sabría que este seria el final" Murmuró Vanguard, ante su compañero que seguía visiblemente frustrado por todo lo que había sucedido.

"…"

"¿Qué sucederá con él?"

"No es nuestro problema…" Le respondió Kenryu con un tono de indiferencia, "Pero si conozco bien al maldito de Forbes, ten por seguro que no se irá tan silenciosamente… ¡Ja, el muy infeliz seguro esta tramando algo desde hace mucho!"

"Es cierto…"

"¿Le crees a lo último que nos dijo?" Cuestionó inmediatamente el encapotado, cambiando por completo su actitud por una de desconcierto.

"Te refieres a eso de que nada es lo que aparenta, ¿Cierto?" El espadachín asumió una actitud similar, observando a las pantallas de la computadora usada para buscar la preciada 'Fuente'… "No lo sé, pero entiendo tus dudas…"

"No me malinterpretes, ¡No tengo ninguna duda!" Alegó él tomando una de las esferas plateadas en sus manos, "Pase lo que pase, mi objetivo es más claro que nunca."

"Ya veo… Por mi parte no lo sé, pero siento que de alguna manera, El Maestro ha dejado la búsqueda de la Fuente en segundo plano."

"No te equivoques, ese no es mi objetivo…" Aclaró Kenryu, caminando hacia su habitación. "¡Lo que yo busco, es la venganza contra los Mavericks!"

"Tienes razón… Solo eso importa." Las palabras del hombre de la armadura sonaron más que nada como algo que dijo para convencerse a sí mismo, antes que a su único compañero restante… Sin embargo al quedarse nuevamente solo en el enorme salón, no pudo evitar que su mente siguiera dándole vueltas a todo lo que sucedía.

"_Las cosas han innegablemente cambiado… ¿Será eso bueno o malo para nosotros?"_

_

* * *

_

=DC=

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Serena, acompañada por Amy y Rei caminaban por los pasillos del hospital en donde Darien aun se encontraba en tratamiento, todavía algo abrumadas por los sucesos de ayer, pero con sus ánimos centrados en la salud del muchacho…

"¡DARIEN!" Gritó ella a todo pulmón, avergonzando ligeramente a sus dos amigas al momento que irrumpía de forma brusca en la habitación, prácticamente tumbando la puerta de la emoción que le daba ver a su amado.

"¡Serena, chicas! Que bueno verlas..." Le contestó él, mientras recibía unos papeles de parte del invitado que hace unos instantes lo acompañaba, las tres adolescentes se sorprendieron ligeramente al encontrarse de nueva cuenta con el joven de chaqueta y cabello rubio, quien como era costumbre las observaba a todas con una mirada fría, casi de prejuicio…

"…"

"Esteeee… ¡Zackary! ¿Verdad?" La joven de las coletas se rascaba la nuca avergonzada por ser tan escandalosa, ante el inesperado invitado.

"Tan solo vine a entregarle a tu novio las tareas de nuestra asignatura grupal." El chico parecía tratar de excusarse ante ellas, evadiéndolas como si realmente le fastidiara tener que estar ahí en ese momento. "…Y ahora me iré."

"¡Lamento tener que darte problemas!" Le dijo el de oscuros cabellos, "Pero como ves, no me dejan muchas opciones estos días…" Añadió después señalando los yesos que envolvían sus fracturadas piernas.

"¡Olvídalo, Chiiba! Solo asegúrate de no atrasarte en los estudios… ¡No me reprobaran por ti!" Exclamó el rubio, saliendo de la habitación mientras les hacía un gesto de despedía a los presentes, sin voltear su mirada hacia ellos.

Al cerrarse la puerta tras la espalda del americano, todos los presentes suspiraron de manera aliviada, como si una gran fuente de tensión había salido del cuarto…

"Y bien… Espero me des todos los detalles de la odisea que vivieron ayer." El tono de su voz era a la vez de cariño y preocupación, mientras le hablaba a su adorada Serena, estrechando fuertemente sus manos.

"¡Lo hare, lo hare!" Contestó ella siempre alegre, pero compartiendo también los mismos sentimientos de su enamorado. "Pero antes dime… ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estaré bien… Ahora que no uso mis poderes especiales para luchar, puedo enfocarlos en sanar mi cuerpo lo más rápido posible… ¡Pronto estaré a tu lado, cuidándote!"

"¡Lo espero con ansias!" Contestó ella con una sonrisa enorme. Mientras sus amigas también respondían con gestos de alegría…

Afuera en los pasillos del mismo edifico, Zack caminaba lentamente, Pensando muy a fondo sobre todo lo que sucedía últimamente.

"_Ellas dijeron que esa mujer ya había sido derrotada… y su transformación…"_ Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco, al momento que su cabeza maquinaba los peores resultados posibles. _"Estoy seguro de que reconocí algo en esa tecnología… Y todo lo anterior, ¡de donde yo vengo solo puede significar una cosa…!"_

Desviando sus azules ojos hacia una de las ventanas, el alter ego del Maverick Hunter fijó su mirada en las personas en el jardín del lugar, y en el viento que mecía los arboles, presagiando incertidumbre...

El Destino seguiría jugando con su vida y la de los demás por mucho tiempo, antes de que él lograra obtener sus tan anheladas respuestas…

_**.**_

_**-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7-**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Esta vez, realmente será el final…_

_Con la bendición del Maestro o sin ella, es la hora de hacer mi última jugada… No necesito de su Hermandad de simios para lograr mi revancha; ¡Este mundo de porquería se estremecerá ante mí! Y los primeros en caer, serán esas patéticas niñas y su amigo de hojalata, ha llegado la hora de que me ofrezcan su sangre…_

_¿Acaso no son hermosos los sueños? En ellos todo puede ser realidad, lo imposible se nos concede y hasta el más triste individuo puede situarse en la cima del mundo… Claro está, ¡son maravillosos! Hasta que se convierten en horribles Pesadillas… Me pregunto, Sailor Scouts… ¿Qué hermosas ilusiones ocultan en sus sueños? ¿Y cómo reaccionarán cuando yo las destruya?_

_¡Jajaja! Esto es tan emocionante, Incluso yo admitiré que es tan excitante jugar con sus primitivas mentes… ¿Creen qué ese desconocido ha venido a salvarlas? ¡Por Favor! Por más extraños que aparezcan para ayudarlas ustedes ya están en mi poder, en cuerpo y alma… Incluso el heroico Zero fracasa ente mi verdadero poder, me place tanto verlo luchar inútilmente por rescatarlas…_

_¡Ríndete, Cazador…! Todo está perdido para ellas y para ti, sea lo que sea que estés planeando, ¡una vulgar máquina jamás podrá ponerse a mi nivel!_

_Destinos Cruzados: Capítulo 8_  
"_El Rey de los Sueños"_

_¡Basta! No… ¡NO! Detente… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERES? ¡NOOOO!_

_

* * *

_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

¡Hey! Espero que hayan disfrutado leer este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo… Veamos también si son capaces de encontrar las pequeñas referencias a Megaman X y Sailor Moon que deje sueltas lo largo del mismo.

Fue divertido profundizar más en los personajes de las Sailor Scouts gracias a la gran ayuda que me dio usar a Esmeralda como villana del día, siento que al principio de la historia no les hice la justicia que las chicas se merecían…

También es prudente avisar de que los capítulos anteriores a este (del 0 al 6) han sido todos reeditados: siguiendo un nuevo formato, aprovechando para cambiar algunas escenas, corregir algunos errores… Pequeñeces que no afectan el desarrollo de la trama, pero si tienen la oportunidad agradeceré si les echan un vistazo… ¡Incluso podría ser bueno para que refresquen su memoria con los detalles del fanfic, jeje!

Para críticas, dudas, quejas y comentarios, ya conocen mi e-mail: zero_red_

Muchísimas gracias a todos (y todas) por mantenerse pendientes de mi humilde historia. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPÍTULO 8...**


	10. Capítulo 8: El Rey de los Sueños

**DESTINOS ****CRUZADOS**

_F__anfic Crossover  
Megaman X / Sailor Moon  
P__or: Tekkaman Zero_

_**-**__**8-**_

¿En dónde quedaron esos días?

Esos momentos en que la paz parecía perdurar por siempre, en este tan abatido mundo… Esos instantes llenos de la tan anhelada calma que tanto Humanos como Reploids deseaban recuperar desde el infame Día de Σ…

El cielo color vainilla es el lienzo que cubre todo el paisaje de Otoño; las hojas de los árboles caen sobre el empedrado del parque, y son sacudidas por la ligera brisa junto a los dorados cabellos del Hunter Carmesí… Sentado en una de las rústicas bancas de madera, los ojos de Zero se posan en los colores del lugar mientras medita profundamente, preguntándose cuanto duraría esta nueva temporada de efímera calma.

"No deberías pensar las cosas tanto… ¡Podrías fundirte un circuito!"

La dulce risa que seguía a la burlona frase hizo que el de roja armadura volteara a su lado, donde la chica de largo pelo castaño se había posado sin que él lo notara… Sus ojos verdes lo encontraban con la alegría de siempre, mientras los rayos del sol hacían resaltar más que nunca el azul y rojo de su armadura, la joven reploid se mantenía en silencio, esperando pacientemente por las palabras del estoico guerrero.

"Iris…"

"¿Hace cuanto estás sentado aquí solo?" Preguntó ella con su suave voz y su característico acento al hablar, mientras el rubio la seguía observando con su confundida mirada, "¡Los pájaros podrían creer que eres una estatua más del parque y dejarte algunos desagradables recuerdos!"

Él le sonrió de forma nerviosa, al tiempo que se ponía en pie y se sacudía un par de hojas de los hombros. "No te preocupes por mí, ¡es mi día libre después de todo! Un Maverick Hunter debe aprovechar cada escasa oportunidad de descanso que tenga…"

"¡Dímelo a mi!" Contestó ella levantándose con él, "Recuerda que yo trabajé en el cuartel también, sé de buena cuenta como los exprimen ahí… ¡Espero que el sindicato les haya conseguido un mejor plan de mantenimiento!" Añadió bromeando, mientras se reía un poco.

"¡Oh! ¿Acaso las cosas son mucho más relajadas ahora que estás con la Repliforce?" Dijo él, finalmente abandonando su tensa actitud y llevándose las manos a la cintura, con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Jaja, claro que no! Tu ya conoces a mi hermano mayor…" Clamó ella, devolviéndole el cálido gesto y dando algunos pasos hacía atrás, "Pero al menos el uniforme es mucho más lindo, ¿no te parece?" Cuestionó entonces, dando una pequeña voltereta que hizo bailar los flecos de su falda junto a sus brillantes cabellos, para luego acomodarse con un femenino ademán la boina en su cabeza; flirteándole ligeramente al cazador…

"Bueno, admito que te luce mucho más que lo que usabas cuando eras nuestra Navegante…" El guerrero se rascaba la mejilla mientras le contestaba, ligeramente apenado por los gestos de ella, pero incapaz de despegarle su mirada o dejar de sonreírle, "En verdad te ves muy linda hoy."

"¡Oh, Es usted todo un galán! Señor comandante de la Unidad Especial…" La joven lo miraba de manera cálida, aun cuando se divertía muchísimo molestándolo, siguiendo el inofensivo juego con sus respuestas; "¿Sería mucha molestia pedirle a tan apuesto Hunter que me acompañe a pasear?"

"¡Para nada! Hoy estoy solamente a sus órdenes, dulce señorita…"

Caminado lentamente por entre los postes de alumbrado del solitario lugar, el otoñal cielo comenzó a llenarse con los colores del atardecer. El corazón de ambos latía rápidamente, mientras disfrutaban de su mutua compañía; Ella con su mirada baja y sus manos cruzadas tras su espalda, él con su paso firme y dedicándole toda su atención…. Mientras charlaban de todo tipo de trivialidades, a su alrededor las marchitas hojas seguían cayendo con un lento y pasivo ritmo…

* * *

_**-**__**CAPÍTULO 8-**_  
"_**El Rey de los Sueños"**_

* * *

"¿Acaso dormías?"

La pregunta del Dr. Kirk hizo que Zero lo observara de forma indiferente, al momento en que habría los ojos y dejaba su pasado nuevamente enterrado…

"No… Tan solo recordaba algunas cosas…"

Los dos sujetos eran los únicos ocupantes del moderno laboratorio, donde el científico se encargaba de realizar las últimas pruebas en los mecanismos del avanzado androide; Quien yacía recostado sobre una especie de camilla mientras varios cables y pequeños aparatos estaban expuestos en su pecho descubierto.

"¡Podría jurar que estabas soñando…!"

"No diga tonterías…"

"Bueno, con esto deberíamos concluir los diagnósticos a tu sistema." Dijo el atento hombre, mientras se levantaba de su silla junto al cazador y limpiaba sus lentes con una suave franela; Observando los múltiples monitores. "Tus armas, telecomunicador y el sistema de transferencia están en línea y completamente funcionales… Parece ser que los daños del PEM de 'Esmeralda' no serán permanentes después de todo; Yo diría que nuevamente estas listo para salir a arriesgar tu mecánico trasero." Añadió finalmente, sonriéndole de mala gana.

"Gracias, Doc…" Exclamó el de cabellos rubios, mientras los aparatos motorizados de Kirk fijaban nuevamente las placas de la armadura en su lugar, al levantarse tomó su casco de una de las mesas del laboratorio y lo mantuvo en sus manos mientras observaba al científico a los ojos. "¡Es bueno tener una preocupación menos en mi ajetreada vida…!"

"Descuida chico, ¡Aunque ambos sabemos que la próxima vez regresarás igual o peor de dañado…!"

"Supongo que me merezco eso…" Musitó él algo apenado, "Pero usted sabe que esas cosas son inevitables."

"Lo sé… Al menos me tranquiliza saber que ya no estás siguiendo con el trillado papel de lobo solitario."

"…"

"Cambiando de tema…" Repuso el profesor tomando su bastón y caminando hacía la mesa donde reposaba una humeante tasa de té, "¿Ya tienes alguna estrategia para los tres enemigos que quedan?"

"Me temo que no, pero algo surgirá…" Contestó el cazador, enfilándose hacia la salida de la habitación. "Lamento tener que molestarlo e irme tan pronto, pero hay algunas cosas que deseo meditar conmigo mismo."

"Descuida, estoy acostumbrado…" Murmuró Kirk dándole un sorbo más a su bebida.

"¡Lo veré después, Doc! y gracias de nuevo…"

"¿Cómo estabas tan seguro?"

"¿Perdón…?" Dijo Zero confundido, volteándose hacía el anciano científico.

"Sobre lo de antes…" Aclaró él, acercándose unos cuantos pasos. "Estuviste recostado cuatro horas mientras terminábamos las reparaciones… ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no te quedaste dormido?"

"¡Eso es fácil!" Respondió Zero colocándose nuevamente su casco, mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía por puro compromiso. "Jamás he tenido un sueño hermoso al dormir en toda mi vida…"

Con esas últimas palabras y en medio de un rojizo destello, el Hunter volvió a su forma humana y se marchó por la puerta, mientras su viejo compañero observó la partida con un aire de compasión en su desgastada mirada.

"Hmm… Iris…"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

El día comenzaba una vez más para los habitantes de la ciudad de Juuban, el sol ascendía lentamente calentando a todos los seres vivientes, mientras en el templo Hikawa, el viento mañanero servía para refrescar el rostro la atlética chica, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con una blanca toalla y reposaba de su diaria rutina; Sentada sobre los numerosos escalones de la entrada al sagrado lugar…

"¡Toma, no te vayas a atragantar eh…!" Le dijo Rei alegremente, vestida con su atuendo de sacerdotisa mientras le ofrecía un vaso de fría agua… Lita le agradeció con una apropiada sonrisa y prosiguió a calmar su sed.

"¡Me parece sorprendente ver como no descuidas ni un solo día tus ejercicios!" Musitó Amy, quien se encontraba sentada a la izquierda de ambas. "Una pensaría que con todas las peleas que hemos tenido últimamente te sería suficiente entrenamiento…"

"¡Je, De ninguna manera!" Repuso ella terminando con la oportuna bebida, "¿Sabes? Tu podrías acompañarme algún día de estos a correr, ¡El ejercicio matutino también es beneficioso hasta para ese cerebrito tuyo!"

"Lo siento; Pero mi disciplina se centra únicamente en los estudios…" Respondió la peliazul, riendo entrecortadamente.

"¡Tu te lo pierdes! Bueno amigas, ya descansé lo suficiente… ¡De vuelta al camino conmigo!" Añadió finalmente, poniéndose en pie de un salto y prosiguiendo a trotar mientras bajaba los numerosos peldaños… "¡Las veré luego!"

"¡Cuídate mucho, Lita!"

"¡No te esfuerces demasiado!"

Al perder a la de castaños cabellos de vista, ambas jovencitas suspiraron casi al compás, al tiempo que una leve brisa les sopló en el rostro.

"Entonces, Amy… ¿De qué se trataba aquello que ibas a decirme?"

"¿No puedes 'adivinarlo'?"

"Je, hoy andas bastante rápida de palabra… ¿Cierto?"

"Mecanismo de defensa… ¡Debe ser porque estoy muy nerviosa!"

"Sé a lo que te refieres… Incluso Phobos y Deimos han estado bastante inquietos desde que ha amanecido. Los animales son increíblemente perceptivos con este tipo de cosas…"

"No es solo cuestión de tener un 'mal presentimiento', Rei… Mi forma de pensar siempre es científica antes que nada, y no me gusta ni un poco tener todas estas 'variables' y dudas…" Continuó la Scout del Agua mientras su semblante adoptaba una expresión por demás seria, "Necesito más información, sobre La Hermandad, Zero, el retorno de Esmeralda y todos estos sucesos misteriosos que han estado dándose… ¡Todo es tan errático que parece casi por azar! Ha sido difícil para Luna, Arthemis y yo tratar de poner las piezas en orden. Todo esto me tiene demasiado tensa…"

"¡Dímelo a mí!" Suspiró la Sailor del Fuego cruzándose de brazos… "Es difícil adaptarse a todo esto cuando las cosas alrededor de nosotras dan tantas vueltas… ¿Sabes? Envidio a Lita por ser capaz de salir a 'sudar' sus preocupaciones tan diligentemente… ¿Tal vez deberíamos de tomar su consejo y empezar a ejercitarnos como si estuviéramos en el ejército…?"

"¡Claro, pero tu primero…!"

Ambas compartieron una muy necesitada carcajada, olvidando momentáneamente todos sus problemas… Aunque ellos no estaban dispuestos a olvidarse de ellas.

Un corto silencio, un ligero temblor, un cambio en el ambiente… Las aves volaron de las ramas de los árboles, escapando temerosas; Y no muy lejos se elevaba una brillante columna de dorada luz hacia las nubes…

"Oh no…"

A varios metros del templo, la Guerrera del Trueno se plantaba firmemente de pie, apretando el puño mientras observaba el ya conocido fenómeno en el horizonte… Sus afilados ojos contemplando la inminente lucha, mientras su pecho aun se agitaba por el ejercicio bajo sus cómodas ropas de entrenamiento. En su mente calculaba la dirección en la que se encontraba el actual brote de 'La Fuente', un lugar que ella temía conocer de sobra.

El día apenas comenzaba, sin embargo el velo de una inclemente noche se levantaba ya ante ellas…

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"¡Usted le tiene demasiada paciencia a veces, Dr. Kirk!"

"No puedo evitarlo, jovencita… Igual, discutir con él la mayoría del tiempo es desperdiciar mi saliva."

Unazuki ahogó una pequeña risa al escuchar el comentario del científico, no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo con sus acertadas palabras… Ambos compartían una tasa de té en el apartamento del profesor desde hacía un buen rato, platicando sobre sus experiencias en común con el Maverick Hunter y las Sailor Scouts, además de la constante preocupación por el bienestar de la ciudad y aquellos que la defendían…

"Seguro que Zero ya está en camino hacia ese lugar, ¿Cierto?" Preguntó la adolescente desviando su mirada a una de las amplias ventanas de la lujosa habitación. "De nuevo ese pilar de luz que sale de la tierra…"

"Puede apostar lo que quiera…" Respondió él, mientras parpadeaba pensativo. "¿Sabe usted? Tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto…"

"¿A qué se refiere, Doctor?"

"Los enemigos son astutos…" Murmuró mientras acomodaba sus lentes, "¡Sabrán que Zack y las chicas ahora son un equipo! Temo que hayan ideado alguna estrategia más eficiente para atacarlos…."

"Así que usted también tiene ese 'escalofrío'…"

"Podría llamarlo así, señorita…"

"Ya veo…" Dijo ella acariciando su largo cabello de forma nerviosa, detalle que el caballero notó inmediatamente, dándose cuenta que no era prudente aumentar las preocupaciones de la muchacha sobre su mutuo conocido.

"¡Pero veamos, tan agradable visita debió desear algo más que ansiedad cuando apareció en mi puerta…!" Exclamó finalmente, poniéndose en pie y removiendo la vacía tasa de las manos de Unazuki… Ella le siguió el paso, esbozando una ligera sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento.

"¡Nada de Deseos…! Tan solo visita… Alguien con quien charlar nunca está de más, ¿No le parece?"

"¡Je, Creo que puedo hacer eso!" Agregó él alegremente, "A diferencia de nuestro amigo el 'héroe blindado' me encanta la charla casual…"

"¡Jaja, Es por eso que nosotros viviremos más que ese rubio testarudo y amargado! ¿No lo cree ust…?"

"_¿Doc, me escucha?__" _

Las palabras de ella fueron silenciadas por la señal del aparato comunicador sobre el ancho escritorio del profesor, en el cual la voz del Hunter era transmitida mientras una pequeña luz roja parpadeaba incandescentemente. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron rápidamente, mientras Alexander Kirk se disponía a responder la repentina llamada cuanto antes.

"Fuerte y claro, chico… ¿Qué sucede?"

"_¡Me encuentro en el lugar del incidente…! Aun no he adentrado mucho en el perímetro."_ Respondió Zero con una voz notablemente agitada, algo fuera de lo común para el imperturbable androide. _"No veo a los invasores; O a las Sailors por aquí… No sé si llegué al lugar antes o después que ellas…"_

"Esto es raro en ti, chico… Usualmente procedes bajo tu juicio sin notificarme nada antes. ¿Cuál es la diferencia hoy?" Cuestionó el anciano visiblemente consternado por la actitud del Hunter, mientras Unazuki lo observaba con sus manos juntas sobre su pecho. "¿Qué es lo que ves ahí…?"

"_¡Nada…! Es solo que…"_

"¿Qué...?"

De repente, la iluminación en toda la habitación se opacó repentinamente, mientras densos nubarrones cubrían el cielo y la luz solar afuera del edificio. La electricidad de todos los aparatos sufrió un bajón repentino en potencia mientras el ambiente en toda la ciudad cambiaba de manera brusca y siniestra…

"¡Oh, Dios!" Clamó la adolescente, asustada.

"¡Zero…! ¿Qué rayos…?"

"_No lo entiendo, Doc… Algo extraño esta pasand…"_

**CRUC****E DE DESTINOS**

_F__anfiction Crossover  
Mega Man X5 / Sailor Moon R  
P__or: Tekkenman Cero_

_**-**__**VIII-**_

¿Podrían ser más bellos estos días?

Estos momentos en que la paz parece perdurar por siempre, en este tan abatido mundo… Estos instantes llenos de la tan anhelada calma que tanto los habitantes de la tierra como las Sailor Scouts han deseado recuperar, desde ese infame Día de en que las fuerzas del Negaverso atacaron por primera vez a este mundo, y al reinado del Milenio de Plata en la ahora desierta luna.…

El cielo color celeste es el lienzo que cubre todo el paisaje de primavera, las hojas de los árboles de cerezo caen sobre el empedrado del parque; y son sacudidas por la ligera brisa junto a los marrones cabellos de la Sailor del Trueno… Sentada en una de las artesanales bancas de metal labrado, los ojos de Lita se posan en los colores del lugar mientras se relaja completamente, agradecida por esta hermosa temporada de persistente calma.

"No deberías pensar las cosas tanto… ¡Te podría estallar el cerebro!"

La varonil risa que seguía a la burlona frase hizo que la de pulcro uniforme volteara a su lado, donde el chico de corta cabellera se había posado sin que ella lo notara… Sus ojos amables la encontraban con la alegría de siempre, mientras los rayos del sol hacían resaltar más que nunca el opaco color de su uniforme escolar, el alto adolescente se mantenía en silencio, esperando pacientemente por las palabras de la valiente guerrera.

"Sempai…"

"¿Hace cuanto estás sentada aquí tu sola?" Preguntó él con su viril voz y su seguro tono al hablar, mientras la castaña lo seguía observando con su soñadora mirada, "¡Las clases comenzaran pronto, te perderás la primera hora y seguro te castigarán si no llegas a tiempo!"

Ella le sonrió de forma nerviosa, al tiempo que se ponía en pie y sacudía un par de rosados pétalos de su maletín. "No te preocupes por mí, ¡Una falta no será nada en mi expediente comparado con el de Serena! Además Sailor Jupiter debe aprovechar cada escasa oportunidad de descanso que le tenga…"

"¡Oh, por favor!" Contestó él levantándose junto a ella, "Sin duda estamos agradecidos con Las Sailor Scouts que salvaron a la Tierra valientemente, ¡Pero tu y tus amigas no han tenido que transformarse siquiera en meses! ¡No pretendas que algún monstruo invasor salio de la nada para holgazanear en tus responsabilidades!" Añadió finalmente, mientras se reía un poco.

"¡Oh! ¿Así que ahora me vas a regañar por ser una holgazana? ¡No recuerdo haber oído quejas de tu parte cuando nos escapábamos de clase juntos!" Dijo ella, finalmente abandonando su pasible actitud y burlándose amigablemente de él, llevándose las manos a su cintura con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Jaja, claro que no! Pero debes admitir que ambos nos beneficiamos de esas escapadas…" Repuso él, devolviéndole el cálido gesto y dando un par de pasos hacía enfrente, acariciando luego el cabello de la chica gentilmente con su mano. "¡De repente no siento ganas de ir a la escuela hoy! ¿No te sucede lo mismo?" Cuestionó entonces, flirteándole a la muchacha quien comenzaba a sonrojarse por los galantes ademanes del chico de grado superior…

"Bueno, admito que la idea es tentadora…" La joven lo miraba de manera coqueta mientras le contestaba, ligeramente apenada con sus gestos, pero incapaz de despegarle su mirada o dejar de sonreírle, "Pero…"

"¿…Pero?"

"¡No te lo mereces por ser tan gruñón con tu novia!" Exclamó ella empujándolo de vuelta a la banca, luego ella comenzó a correr hacia la escuela secundaria, riendo escandalosamente… "¡Nos vemos sempai, no llegues tarde a clases!"

"Oye tu… ¡Lita! ¡Me las vas a pagar!" Gritó él mientras comenzaba a perseguir a la joven por las aceras del parque, riendo también… Más tarde ella le permitiría alcanzarle y con un beso amoroso dejarían atrás las bromas y jugarretas de ambos, enfilándose entonces hacia la institución, juntos, tomados felizmente de la mano. Caminado lentamente por entre los postes de alumbrado del concurrido lugar, el primaveral cielo comenzó a llenarse con los colores de la mañana. El corazón de la pareja latía rápidamente, al momento en que disfrutaban de su mutua compañía…. Los novios charlaban de todo tipo de trivialidades, mientras a su alrededor los coloridos pétalos seguían cayendo con un lento y pasivo ritmo…

* * *

_**-**__**OCTAVO CAPÍTULO-**_  
"_**La Hermosura de una Ilusión"**_

* * *

"¡Acá tienen su cuenta, chicas!"

"¡Muchas gracias, Andrew!" Le contestó vivazmente Serena al recibir la pequeña factura. En la mesa ahora llena con la vacía loza en que se sirven malteadas y postres, las cinco amigas le dedicaron una sonrisa al apuesto encargado de la cafetería Crown's, interrumpiendo brevemente su amena charla...

"¡Oye Serena! No olvides que ibas a contarnos algo sobre Darien…" La amonestó prontamente Rei, como siempre teniéndole muy poca paciencia a su despistada compañera.

"¡Oh, es cierto!" Reconoció ella algo apenada, "Bueno… ¡Parece increíble chicas, pero…!"

"¡¿Perooo?" Repitieron las demás sin soportar tanto suspenso.

"¡DARIEN Y YO POR FIN VAMOS A CASARNOS!" Confesó la muchacha escandalosamente, revelando un precioso anillo en su dedo mientras sus cuatro amigas la rodeaban de algarabía… "Todavía tenemos que esperar a que yo me gradué, claro está… ¡Pero finalmente soy su prometida! ¡Matrimonio! ¡Ay, podría morirme de la felicidad!"

"¡Muchas felicidades, a ambos!" Exclamó Amy con un tono dichoso, "Obviamente sabríamos que este día llegaría por nuestro viaje al futuro Tokio de Cristal, ¡Pero aun así siguen siendo maravillosas noticias!"

"¡Claro que si! Paz, tranquilidad y al fin todas hemos logrado salir adelante con nuestras vidas normales…" Añadió Mina tomando de la mano a la chica de las coletas para congratularla, "¡Después de tanto esfuerzo las Sailor Scouts que lucharon por el Amor y la Justicia disfrutan de su merecida recompensa…! ¿No lo creen, amigas?"

"Yo misma no podría haberlo dicho mejor, Mina…" Aseguró Lita dándole los últimos sorbos a su bebida, "¡Hey, pero esto no se puede quedar así…! ¡Necesitamos celebrar el compromiso de Serena y Darien en grande! ¿Oye Rei, crees que a tu abuelo le molestaría si lo hacemos en el Templo?"

"¡Jeje, por supuesto que no…!" Indicó la de oscuros cabellos, "¡El abuelo sin duda también adorará saber esas noticias! Y con lo sinvergüenza que es no se negaría a una fiesta mientras le quede aliento en el pecho…"

"¡Entonces está decidido!"

"Seguro que a Nicholas también le encantará saber de fiestas y compromisos…" Intervino cierta rubia con su característico tono travieso en la voz, "¡No será que al ver todo eso le dé envidia y también te proponga matrimonio, eh Rei!"

"¡Mi-Mina! ¡Ya deja de inventar cosas!" La regañó ella muy apenada, encogiendo su rostro en hombros al oír esas palabras.

"¡Jaja! ¡Que linda, mírenla! La hice ponerse mas roja que un tomate…"

"¡No hay porque negarlo, si el amor es algo maravilloso!"

"¡Serena, tonta! Tú mejor que nadie sabes que él y yo apenas tenemos unas semanas como novios… Se los advierto, no vayan a meterle ideas raras en la cabeza, ¡Con lo ingenuo que es él es capaz de hacerles caso!"

"¡Jum, descuida! Mis labios estarán sellados…"

"¡Más te vale!"

"Hablando de eso, tu también invitarás a tu novio… ¿No, Lita?" Cuestionó Amy saltando verbalmente por sobre el escándalo de las otras tres.

"Pues… Si…" Murmuró la castaña sonrojándose ligeramente, pero aun esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Véanla, hasta se queda sin palabras!"

"¡Era de esperarse! Ellos ya llevan mucho tiempo con esa bonita relación…"

"Casi un año ya… ¿Cierto?"

"¡Diez meses y tres semanas, para ser precisos!" Aclaró la peliazul demostrando sus ya conocidos talentos para las matemáticas… "Dos semanas menos desde que logramos vencer a la Hermandad del Dominio y repeler al ejército de los Mavericks." Añadió después, mientras los recuerdos de las jóvenes guerreras se remontaban a esa ardua batalla.

Todas ellas aun comentaban con gran satisfacción como lograron salir victoriosas y salvar a ambos mundos de una certera tragedia… Tras derrotar nuevamente a Esmeralda, los tres integrantes restantes de la hermandad habían unido sus fuerzas y atacado a Juuban de forma simultanea. Escogiendo a la secundaria donde Serena y las demás asistían como su campo de batalla final, los tres poderosos adversarios fueron un hueso difícil de roer; sin embargo ellas lograron salir adelante con la ayuda de Zero, el Maverick Hunter que había llegado desde un futuro muy diferente al de ellas… Las cinco Sailor Scouts y el androide carmesí acabaron triunfando sobre el poder de Kenryu, Forbes y Vanguard; solo para ser luego atacados por el poder extradimensional de su malévolo 'Maestro' a través de su siniestro Emisario… En medio de la desesperación, Sailor Moon recurrió nuevamente a liberar el enorme poder del Cristal de Plata, el cual logró destruir la influencia de los malignos sujetos sobre la tierra, ante la dicha de las demás chicas y el guerrero mecánico.

Solo unos días después, un enorme portal se abrió en el centro de la ciudad trayendo consejo a las tropas de Sigma; oleada tras oleada de Mavericks dispuestos a conquistar el mundo… Las Sailors y el Hunter aun estaban exhaustos de su batalla anterior, sin embargo los valientes defensores no dejaron que algo así les impidiera proteger a este mundo. Un ya recuperado Tuxedo Mask se encargó de auxiliar en la batalla contra las máquinas asesinas, mientras Zero se usó a sí mismo como escudo para las Scouts que se abrieron paso hasta la presencia de su diabólico líder... Usando su Cetro Lunar, Serena repelió los avances de Sigma lo suficiente para que un segundo ejercito, esta vez de Maverick Hunters, emergiera del portal y las ayudara a combatir la amenaza.

Comandados por el Cazador carmesí, los múltiples refuerzos robóticos lograron enviar a los atacantes de regreso a su mundo, en donde un número sin par de Hunters al mando de Megaman X, el leal amigo de Zero, estaban listos y dispuestos a derrotarlos de una vez por todas… Justo antes de que el vórtice hacía ese futuro alterno se cerrara con las últimas fuerzas invasoras habiéndolo cruzado, el Heroico androide de rubios cabellos se dirigió una ultima vez a sus aliadas en esta dimensión…

"¡Les agradezco mucho, Sailor Scouts!" Dijo el de maltratada armadura mientras el viento despedido por el portal hacía mecer su largo pelo, "Ha llegado la hora de regresar a mi propio mundo… Pero siempre atesoraré el corto tiempo en que pude llamarlas mis aliadas. ¡Yo, Zero, Les deseo larga vida y paz a todas ustedes!" Exclamó finalmente, en medio de un gran resplandor después del cual ninguna de ellas volvió a verlo jamás.

Después de todo el tiempo pasado, las cinco adolescentes aun sentían una emoción muy nostálgica al recordar ese día; El día en que todas las batallas se terminaron para ellas y pudieron finalmente gozar de una eterna armonía, renunciando para siempre a su misión como Sailor Scouts, y a los poderes que se les habían otorgado en su vida anterior en el Milenio de Plata.

"¡Shh! ¡Chicas, bajen un poco la voz!" Clamó la pelirroja camarera del lugar interviniendo en los recuerdos de las guerreras, regresándolas con un pequeño susto al presente… "Es verdad que muchos sabemos ahora su identidad secreta, pero el resto del mundo aun no está enterado… ¡Las descubrirán si siguen siendo tan descuidadas!"

"¡Lo sentimos, Unazuki…!" Musitó la de la cola de caballo bastante apenada junto a sus amigas, "¡Es difícil no dejarnos llevar por la euforia de esos días!"

"Seguro… Solo sean más cuidadosas, ¿Vale?"

"¡Hey, Unazuki!" Intervino Serena emocionada, dándole las buenas noticias sobre su compromiso y la próxima celebración, "¡Podemos contar contigo en la fiesta! ¿Verdad?"

"¡Dalo por hecho!" Exclamó ella sonriente, al momento en que el fuerte ruido de un motor de motocicleta atraía la atención de todos en el local… "¡Oh cielos! ¡Otra vez estoy retrasada…!" Gritó echándole un ojo a la calle por los ventanales del restaurante y desamarrándose rápidamente el nudo del delantal, casi lanzándolo al suelo… "¡Andrew, lo siento! ¡Debo irme ya, por favor termina de limpiar el lugar sin mí…!"

"¡¿Otra vez? ¡Dile a ese novio tuyo que un día de estos será él quien se encargue de completar tu trabajo!"

Siguiendo a la despavorida muchacha con la mirada, las cinco amigas la vieron saludar al joven de la motocicleta a través de los limpios cristales de la ventana… Él se quitó el casco y la recibió con una calida sonrisa, todas reconocieron a Zackary Kirk, el joven protegido del profesor extranjero que daba clases desde hacía un año en la universidad Azabu, quien había comenzado a salir con la hermanita de Andrew desde un buen tiempo ya.

Por un instante Lita Kino y el rubio extranjero se encontraron con la mirada desde lo lejos, mientras la otra muchacha se alistaba para montar el vehículo. Los ojos azules se posaron de forma tensa en su par de esmeraldas y se mantuvieron ahí por lo que parecieron horas; Ella levantó la mano ligeramente, dedicándole un vago saludo en medio de su confusión… Él suspiró de manera decepcionada y entrecerrando sus ojos, le asintió de manera pesada con la cabeza, al momento en que volvió a colocarse su casco para marcharse a toda velocidad con su pareja aferrada a su espalda.

"_¿De que se trató esa mirada…?" _Pensó la Sailor del Trueno, contrariada ante la actitud del muchacho que apenas conocía por ser su terco vecino y también compañero de Darien; Sin embargo esos pensamientos se marcharon rápidamente de su cabeza al ver como ya era hora de separarse de sus amigas, y todas ellas se levantaban de la mesa del acogedor lugar… Mientras acomodaba sus cabellos, Lita desvió ligeramente la mirada a la firma en el papel de la pequeña factura, sintiéndose cautivada por ella por unos instantes hasta que sus amigas llamaron nuevamente su atención...

"¡Despierta, Lita! No tenemos todo el día, ¿Sabes?"

"¡No lo vayas a olvidar, tórtola! ¡Esta noche en el templo…!"

"¡Avísale a tu amado 'Sempai'…!"

"¡Jum, Mina! ¡No me molestes!" Clamó fingiendo un tono severo al salir tras ellas; Andrew se encargó de limpiar las mesas apenas ellas dejaron el Crown's; Sobre la que ellas ocupaban, el abandonado trozo de papel permanecía inmutable, con un extraño símbolo marcado en lugar de la firma.

'Σ'

* * *

"_¡Oigan__ ustedes! ¡¿Me escuchan…? ¡Respóndanme!"_

"…"

"_¿Qué rayos es todo esto...?"_

"_Rata cobarde…"_

"_¿Ahora que rayos haré con ustedes…?"_

* * *

Amy Mizuno se encontraba justo ahora en uno de los momentos más felices de su vida; Por fin el fruto de tanta dedicación y estudio había llegado para ella, Lita Kino y -por increíble que parezca- la desaplicada Serena Tsukino…

En la ceremonia de graduación de secundaría las tres chicas no pueden más que sonreír satisfechas por la meta cumplida, ahora una nueva página se abrirá en el libro de sus vidas, y ellas están más que dispuestas a dejar de ser niñas y convertirse en mujeres, para cumplir finalmente esas ambiciones y sueños que tantas veces dejaron de lado por luchar para proteger al planeta.

Esa noche es otra de celebración y fiesta, Los padres de Serena se han encargado de lanzar la casa por la ventana para recibir a los numerosos amigos de su joven hija en su hogar, y festejar el triunfo de las tres compañeras de colegio y el de sus íntimas amigas: Mina Aino y Rei Hino… La felicidad rebosa por todos lados: Los señores Tsukino no podrían estar más orgullosos –y aliviados- de ver a su niña no sólo realizada en los estudios, sino comprometida con el galante y educado Darien, quien ni por un momento suelta la mano de su amada aunque ella se encuentre como siempre peleando infantilmente con su hermano menor…

Las demás chicas ríen ante los disparates de los hermanos, unas como Lita y Rei, están esta noche acompañadas por sus respectivas parejas, otras como Amy y Mina se encuentran aun solteras, pero disfrutando igualmente de la reunión, y entre risas y felices anécdotas todas ellas comparten esta noche sin preocupación alguna en su mente.

"¡Felicidades amigas!" Exclamó Unazuki alegremente, al momento que se unía a la fiesta y saludaba a las cinco ex Sailor Scouts, "¡Andrew tardará un poco en llegar, pero pueden dar por seguro que él también les envía sus mejores deseos!"

Ellas agradecieron con gran emoción las palabras de la pelirroja, quien siempre sabía como traer más algarabía a un ambiente que ya de por sí estaba animado… La de verdes ojos notó que la chica aun no había probado el ponche y se ofreció diligentemente a traerle un vaso para que se refrescara.

"¡No te molestes, yo lo buscaré después…!"

"¡Tonterías! Tu nos atiendes todo el tiempo, ¡Déjame invertir los papeles aunque sea por una noche!" Respondió ella entre risas, partiendo hacía la mesa con numerosos bocadillos para traerle un refrigerio a la recién llegada. Estando ahí, se encontró con el siempre frío Zackary, quien se llevaba un vaso de ponche a los labios sin darle mucha importancia al ambiente tan colorido a su alrededor; Una vez más, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron en un momento incómodo…

"…"

"¡Oh! Buenas noches, Kirk…" Dijo ella con el cucharón y vaso en la mano, desviando sus ojos del rostro de él, "Hace tiempo no te veía… Vine a buscarle a tu novia algo de beber."

"Ella no es técnicamente mi 'novia'…" Contestó el cínicamente, sin mostrar mucha expresión en su rostro.

"¿En serio? Bueno… Supongo que era de esperarse de alguien como tu…" Murmuró ella con un gesto de antipatía.

"¡No me juzgues! Eso no te incumbe de todos modos…"

"Jum… ¡Sigues siendo un chico desagradable!"

"¡Claro, Señorita Problema! Tu eres la experta en todo sobre mí…"

Lita estaba harta de esa actitud tan ruin, sin embargo no iba a darle la satisfacción a semejante cretino de crear una escena para todos los invitados de la amena fiesta, así que decidió marcharse lejos de su presencia dejando los reclamos para otra ocasión; No obstante, las palabras del muchacho la detuvieron justo cuando ella comenzaba a darle la espalda…

"¿…Hasta cuando vas a despertar?"

"¿Disculpa…?"

Los aguzados ojos del rubio se posaron en el novio de la chica, quien a unos pasos de ellos seguía enganchado en una interesante plática con Darien y Nicholas; Cosa que ella captó muy confusa, sin entender el porque de tal gesto.

"Tu sabes bien a que me refiero… Ustedes dos… ¡Eso no debería ser!"

"¡Jum, pues esas cosas tampoco te incumben a ti!" Le refutó ella enfadada, "¿No me digas que todo esto se trata de celos? Vaya… ¡No sabía que me mirabas con esos ojos!" Agregó después con tono burlón, buscando provocarlo con sus palabras.

"¡Je, No te halagues a ti misma…!" Reprochó él cerrando los ojos y sonriendo toscamente, "Claramente no entiendes el mensaje que te estoy enviando…"

"…"

La ex Sailor del Trueno pensó que ya no valía la pena seguir con esa charla tan irritante, y con paso firme se dirigió nuevamente hacia sus amigas, no sin antes escuchar una ultima murmuración de parte del grosero extranjero.

"Abre los ojos, Kino…"

La noche trascurrió después sin mayores molestias para ella y los demás asistentes al festejo… Algunas horas más tarde todos ellos habían emprendido el camino a sus propios hogares, despidiéndose de los demás entre risas y bromas. Lita y su amado caminaban de la mano entre las bien iluminadas aceras de la ciudad, sus pensamientos vagaban ligeramente a las ambiguas palabras que le dijo su vecino antes, pero no pretendía dejarse afectar demasiado por ellas.

"¿Lita, te sientes mal o algo así?"

"No es nada, Sempai…" Susurró ella disimulando con una cara feliz, "¡No te preocupes!"

"¡Las chicas estaban más alegres que nunca! ¿Cierto?" Clamó él en forma comprensiva, tratando de cambiar de tema para reanimar a la muchacha, "¡Seguro todas ya tienen mil planes pensados para el futuro…!

"¡Jeje, puedes apostar a que si!"

"Ya veo… ¿Algo en especial?"

"Bueno…" Dijo ella levantando la mirada, mientras sus ojos mostraban un brillo de exaltación, "Amy estudiará medicina en la universidad, siempre fue su sueño convertirse en una gran doctora como su madre… Rei dice que piensa dedicarse a sus labores como sacerdotisa en el templo y ayudar a su abuelo, pero ella es una chica muy ambiciosa, ¡Seguro que tiene otras opciones bajo su manga…! Mina piensa perseguir seriamente una carrera como artista, incluso tiene un par de ofertas de algunos promotores y otras audiciones que atender en esta semana; Y Serena pues ya sabes… ¡Convertirse en la esposa de Darien es todo lo que ella necesita en el mundo!"

"Jeje, si… ¡Seguro que convertirse en 'Neo Reina' en el futuro también es algo que puede esperar ansiosamente!" Añadió él, sacándole un par de risas a la chica de cabellos marrones, "Todas tienen muchas esperanzas que cumplir, eso es muy bueno… Pero dime, ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¿Eh…?" Balbuceó ella, algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

"¿Qué hay de tus sueños e ilusiones?" Repitió él, sonriéndole cálidamente.

"Bueno… Yo…" Por alguna razón se le hizo un nudo en la garganta en esos momentos, a pesar de todo el tiempo que tenía de ser su enamorada, él aun era capaz de dejarla apenada y atontada como una niña de preescolar con los gestos más comunes… Cuando él la dejó hacía ya varios años, el corazón de Lita se partió en mil pedazos; Por mucho tiempo ella lo vio en cada nuevo chico que conocía, anhelando algún día enamorarse intensamente de alguien tan maravilloso como lo era él… Más que la paz y tranquilidad del mundo, más que decirle adiós a los días de violentas batallas; El hecho de poder volver a encontrarse con ese chico, de que él volviera a enamorase de ella y de que pudieran reconstruir una relación de pareja, esta vez entregándose por completo y sin pensar en separarse de nuevo… Esa era la mayor fortuna que la vida le había regalado a la joven.

"¿Aja?"

"¡Mi gran sueño es algún día ser la dueña de una floristería! Eso o una pastelería donde la gente pueda comprar bellos arreglos y deliciosas golosinas, y así se contagien con la felicidad que a mi me traen las flores y cocinar... ¡¿No sería maravilloso si pudiera pasar mis días así?"

"Seguro que sí…" Respondió él, deteniendo la marcha y estrechando ambas manos de la chica tiernamente, totalmente conmovido por el derroche de feminidad de ella quien siempre se escondía tras una fachada de rudeza, "¡Sería genial si pasáramos nuestros días así!"

"Sempai… ¿A qué te refieres?" Ella parpadeó desconcertada, con sus mejillas ardiendo sonrojadas y su corazón latiendo de forma despavorida.

"Bueno… Todo lo que acabas de decir me suena a la perfecta descripción de 'ama de casa'…" Explicó él, sin dejar que las palabras se enredaran en su boca, a pesar de estar igual de nervioso que ella, "Y ahora que ambos nos hemos graduado, pienso que es la mejor idea hacer como tus amigos… Es decir… Bueno, ¡Quiero que tu y yo nos casemos, y levantemos juntos ese hermoso sueño tuyo, como una familia…!"

"¡Sempai…!"

"Lita… ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?"

Lágrimas de felicidad se asomaron en los ojos de la conmovida muchacha, quien no pudo más que saltar a los brazos de su amado gritando de la emoción, ante la mirada de los peatones que también recorrían las calles de la ciudad al brillo de la luna llena…

"¡Sí! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE Sí!"

"¡Estoy tan feliz!" Confesó él apretándola contra su pecho para luego plantarle un tierno beso en los labios, ella se lo devolvió con pasión y amor; Después de tantas dificultades a lo largo de los años, su soledad había sido relegada por siempre al triste pasado…

La joven pareja decidió tomar entonces un taxi para regresar rápidamente a casa y darles la noticia a los padres de él; Sin embargo, al estar frente al vehículo algo hizo que Lita se parara en seco sobre la acera, mostrándose pálida e incapaz de abordar el automóvil.

"¿Lita, qué te pasa?"

"N…Nada…" Dijo ella tragando saliva y dando un par de pasos atrás, "¿Por qué mejor no caminamos? ¡Es que no quiero que esta noche tan bella se vaya tan rápido…!" Clamó después, con una sonrisa fingida.

"Bueno… Como quieras…" Farfulló él, confundido, Disculpándose con el taxista por el repentino cambio de opinión de su ahora prometida. El sujeto no le dio importancia y deseándoles a ambos una buena noche, se alejo por la calle, perdiéndose entre los destellos de las demás luces de Juuban…

Lita lo observó pensativa, reanudando la caminata entre los brazos de su enamorado, y respirando inquietamente… Sin ser capaz de comprender porque al ver el extraño símbolo Σ marcado en la placa del automóvil fue incapaz de acercársele….

* * *

"_¡Entonces envíenme a mí!"_

"_Esperemos que sí…"_

"…_Un poco más de nueve vidas…"_

"_¡Listo!"_

* * *

En las afueras del abarrotado coliseo, las filas con docenas de personas formadas llegan hasta las esquinas de la manzana e incluso le dan la vuelta… Es el concierto del año después de todo, y ninguno de ellos desea perderse a la estrella más brillante de Tokio; Hombres y mujeres de todas las edades han venido desde varios lugares del país para deleitarse con la armoniosa voz de la Idol del momento. Por donde voltee uno a ver, hay enormes pancartas y coloridos afiches con su nombre resaltado y la fotografía de su bella anatomía:

'Esta noche en vivo… ¡MINAKO: La Diosa del Amor!'

Aguardando tras bambalinas en su espacioso camerino, Mina Aino: la ex Guerrera del planeta Venus siente como su respiración se acorta y su corazón brinca dentro de su pecho… La habitación está tapizada por docenas de enormes arreglos florales, ricos dulces, gigantes animales de felpa, chocolates, e incluso lujosa joyería que sus más acaudalados fans le han enviado como muestra de su adoración.

Dándole los últimos toques a su maquillaje ante el espejo, la de dorados cabellos está preparada para salir a escena y dar lo mejor de sí… Desde que fue descubierta por uno de los promotores más brillantes del medio, su fama ha ido ascendiendo de manera apresurada… Ha sido llamada la 'Revelación del año' y 'El talento más joven y prometedor de la última década'… Ella ha dado ya numerosos conciertos y su imagen se encuentra en cualquier parte que uno vea, ya sea televisión o revistas; Justo en este momento la tensión de cuando aun era una novata en el mundo del espectáculo la ha vuelto a invadir, ¡Y no es para menos! La función de esta noche será la más importante de su carrera, después de este concierto, la subida hasta la cima de la farándula será la única opción para la bella artista…

"¿Minako? ¡Sales a escena en cinco minutos!"

"¡Gracias, estaré lista!" Responde ella a la voz que llama a la puerta de su tocador… Poniéndose en pie y dando un par de volteretas para apreciar bien su reflejo, la chica se acomoda por última vez los accesorios de su ceñido vestido de brillantes colores, ensayando un par de pasos de la coreografía mientras toma el valor para enfrentar a los cientos de fans que claman su nombre desde las graderías.

"¡Esta noche nada puede salir mal!" Se jura a si misma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; Mientras alguien más llama a la puerta de su habitación…

"¿Señorita Minako? ¡Tengo otro paquete para usted!"

"¡Oh, cielos!" Exclama ella apresurándose a abrirle al recadero, _"¿Otro mas? ¡Jeje, pronto ni yo misma cabré aquí por tantos obsequios…!"_

Se trataba de un gigantesco ramillete de rosas de todos los colores conocidos en una vasija de brillante cristal; Ella recibió el bello detalle con gran alegría y lo puso sobre su mesa de noche, dedicando unos segundos a absorber su delicioso aroma antes de leer la tarjeta de su aun desconocido admirador:

'_A mi dulce Venus: Muy pronto me encontraré cerca de ti… ¡Ya no puedo esperar a que llegue el momento de conocernos frente a frente!'_

'_Σ'_

Las manos de la chica comenzaron a temblar de manera descontrolada, mientras un frió hilo de sudor le bajó por la espalda y sus pupilas se dilataban ante la insignia en el pedazo de papel… Una pútrida peste llamó su atención y al voltear sus azules ojos hacia el recién llegado regalo, notó como todas las flores se encontraban marchitas y asquerosos gusanos y otros horribles insectos brotaban por miles de la vasija, de la cual emanaba un profundo hedor a muerte…

Un mudo gritó se ahogó en su garganta, hasta que uno de los organizadores del concierto le puso la mano fuertemente en el hombro y la sacudió para llamar su atención.

"¡Mina, Despierta! ¡Ya es hora de entrar a escena, todos te están esperando!"

"¡¿Eh..? ¿Qué…?"

La aterrada chica intercaló su mirada entre el confuso rostro del sujeto y el arreglo sobre la mesa, el cual había regresado repentinamente a la normalidad… Entonces notó como el papel que había estado sosteniendo desapareció inexplicablemente de su mano.

Atribuyéndole la temible alucinación al estrés, la hermosa cantante se enfiló con paso apresurado a su lugar tras el escenario… Los reflectores del enorme auditorio se encendieron entonces en una multitud de colores, máquinas de humo y fuegos artificiales alrededor de la gran tarima se prendieron al unísono mientras la figura de la ex Sailor del Amor era iluminada de pies a cabeza; Sus admiradores se volvían locos, gritando su nombre y saltando, elevando al cielo grandes pancartas con su nombre y cariñosos mensajes para el objeto de su adoración.

"¡Buenas noches, mis preciosos amigos!" Clamó ella con el micrófono en mano, levantando su brazo para saludar a los numerosos asistentes del local y dedicarles una 'V' de la victoria, "¡Aquí Minako: La Diosa del Amor que les agradece hayan venido a escucharme! ¡Mi primera canción será el tema principal de mi próxima película: 'Nombre código - Sailor V'! ¡Espero la disfruten!"

La escandalosa ovación de todos los presentes no se hizo esperar; La música de la banda comenzó a sonar inmediatamente mientras todos los reflectores y cámaras enfocaron a la famosa muchacha, sin embargo ninguna silaba logró salir de su boca…

El rostro de Mina se puso blanco como el papel, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su boca hizo una mueca de terror al notar como todas las pancartas tenían escrito con sangre un único nombre: 'SIGMA'… Todos aquellos seres que llenaban el gigantesco coliseo no eran ya humanos, sino toscas máquinas con apariencia menos que humana, no… ¡Su faz era la de bestias metálicas con luminosos y amenazantes ojos! Encorvados cuerpos animalescos, jadeantes hocicos, afilados colmillos y garras además de letales armas soldadas en sus titánicos cuerpos de frío acero…

* * *

"_Barbie de las cadenas… ¡Escúchame!"_

* * *

Escribiendo su firma al pie de unos importantes documentos, la Dra. Amy Mizuno despacha indicaciones para el tratamiento de un delicado paciente a la enfermera que espera a su lado; Caminando por los pasillos de uno de los más prestigiosos hospitales en el extranjero, ella es reconocida por sus demás colegas como uno de los médicos más inteligentes y preparados del campo. No hay una sola alma en todo el hospital que no le confiaría su vida instantáneamente.

Años de preparación y estudios alrededor del mundo la han vuelto uno de los líderes en cuanto a diagnostico médico se refiere… Sentada tras su escritorio de fina madera, la ex guerrera del planeta Mercurio se acomoda los lentes y da un sorbo más a su taza de café; Mientras lee detenidamente los detalles del historial médico de sus pacientes más graves, en espera de encontrar ese hecho escurridizo que le conduzca a salvarles la vida.

En un momento de consternación, ella tiene frente a si un par de placas de rayos X que son por demás extrañas… La anatomía del interno es bizarra, y sus órganos parecen haber sido reemplazados en su totalidad por máquinas; Al leer el expediente que coincide con el número de paciente se encuentra con un extraño diagnostico: su padecimiento está listado como 'Metalosis Maligna', el sujeto está confinado en el área de enfermedades altamente virales y el documento está casi en blanco a parte de esos detalles y el nombre, sobre el cual esta únicamente escrito el símbolo Σ…

"Sig… ma…" Murmura ella con pavor, casi rechinando los dientes sin entender bien el porque del pánico que ahora la asalta y nubla su mente. Se levanta del sillón con un movimiento brusco y derrama la bebida sobre su blanca bata, manchándola sin siquiera darse cuenta…

Tumbando las puertas de su oficina de par en par, la peliazul sale corriendo por los blancos pasillos en busca de aire fresco, con un terror casi claustrofóbico… Sin notarlo sus pasos la llevan a un área que ella misma desconoce, donde inexplicables horrores se presentan ante sus vírgenes ojos.

¡Horripilantes gritos de intenso dolor por parte de los sujetos amarrados en las camillas manchadas de sangre! Sus cuerpos mutilados con la carne viva al descubierto; sus miembros enteros reemplazados por rígidos fierros, varillas metálicas y otras piezas extrañas que se rozan entre ellas dolorosamente, rechinando como si alguien afilara cuchillos… ¡Algunos de ellos incluso han perdido su rostro y sólo emiten un zumbido aterrador! Mientras las piezas de acero en su cabeza vibran y se rozan unas con otras como si de cigarras se tratara…

"¡Dios mió…!" Exclama la ex Sailor del Agua llevándose la mano a la boca, al momento en que la temperatura desciende repentinamente en la enorme sala de operaciones, el hedor de la carne putrefacta se cuela en el ambiente y las luces del lugar comienzan a parpadear. A sus espaldas, una multitud de sombras amorfas se ciernen del otro lado de la puerta…

* * *

"_Tu, niña __cerebrito… ¡Respóndeme!"_

* * *

Por años Rei Hino fue aclamada entre los ciudadanos de Juuban por sus dotes como Sacerdotisa Shinto a cargo del templo Hikawa, sus dotes paranormales le han ganado reconocimiento entre aquellos que dicen que ella es capaz de predecir el destino de cualquiera y percibir hasta la verdad más oculta en una persona… A un lado de sus deberes como sacerdotisa, ella ha logrado formar una exitosa firma de abogados gracias a su excelente preparación en una prestigiosa universidad privada, ¡Años de dedicación han sido necesarios para forjarse una digna y a la vez, acomodada vida!

No obstante esa vida se derrumba ahora mismo frente a sus ojos; La ex guerrera del planeta Marte observa de rodillas como todo su esfuerzo es borrado por la tragedia… Traicionada por los demás socios en quienes confiaba ciegamente, su firma ha sido vendida y ella acusada falsamente de enriquecimiento ilícito; Buscando consuelo en las oraciones ante el sagrado fuego del templo, ella observa aterrada como este ha cubierto por completo la venerable edificación, mientras todo lo que ella y su abuelo han luchado por levantar se convierte rápidamente en cenizas…

"¡No…!"

Sus ahogadas lágrimas y lamentaciones son casi inaudibles ante el ruido de la madera en llamas en todo su alrededor, ¡Los demás visitantes del templo huyen despavoridos! perseguidos por sanguinarios asesinos mecánicos: monstruos autómatas que solo contribuyen a la devastación y muerte en el lugar, inmutables ante el incendio y los llantos de clemencia de sus víctimas.

"¡Rei…! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Sálvanos!"

La ex Sailor del Fuego trata inútilmente de levantarse, mientras Nicholas y su Abuelo le suplican auxilio ante el ataque de uno de los enormes robots; Quien proclamando el nombre e insignia de Σ no sabe más que sembrar el terror y cosechar masacres…

En un solo instante, todo lo que la muchacha de negros cabellos quiere en este mundo esta a punto de desvanecerse.

* * *

"_La má__s odiosa de todas… ¡Mírame! ¡Vamos, reacciona! "_

* * *

Serena de Chiiba era una esposa abnegada, el amor que sentía por su adorado Darien no había disminuido ni una pizca desde el día en que lo conoció, ¡Todo lo contrario! Este había aumentado con los años en su matrimonio… Ambos estaban destinados a volverse los gobernantes de La Tierra en el Futuro Tokio de Cristal, no obstante, ella era la mujer más feliz del mundo simplemente siendo una ama de casa ordinaria, en el aquí y ahora. La ex guerrera de La Luna vivía una vida común y corriente; Esperando día tras día el llegar de su amado a casa con una cena caliente y las ilusiones de envejecer a su lado...

Esas ilusiones estaban ahora hechas polvo.

"_Serena, mi amor… ¿Por qué lloras?"_

Tumbada en el suelo, la chica de las coletas gime desconsolada, ¡Horrorizada por lo que ven sus ojos…! La casa entera está de cabeza, los muebles y adornos hechos añicos, la pintura de las paredes corroída en tonos grotescos y el ambiente de su hogar convertido en algo frío y lúgubre.

"_Si, mamá… ¿Por qué estas triste?"_

Las palabras de su querido Darien y la hija de ambos: la pequeña Rini no hacen sino aterrarla aun más… Ella se arrastra con pies y manos hasta que su espalda queda acorralada por una pared, impidiéndole huir de los espantosos engendros que la atormentan: los impostores que usan la apariencia de su familia para infundirle terror… Aquellas figuras cuyo rostro ha sido reemplazado por engranes, resortes y otras piezas de relojería, ¡Las que girando sin cesar mascullan palabras que apenas se asemejan a las de una voz humana, acompañadas de una risa infernal!

Al lado de la copia de Rini rebota en un hipnótico compás la pelota modelada con la forma del rostro la gata Luna, su expresión torcida en una diabólica mueca mientras que en su frente tiene dibujado el emblema de Σ… Por las ventanas del destrozado hogar, puede verse como Juuban entera es reducida a escombros bajo el ataque masivo de la armada de Mavericks, la Hermandad del Dominio y las fuerzas del Negaverso…

"_¿Acaso está__s cansada, mamá?"_

"_No puedes dormir tan temprano, mi amor… ¡Debes despertar para estar con nosotros!"_

"¡Ya no más…! Por favor… Alguien…" Exclama la ex Portadora del Cristal de Plata, siendo el planeta entero sumido en el caos y la devastación de una eterna guerra.

* * *

"_¡__Se supone que eres la líder! No te dejes derrotar… ¡Lucha!"_

* * *

En una pequeña esquina de la ciudad se encuentra 'El Rincón de Lita'… Un negocio pequeño pero muy próspero, con un servicio de primera clase de mano de la dueña y su adorado Esposo; La pareja desde hace un par de años le brinda atención a cada cliente como si fuera un familiar o amigo cercano, ofreciendo lo mejor en repostería y arreglos florales para aquellos que quieran regalar un lindo detalle, compartir un pastel o simplemente apreciar el aroma y belleza de las flores que ahí se venden…

¡La ex guerrera de Júpiter vive a diario horas de plena dicha en el interior de su acogedor local! Donde todos los visitantes la conocen y aprecian; la casa en que su esposo se encarga de hacerla sentir protegida y amada…

Pero nada es para siempre.

Desde hace unos meses él está distante, sus gestos y detalles de siempre han desaparecido, visiblemente su amor por ella ha ido muriendo. Un día, cansada de la frivolidad y el desdén de su esposo, ella lo confronta con pie firme… Sin remordimiento alguno, él le confirma todos sus temores; Admite ya no amarla, incluso asegura dudar de que alguna vez lo hizo… Le cuenta de sus amantes, le confiesa todas sus infidelidades y lo molesto que es para él seguir a su lado; Ella se derrumba, no puede creer lo que sus oídos escuchan…

"¡Sempai! Pensé que esta vez… Sería diferente…"

"La vida es dura, pero descuida… ¡No tendrás que soportar esta farsa por mucho tiempo!"

¿Farsa? ¿Eso es lo que tantos años a su lado fueron para él? Sus palabras son como puñales atravesándole el alma, sus verdes ojos se deshacen en lágrimas… ¡El cínico sonríe de forma insensible! El dolor de la chica no podría importarle menos… ¡Sin embargo algo ha cambiado! Ella saca fuerzas de flaqueza y secándose las lágrimas en su delantal; Le planta cara con la frente en alto, con una mirada de ira más que de tristeza y logrando que sus manos se mantengan firmes, mientras cierra sus puños con fuerza.

"¡Si marcharte es lo que quieres, entonces lárgate!"

"¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué dijiste?" Responde él desconcertado, apretando los dientes.

"¡Lo que oíste…! No quiero volver a ver tu rostro en mi vida…" Ella declara sin vacilar, dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar lejos de él.

"¡Espera…!" Replica él, sujetándole el brazo bruscamente, "¡No pretenderás actuar como si no te importara!"

Ella se sacude con fuerza el toque del desagradable individuo, dedicándole una mirada que podría matar si se lo propusiera; "¡En realidad no me importa! Soy más fuerte ahora… ¡No puedes romperme el corazón dos veces!"

Un sepulcral silencio se presentó entre ambos, él comenzó a reír como desquiciado ante las palabras de la ex Sailor del Trueno, mientras ella lo observaba con rencor; "Quizás ya no pueda rompértelo… ¡Pero si puedo arrancártelo del pecho!" Declaró abalanzándose de forma bestial sobre ella; Lita lo esquivó con destreza, aunque sorprendida por su violento comportamiento… Lo que vio a continuación la sorprendió aun más.

Las flores de la tienda comenzaron a marchitarse y morir rápidamente, mientras todas las luces se oscurecían a su alrededor… De los pasteles brotaron ratas y otras alimañas asquerosas; Y su adorado sempai comenzó a desgarrarse la piel violentamente, revelando una forma aterradora en la apariencia de una máquina bastante delgada y alta, con brillantes y desquiciados ojos rojos, llena de hachas, cuchillos y hojas de navaja por todos lados…

"¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué es todo esto?"

"¡sIGmA ENviA SAlUdOS!" Exclamó la cosa con una horrible voz, al momento en que comenzaba a perseguir a la chica por todo el lugar. Ella lanzó cuantas cosas pudo hacia el monstruo para frenarlo, tirando mesas en su camino y tratando de mantener cuanta distancia entre ambos le era posible; Pero el verdugo era imparable…

"_¡Debí saberlo, él no era realmente mi Sempai…! ¡Pero deseaba tanto que lo fuera_!" La voz en su interior le hablaba demasiado tarde; Mientras ella trataba de salvar su vida ante el engendro, gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de la amarga verdad.

¡El sanguinario autómata no se detendría hasta asesinarla! Y así fue como quedó tirada en el piso, con la bestia metálica sobre ella a punto de perforarle el pecho con una de sus filosas estocadas.

"_¿Es esto lo que obtengo por extrañarlo? ¿Por desear tanto que él me amara…?"_ Pensó fugazmente la de castaños cabellos; Cerrando los ojos y resignándose a su destino, apretando sus dientes llena de frustraciones y rabia… Fue en ese preciso momento, que ese tan conocido sonido logró finalmente alcanzarla:

"_¡Jupiter__, escúchame…! ¿Hasta cuando vas a abrir tus ojos?"_

"¿Eh…?"

"_¡Vamos, Recuerda quien eres!"_

"Esa voz…"

"_¡Despierta de una maldita vez…! ¡Tienes que __vencer a este bastardo!"_

"¡¿…Zero?"

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, la valiente muchacha empujó a la criatura con todas sus fuerzas; sacándosela de encima y poniéndose velozmente en pie… La cosa rió un par de veces más reponiéndose del inesperado ataque, mientras que ella buscaba en su mente la forma más efectiva de enfrentarse al robot carnicero…

"_Es verdad… ¡Tengo que derrotarlo!"_

En ese momento sintió algo en su mano que antes no se encontraba allí… ¡Se trataba de su pluma de transformación! Sus ojos se llenaron de dicha al ver nuevamente el mágico dispositivo; Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven guerrera invocó su poder:

"¡Por el poder estelar de Júpiter!"

En un resplandor eléctrico, Sailor Jupiter emergió nuevamente para derrotar al sádico monstruo… Sin duda alguna en su alma, ella le clavó un poderoso puñetazo en lo que parecía ser el rostro de la criatura, seguida de una pronta patada que lo envió volando contra uno de los muros. La máquina se sacudió de dolor; Pero aun así abatió nuevamente contra la Scout de verde uniforme, alineando todas sus armas para apuñalarle el cuerpo de forma letal…

"_¡Centella Relampagueante!"_

El poderoso haz de energía eléctrica salió de la nada y se encargó de pulverizar al mecánico ser, el cual cayó humeante de rodillas mientras se desvanecía en el suelo de la tienda… La chica vio asombrada como una de sus propias técnicas la había rescatado, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba quien había lanzado la misma...

"¡Je! Fue todo un dolor de trasero encontrarte…"

Volteando hacia la voz que venía desde la puerta, Sailor Jupiter se encontró con el responsable… A pesar de que su característico rojo había sido reemplazado por un oscuro color verde; Ella era capaz de reconocer al imperturbable portador de esa armadura en cualquier lugar.

"Zero…"

El rubio bajó entonces su aún humeante Z-Buster; Y mirándola fijamente con sus azules ojos, le dedicó una ligera sonrisa llena de alivio y satisfacción.

"Hola…"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

El inspector Fujima se llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios, dándole una bocanada final antes de tirarlo en el suelo y apagarlo de un pisotón; Un par de horas habían pasado en el edificio de la Escuela Secundaria, el más nuevo sitio que se sumaba a los puntos de la ciudad donde el extraño fenómeno de la columna de luz se había presentado…

El pequeño cordón de oficiales tenía ya rodeada la zona; A diferencia del asalto bancario, hoy era un día domingo y el edificio estaba desierto y cerrado. La conglomeración de personas en el lugar era muy poca, sin embargo eso no lo tranquilizaba para nada; debido a otras misteriosas circunstancias.

"En esta ciudad todos los días es una idiotez diferente…" Murmuró para sí mismo el detective, echándole un ojo a los cuerpos de los seis hombres que yacían inertes en el suelo; Cualquiera que pasara por el lugar sin duda se habría horrorizado, pensando muertos a los policías; Pero la verdad era que los oficiales tan solo dormían de la manera más placida… Los ronquidos de los sujetos eran tan fuertes que llegaban a los oídos de todos los presentes, para la vergüenza de sus colegas y el molesto Fujima; "¡No sé si me matarán primero los monstruos o las humillaciones que me hacen pasar con sus trucos ridículos!"

Los primeros cuatro hombres cayeron al piso casi inmediatamente, cuando el pequeño grupo de policías se dispuso a investigar el perímetro; Los otros se durmieron después al lanzarse a investigar lo que le había sucedido tan repentinamente a sus colegas… Fue sólo entonces que el Detective y los demás notaron la ligera y bizarra aura que se extendía desde el interior del colegio, y cómo cualquiera que se adentrara demasiado en ella comenzaba a agotarse paulatinamente; ¡Hasta terminar en el quinto sueño en plena acera de concreto y en la mitad del día! Sin nada que lograra despertarlos del sobrenatural suceso.

"De nuevo los 'normales' con las manos atadas…" Murmuró acomodándose la corbata con frustración, observando el aún nublado firmamento; "¡Je, supongo que ya nunca más me ganaré el sueldo si las cosas siguen así! Solo espero no me despidan antes de lograr jubilarme…"

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Frente a la hermosa guerrera de cabello marrón, el androide de azules ojos suspiraba tranquilamente al encontrarse finalmente con el último de sus objetivos. Zero se cercioró con una fugaz mirada de que ella no estuviera herida y ante los ojos confundidos de la adolescente, recordó toda la odisea a la que las tretas del enemigo los habían sometido ese día…

Al desvanecerse el pilar de dorada luz que se había levantado temporalmente en el edificio de enseñanza, el Maverick Hunter se abrió paso en el interior de sus aparentemente desiertas paredes… Un extraño suceso más se había dado instantes antes, causando bajas de poder en todos los aparatos eléctricos de la ciudad y cortando su comunicación con el Dr. Kirk; Densas nubes grises cubrían el cielo y una pesada aura se sentía por todo el colegio, sin embargo nada de esto le impedía a Zero continuar su avance… Algo extraño se escondía en ese lugar, además nunca antes la Hermandad había atacado un sitio desierto, y él no se iría sin averiguar antes la causa de todo.

"¡Sailor Scouts! ¿Se encuentran aquí?" Su grito resonó solitario en los oscuros pasillos de la edificación, mientras sus pesados pasos metálicos lo hacían sobre las cerámicas del piso, "¡Soy yo, Zero!"

Pasando lentamente frente a los vacíos salones de clases, pudo contemplar a los escritorios desolados y se pensó solo; Mientras posaba su fría mirada en cada rincón posible, asegurándose de no pasar nada por alto… ¡Un ruido férreo hizo eco a lo lejos! Haciéndole darse vuelta repentinamente y apuntar su arma de plasma a sus espaldas, donde sus ojos no se encontraron con nada ni nadie…

"_¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Jamás había oído de una máquina asustadiza…__ ¡Jajajajaja!" _

"¡Forbes!" Gruñó el cazador volteándose, reconociendo la burlona voz instantáneamente en el vacío… "¡Con que eres tu, basura…!"

"_¡Silencio, __robot estúpido!"_ Exigió la incorpórea voz a nuestro héroe, con un tono lleno de desprecio… _"¡Yo tengo todas las cartas en mi poder! Y créeme, no te resultará placentero enfadarme una vez que sepas a quien tengo como rehenes esta vez…"_

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú…?" Musitó Zero abriendo los ojos de par en par, apretando fieramente su puño.

"_¡Averígualo tu mismo, Hombre de hojalata!"_ fueron las palabras del villano, mientras su temible voz se desvanecía entre carcajadas por el corredor principal.

¡El androide corrió frenéticamente! Su cabello agitándose a sus espaldas mientras revisaba cada desolado salón en busca de las defensoras o su desalmado enemigo; La mística aura que emanaba por todo el lugar no parecía afectarle ni mucho menos entorpecía su mirada o sus sistemas de navegación, no obstante si contribuía a la preocupación del Hunter, quien ya tenía suficiente con la incertidumbre de si encontraría a las chicas aun con vida.

"¡Muchachas! ¡¿Dónde están?" Clamó tan fuerte como pudo, abriendo puertas a patadas y sin aminorar para nada su velocidad, ni siquiera al subir por las escaleras entre pisos; "¡Oigan ustedes! ¡¿Me escuchan…? ¡Respóndanme!"

Finalmente dio con ellas en el tercer piso del inmueble… Sus pies se pararon en seco al notar el cuerpo de Sailor Jupiter recostado contra uno de los muros del corredor, tumbado al nivel del suelo sin dar señales de vida, no lejos de ella las otras guerreras yacían en el frío piso.

"…!"

Zero se arrodilló junto a ellas cuanto antes, y exhaló un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que tan solo habían perdido la conciencia; Pero por más que trató, no logró sacar a ninguna del pesado trance en que se encontraban…

"¿Qué rayos es todo esto...?"

"_¿No te gusta? Personalmente me parece que se ven __mucho mejor así tan tranquilas… ¡Jejejeje!"_ Proclamó nuevamente la etérea voz de Forbes, mofándose a su gusto del guerrero carmesí, _"…Mocosas tan maleducadas como estas deberían permanecer siempre en completo silencio, ¡Así no representan molestia alguna para nadie, mucho menos para mi!"_

"Rata cobarde…"

"_Descuida, Zero…__ ¡Dormir nunca ha matado a nadie! Por otro lado, el hecho de no despertar jamás…"_

"¡¿Qué dices?"

"_¡TERROR NOCTURNO!"_ Exclamó el villano de manera estridente_, "Es una de mis habilidades especiales, cualquier humano que entre aquí caerá en el más profundo de los sueños, del cual nunca le dejaré despertar… ¡Tus amigas yacerán paralizadas mientras indago en lo profundo de sus obtusas mentes, desenterrando todos sus secretos y sometiéndolas a mi completa voluntad!"_

"¡Imposible!"

"_¡Soy un 'caminante de sueños', ni siquiera el subconsciente del hombre tiene secretos para mi! Manipular a simios como estos es algo tan básico… Primero les haré vivir sus más hermosos y anhelados sueños, y luego los transformaré en horribles pesadillas… ¡Reescribiré la historia de su vida a mi voluntad! ¡Destruiré sus pequeñas mentes al retorcer de mil maneras cada temor que tengan! ¡Haré añicos su más sagradas esperanzas! Sus cuerpos se pudrirán en un sueño eterno después que haya destruido sus espíritus; ¿Dime, cuanto crees que puede un cuerpo humano sobrevivir una vez que su mente le ha sido arrebatada? ¡Jajajaja! Eso y más es lo que ustedes basuras se merecen por interponerse en mi camino…" _

"¡Maldito…!"

"_Es una pena que no te afecte a ti, asqueroso monstruo mecánico, pero no me molestará destruirte en una forma más personal… ¡Será demasiado placentero ver cómo te hundes en la desesperación al no poder salvarlas! Jejeje, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!" _

Zero se quedó nuevamente sólo con las desfallecidas protectoras del sistema solar, oyendo la diabólica risa de Forbes perderse en la nada, observándolas con ojos desvalidos y apretando los dientes furioso ante su impotencia, sin idea alguna de cómo darle vuelta a la penosa situación.

"¿Ahora qué rayos haré con ustedes…?" Suspiró casi resignado, pensando cuanto tardaría su oculto enemigo en darle la cara, tratar de escapar con ellas no sería una opción ante la vigilante presencia del maniático… Él se arrodilló junto a Sailor Venus en un nuevo esfuerzo por sacarla del embrujo: "¡Vamos! ¿Me escuchas? Soy yo, 'ojos azules'… ¡Tu me coqueteas todo el tiempo!" Al ver lo inútil de su esfuerzo, acudió entonces a la rubia de las coletas: "¡Sailor Moon, reacciona por favor!" Las rápidas sacudidas que daba a los hombros de la joven eran infructuosas; ¡Ellas estaban perdidas y él se rehusaba a admitirlo! Posó su mirada nuevamente en aquella con la que compartía más arduas experiencias, y le susurró su nombre al viento, dándose cuenta que cada palabra que pronunciaba caía en oídos sordos…

"Jupiter…"

"¡Quizá podamos ser de ayuda…!" Exclamó una diminuta voz femenina que hizo reaccionar al cazador; Sus azules ojos se abrieron de par en par y su rostro se cubrió de asombro, al notar las dos pequeñas siluetas que emergieron de la oscuridad del corredor... ¡Eran los leales compañeros felinos de Mina y Serena!

"¡¿…QUÉ DEMONIOS?"

"¡Por favor, no te exaltes…!" Intervino el gato de albo pelaje ante la escandalosa reacción del Hunter; "¿…Eres Zero, cierto? Las chicas ya nos han hablado de ti. Ella es Luna, y mi nombre es Arthemis… ¡Seguro que te parecerá bizarro! Pero las Sailor Scouts y nosotros somos compañeros desde hace mucho tiempo..."

"¡¿Bizarro? ¡Son gatos! ¡Y SABEN HABLAR!" El de roja armadura se llevó una mano a la cintura y la otra a la frente, pensando seriamente si esto no sería otro de los juegos mentales del enemigo… "¡Ahhh, por supuesto que saben hablar!" Añadió después, suspirando en forma resignada, "Por un segundo olvidé que esta dimensión es 'Locolandia'..."

"¡No somos gatos ordinarios…! Fue por nosotros que las Sailor Scouts tuvieron acceso a sus poderes en primer lugar." Aclaró algo apenada la felina de oscuro pelaje, mientras ella y su compañero se acercaban a revisar detenidamente el estado de las chicas. "Ha sido nuestra responsabilidad velar por el bienestar de estas jovencitas desde más tiempo del que puedas imaginar… ¡Somos sus guardianes!"

"¿Guardianes, eh? ¿No es ese trabajo para perros?" Farfulló él sarcásticamente, forzándose con cada mecanismo y sistema en su cuerpo a entender lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, "…Lo siento. ¡Estoy acostumbrado a charlar con Reploids con forma animal, pero no con animales de verdad…!"

"Descuida…" Replicó Arthemis aparentando una sonrisa.

"Entonces, mininos… ¿Cuál es su plan?"

"No… tenemos uno todavía…" Contestó Luna con similar expresión.

Un frustrado Zero chocó su cabeza contra una pared, atravesando el duro concreto con su casco… Nuevamente los peludos marcados con la luna creciente dieron señales de estar apenados.

"_¡Zero! ¿Puedes escucharme? Cambio…"_

"¡Fuerte y claro, Doc! Je, ya comenzaba a extrañarlo…" Respondió el cazador a la voz en su comunicador, permitiéndose un respiro por primera vez desde que Forbes había desatado el caos en ese lugar… Con Unazuki escuchando detenidamente desde el apartamento con Kirk –quien había logrado con esfuerzo alternar y redirigir varios canales de la señal- su protegido extradimensional le explicó de la forma más pronta que pudo sobre las artimañas del invasor, además del precario estado de las defensoras de Juuban… ¡La parte sobre sus peludos aliados le fue un poco más difícil de aclarar! Sin embargo el buen científico había vivido ya muchos años como para dejarse perturbar por el singular detalle...

"…_Para que lo sepas en muchas culturas y mitologías usar a espíritus animales como 'familiares' mágicos es algo bastante común; Y una practica estándar de las historias sobre 'Chicas Mágicas' en este país es que uno de esos familiares tenga un enlace primordial con sus habilidades sobrehumanas, aunque no puedo asegurar que los poderes de las Sailor Scouts sean cien por ciento de origen mágico, ¡Hasta donde las he estudiado claro está…!" _

"¡Suficiente Doc! Ya sé que usted es una enciclopedia ambulante pero no tenemos tiempo para trivias en este momento…" Repuso Zero arrodillado en el suelo con una vena palpitándole en la frente, mientras los felinos se sentaban frente a él con un rostro un tanto incomodo…

"Zero, ¿Quién es tu amigo?" Inquirió muy curiosa Luna, sin importarle las consecuencias de cierto refrán…

"_Lo siento, me dejé llevar…"_ Dijo Alexander Kirk con un tono gentil, tomándose la libertad de activar el altavoz y habilitar una entrada de video usando los receptores ópticos del androide, para así darse una idea más clara de la situación… _"Pueden llamarme "Fantasma Gris", piensen en mi como el soporte técnico de Zero… ¡Soy el 'Fantasma en la Máquina', por así decirlo jaja!"_ Añadió después mientras el Hunter rodaba los ojos.

"_¡Cielos! No mentías cuando dijiste que las Scouts estaban fuera de combate…"_ Al reconocer la voz de Unazuki, el de rubios cabellos sintió que le brincaba el pulso y se llevó nuevamente una mano al rostro.

"¿Y ella quien es?"

"¡NADIE!" Gritó Zero escandalosamente, "¡De hecho ella es tan poco importante que ese es su nombre código: la 'Señorita Nadie'! La conservamos en el cuartel porque sabe hacer buen café y nada más… Y la Señorita Nadie no va a volver a hablar para nada, ¿Verdad, Fantasma Gris?" Continuaba él, mientras lejos de allí un hombre de tercera edad debía poner su mano sobre la boca de la chica, evitando así que estallara en una avalancha de insultos contra el androide y su antipática actitud; Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de los peludos guardianes.

"Bueno, no podemos seguir dándole vueltas a esta crisis…" Señaló preocupado el gato de blanco pelaje; "¡Debemos encontrar la manera de traer de vuelta a las chicas! Si Fantasma Gris logró anular la interferencia de Forbes, ¡Debe haber alguna manera de anular también su influencia sobre ellas!"

"_¿No pueden ustedes hacer algo similar?"_ Interrumpió Unazuki haciendo que los dientes del Maverick Hunter rechinaran nuevamente_, "Así como el Fantasma conoce tan bien los sistemas de Zero como para encontrar alternativas, las Sailor Scouts obtuvieron sus poderes a través de los gatitos, debe haber una conexión especial ahí de la que se puedan aprovechar… ¿O me estoy equivocando?_

"¡UNAZU…!"

"¡ELLA TIENE RAZÓN!" Proclamaron casi al unísono los felinos, haciendo que el androide se tragara el fuerte regaño que comenzaba a pronunciar.

"¡Después de todo nosotros estamos conectados con la fuente de poder de cada Sailor!"

"¡Si lo intentamos esa puede ser nuestra carta de triunfo…!"

"Pero ellas están profundamente dormidas. ¿No será eso un problema a fin de cuentas?" Recalcó el de largo cabello.

"_De hecho, __los estudios que señalan que el cerebro de los gatos está operando permanentemente en modo Alfa…"_ Intervino Kirk a través de la radio, _"…Ese es el estado mental en el que los sueños ocurren durante la fase de R.E.M. así como otros supuestos fenómenos psíquicos; Es bastante plausible que si Luna y Arthemis realizan una especie de 'interconexión' con las señoritas concentrándose en su poder mágico, puedan lograr llegar a ese mundo de pesadillas donde el enemigo asegura tenerlas prisioneras." _Zero fruncía el entrecejo gruñendo mientras lejos de allí Unazuki sonreía victoriosa.

"¡Es una excelente idea!" Clamó la gata de negro pelaje, "Pero temo que tendríamos que concentrarnos por completo en mantener ese enlace… ¡No se sí podamos hacerlo lo suficiente para alcanzar la mente de las chicas y también liberarlas!"

"¡Entonces envíenme a mí!" Sugirió el guerrero de armadura color sangre, con una mirada decidida en sus ojos. "Si ustedes solo se concentran en el vínculo yo tendré toda la libertad para buscar y sacarlas de allí."

"_¿Será posible siquiera hacer eso?"_ Indagó el científico; _"¡Recuerda que eres un androide, Zero…! Esa es la única razón por la que Forbes no pudo atraparte también, quizá tu cerebro y el de ellas no sea compatible…"_

"¡Debemos tratar! Es verdad que no estamos hechos de la misma forma, pero los Reploids son técnicamente idénticos a los seres humanos, Yo incluso soy capaz de dormir y tener pesadillas… ¡Seguro hay una manera de que mi mente y las suyas puedan conectarse!"

"_Supongo que puedo monitorear la actividad de tu cerebro positrónico y nivelarla desde aquí según sea requerido… Eso facilitaría el trabajo de nuestros peludos amigos..."_

"¡Nosotros también podemos intentarlo, después de todo hay tecnología del Milenio de Plata involucrada en los broches que le dan sus poderes a las Saliors!"

"¿Milenio de pla…? ¿Sabes? Mejor olvídalo… ¡No quiero perderme aun más por pensar en cosas que no son importantes ahora!"

"_Pero chico, hay una enorme posibilidad de que tu también te quedes atrapado al hacer esto… __¡No podemos descartar que hay un peligro enorme para ti!"_

"Vale la pena el riesgo, yo solo no podré con él de todas formas…" Las palabras del androide estaban llenas de honestidad y un aire de camaradería; "Me gustaría ir tras Forbes yo solo y creer que eso basta para rescatarlas… ¡Pero si de algo estoy consciente ahora es que solo como equipo podemos derrotar a esos desgraciados!"

¡Todos los presentes estaban de acuerdo con esas palabras! Y dicho eso, Zero pasó los instantes siguientes colocando los cuerpos de las jóvenes defensoras en una posición más cómoda; Recostándolas sobre algunos escritorios en un salón de clases contiguo, mientras los demás se preparaban para la incursión en los dominios mentales de Forbes… ¡La pequeña luna creciente en la cabeza de ambos felinos brillaba radiantemente y los broches en el pecho de cada Sailor Scout también! Kirk había llegado a la conclusión de que una sincronía exitosa requería que Zero se concentrara en algo que fuera un evento importante; Un detalle en común con las adolescentes, para así facilitarle las cosas a los gatos que se enfocaban de manera ardua en su tarea.

"Sigma…"

"_¿Sigma?"_

"Si Forbes en verdad pretende hacerlas sufrir en un reino de pesadillas, les infundirá terror mediante la fuerza destructora que él considera definitiva… En nuestro encuentro anterior dejó muy claro su rencor contra mí y los Mavericks; Y sabe bien que las chicas y yo también tememos la llegada de Sigma, ¡Si yo fuera él usaría eso para comenzar…!"

"_Está__ bien, entonces concéntrate solamente en Sigma una vez que comencemos el enlace… ¡Si tenemos suerte tu paranoia y la de ellas será canalizada al mismo evento en ese mundo de pesadillas!"_

"Esperemos que sí… ¡Pueden comenzar cuando quieran, bolas de pelo!"

"Zero, una vez que comencemos no sé que clase de contacto lograrás con la su mente, pero es importante que te concentres en encontrar a las cinco donde sea que estén…" Aconsejó Arthemis seriamente, "Es muy probable que solo tu voz las alcance, que no percibas más que lejanos ecos de sus mentes mientras estén perdidas en ese lugar… ¡Pero por favor, no te rindas!" Agregó Luna de manera suplicante.

"¡Je! Supongo que les tomaría un poco más de nueve vidas hacer algo mejor que eso…" Aseguró el Hunter sentándose en el suelo y recostando su torso contra una pared, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo y a los demás; "¡Pero descuida, no pretendo regresar sin ellas…!"

"_Estamos __preparados, chico… No creo que sea posible, pero buscaré la forma de mantener la comunicación abierta una vez que estés dentro… Como sea, ¡Buena suerte!"_

"¡Listo!"

"_¡Más te vale no ser irresponsablemente descuidado ahí adentro! ¿Me escuchas cabeza de lata?"_

"¿Descuidado yo? ¡¿Desde cuando?" Dijo él con una sonrisa desganada ante las palabras de la pelirroja, "No vayas a responderme… ¡Estaré bien, estos pequeños no son los únicos aquí que tienen más de una vida! Es hora de zambullirse…" Murmuró después cerrando los ojos, el cristal en su casco comenzó a parpadear en resonancia con los broches de las Scouts y en unos instantes, su mente se había desvanecido por completo...

* * *

_¿Hasta cuá__ndo piensas seguir leyendo esta porquería?_

_Hmm, vaya chusma… __¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer con tu tiempo?_

_¡En serio! Al menos ponte a estudiar o a leer un libro de verdad…_

_¿Sabes? una vez vi un ovni en una vieja colina… Creo que fui secuestrado por extraterrestres esa noche…_

_He escuchado que las piedras ladran una vez que nadas de cabeza en el sol en las noches en que los plátanos vuelan y las nubes se incendian con frió escritorio tenazas ladrillo cuerdas viaje…_

_No hAY FuTUrO… No hAY DeSTInO… No hAY FuTUrO…_

_!"$"·%$%=?(¿_

* * *

Zero se sintió fatigado, pesado; Como si cayera lentamente en un abismo muy, muy profundo…

Él sentía como su conciencia se dividía en varías direcciones, cada fragmento de esa esencia enfocándose en localizar a una de las extraviadas Sailor Scouts… Su ser se dispersaba poco a poco, ¡Tan fino como el papel! En ese abismo de letargo que el cruel enemigo había dispuesto como prisión y sepulcro de los héroes de este mundo; Cada vez yendo más profundo, cada vez llegando más lejos en ese reino de ilusiones y sueños…

Mil formas abstractas se presentaron ante sus ojos, colores difusos y sonidos ambiguos… En un breve instante un pequeño pero conocido eco se filtró en su oído, casi de forma imperceptible –un segundo más y lo hubiera perdido- sin embargo pudo enfocarse en él, en lo familiar de esa voz que clamaba por ayuda en la lejana distancia, ¡Abriendo sus azules ojos de golpe al darse cuenta que había encontrado a su objetivo!

Poco a poco su cuerpo cobró forma sólida nuevamente: Sus potentes piernas y brazos mecanizados, sus largas hebras de rubio cabello, su rostro y casco además de la fuerte armadura que recubría todo su cuerpo; El metal de la misma siempre reluciente y destacando su predominante color… ¿Naranja?

"_¿Qué diablos…?"_Sé preguntó mentalmente el Hunter al notar el cambio en el tono de su cuerpo, sin embargo pronto se recordó a sí mismo que todo esto era tan solo una pesadilla; Y como suele suceder siempre en los sueños no todos los detalles tenían sentido para la mente una vez estando consciente…

Una densa niebla lo rodeaba en el desolado paraje en que se encontró, sin embargo varías formas podían distinguirse: principalmente el enorme y devastado estadio frente a sus ojos, iluminado por reflectores parpadeantes y emanando escandalosos sonidos; No obstante, Zero aún pudo distinguir la suplicante voz de Sailor Venus emanando del mismo...

Usó los impulsores en sus pies para irrumpir prontamente en el fortificado lugar, dando largos saltos contra los muros del mismo hasta lograr colarse adentro por la parte superior. Al caer de pie en una de las abarrotadas graderías, ¡El androide se vio rodeado en todas direcciones por cientos de Mavericks deformes! Quienes se abalanzaban unos contra otros creando un océano metálico de puro caos...

"¡Maldición; Déjenme solo!" Exclamó enfadado, evadiendo ataques y subyugando a los oponentes a base de poderosos asaltos y disparos de su arma de plasma, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de forma casi acrobática, tratando de alcanzar el centro del escenario donde la voz lo guiaba, "¡…Pedazos de chatarra oxidada! ¡No tengo tiempo para ustedes!"

Poco a poco se aproximó a la silueta en peligro, no recocía a la chica por más que se acercaba a ella, sus facciones le resultaban extrañas, casi indistinguibles; Pero el sabía perfectamente quien era esa persona aún de forma inconciente, de nuevo, tal y como suele suceder a menudo en los sueños… Zero era jalado hacía atrás por la montaña de enemigos que rodeaban a Venus, pese a ello, él no se rendiría en la misión de recuperar su mente del abismo de Forbes…

"Barbie de las cadenas… ¡Escúchame!"

Sus miradas se cruzaron en medio de la desesperación, y al ver su silueta la muchacha sintió como si ya no estuviera perdida en ese lugar tan horrible.

"¿…Ojos Azules?"

"¡Nada de esto es real, es sólo una trampa de La Hermandad!" Clamó él extendiéndole su mano a lo lejos, "¡Vamos! ¡Despierta!"

¡Mina consternada, se llevó sus manos al pecho! En ese preciso instante reconoció allí su pluma de transformación, la cual le parecía antes como un objeto extraño; algo inútil, extraviado hace muchos años… Su mirada se tornó en una de resolución y en un resplandor de brillante luz, ¡La guardiana del planeta Venus renació en escena!

"¡CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!"

¡Una gran oleada de radiantes eslabones se disparó entonces en todas las direcciones! Arrasando con los Mavericks que rodeaban a la joven y extendiéndose lejos, perforando también a los que se enfrentaban al Hunter… Zero dio un largo salto y cayó justo a la par de la chica de dorados cabellos, quien no podía estar más feliz de verlo en esos instantes.

"¡Zerito!" Gritó emocionada abrazándose fuertemente al cazador, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras él, apenado, se encogía en hombros; "¡No sabes lo mucho que me alegra el que estés aquí…! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo para rescatarme! ¡Adoro tu nueva armadura, por cierto…!"

"Gra… Gracias…" Refutó él, rígido como tabla; Sonrojándose ligeramente mientras sentía el suave cuerpo de la chica rozándose contra el suyo.

"Yo… ¡No entiendo que sucede…!" Murmuró ella confundida, soltándose del guerrero y dándole sin saberlo el espacio personal que tanto necesitaba; "¡Todas vimos el enorme brote de energía! ¡Y estábamos explorando juntas la escuela cuando de pronto todo se volvió borroso…! ¿Se trata solo de un sueño?"

"Más bien una pesadilla… ¡Cortesía de Forbes por si quieres agradecerle más tarde!"

"¿Pero cómo…?"

"¡No me lo preguntes! Lo único que sé es que debemos escapar de este lugar y buscar a las demás…" Respondió el androide examinando los alrededores de forma curiosa; Por un segundo una sonrisa mordaz se esbozó en sus labios, al notar los elaborados detalles en los enemigos caídos y el resto del lugar... "¿Sabes, Barbie? Yo una vez soñé que estaba en un portaaviones volador mientras me pateaban el trasero Thor, Iron Man y el Capitán América; ¡Pero tus sueños están llenos de disparates mucho peores…!"

"¿Pero entonces, cómo piensas que saldremos de aquí?"

"Tengo a mi gente y tus… Ejem, 'gatos', apoyándonos desde afuera, así que por lo pronto enfoquémonos en dar con tus amigas, ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Arthemis y Luna?"

"¡Realmente no le puse mucha atención a sus nombres! Estaba más preocupado creyendo que me volvía esquizofrénico cuando comenzaron a hablarm… ¡Espera un momento!"

Su charla fue interrumpida en seco cuando se vieron nuevamente rodeados por docenas de las bestias mecánicas; quienes con pesados pasos se acercaban dispuestos a aniquilarlos… ¡Haciendo un impresionante uso de sus poderes, Sailor Venus y Zero se encargaron de derrotar a cuantos pudieron para salir del peligroso lugar! La chica usaba sus inclementes cadenas para reducir con fuerza casi amazónica los números de los atacantes, usando movimientos que harían sentirse orgulloso a cierto dios de la guerra. El androide se encargaba de moler a escombros a los que lograban acercarse demasiado, golpeándolos de forma salvaje, hasta que en cierto momento uno de los más grandes los tomó por sorpresa, y entonces, sin pensarlo; El cazador atacó con una habilidad en su arsenal que le era desconocida…

"¡Rayo Creciente!"

El fulminante láser que disparó con su Z-Buster atravesó fácilmente la coraza metálica; Partiendo en dos al violento oponente mientras la chica observaba atónita, para luego encargarse de derrotar a los pocos que quedaban todavía en pie.

"¡Diablos! Eso fue bastante útil…" Dijo él asombrado, desactivando el arma.

"¡Hey, guapo! ¿De qué se trata?" Inquirió ella levantándole una ceja, mostrándose resentida… "¿Primero me robas el look y luego mis poderes?"

"Estamos en tu subconsciente, ¿recuerdas?" Aclaró el de la manera más amable posible, "¡Estoy seguro que tanto el modo en que me veo y las cosas que hago son culpa tuya!"

"Hmm, los hombres y sus pretextos… ¡Debería demandarte por derechos de autor!" Refunfuñó la vivaz muchacha no muy convencida por las excusas de su aliado, sin embargo se consolaba sabiendo que ambos se encontraban momentáneamente seguros.

Los dos dieron un par de pasos examinando el desolado lugar, espantándose por un segundo cuando el escenario, ¡Y de hecho todo en el imponente coliseo que los rodeaba comenzaba a desvanecerse! Justo como el humo al viento… Ellos quedaron de pie únicamente cercados por lo que parecía ser un amplio pasillo en una casa de espejos, contemplando sus múltiples reflejos a cada lado y ángulo al que lograban apuntar la vista…

"¡Oh no! ¿Y ahora que?" Musitó ella contrariada.

"Parece que solo va en una dirección…" Aseguró él, palpando los cristales de cada pared con sus manos extendidas; "¡Sólo sigamos avanzando, Venus! Recuerda que aún debemos encontrar a las demás…"

"¡De acuerdo! Tu eres el jefe…" Respondió la Sailor del Amor, y con un paso lento pero seguro, comenzó a caminar casi a la par del acorazado androide, mientras se abrían paso profundamente en los adentros del vil laberinto…

* * *

**Aiming Laser**

**01**

**Shippuuga**

* * *

¡Los fuertes pasos de Zero resuenan por el viejo edificio! Hay fallas de electricidad en todo el hospital y eso -sumado a la densa bruma- le impide al Hunter ver más que un par de metros al frente, aun usando sus poderosos ojos robóticos…

Dándole vuelta a una esquina se encuentra con una luz aún parpadeante, y frente a ella, logra apreciar como el color normal de su armadura ha sido reemplazado por un tímido azul celeste.

"Creo que ya voy entendiendo esto…" Murmuró para sí mientras continuaba con su búsqueda; "¡Es justo como el Sistema Variable de Armas que tiene X! Cuando obtengo una de sus habilidades el color de mi cuerpo cambia también… ¡Jum, las cosas que uno hace soñando!"

La temperatura había descendido dramáticamente en todo el sitio; Pero por más que se esforzaba en revisar cada sala y habitación del lugar, nuestro héroe no había logrado encontrarse aún con nadie; ¡Ni siquiera había tenido suerte en los averiados elevadores! O –pensando en lo peor- la apestosa morgue, sin embargo solo era cuestión de tiempo… Después de todo aún escuchaba la frágil voz haciendo eco en la distancia por los corredores sin vida, cuyo otrora color blanquecino estaba ahora manchado por las vísceras y la sangre…

Pateando las puertas del impuro quirófano, el cazador logró interponerse justo a tiempo entre la pérdida joven y la amenaza que se cernía sobre ella, apuntándoles prontamente con el arma en su brazo.

"¡Burbujas congelantes!"

¡Las espantosas bestias cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo! Hechas mil pedazos tras sufrir el gélido ataque; Ella parpadeó anonadada, reconociendo tanto a su salvador como a su técnica. Poco a poco las fugaces memorias de lo que en realidad pasaba se desenredaron en su mente; Un minuto más y las demoníacas amalgamas de carne y metal hubieran hecho de ese inmundo cuarto su tumba.

"¡¿Te encuentras bien?" Gritó él, todavía alerta pero dándole cara a Amy, quien aun estaba conmocionada por los sucesos que estaba presenciando, "Tu, niña cerebrito… ¡Respóndeme!"

"Ze… ¿Zero?"

"¡Sí, ese soy yo! y podría usar un poco de tu ayuda, ¿Sabes?"

"Yo…" La peliazul sacudió su cabeza, preparada al fin para entrar en razón, "¡Está bien!"

¡El radiante brillo de transformación envolvió la difusa faz de la chica! Y al instante Zero estaba en la inequívoca presencia de la guardiana del planeta Mercurio...

"¡Fulgor Acuático de Mercurio!"

¡Aplastando a los enemigos restantes, el potente ataque limpió la totalidad del lugar cual si fuera un imparable maremoto! Y al encontrarse ambos libres de peligro, el guerrero de metal logró explicarle de forma eficaz la realidad de la trampa del enemigo a su inteligente aliada.

"¡Entonces debemos irnos cuanto antes!" Declaró ella con visible preocupación en su gentil rostro, "¡Las otras chicas también deben estar en aprietos!"

"Lo sé… ¡En marcha, Mercury!" Exclamó él, al momento en que sus figuras se perdían entre los reflejos, frente a ellos se encontraba otro largo pasillo lleno de espejos cristalinos.

* * *

**Frost Tower**

**02**

**Hyouretsuzan**

* * *

Las chispas se alzaron al viento estrepitosamente, brillando intensamente como si fuera un mar de luciérnagas… El negro humo dificulta la respiración y el calor del lugar se eleva más y más; sin embargo Zero no puede retroceder todavía…

"La más odiosa de todas… ¡Mírame! ¡Vamos, reacciona! " Le grita a la chica, sujetándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola violentamente; Su largo cabello negro meciéndose con cada movimiento…

"Abuelo… Nicholas… ¡Todos…!" Murmura ella inútilmente, con lágrimas en sus hinchados ojos.

"¡Olvídalo! ¡Nada de eso es real!" Promete él tetando de apartar la confusión de la muchacha, "¡Por favor, si vas a confiar en mi alguna vez en tu vida que sea ahora!" Añade finalmente, al momento en que distingue un gran número de Mavericks acercándose, rodeando por completo a la sacerdotisa y el androide de armadura escarlata.

"¿Eh? Pero… ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?" Cuestiona ella, apartando con recelo las manos del Hunter de su cuerpo… Sintiendo entonces como si una densa bruma se levantara de su agobiada mente…

"¡Eso puede esperar, debemos luchar!" Regaña él, embistiendo velozmente contra varios de los monstruos mecánicos y apuntándoles con el cañón en su brazo; "Tomen esto… ¡Fuego Sagrado!"

¡Ardientes pedazos de metal fundido caen al suelo tras la destrucción de varios enemigos! Y en el candor de la batalla, como el fénix de entre las llamas… ¡Emerge también la poderosa guardiana del planeta Marte! quien sin perder un sólo segundo se suma a la lucha contra los Mavericks.

"Fuego de Marte… ¡Enciéndete!"

Las flamas del incendio que ha consumido el viejo templo por horas finalmente se extinguen… ¡Entre el humo y cenizas solo se mantienen en pie la Sailor y el Hunter! Triunfantes y llegando a un entendimiento sobre la gravedad de la situación, ambos se disponen de inmediato a proseguir con la búsqueda de las demás defensoras…

"¡Forbes definitivamente me pagará caro por lo que nos hizo!"

"No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Mars…"

"Por cierto, Robot… ¿Por qué eres capaz de usar mis poderes?" Le interroga ella con un tono severo; evadiendo por completo el impulso interior de mostrarle su gratitud al androide.

"Eso no importa, montón de tripas… ¡Pero gracias por el gusto de vestir mi armadura con un color más natural!" Le contesta él con su típico aire de animosidad.

Todo el paraje se ha desvanecido ya en la nada; Ambos héroes se aprestan a recorrer el largo de espejos, en tanto la desorientada dama de rojo decide que lo mejor es seguirle la corriente a su aliado metálico…

* * *

**Rising Fire**

**03**

**Ryuenjin**

* * *

"¡Se supone que eres la líder! No te dejes derrotar… ¡Lucha!"

"Yo… No…" Replica ella casi balbuceando, Serena se rasca los ojos con la mano y poco a poco comienza a comprender, la triste realidad de la vida perfecta que había estado experimentando por meses… "Es una mentira… ¡Todo!"

Frente a ella están los cuerpos destrozados de las máquinas que la agobiaban; Y Zero, quien en su armadura azul marino ha logrado repelerlos, perforándolos con múltiples proyectiles similares a su Tiara Lunar…

"Viniste por nosotras…"

"No podía dejar a mis nuevas compañeras a merced de ese cabrón…"

Ella sonríe con una expresión de alivio, agradeciendo en silencio por recobrar su conciencia de las garras de la perversa ilusión. Él le devuelve el gesto, pensando en las palabras que le dirá para reanimarla…

"Tu sabes que debes hacer."

"Debo luchar..."

Sus azules ojos firmes, su corazón dispuesto… Alzando en alto su mano con el Cristal de Plata, ¡La princesa lunar Sailor Moon emerge nuevamente a la realidad!

"Es… Horrible…" Dice la chica de las coletas afligidamente, observando el paisaje de devastación por la ventana rota de la maltratada casa.

"Es lo que Sigma hace…" Responde él poniendo una mano sobre su hombro como un gesto para confortarla, "¡Pero podemos detenerlo! Tu, las demás Scouts y yo… ¡Aunque primero debemos escapar del espejismo que la Hermandad a creado para aprisionarlas!"

"Lo entiendo…" Afirma ella con tono fuerte en su voz, "¡Zero, vayamos por las demás y despertemos de esta horrible pesadilla!"

Él le sonríe y asiente con su cabeza; Ella se arma de valor y le sigue el paso, sus largas coletas rubias reflejándose en cada rincón de los infinitos espejos que ahora los rodean.

"_Mis amigas… ¡Vamos a salir de esta__, y luego libraremos a nuestra amada ciudad de ese temible villano!" _Piensa ella incrementando la velocidad de sus pasos; Sabiendo perfectamente que no puede permanecer asustada un solo segundo más ante el desalmado invasor y sus trucos…

"Será castigado… ¡En el nombre de la Luna!"

* * *

**Nova Strike**

**04**

**Rakuhouha**

* * *

"¡YAAHHHH!"

Los gritos iracundos de la vengadora del planeta Júpiter infunden aun más temor en las pocas máquinas que aun permanecen de una pieza; En las afueras de la devastada ciudad, ella y Zero han logrado acabar violentamente con cada uno de los verdugos de acero.

Aún después de las explicaciones y consuelos del Maverick Hunter, ella esta llena de rabia contra el enemigo y consigo misma. ¡Todo por ser tan débil! Tan descuidada como para dejarse engañar con hermosos delirios y tiernas promesas…

"_Manipulada con cuentos, ilusiones y sentimientos bonitos… ¡Justo como si todavía fuera una niña__ ingenua y estúpida!" _Reflexiona la de ojos color esmeralda con pesado corazón; asegurándose de transmitir toda onza de su frustración en cada puñetazo y patada… Lo cierto es que en su corazón Sailor Jupiter: Lita Kino, había dejado de ser una niña hacía ya muchos años; La vida misma la forzó desde temprana edad a volverse una mujer, a partir de ese triste día en que el destino la dejó sola en el mundo; "¡Bastardo! ¡No lo perdonaré nunca!"

"Jupiter…" Murmuraba incómodo el de verde armadura; Notando la cólera que brotaba del corazón de su aliada… Preguntándose con que mentiras la habría engañado el enemigo para desubicar tanto el buen juicio de esa joven chica, a quien él respetaba como guerrera...

"¡TRUENO DE JÚPITER, RESUENAAA!"

¡La potente ráfaga eléctrica descendió desde el negro cielo hasta la pequeña antena en su tiara! Lanzándola luego a todo en su alrededor destruyendo el contingente de asesinas máquinas, y reduciendo también a cenizas cualquier otra cosa a su alcance; Incluyendo los árboles secos a orillas de la calle, los abandonados autos y los frágiles muros de las descuidadas edificaciones.

"¡Oye! Ya es suficiente…" Protestó Zero tras ella sujetándola con fuerza por el antebrazo, al hacerlo notó las lágrimas de rabia que se acumulaban bajo los afilados ojos de la Sailor del Trueno, además de la mueca que hacían sus delicados labios tratando de contener tanto coraje.

"…"

"¡Escucha! No sé que perversos trucos mentales jugó ese mal nacido contigo… ¡Pero esto no nos beneficia en nada! Debemos seguir moviéndonos y llegar pronto con tus amigas…"

"¡Ya suéltame!" Demandó ella zafándose violentamente del agarre, "¡¿Qué sabes tu de todas formas? ¿Puedes siquiera soñar tal y como nosotras? A fin de cuentas solo eres u… "

"…Una máquina." Masculló él, completando la frase de la chica con un tono seco y una mirada fría.

Ella parpadeó abatida, dándose cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras y desviándole su mirada al androide; Quien casi le perforaba el rostro con la suya.

"¡Solo un artefacto de guerra hecho con metal y cables! Tal y como los que acabamos de destrozar, ¿No es cierto?"

"Yo…"

"¡Pero te equivocas! Hubo un tiempo en que incluso un reploid como yo pudo soñar…" Continuó el Hunter, dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar en busca de una salida; Su largo cabello se agitó con el repentino gesto, "Pero ya no más… Todo lo que me queda son pesadillas justo como esta." Su voz se quebró por un ínfimo instante, pero la firmeza de sus palabras hizo eco en los oídos de la angustiada guerrera.

"¡Zero…! Lo lamento…" Susurró ella alcanzándolo, sintiendo un inesperado arrepentimiento oprimiéndole el pecho. "Yo…. Creo que me deje abrumar antes… ¡No quise decir algo que pudiera ofenderte…!" A diferencia de su jugueteo habitual con el androide, esta vez sus palabras fueron más que hirientes y ella lo sabía bien; En estos momentos lo único que ella deseaba era justificar todo ese dolor que la falsa ilusión le había causado a su alma, y de alguna manera, pensó que descargar su furia en él serviría de algo...

"Descuida, no hay tiempo para fijarnos en esas cosas…" Repuso él con una desganada sonrisa; "Sé que es difícil, Jupiter… ¡Pero necesito que logres superar esta farsa para que podamos seguir avanzando, dejar atrás la pesadilla es la única manera en que podremos salir de este lugar…! Y yo confió en que eres capaz de lograrlo… Los recuerdos dolorosos no nos ayudan ahora en nada."

"Es verdad…" Murmuró ella finalmente, tratando de serenarse con todas sus fuerzas; "¡Si, puedo hacerlo…!"

"Perfecto… Ya tendrás oportunidad de desquitarte con Forbes personalmente una vez que despiertes."

"¡Espera! Debemos ir por las demás…"

"¡Ya las he encontrado a todas! Ellas están seguras en este momento conmigo…"

"¿Contigo?" El rostro de la adolescente mostró una expresión de duda mientras caminaba tras él, "¡Soy la única aquí!"

"Estoy aquí contigo y en otros lugares con cada una de ellas, mi conciencia fue dividida al entrar para poder encontrarlas cuanto antes…"

"Jum ¿Cómo, ahora eres omnipresente?"

"Los sueños funcionan de formas muy locas, Jupiter… ¡No esperes que pueda explicártelo todo!"

Él la miró de reojo y le dedicó una sonrisa engreída; Ella se acomodó su cola de caballo exhalando un gran 'JA' y luego le devolvió un gesto de incrédula… Ambos apresuraron el paso mientras todo desaparecía a su alrededor, dejando solamente el misterioso túnel de espejos. ¡Al parecer todo estaba calmado ahora entre ambos! Lo cual fue suficiente para confortar un poco a la protectora de Juuban, sin embargo el cazador seguía pensativo; Masticando una y otra vez las palabras de ella en su mente, y tratando de sobrellevar el peso de muchos pecados cometidos en el lejano pasado…

"_Iris…__ ¡No existe un mundo solo para los Reploids! ¡Es solo una fantasía!" _

"_Lo sé, pero yo quería creerla… __¡Quería vivir en un mundo donde solo los Reploids existieran…! Contigo…"_

"_¡Iris...!" _

"_Ze… ro…"_

"_¡Iris…! ¡IRIS! ¡IRIIIIIISS!"_

* * *

**Lightning Web**

**05**

**Raijingeki**

* * *

"¿Zerito, crees que aun nos falte mucho para salir de aquí?" Preguntó consternada la Sailor del Amor; El corredor de cristal parecía comenzar a estrecharse alrededor de los dos caminantes.

"¿Quién sabe? Debemos seguir de todas formas…"

"¡Zero! Según mis cálculos nos estamos acercando a un punto que irradia una gran cantidad de energía." Aseguró la Sailor del Agua con su computadora en mano; En sus lentes rebotaban los reflejos de ambas siluetas mientras caminaban lentamente.

"¡Eso debe ser bueno! Al menos nos estamos acercando a algo…"

"Más vale que no nos hayamos perdido; No soy una Otaku… ¡La eternidad con un robot no me suena muy divertida!" Reclamó la Sailor del Fuego, el pasillo que repetía una y otra vez sus imágenes comenzaba a darle claustrofobia.

"¡Je! El sentimiento es mutuo, costal de carne…"

"Espero que las demás se encuentren a salvo…" Murmuró la princesa Lunar; Llevándose ambas manos al pecho, mientras la desesperación por ver a sus amigas crecía. En la soledad de ese camino, el Hunter se esforzó por calmar a su única compañera.

"¡Estarán bien! Te lo puedo garantizar… Falta poco ya."

"¡Presiento que ese desgraciado nos observa detrás de todos estos espejos…!" Exclamó la Sailor del Trueno sin bajar su guardia, la pareja continuaba caminando de frente hacia la nada.

"Es posible, pero debemos enfocarnos en las demás…"

Al Final del inmenso corredor, una convergencia de ángulos en los innumerables espejos era lo único que esperaba a nuestros héroes. Las cinco chicas se detuvieron en seco al ver el callejón sin salida, pero los cinco androides multicolores siguieron avanzando normalmente… ¡Cinco ángulos diferentes extendiéndose casi infinitamente en cinco direcciones opuestas! Los duplicados de cada figura de Zero siguieron hasta chocar unos contra otros; Fundiéndose en una sola imagen, juntándose en un solo ser... ¡Los cientos de cristales alrededor de los defensores se rompieron al instante! Convirtiéndose en un fino polvo que fue acarreado por un distante viento, y que al desvanecerse por completo tan solo dejó a las Sailor Scouts reunidas nuevamente por el Maverick Hunter a quien rodeaban.

"¡No me vayan a preguntar como diablos hice que funcionara eso…!" Alegó él, observando como su armadura había vuelto finalmente a su color normal.

¡Ellas se tomaron alegremente por las manos! Felices de haber superado tan horribles pruebas y estar nuevamente juntas; Pese a ello, no tuvieron tiempo alguno para celebrar al notar como nuevamente el mundo a su alrededor se distorsionaba en figuras abstractas…

En un parpadeó los protectores habían pasado de estar de pie en la nada al centro de una enorme autopista; iluminada por brillantes reflectores y rodeada de radiantes rascacielos, los cuales parecían extenderse sin fin hasta las nubes de la noche…

"¿Ahora dónde rayos estamos?"

"¡…Sky Lagoon!" Murmuró el Hunter arrodillándose y tocando el frío asfalto con su mano, reconociendo al instante cada detalle de la vieja supercarretera; "Este lugar es de la dimensión de donde yo vengo…"

"¿Qué significa eso?" Las chicas observaron a todas partes contrariadas por el moderno y desconocido ambiente.

"Quizás ahora estamos en mi subconsciente…" Sugirió Zero poniéndose en pie, al tanto que él como las jóvenes notaban con ojos muy abiertos los significativos cambios en su armadura: hombreras cuadradas, franjas de pesado metal en sus puños y decoraciones doradas en sus piernas y torso; ¡Una silueta mucho más imponente y estilizada que la anterior!

"¿Así es como te ves a ti mismo en tu mente?" inquirió Venus de manera curiosa, "¡Asombroso!"

"Es… Algo más complicado que eso…" Farfulló él sin dejar de examinarse, reconociendo nostálgicamente esa apariencia tan familiar, la que había dejado atrás en su mundo cuando fue derrotado por Sigma.

"_¡Oh no! ¡El valiente súper robot__ ha mostrado su verdadera forma! ¿Qué será de mí ahora? ¡Jajajajaja!"_

¡Los seis guerreros se pusieron en guardia inmediatamente! Reconociendo la malévola risa de Forbes que nuevamente se mofaba de ellos desde algún rincón intangible.

"¿En donde se encuentra?" Preguntó Mercury sin poder localizarlo en su monitor.

"_¡Y lograste encontrar a las mocosas también! Que eficiente eres… ¡Domo arigatou, Mr. Roboto!"_ Continuaba la escandalosa voz burlándose, _"¿Entienden? ¡Porque él es un robot y ustedes son japonesas! ¡Jajajaja!"_

"¡Miserable! ¡¿Dónde te escondes?" Exclamó Mars llena de ira.

"¡Sal a donde podamos verte!" Demandó Jupiter tronándose los nudillos.

"_Jeje, veo que siguen tan vulgares como siempre… Pero debo admitirlo; Zero, ¡Fue muy divertido verte pasar por todos esos problemas para encontrarlas…! Sin duda eres todo un héroe…."_

"¿Qué rayos te propones ahora, basura?"

"_¿No puedes adivinarlo? Digo, encontraste la forma de entrar aquí después de todo, cosa que ni mis poderes lograron naturalmente gracias a ese cerebro artificial que cargas…"_ Le contestó Forbes sin perder su tono de voz irónico_; "… Lo cual fue después de todo una monumental idiotez, ¡Ahora que te tengo atrapado también veré la forma de hacerte sufrir! Aun si me resulta costoso dominar tu maldita mente simulada… No importa, ¡Tengo mucho más tiempo que ustedes después de todo! ¡Jajaja!"_

"¡Ya lo veras! ¡Escaparemos de tus sucios poderes y te derrotaremos de una buena vez!" Se atrevió a proclamar Moon, con plena confianza en que con el apoyo de sus aliados superar cualquier cosa era posible.

"_¿Aún__ no lo entiendes, chiquilla impertinente?"_ Preguntó el enemigo con desprecio; _"No soy solo yo de quien deberían cuidarse, ya se los dije antes… ¡Esa asquerosa máquina a la que llaman amigo y los de su clase no traen más que aniquilación y muerte a cualquier mundo!"_

Con el eco de su voz, un fuerte viento azotó con todo el paraje y en un instante la imponente autopista había sido reducida a escombros; Llena de humeantes cráteres y los escombros de varios vehículos, además de los cuerpos de víctimas humanas y reploids por igual…

"No caeremos en esa treta de nuevo… ¡Si deseas dividir a las Sailor Scouts y a Zero deberás hacerlo con tus sucias manos!" Amenazó la guerrera del relámpago apuntándole con su dedo, "¡Vamos cobarde, muestra de una vez tu cara para que pueda golpeártela!" Las demás chicas asintieron de forma resuelta.

"_Hmm, __tal vez luego dulzura… ¡Primero deberán seguir jugando como ratas en mi laberinto por un poco más!"_

Un fuerte resplandor de luz cegó a todos los presentes, y cuando lograron enfocar nuevamente su mirada, se encontraban otra vez en un extraño lugar, el cual parecía ser el interior de una estructura gigantesca hecha en su totalidad de metal… ¡Un rápido vistazo a los enormes ventanales del lugar reveló que la estación se encontraba en órbita alrededor de La Tierra! Antes de que pudieran reaccionar un enorme espejo se levantó justo frente al Maverick Hunter y lo tomó desprevenido; Por unos instantes Zero logró observar su distorsionada faz en el mismo, la imagen al otro lado del cristal se mostraba idéntica, no obstante su armadura era negra como el espacio exterior, sus ojos rojizos y su largo cabello era de un desteñido tono grisáceo…

"¡¿Qué mier…?"

"_¿Sabes, Zero? Un sueño lúcido te permite hacer casi cualquier cosa que quier__as mientras estés en él…"_ Musitó entretenida la etérea voz de Forbes; _"Tu entraste en mi reino de pesadillas sabiendo de buena cuenta que estabas durmiendo, y con la entera convicción de que nada aquí era real… ¡Sin embargo, hay algo que jamás debe hacer una persona en un sueño lúcido! Y eso es verse directamente al espejo…"_

"…?"

"…_Cuando lo haces en un sueño normal, tu subconsciente est__á programado para mostrar una imagen tuya, es lo que todo el mundo espera ver al buscar su reflejo después de todo… Pero si sabes que estas soñando, lo que ves nunca es tu reflejo exacto; ¡Sino tu propio subconsciente! ¡Aquello que se encuentra rondando en los rincones de tu mente sin que tu mismo lo sepas! Algunos ven una versión distorsionada e inhumana de si mismos, otros no ven nada más que formas bizarras, hay quienes logran ver sus más profundos temores y ambiciones, e incluso están los que simplemente caen en un abismo profundo por lo que parecen años… ¿Qué me dices? ¡Vamos a averiguar si los androides en verdad sueñan con ovejas eléctricas!" _

¡Ocho sombras se materializaron entonces! Cercando a las guardianas del sistema solar, al momento que el espejo frente a Zero estallaba en mil pedazos y una enorme forma encapuchada emergía del mismo, armada con una afilada guadaña de energía con la que comenzó a atacar al desprevenido Hunter...

"¡S-Sigma!"

"¡PREPÁRATE A SER POLVO ESPACIAL!" Exclamó la parca arremetiendo violentamente contra el de roja armadura, en tanto que las ocho sombras cobraban la apariencia de imponentes reploids con facciones de animal...

¡Los Mavericks se movieron rápidamente en su ataque contra las chicas, mientras que ellas se defendían empleando sus habilidades de manera eficiente! El cazador hizo lo propio para evadir los mandobles de la enorme hoz, esforzándose por poner algo de espacio entre si y el espejismo de su más temido enemigo.

"¡Deberás hacer algo mejor que esto, Forbes!" Declaró llevando una mano a su espalda y desenvainando su letal espada de luz, "¡He luchado contra este maldito por años!"

El electrizante filo de ambas armas se encontró nuevamente, mientras ambos androides empleaban toda su fuerza en repelerse el uno al otro; A lo lejos las Sailors combinaban sus ataques, logrando contraatacar el embate de sus siniestros oponentes, ¡Con cierta velocidad y gracia ya habían destruido a uno de ellos! Por su parte Zero se movía ágilmente entre las embestidas de su oponente y aprovechando cada oportunidad, lograba cortarlo en varias ocasiones; Más no detenerlo…

"_¡Jamás lo había visto pelear así__!" _ Pensó Sailor Jupiter de manera fugaz, observándolo con cierta admiración en medio de la violenta lucha que ella misma también enfrentaba; "Creo que debemos conseguirle una espada…"

"¿Podrá ser que él es…?" Musitó Sailor Mars también desviando su mirada hacia el androide, ¡Dándose cuenta en ese preciso momento por su sable que esa figura era la misma que ya había visto! En una premonición que tuvo hace tanto tiempo cuando la Hermandad se presentó por primera vez.

Dos Mavericks más cayeron demolidos por los potentes poderes de las bellas defensoras; Al mismo tiempo Zero dio un altísimo salto en el aire y cayó sobre el pecho de Sigma, clavándole su afilada arma justo en el centro. "¡Te dije que esto no iba a detenernos!"

"_¡¿Y que tal esto?"_ Rugió nuevamente la inhumana voz de Forbes, en ese instante la capucha de Sigma se desgarró en cientos de tiras, y de ella emergía un cuerpo aun más descomunal, de al menos 10 metros de altura… ¡El gigantesco reploid sujetó fuertemente al rubio con una sola mano! aprisionándolo en su puño de hierro mientras reía de forma psicótica…

"¡ZERO!"

Los gritos de las chicas fueron en vano; Los cinco enemigos restantes se movieron de manera veloz y sujetaron a cada una de las guerreras, tomándolas fuertemente por la espalda en un agarre que hasta la más fuerte de ellas era incapaz de romper…

"Ahora, molesta sabandija… ¡Es hora de despedirte de tus tontas amigas!"

Las chicas vieron impotentes como una enorme pared a espaldas del Hunter carmesí se transformaba; Formando una malla de afilados picos metálicos, cada uno más grande que una persona… ¡La ilusión con forma de Sigma clavó entonces al androide de golpe en ellos, quien gritó inconsolable al ser atravesado por la multitud de incisivas puntas! Al retirar el coloso su mano, Zero no era más que un amasijo de metal retorcido y cables chispeantes; Empotrado irremediablemente contra la mortífera pared.

Ellas abrieron sus ojos de par en par ante la horripilante visión, cada una con un nudo en la garganta al ver como lo que quedaba del rostro de su aliado profería un ahogado clamor, ¡Su dañado reactor de poder entonces hizo implosión! Y su cuerpo se desvaneció en varios anillos de luz que se lanzaron en todas las direcciones; Disipándose rápidamente en la nada…

¡Forbes se plasmó finalmente ante ellas! Mostrándoles su rostro de satisfacción y soltando unas carcajadas maniáticas; Elevando sus brazos en señal de victoria.

Zero había dejado de existir…

_**.**_

_**-**__**FIN DEL OCTAVO CAPÍTULO-**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. __Pellentesque condimentum diam ac lectus eleifend sed sollicitudin quam facilisis. Fusce laoreet convallis tellus, adipiscing lacinia ante fringilla vitae. Etiam non urna sodales purus molestie dignissim ut at lorem. Vivamus sed velit sapien, non scelerisque mauris. Aliquam ante arcu, varius sit amet tincidunt sit amet, sollicitudin non metus. Mauris nec tellus justo, ut interdum eros. Ut bibendum tristique sagittis. __Phasellus in tempor nibh. Sed metus elit, malesuada luctus ultrices sed, commodo sed est. In ultrices lorem ut augue porttitor ut consequat tortor sodales. __Donec tempus sodales mauris et lacinia. Nam sit amet sem libero, nec tempus dui. Nunc eu erat magna, sit amet tempus lectus. _

_Vivamus laoreet nunc id ante egestas at cursus arcu ultrices. Sed tortor purus, eleifend in sagittis eu, vestibulum et quam. Proin porta mauris sem, eu iaculis nunc. Nullam sed neque eget nisl rhoncus dapibus. Vivamus nisi nisl, dapibus tincidunt facilisis sit amet, tempor ut nulla. Curabitur fermentum magna vitae leo tempus vitae scelerisque enim tincidunt. Quisque nisl turpis, varius nec dictum sit amet, volutpat nec est. Duis rutrum neque ut urna mollis condimentum. Ut in leo mi. Cras eu congue sem. Donec urna est, aliquam at posuere nec, vehicula ac nisl. _

* * *

"¡MI MENTE, MIS REGLAS!"

¡El villano hizo una mueca de dolor al oír el cortante sonido del mandoble! Desviando su mirada hacia abajo notó asombrado como la candente hoja del Sable-Z lo cortaba perfectamente en dos... A sus espaldas, Zero le dedicaba una fría mirada de desprecio…

Los captores de las desconcertadas muchachas se evaporaron de forma casi instantánea en el aire; Todo el mundo de falsedad alrededor de ellos comenzó a temblar, derrumbándose inevitablemente ante la derrota de su sorprendido arquitecto…

"¿Cómo pudiste…?" Masculló agonizante el maligno hombre.

"¡Supongo que manipular el subconsciente de esta 'asquerosa máquina' no es del todo fácil!" Le respondió cortantemente el de rubios cabellos.

"¡Jeje…! Pero no lo olvides… Tan solo estamos… Soñando…"

Con su último aliento el cuerpo de Forbes se esfumó también por completo… El suelo bajo los seis aliados del bien se hundió profundamente; Y todos cayeron en un abismo casi interminable, en ese preciso momento el temible laberinto de ilusiones y ensueños se extinguió para siempre, hundiéndose sin remedio en el oscuro pozo de lo real.

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"¡¿Se encuentra bien, sargento?"

"Inspector… Fujima…" Murmuró confusamente el policía al ver al detective ayudándole a levantarse de la fría acera; "Yo… Tuve un sueño horrible…"

En las afueras del colegio el cielo dejaba ver nuevamente su temple azul, mientras todos los afectados por el poder de Forbes recobraban instantáneamente la conciencia.

"¡Muy bien muchachos, hora de terminar con esto!" Dijo Fujima desenfundando su confiable arma; Los demás miembros del escuadrón policial asintieron y emprendieron la marcha firmemente hacia el edificio, no obstante, fueron detenidos en seco cuando una de sus propias patrullas se estrelló violentamente en el suelo contra sus narices…

"¡Santo cielo!"

¡Los demás vehículos de los oficiales e incluso algunos de civiles estacionados en la carretera salieron disparados! Levitando hasta las entradas de la secundaria y bloqueando el paso de cualquiera, estrellándose unos contra otros, formando una barrera de retorcido metal que amenazaba con aplastar a cualquier visitante no deseado; Ante el sobrenatural despliegue de violencia, Toshiro Fujima y sus camaradas no pudieron más que permanecer impotentes.

Los escandalosos sonidos del metal raspándose entre sí llegaron pronto al abandonado salón de clases, donde las Sailor Scouts también despertaban de sus espantosas pesadillas, ¡Luna y Arthemis las recibieron con gran alegría! sintiéndose aliviados de verlas de nuevo en pie…

"_Buenos días__, chico… ¡Es bueno verte por aquí de nuevo!" _Exclamó el Dr. Kirk a través de la radio, con un tono de voz jovial.

"Gracias, Doc…" Le contestó él observando sus brazos, dándose cuenta un poco desilusionado que su cuerpo seguía con esa antigua y obsoleta forma; "¡No pienso volver a dormir en una semana!"

"¿De quién es esa voz?" Preguntó Moon al escuchar al anciano caballero en el altavoz del Hunter.

"Es Fantasma Gris; ¡El nos ayudo a traerlas de vuelta!" Aclaró prontamente Luna.

"_No fue nada, créanme…"_

"No tenemos tiempo para socializar…" Dijo Mars arrugando el ceño, "¡Aun siento la presencia maligna de ese sujeto por aquí!"

"Evidentemente no significará nada hasta que lo derrotemos en el mundo real…" Murmuró consternada Mercury.

"¡Hagámoslo entonces!" Declaró Jupiter con su puño cerrado, la princesa lunar a su lado aprobó con un movimiento de cabeza; ¡De inmediato los seis defensores se encontraban subiendo las escaleras a paso veloz! Dirigiéndose a la azotea del edificio, en donde los esperaba el cruel individuo de rojos cabellos...

"¿Es este el segundo o tercer round?"

"De hecho es el último, máquina asquerosa…"

Tanto el Cazador como Forbes intercambiaban frías miradas, ambos firmes bajo el cielo que comenzaba a volverse rojizo con el atardecer. Ninguno se permitía parpadear al estar en presencia de su despreciado oponente.

"¿Lo recuerdas, chatarra? Como puse a estas mocosas en tu contra la última vez que 'realmente' nos vimos las caras…"

"¡Ja! Me cruzó por la mente ese hecho…"

"Veo que ustedes ahora están en mucho mejores términos, ¿No es así?"

"¡Suficiente de tus idioteces, Forbes!" La ira de la Scout del relámpago era visible tanto en sus gestos como en sus verdes ojos. "¡Terminemos con esto!"

"¡Como gustes, rapaz! Pero les advertiré que no solo he dominado el plano mental de mi cuerpo…" Respondió él, acomodando su trenza con un suave ademán. "¡Que sea esta la última vez que veo sus vulgares rostros!" Clamó después arrancándose las ropas que cubrían su torso y lanzándolas al viento; Mostrándoles el tatuaje de un ciempiés subiendo por su corpulento brazo izquierdo, su recio físico estaba lleno de cicatrices, señales de múltiples batallas antes libradas…

"¡Arde!" Demandó la Sailor de rojo, atascándolo con sus abrasadoras llamas sin consideración alguna; él se apresuró a evadir cada ráfaga con ágiles saltos, demostrándoles a las sorprendidas guardianas que no mentía en cuanto a su preparado físico… Venus se dispuso a sujetarlo de pies y manos con sus cadenas de energía; Deteniendo en seco su escape hasta que en un giro de la situación, Forbes tiró fuertemente de los mágicos amarres para arrastrarla hacía él, encargándose luego de hacer rodar el cuerpo de la rubia por los suelos mientras ella gritaba.

"¡Suéltala!" La voz de Jupiter resonaba con fuerza; mientras abatía al villano con los múltiples relámpagos que brotaban salvajemente de sus dedos; él corrió como alma que se lleva el diablo, pasando justo entre ellos y conectándole un potente golpe a la Salior de verde en el abdomen que se encargó de dejarla sin aire. Mercury se movió prontamente y con un fuerte chorro de agua logró apartarlo de su compañera… Forbes rodó por el húmedo suelo, reincorporándose de inmediato con una sonrisa malvada.

"¡Tiara Lunar, acción!"

¡Sailor Moon empleó toda su fuerza para derribar al sujeto con su poder! El invasor apenas pudo salir del camino del afilado proyectil; Aunque este permanecía de una pieza se dio cuenta que la batalla se estaba volviendo intensa, regocijándose por ese hecho de manera vil… Un par de ataques más fueron lanzados por las persistentes chicas, de entre el polvo que levantó dicha presión emergió rápidamente el enfurecido androide…

"¡FORBES!" Gritaba el de largo cabello, extendiendo sus manos.

"¡VEN POR MI!" Repuso su enemigo, mostrándole los dientes.

Una brisa hizo bailar a las hojas del suelo ese instante, ambos guerreros se abalanzaron uno sobre el otro a velocidad sobrehumana. Al cruzarse sus caminos, sus cuerpos intercambiaron una rápida sucesión de ataques y contraataques, los cuales fueron tan fuertes que agujerearon el frío concreto a sus pies; Levantando nubes de polvo al arrojarse lejos el uno del otro por la fuerza de los embates, arrastrando sus pies y manos por el piso…

"¡No se olviden de nosotras!"

Las guardianas del sistema solar rodearon de repente al invasor, uniéndose al Maverick Hunter y dispuestas a encarar la amenaza con igual valor.

"¡Acabémoslo, ojos azules...!"

"¿No piensan que se están confiando demasiado, niñitas?" Renegó el pelirrojo despectivamente.

"¡Ya hemos visto tus técnicas de pelea hasta el cansancio!" Respondió Mars, "Ni creas que lograrás tomarnos por sorpresa esta vez…"

"Ingenuas…"

"¿Qué?"

"Permítanme educarlas un poco en cuanto a lo que es verdadero poder…" El concreto bajo sus pies comenzó a vibrar estrepitosamente, los ojos del invasor se pusieron en blanco mientras él mismo empezó a levitar de manera mística; Barras de acero, automóviles, motocicletas, incluso algunos árboles arrancados de raíz y pesados inmuebles del colegio y otros edificios fueron traídos por el cielo, hasta llegar al campo de batalla mientras los defensores observaban con la boca abierta.

"Cielos, si que se enfadó esta vez…" Musitó Venus en actitud defensiva con sus puños en alto, ella y los demás retrocedieron lentamente.

"¡Sailor Scouts, estén alertas!"

Un vendaval de escombros metálicos se abalanzó contra nuestros héroes mientras el villano reía maliciosamente; ¡Flamas y Hielo, Cadenas y Relámpagos, balas de Plasma y una indestructible Tiara cruzaban el cielo! Destruyendo cuanto podían a su paso para mantener a los guerreros a salvo… Tras una ardua lucha ellos podían contarse con algunos golpes, cortaduras y rasgaduras, pero habían logrado evadir lo peor del violento ataque de Forbes, quien les sonreía aún con pleno desdén.

Con un ademán de su mano el individuo desarmó en cientos de piezas varios autos, computadoras, hornos y otros electrodomésticos que había invocado; Y reacomodando las partes con su poder mental las compactó en varios dispositivos del tamaño de un balón, en los cuales un brillante interruptor comenzó a parpadear de inmediato…

"¡MAGNET MINE!"

Los proyectiles salieron disparados contra los héroes, fijándose magnéticamente los unos a los otros y estallando violentamente al contacto con algo… ¡Las chicas y el androide debieron hacer uso de toda su agilidad para evitar ser asesinados por alguna de las potentes bombas!

"¡Maldición! ¡No dejen que eso las toque!"

Ellos fijaron lanzar sus poderes para detonarlas antes de que lograran alcanzarlos; Nubes de denso humo se formaron en el ambiente tras cada explosión, las cuales sirvieron para que el enemigo se ocultara a la vista de todos; Con un veloz movimiento, Forbes surgió de nuevo en un punto ciego y le propinó un violento golpe al de roja armadura, enviándolo contra el suelo.

"¡ZERO!"

La de verde uniforme se disparó al ataque, propinándole una fuerte patada que incluso logró hacer que Forbes sangrara, no obstante su dolor, él villano fue capaz de sacársela de encima con un violento manotazo, y con otro ademán de su mano mandó a volar pesadas cadenas contra las cinco muchachas, las cuales dieron varias vueltas alrededor de sus cuerpos para luego clavarse profundamente en el suelo… Amarradas por los pesados grilletes fueron forzadas a caer de rodillas alrededor de su odiado enemigo, apretando sus dientes en tanto que el exiliado miembro de la Hermandad mostraba una mueca casi orgásmica, extasiado ante la idea de por fin derrotarlas…

"¡Déjalas ir…!" Gritó el Maverick Hunter tomando con sus manos un largo y pesado tubo metálico de entre los escombros, quien empuñándolo como una espada contra el maligno hombre se lanzó a la batalla, ¡Certero y letal! Logrando propinarle múltiples golpes mientras jadeaba furioso; El último en su rostro le dejó un feo moretón, más no logró detenerlo… Forbes señaló al androide con su mano y entonces lo levantó por el cielo como a las demás máquinas, despojándolo de su improvisada arma y reventándolo múltiples veces contra el suelo hasta lograr que él dejara de moverse… Las maltratadas chicas observaban el feo espectáculo angustiadas, sin siquiera poder parpadear…

El débil androide carmesí trató de ponerse en pie nuevamente; más era en vano… Su enemigo se paró justo enfrente y, escupiendo uno de sus dientes, se dirigió a él con enorme soberbia.

"¡Jaja! Debieron morir atrapados en mi laberinto de sueños… ¡Hubiera sido menos su agonía, inmundos insectos!" Aseguraba el pelirrojo sacudiéndose el polvo de sus heridas, "Simplemente les daré el golpe de gracia… ¡Y luego podré marchar a destruir al Emisario de una buena vez! Acabaré con el mal llamado Maestro y su asquerosa Hermandad por mi mismo… ¡Seré yo quien obtenga la venganza, tomaré el control de la Fuente y dominaré a esta dimensión!""

"Jejeje… Eres gracioso…" Rió el cazador desganadamente, con cada silaba que exhalaba todo su interior se retorcía del dolor; "…Pero yo nunca estuve preso en tu mundo de sueños… ¿Lo olvidas? No puedes manipular la mente de una máquina…"

"Jum, inteligencia artificial…" Farfulló él, ligeramente entretenido por la arrogancia del maltrecho autómata; "¡No me habría tomado más que un par de intentos doblegarla!"

"Entonces pruébalo, apestoso mamífero…" Lo desafió Zero mirándolo con sus afilados ojos azules y mostrándole sus blancos dientes; "¡Ponme a dormir eternamente como lo hiciste con esas niñas! ¡Si es que realmente puedes…!" Forbes apretó sus puños, fastidiado con la actitud del mecánico ser.

* * *

"**¡TERROR NOCTURNO!**"

* * *

¡Al instante, ambos individuos fueron rodeados por un denso y oscuro vacío! El villano dio unos pasos hacía el maltratado defensor y, poniendo ambas manos sobre su metálico cráneo; Acercó su rostro al del cazador mientras ambos intercambiaban gestos de profundo odio…

"Lo de antes con los Mavericks no fue en serio, Soñador de Acero…" Advirtió Forbes con una divertida mueca; "Pero ahora sé bien como escarbar hasta lo más profundo de tu subconsciente… ¡Déjame enseñarte tus más oscuros temores!"

"¡…Déjame a MÍ mostrártelos!" Profirió Zero sin miedo, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo presumidamente; Todo a su alrededor comenzó a parpadear en tonos de rojo, y una pesada atmósfera pútrida les rodeó las piernas…

"¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Cometiste un grave error la última vez, Forbes…!" Murmuró el Hunter Acercándose a él lentamente, al momento en que su oponente retrocedía con una expresión de angustia en su rostro, "Sigma ha sido parte de mi vida por años; él jamás ha sido mi mayor temor…" Una especie de muro de hierro acorraló entonces al hombre del cabello trenzado, impidiéndole retroceder más; "Conozco perfectamente cuales son las cosas que de verdad me aterran… ¡Porque se trata de mi propio ser!"

¡El de roja armadura tomó al perturbado hombre por el cuello, clavando después su sable de luz a escasos centímetros de su cabeza! El brillo de la incandescente hoja le mostró el espantoso rostro del androide, en él cual se dibujaba un gesto de pura maldad: una sonrisa retorcida y los ojos de un asesino desquiciado, los que fueron capaces de dejarlo frío incluso a él…

"¡Basta! No… ¡NO! Detente… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERES?"

"Soy lo que más temes… ¡SOY EL DESTRUCTOR DE TODO!"

"No… ¡NOOOO!"

¡La mente de Forbes fue bombardeada de forma inmisericorde! Llenada hasta el tope de imágenes de horror y masacre; Visiones llenas de odio y agonía que eran capaz de espantar a cualquier ser pensante, y llenarles el alma de una profunda penumbra…

Cuerpos despedazados, personas gritándole por misericordia, bodegas enteras llenas hasta el tope de inocentes reploids hechos pedazos; El rostro de terror en la cara de un maltratado Sigma y la diabólica risa de un anciano científico… Ríos de sangre corriendo por el suelo mientras en una montaña de partes mutiladas, se encuentra la figura escarlata de Zero: lleno de satisfacción y esbozando una amplia sonrisa mientras se regodea en el dolor de sus ya muchas víctimas…

Destrucción a gran escala en ciudades enteras, edificios en llamas, explosiones que arrasan con todo a su camino… El cuerpo sin vida de alguien a quien él Hunter una vez respetó como un soldado, la delicada chica que yace muerta por sus propias manos en los brazos del cazador; Quien solo con sus pecados, grita desconsoladamente…

"_¡¿POR QUÉ RAZÓN SIGO PELEANDOOOOO?"_

* * *

**Demonio Rojo **

**Ω**

"**¡Soy un Mesías!"**

* * *

Ambos abrieron sus ojos de golpe en el techo de la secundaria; El villano se alejó velozmente del ser de rubios cabellos, dando tropiezos hasta caer en el suelo y comenzar a arrastrarse, gritando desconsolado… Sus ojos vacíos y su rostro pálido, cubierto del frió sudor que le recorría hasta la espalda.

Las pesadas ataduras de las Scouts se fueron al piso al perder la influencia de Forbes, cuya destrozada mente no podía mantenerlas más…

"Qué… ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?" Preguntó Sailor Moon llevandose una mano al pecho, contrariada por la actitud de su enemigo.

"…Vio por si mismo con lo que tengo que vivir cada día…" Farfulló el cazador mientras las chicas lo ayudaban a ponerse en pie; "No fue capaz de soportarlo."

"¿Tu cómo estás?" Indagó la de castaños cabellos, tomándolo por el brazo.

"Sobreviviré…" Le contestó con dificultad.

"¿Qué haremos con él ahora?" Dijo Sailor Venus observando al quebrado sujeto paralizado por el miedo, en cuya boca se formaba espuma.

"No creo que haya mucho que podamos hacer…" Concluyó Mercury, sintiéndose de algún modo conmovida por el estado de Forbes.

"¡A-Aléjenlo de mí…!" Suplicó él, observándolos desconsoladamente, "¡ASESINO! ¡ES AUN PEOR DE LO QUE YO PENSABA…!"

"Tra, Tranquilo… ¡Podemos ayudarte…!" Las palabras de la chica de las coletas estaban llenas de una compasión casi maternal, en tanto que se acercaba lentamente al hombre que se mostraba completamente loco; "¡Tal vez mi Cetro Lunar pueda…!"

"¡NO! ¡ATRÁS! ¡DÉJENME SOLO!"

¡Todo el edificio comenzó a sacudirse de forma violenta! Forbes empezó a levitar nuevamente y su telequinesis se salía completamente fuera de control… El enemigo gritaba mientras varios ladrillos se levantaban del suelo, las vigas de soporte del lugar se desprendían de los muros y volaban hacia el cielo… ¡La azotea entera comenzó a derrumbarse lentamente! El aura maligna arrasaba con todo, y nuestros héroes trataban con las pocas energías que conservaban ponerse a salvo de los combinados peligros.

"¡Suficiente!" Demandó la desconocida voz que irrumpió de la nada en el campo de batalla, el recién llegado lanzó una afilada rosa blanca que se clavó en el piso, no sin antes cortar la cara de Forbes y obligarlo a detener su arranque de demencia… El albo individuo se movió ágilmente entre los escombros que caían sobre las chicas, fragmentándolos en inofensivas trozos con su filosa espada en forma de cimitarra…

La líder de las Sailor Scouts reconoció al hombre con ropas árabes de pie justo frente a ella, sus azules ojos se llenaron de alivio.

"¡No puedo creerlo…! ¡Caballero de la Luna!"

"Tus fechorías le han hecho ya suficiente daño a esta ciudad y a sus guardianes…" Clamó el héroe de blanca máscara y pulcro turbante, "¡Acepta tu castigo de manera justa o me encargaré de eliminarte!"

Las demás chicas observaron al misterioso aliado con asombro, mientras Zero lo hacía confundidamente, notando las similitudes entre el ataque del hombre de la rosa y Tuxedo Mask; pero agradecido por su oportuna intervención.

Forbes yacía inconsciente en el suelo en medio de la devastación; El androide carmesí se acercó cautelosamente a él y, tomándolo por el cabello, lo obligó a levantarse; Su rostro seguía mostrando una expresión sin vida…

"Debemos encontrar una manera de lidiar con él cuanto antes…"

"Un fuerte brazo el que tienes allí…" Dijo el villano reaccionando repentinamente, poniendo ambas manos sobre la extremidad mecánica sin darles oportunidad a los defensores de hacer nada; "¡…Me lo llevaré al infierno como recuerdo!" Añadió finalmente, ejerciendo una onda de gran fuerza sobre el miembro y volviéndolo añicos en un segundo.

Zero cayó de golpe hacia atrás, contemplando atónito como los escombros metálicos del desintegrado apéndice caían lentamente al suelo; Sailor Jupiter se llevó la mano a la boca, ahogando en su garganta un pesado grito…

Ante los estremecidos protectores, la silueta del enloquecido villano se desvaneció en el viento…

* * *

=DC=

* * *

"_Según parece Forbes logró escaparse de los defensores después de todo…"_

La femenina voz se escuchaba claramente por la señal del comunicador en la amplia oficina; Sentado en esa oscuridad e iluminado solo por las holopantallas del monitor; La silueta del viejo profesor resalta en las tinieblas…

"¡No dejes que eso te perturbe, mi pequeña!" Dijo él dándose la vuelta con el cómodo sillón del amplio escritorio, mientras tomaba un lápiz de la mesa y garabateaba algo sobre los planos extendidos ante si. "…En su estado actual ese sujeto no es amenaza para nadie."

"_¿Qué hay sobre los daños que le hizo a Zero?"_

"Déjame a mi preocuparme por eso, todo procede según mis cálculos…"

"_¡Como usted ordene, Doctor…! Cambio y fuera." _

El anciano meditó un poco en la soledad de su guarida, observando nuevamente en su mesa al recién dibujado símbolo Σ… Sonrió ampliamente mientras con su mano ponía el papel en una posición diferente, "Leer claramente en los sueños siempre ha sido algo imposible para la mente humana, pero todo es cuestión de perspectiva." Murmuró posteriormente, retirándose de la negra habitación.

* * *

**W**

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, frente al devastado edificio escolar, Fujima y sus hombres irrumpen en el lugar al notar el aparente final de la batalla; Pistola en mano y de manera valiente. En su camino para adentrarse en el maltratado colegio, el inspector nota de reojo la figura de la mujer oculta entre los pocos árboles que quedaban de pie en el lugar; Una joven de esbelta apariencia y largos cabellos de tonos azulados, los ojos de la chica se cruzaron momentáneamente con los del adulto caballero…

"¿Pero quién…?"

En un parpadeo ella había desaparecido por completo, dejando al sujeto con más dudas apilándose en su mente, y densas sospechas en su cabeza.

En lo alto del lugar…

Sentado sobre el sucio suelo, Zero observaba los fragmentos de su brazo esparcidos ante sí… Las chicas lo miraban en silencio, buscando la forma de consolarlo sin tener mucho éxito; En medio de la incomoda situación, la mano de Sailor Mars se extendió gentilmente ante su rostro.

"Anda Zero, levántate…" Le dijo ella con un tono sereno y haciendo su mejor intento por esbozar en su rostro una sonrisa sincera, "¡Hicimos cuanto pudimos y logramos derrotarlo! Después nos preocuparemos del resto…"

"¡Jaja! ¿Significa eso que al fin me aceptas como compañero?" Preguntó él aceptando el gesto y levantándose con la ayuda de la guerrera del fuego; "¡Si incluso tu me tienes lástima voy a considerar autodestruirme!"

"¡Je, no abuses de mi confianza!" Exclamó ella mostrándole un ceño fruncido, el cual le pareció más natural al de roja armadura.

"Pero… ¿Qué harás con esa herida?" La voz de la scout del trueno sonaba genuinamente afligida, viendo a su aliado sujetar el muñón de brazo que aún le quedaba.

"Esperemos que mi mecánico pueda encargarse de esto…" Murmuró él fingiendo una sonrisa; "¡Puedo oír a las autoridades acercándose! Creo que lo mejor será borrarnos de este sitio… ¡Escucha chico de la ros…!" Comenzó a pronunciar, sin embargo paró luego en seco, notando como el Caballero de la Luna se había ya perdido también con el viento, para confusión suya y de la princesa lunar.

"¡Zero, espera!" Clamó la fina voz de la felina de negro pelaje, "¡Acepta nuestra gratitud por ayudarnos a recuperar a las chicas de ese monstruo! Por favor, dile también a Fantasma Gris que su ayuda fue invaluable para nosotros..." Las Sailor Scouts igualmente se mostraban más que agradecidas.

"No te fijes… ¡Sólo lamento no haberlas podido sacar de ahí sin ocasionar todo este desastre!"

"¡No fue tu culpa, no seas tan duro contigo mismo!" Le aseguró Arthemis de forma amigable; Los ojos del Hunter buscaron instintivamente los de Jupiter, a quien consideraba su contacto más afín con este mundo y sus defensoras. Al notar como ese par de esmeraldas le señalaban alegremente la sinceridad en las palabras del felino; De pronto el resultado de tan arduo día no le importaba tanto…

La sonrisa en ese joven rostro, aún desgarbado por la apretada pelea, era sin saberlo él todo lo que necesitaba para consolar cualquier remordimiento.

"¡Je, es la segunda vez que me estoy disculpando con un gato hoy! Nos veremos después…" Aseguró finalmente, sintiendo el inoportuno dolor que lo aquejaba manifestándose gradualmente en su cráneo; Elevándose entonces como un rayo de luz carmesí en el cielo del atardecer…

Las luchadoras del Amor y la Justicia no tardarían también en abandonar el campo de batalla, en búsqueda del tan merecido descanso.

A varias cuadras de distancia…

Forbes se lanzaba de espaldas contra el suelo del abandonado parque, cargando aún consigo algunos restos del brazo del autómata; Su mente todavía destrozada y su herido cuerpo cansando por tanta batalla… El aire se escapaba de sus pulmones tal y como la cordura lo hacía de su cabeza; Tan sólo quería quedarse allí, tirado, mirando las nubes, apreciando el silencio y seguridad de la soledad… Pese a lo sencillo de sus deseos, estos no le serían concedidos.

"Debiste saber que pronto te arrepentirías de abandonarnos…"

"¡Ahórrame tu basura, Kenryu…!" Le dijo sonriente a la sombra del encapotado situada a solo unos pasos de él; "¡Mírate! ¿Realmente crees que tu vas a terminar mucho mejor que yo?" Preguntó con tono de burla y sin levantarse, "¡Por favor! ¡Vanguard, Zanathos, Esmeralda, Tú y yo! Todos somos desechables para tu adorado Maestro… ¡No creas que el mismo Emisario no se encargara de reducirlos a nada una vez que hayan servido a sus propósitos!"

"…"

"¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eres solo una burla, Kenryu! Y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo sabes…" Continuó el sujeto, observando con sus ojos vacíos el firmamento que apenas comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas. "¡Si hubieras visto lo que yo vi en la mente de esa máquina…! ¡Ahora estoy más convencido que nunca! Solo somos marionetas jugando un juego perverso para ese Maestro de mierda… ¡Pronto te darás cuenta tu mismo de ello! ¡JAJAJAJA!"

"¿Qué fue lo que viste…?" La mirada del encapotado se afiló junto con el tono de sus palabras.

"¡Solo yo lo sé!" Una mueca de locura se dibujó en el rostro del derrotado villano, "¡Y NUNCA TE LO DIRÉ! ¡NUNCA! ¡JAJAJAJA!"

"¡PERDICIÓN FLAMEANTE!"

El líder de la Hermandad había tenido suficiente de los desvaríos del despreciable hombre, las sobrenaturales llamas envolvieron por completo el maltratado cuerpo y lo consumieron en tan solo segundos; El maniático jamás dejó de reír estrepitosamente, ¡Ni siquiera ante el ardor de su propio cuerpo incendiándose! Al disiparse el poderoso fuego; tan solo quedaron cenizas y algunos vestigios metálicos de lo que fuera el soberbio guerrero.

Bajo el manto nocturno, las dudas de Kenryu sobre su lealtad y misión crecieron más y más…

* * *

=DC=

* * *

Habiendo partido Arthemis junto Luna para reunir más información; Mina Aino caminaba sola por entre las calles de la ciudad, iluminada por los múltiples faroles nocturnos… Las personas pasaban a su lado sin notar la preocupación en el rostro de la joven de largo cabello dorado; Quien agotada, se enfilaba rumbo a su hogar aún tratando de procesar todos los hechos de tan tortuoso día…

En medio de sus divagaciones, ella cruzó de manera descuidada una de las amplias calles y estuvo a punto de ser arrollada por un fugaz automóvil; Sin embargo un brazo se extendió a sus espaldas, tomándola firmemente de la mano y sacándola del peligro; Ella no se percató de la temible distracción hasta encontrarse frente a frente con su joven salvador.

"Mejor sea más atenta, señorita…" Le aconsejó el adolescente de unos 17 años, su rostro gentil era adornado por sus grandes ojos verdes y sus abundantes cabellos castaños. "¡Es peligroso cruzar de esa forma!"

"¡Si…! Esteee… ¡Muchas gracias…!" Murmuró ella con dificultad, perdiéndose en la mirada del desconocido chico. "No sé que me pasaba por la cabeza, jeje…"

Él le sonrió de forma honesta, y despidiéndose de Mina con un ademán de manos prosiguió a cruzar la vía, pues en la acera del otro lado lo esperaban impacientes las siluetas de otras dos personas… Ella levantó ligeramente su mano aún contrariada para devolver el amable gesto, y lo vio perderse entre la multitud de peatones de la ciudad.

"_¿__Pero quién era ese chico?"_ Pensó muy fugazmente; "¡Era bastante guapo!" Una sonrisa picara se dibujó entonces en sus labios.

En otro lado de la metrópolis: Lita Kino caminaba hacía su departamento, dispuesta a dejar tras si los mortificantes sucesos del día, aspirando a la paz una vez se encontrara en su acogedor hogar… A solo unos pasos de la entrada, se detuvo al oir el sonido de otra puerta a sus espaldas; Y dándose vuelta vio el rostro de su no tan estimado vecino, Zackary Kirk; Quien aparentemente iba de salida en ese momento…

"¡Oh! Lo siento, Kino…" Dijo él algo demacrado, aun ocultando la mitad del cuerpo tras de su puerta. "¿Qué no es muy tarde ya para que salgas a hacer ejercicio? Puedes enfermarte con tanta brisa…"

"¡Yo…! Pues…" Musitó ella, apenas notando que aún vestía sus ropas para correr en las mañanas.

"¡Tranquila! No tengo muchas ganas de reñirte hoy, ¿Sabes?… Me harías un gran favor si te dieras la vuelta y entraras despreocupadamente a tu casa…"

"De acuerdo…" Respondió ella, algo confundida con la extraña actitud del antipático chico; Pero agradecida por la rara oportunidad de pasar frente a él sin entrar en un pleito… "Buenas noches, Kirk…" Añadió introduciendo su llave en la cerradura, mientras ambos se disponían a continuar con lo suyo; No obstante, un fugaz pensamiento le hizo voltearse de nuevo, recordando la actitud del extranjero en sus sueños, además de las palabras de su aliado mecánico al verla salirse de control… "¡Zackary, Espera un momento!"

"¿Eh?" Profirió él en tono confuso, volviendo a quedarse a medias tras la puerta de su apartamento; "¿Ahora qué te sucede?"

"Hoy… Tuve un día muy difícil, ¿Sabes?" Murmuró ella algo apenada, sin hacer contacto visual con el rubio; "¡No importa ya! Pero me hizo pensar mucho..." Continuó ella juntando sus manos y jugando nerviosamente con su cola de caballo, "¡Digo, Tu y yo no somos precisamente amigos! Pero creo que he sido innecesariamente ruda con ciertas personas a mí alrededor últimamente; Incluyéndote a ti… También me he dado cuenta de que hay cosas que todo el mundo oculta y lo ponen de malas, ¡Como sea! Alguien me hizo ver hoy que no siempre se trata de mis dificultades; Y que es mejor dejar atrás las cosas que no nos benefician… ¡Creo que no es necesario que tu y yo continuemos tratándonos como perros y gatos! Y si quieres, pues… Podríamos dejar eso de lado y empezar a tratarnos como verdaderos vecinos…"

"¡Pero eso…! Me parece bastante apropiado, Señorita Problema…" Suspiró él esbozando una ligera sonrisa, contagiándose sutilmente con la incomodidad de la muchacha de castaño pelo, sus recuerdos flotando entonces hacia la mirada de la Sailor del Trueno, "Yo he meditado muchas cosas también hoy… Tu y yo, todos tenemos problemas y cargas… ¡Creo que ya es suficiente con esas cosas para amargarnos la vida! Sería bueno si la próxima vez que nos vemos mantenemos alguna especie de tregua… Alguien por ahí me hizo ver que es más provechosa la gratitud que los remordimientos."

"Si, eso suena bien…"

"¡Seguro que si…!"

Lita y Zack compartieron una corta, pero honesta mirada… Luego de despedirse en buenos términos por primera vez en su vida, la chica entró en su departamento mientras él bajaba a la calle, donde la camioneta del Dr. Kirk lo esperaba impacientemente…

"¡Debiste ir directamente a mi laboratorio, muchacho irresponsable!" Le increpó al verlo entrar al vehículo el angustiado hombre, quien había estado pendiente de las consecuencias de la ardua batalla desde hacía horas…

"¡Discúlpemele, Doc! Aún estaba desorientado y sólo quería dormir…" Sé excusó el de azules ojos, bastante apenado; "…Pero luego noté el problema cuando el dolor y la debilidad me obligaron a cambiar a forma humana…"

"¿Problema?"

"Mírelo usted mismo…" Musitó Zack con un tono de consternación en su voz, sacando su brazo derecho de debajo de su chaqueta y mostrándole el singular suceso, el cual ambos observaron con ojos muy abiertos… Justo en el lugar donde Forbes había arrancado su brazo mecánico como Zero; El chico aún carecía del miembro como Zackary, pero la zona de la amputación estaba rodeada por un aro de energía brillante; Al otro lado del cual la carne se convertía inmediatamente en desgarrado metal, y los mecanismos de un androide eran visibles a través de la severa avería, todo eso en lugar de las ya esperadas venas y músculos…

"¡Virgen Santa!"

"Yo… ¡No sé que hacer ahora…!"

Lita oyó fugazmente el motor del auto de Kirk al arrancar desde su apartamento en lo alto; Preparó la ducha y se metió prontamente bajo el agua caliente en busca de relajarse; Nuevamente una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, mientras recordaba los engaños de Forbes y las efímeras visiones junto a su adorado Sempai… Ella apretó los dientes y comenzó a restregarse el cabello con fuerza, luchando para espantar sus angustias del pasado y enfocarse en el mañana; Donde sin duda las luchas se volverían más inclementes para ella y sus queridas amigas...

Su Mente divagó por muchas direcciones mientras se forzaba a olvidar… La necesaria reconstrucción de su escuela, las noticias sobre las Sailors que aparecería pronto en los noticieros… Se preguntaba si ella y sus amigas serían capaces de dormir normalmente esa noche, ¿Qué haría si tuviera otro sueño indeseable? ¿Por qué su subconsciente habría escogido la imagen de Zackary para acosarla, mostrándose tan preocupada por ella en el laberinto de pesadillas?

Sus pensamientos se centraron luego en el Maverick Hunter y la herida sufrida por él, deseando en silencio que lograra recuperarse pronto… Ella le agradeció con un susurró que jamás escucharía nadie; ¡Su corazón todavía roto! Pero apreciando con gratitud el haber salido de ese irreal sueño, y poder nuevamente gozar una cruda realidad, que al menos no estaba construida con sucias mentiras y engaños…

"_¡Estoy despierta ahora…! No voy a llorar por el ayer, ni mucho menos renunciaré a los sueños que aún me quedan por realizar… Debo luchar para construirlos; ¡Hay un mundo para mí en algún lugar! Una vida ordinaria que haré realidad, de alguna manera… Y mientras siga tratando de encontrar el camino hacía ese mundo ordinario; Aprenderé a sobrevivir…"_

Sus verdes ojos se abrieron lentamente, observando al firmamento por la ventana del baño… A lo lejos; El mañana esperaba por ella repleto de fe y esperanzas.

"Zero… ¡Aprenderemos a sobrevivir!"

_She's taking time making up the reasons  
To justify all the hurt inside,  
Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one...  
They're saying, "Mama never loved her much"  
And, "Daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from human affection"  
But somewhere in a private place,  
She packs her bags for outer space...  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come,  
And she'll say to him  
She's sayin!_

_I would fly to the moon and back if you be...  
If you be my baby!  
I've got a ticket for a world where we, we belong...  
So would you be my baby?_

_**.**_

_**-**__**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8-**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Doctor Kirk, Sailor Jupiter, X… Díganme, ¿Qué diablos es lo que me queda…?_

_Mi cuerpo ha dado ya todo de sí, ¡Batalla tras batalla! Esta forma obsoleta no ha logrado más que ser un obstáculo a la hora de luchar; Y el estar fusionado con ese frágil cuerpo humano no ha traído más que problemas a mi vida… ¡Lo odio! Quisiera poder volver a ser tal y como antes… Un espadachín desarmado, un guerrero sin fuerzas, un arma sin filo… ¡No soy nada más que un mal chiste en este mundo extraño!_

_Esa chica nunca se cansa de retarme; me pregunto que es lo que tiene… ¿Por qué siempre logra sacar estas emociones en mí? Su indomable espíritu, ¡Esa fiera mirada! Su altanería y valor… Aún siendo simplemente una adolescente demuestra tanto coraje en cada cosa que hace; ¡Debo admitir que a veces la envidio! Su cuerpo no estará hecho de acero, pero su voluntad si… _

_Un nuevo enemigo aparece ante nosotros y no soy capaz de darle pelea… ¿Es acaso señal de que me vuelto inservible? La poderosa máquina esta a punto de reducirlo todo a escombros; Muy pronto las valiosas leyendas de este sagrado santuario desaparecerán para siempre, junto a este viejo montón de chatarra._

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se supone que pueda lograrlo? Si no hago algo ellas morirán también... ¡Yamato! Por favor… ¡Escucha mis suplicas!_

_Destinos Cruzados: Capítulo 9_  
"_Espada Rota"_

_¿Qué haces tú aquí? No… ¡Tienes razón! Siempre la has tenido, amigo mío…_

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

No estoy seguro de que el ex de Lita tenga un nombre oficial, por eso me refiero a él solamente como 'sempai' (compañero de escuela en un grado superior) en este capítulo.

'Terrores nocturnos', 'parálisis del sueño', 'sueños lúcidos'… ¡Son conceptos interesantes! Investíguenlos si tienen la oportunidad… R.E.M. = 'Rapid Eye Movement'.

¡Debo admitir que me deje llevar por lo divertido de la idea a la hora de jugar con la realidad y la fantasía en este episodio! …Y las Sailor Scouts siguen sin siquiera saber como lucen realimente Megaman X o Sigma… Plop!

Σ = Sigma, W = ?

Zero blandiendo finalmente su sable… ¿Eso fue divertido, no? Lástima que era un sueño nada más… Siempre quise usar al Caballero de la Luna en este fic, ¡nada personal contra Tuxedo Mask o sus fans!

'Savage Garden – To the Moon and Back'  
Supongo que este es el primer 'ending theme' oficial del fanfiction.

¡Como siempre espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura!

**NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPÍTULO 9****...**


End file.
